Second time around
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: It is said that “the road to hell is paved with good intentions”. What if this old saying was applied to Harry and Hermione? What if, in an attempt to protect Ron and Ginny from the Death Eaters, Harry and Hermione had concocted a plan which although su
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Time Around

Chapter - ONE

Chapter title: Set up the Board - or - I Found Him

Author: Billybob

Category: AU, alternate universe …PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

Word count: 7009

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and RW-HG (note the order, its important)

(This is not actually an HP-HG ship)

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and it is only due to the extreme patience and understanding of my beta-readers who have made it possible for this tale to be at least, a bit readable. All praise to Harry Potter beta-readers worldwide who make fan-fiction written by amateurs enjoyable.

Warning (two): The tale you are about to read is not at all flattering to the chosen one, or the bushy-haired…know-it-all member of the Hogwarts trio. Modern Hero's are not perfect demi-God's, they are more often than not just human beings with real flaws. If you can accept this premise by all means read on.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Summary: It is said that; "the road to hell is paved with good intentions". What if this old saying was applied to Harry and Hermione? What if, in an attempt to protect Ron and Ginny from the Death Eaters, Harry and Hermione had concocted a plan which although successful, utterly destroys the loving relationships just starting to blossom with the two Weasley's they both adored. Can a happy ending result when "No good deed goes unpunished"?

And so it begins with: De-prolog part. You know the boring…background stuff.

Near the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron, after breaking up with Lavender finally confessed to Hermione that he loved her and they began to openly date. It felt too good to be true for Ron and the fates regretfully agreed, because just one day after Dumbledore's funeral their intervention occurred. Ginny, now suddenly single again, after breaking up with Harry the day before, and Ron, her thick-about-girls brother, along with about ten or twelve - sixth year students…accidentally walked in on Harry and Hermione in the act of a 'heavy' making-out cession in a charms classroom.

Devastated by what they had seen with their own eyes, the two youngest Weasley's were even more humiliated when the news of the Potter - Granger love affair became public knowledge amongst the Hogwarts student body. For soon thereafter a rumor began to circulate throughout the school that 'long' before Ginny had begun dating Dean or Ron became Won-Won, Lavender Brown's reluctant boyfriend, Harry and Hermione had 'found' each other in a romantic sense.

The rumor declared that although Rita Skeeter's article during fourth year was inaccurate at the time, its appearance in the newspaper had apparently planted the seeds of the concept of a romantic relationship between Granger and Potter.

The rumor went on to declare that although the actual date that Harry and Hermione began snogging was still a closely guarded secret, that this lack of starting date didn't really matter, for it was clear to everyone that whenever they 'had' become an undercover couple, the date still 'predated' any romantic involvement with the youngest Weasley's by at least a year.

It was also generally suspected by the rumor mill of Hogwarts that it had been Harry who had insisted on keeping the identity of his girlfriend under-wraps…out of fear for her safety. It was Harry's obsession with the protection of his top-secret girlfriend, which had led Potter and Granger to deliberately use Ron and Ginny as public cover for their undercover love affair. Their so-call relationships with the two Weasley's had been a cruel sham no more than a contrived hoax at Ron and Ginny's' expense.

When the truth of how duped both Ron and Ginny had been became known, both Weasley's had been humiliated far beyond what mere words could describe. Of course the female population of Hogwarts was for the most part far kinder toward Ginny's gullibility then the males were about Ron, mainly because of Ginny's popularity for one, and Harry's desirability as a boyfriend for another.

Most Hogwarts girls would have jumped at the chance to be the Boy-Who-Lived 'girlfriend' and being used by boys was old-hat to most teenage girls. Besides, Ginny had 'broken-up' with Harry before the truth was revealed and most students mistakenly believed that Ginny's discovery of the truth had been the primary cause for her break-up with Potter.

The same kind of excuse however, could not be applied to her brother however. For poor thick as a post Ron, had still been 'officially' Hermione's boyfriend when the sham of his virtuous relationship with the bushy-haired know-it-all had became common knowledge. Almost instantly, Ron became the laughing stock of Hogwarts for not being as bright as his sister and not seeing though Hermione's little romantic play-acting.

Ron had admitted to his friends that his third date with Hermione had come and gone with Granger still 'untouched." That was because, as he had informed his dorm mates prior to the truth being revealed, "Me and Mione discussed it and we decided that sexual intimacy should wait until after graduation." This literal hands off policy, clearly imposed by Granger had obviously only been in force for Ron. For this chastity deception had been revealed as a bare-chested lie when Granger and Potter had been caught in the act, with the know-it-all's blouse wide open…her lace bra fully exposed, with Harry's hands exploring the interior. Caught red-handed by their Housemates who had found Harry and Hermione 'devouring each other' in the charms classroom.

The generally accepted theory concerning the whole thing was that Ron and Ginny were used as Hermione and Harry's in-public Boyfriend/Girlfriend for the last few months of school, as part of a deliberate plan of the brilliantly book-smart Miss Granger to conceal the true identity of Harry's 'love interest' from the attention of the Death Eater's.

After they had been caught in the act by so many witnesses and their public relationships with Ron and Ginny revealed as a cruel sham that it was, neither Granger nor Potter saw any reason to hide their relationship any longer or apologize to their duped friends…the Weasley's, for their betrayal.

When confronted by the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione did not deny any part of the so-called 'truth' concerning the 'duped' rumor. Publicly humiliated and hurt beyond words, the two youngest Weasley's shunned their betrayers for the remainder of their time at Hogwarts and the summer holiday that followed.

In school, only the fact that Ginny had broken-up with Harry the day before the truth became known saved her the tile of gullible-fool that nearly everyone applied to Ron. In fact, that Ron had pursued the bossy know-it-all, a girl who had belittled him at every turn for years, made his being manipulated by her to conceal Hermione's true affair with Harry all the more degrading.

As fate would have it, both Ron and Ginny, were destined to end up standing side-by-side with Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Order and select members of the D.A. during the final battle with Voldemort not four months later. It should be noted however, that no words were exchanged between the four before, during or after the battle.

During the final battle of the second Voldemort upraising, which occurred in mid-September of 1997, Ginny somehow managed to kill Voldemort's pet snake and in revenge took an unknown ancient jinx that had been originally meant for Harry, and although she survived the battle, this particular jinx would cause her to suffer with a stiff left leg for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile Ron, in the ultimate act of sacrifice on the altar of unrequited love, stood over the wounded and stunned-unconscious Hermione Granger, the girlfriend of his former best friend Harry Potter, protecting her from four Death Eaters bent on killing Potter's now all too well know paramour, using his own body as a shield to safeguard Hermione's life.

Hit with three curses at the same time his shield failed, Ron was last seen rolling down an embankment screaming in agony with his entire body on fire. Luckily for Hermione, Ron's act of self-sacrifice however had not been in vain, for members of the Order and the former DA had used the time Ron had gained with his last stand defense to get close enough to drive off the Death-Eaters after the boy had fallen, finishing the job of saving Hermione's life.

Revived by Colin Creevey, and unaware of her fallen defender, because her own wand had been smashed by a spell just moments before she had been stunned, Hermione while getting up, instantly picked up a discarded wand laying on the ground next to where she had been revived. Now rearmed she got right back into the battle, far too busy to take the time to recognize that the discarded wand she was using had belonged to Ron.

It wasn't until the after the battle was over, when victory had been achieved against the Death Eaters and Voldemort had been killed by Harry in what was soon to be called a 'legendary duel,' that a heartbroken and sobbing in despair Molly Weasley, after searching over the now quite battlefield for her missing youngest son, came across the physically exhausted Hermione Granger sitting on a log resting, holding Ron's wand in her limp hand.

The confrontation between Molly and the betrayer of her son's love on the Hogsmeade battlefield never made it into the history books, and for good reason. History has a way of cleaning up the personal flaws of those they declare Heroes and being the "Savior of the Wizarding World's" one and only girlfriend made Hermione a hero by association. Molly herself would later be grateful for this quirk of society, for she had said things that day in anger which embarrassed her greatly in retrospect. Not that anything she said was untrue, far from it in fact, for her criticism of the girl she had once hoped would be her daughter-in-law had been in every particular…spot-on. Her embarrassment was based on having spoken to "that evil jezebel" at all.

It had been during this bitter confrontation that Ron's horrible fate had been revealed to Hermione and the knowledge of who had saved Hermione's life proved to be a totally crushing emotional blow for Harry's so-called girlfriend. Colin Creevey among others had been nearby when Ron had heroically died for the girl who had cruelly 'used' him as a shield just a few months before.

Colin had then explained in graphic detail, more for Mrs. Weasley's benefit than Hermione's, Ron's ultimate act of self-sacrifice, how Rod had willingly giving up his life for the girl he loved. A young woman, who as it turned out, loved Potter instead. Outraged by this news beyond description, Mrs. Weasley ripped her son's wand out of the disloyal Jezebel's unresisting hand. What happened next would haunt Hermione for years to come.

Begin flashback

"Stay away from us Granger," Molly said with venom in every word. "If you come within ten meters of the Burrow, I'll hex you good and proper and the same fate waits that…that disloyal and traitorous, so called "Chosen One".

My son was a noble and brave young man, who gave his life for a …bossy slag who was not good enough to lick his boots. You and Potter clearly have no better understanding of what faithfulness and loyalty mean, than does a Malfoy, or how important such qualities are to a Weasley. I'm shamed by the fact that I ever let either one of you into our home."

"Mrs. Weasley, please…let me explain," Hermione began tears of regret and grief pouring down her cheeks, only to be forcefully interrupted.

"…Save it for someone whose youngest son you didn't use and discard. Remember what I said Granger, the welcome mat of the Burrow no longer applies to you or Potter. To me and mine, you're both the same kind of lying and deceitful scum that the Malfoy's are. Stay away from us if you know what's good for you!"

"You're not being fair, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said in her own defense. "Your dim-witted son has blown this so-called romance between Harry and me, way out of proportion…as usual. He can be so thick about some things…"

- - SMACK - -

Molly backhand slapped the arrogant girl across the face forcefully. "MY DIM-WITTED SON, AS YOU CALL HIM… DIED, SAVING YOUR UNGRATEFUL ARSE" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs and then to everyone who saw it total shock, Mrs. Weasley, in a display of ultimate contempt, did something no one had ever seen her do before, she spat phlegm at the ground directly in front of the grief stricken Granger, before abruptly turning about and storming off.

End Flashback

Hermione's POV

All Hermione had to do was to look at the faces of the DA and Order members around her, all of whom had witnessed the confrontation between herself and Molly to realize that they shared an equally low opinion of her. Unlike Harry, Hermione had not gotten the free-pass from her peers that the boy who lived enjoyed over the betrayal of the two youngest Weasley's.

Lavender Brown in particular had blamed Hermione for the failure of her relationship with Ron and had never forgiven Hermione for using Ron' unwavering devotion just to shield herself from possible danger. Many more girls than Ron ever suspected liked him in a romantic sense but had stayed away because of the perceived 'love' that the red haired boy had for his bushy-haired friend.

To theses girls it was all but a crime to 'toy with chaste displays of affection' of the only boy in Hogwarts that respected and loved Hermione, while secretly acting the slag with her real boyfriend Harry Potter. Her cheating on Ron while keeping him 'off the market' to other girls who would have been happy to chat-him-up, didn't win Hermione any new friends among the teenage females of Hogwarts, in fact her behavior actually lost her the respect of the few female friends she had.

Now understanding that Ron had allegedly died defending her, died thinking that she was in love with Harry intensifying beyond measure the feelings of shame and guilt that she felt over her emotional mistreatment of Ron during the last six months of his life. The one and only boy to have ever said "I love you" to the bushy haired know-it-all and meant it.

For the tragic part of the erroneous public perception concerning the so-called Potter-Granger love affair was the fact that there was no 'love' between them at all. They had contrived to be caught red-handed more than half undressed devouring each other in the grips as part of a preconceived plan to keep the two Weasley they did love safe from Voldemort. With Ron dead, and Ginny despising them both with an indescribably intense hate, what point was there in exposing the charade now?

It had all started one evening when Harry and Hermione were up late studying, as they discussed the new found romance in their lives, the safety of their love-ones came up especially concerning Ginny. After years of rumors concerning the sexual tension between all three members of the 'Golden Trio' about whether or not they were more than 'just' friends, including a Daily Prophet article about the infamous 'fourth year' Harry and Hermione romance, they had paired off instead with the two youngest of the Weasley Clan. Thinking about it Hermione instinctively knew that worry over Ginny would affect Harry's ability to fulfill the prophecy, to counter this she came up with a plan to take advantage of the public belief in a Potter-Granger romance, to protect Ginny. The ever logical Miss Granger had purposed a plan to protect Ginny and after some lengthy discussion, Harry had agreed to it.

What Hermione purposed was to make a big scene of publicly breaking up with Ron while Harry did the same thing with Ginny. Then, to drive the point home to any spies within Hogwarts who might report the breakups back to Voldemort, they would have to 'stage' a Common Room snog-fest to give even more evidence of their relationship, hoping that would divert Death Eater attention off of Ron and Ginny thereby keeping both Weasleys safe until after the war.

Of course Hermione had forcefully argued that the two Weasley's involved couldn't be told the truth until after the last battle, because Hermione believed that Ron, well known for wearing his heart on his sleeve, would never be able to pull off the deception if he knew the truth. It frankly bothered Harry more than he cared to admit, that Hermione didn't seem all that concern on Ron emotional reaction to their impending break-up. This worried Harry more than just a little, because he honestly feared that his brilliant book-smart friend took far too much for granted concerning her boyfriend. Eventually however Hermione won Harry over to the plan when he was unable to argue anymore with his friend's logic.

With the goal of making their 'relationship' believable, Hermione had also purposed that to prove to their classmates that she and Harry had indeed been carrying on a long-term multi-year top-secret romantic relationship, they had to appear comfortable being intimate with each other. To do this she strongly suggested several rather intense 'snog-and-grope' practice secessions to make any kissing they did in the presence of others appear natural. Because as anyone will tell you, long term couples while snogging, appear totally comfortable in each others arms, meaning any obvious awkwardness during an embrace would expose the charade.

They were at the point of stopping one such "slap and tickle" secession, both having quickly come to understand full well, that there would never be any _'sparks'_ between them, when they had been caught, red-handed, half-undressed, by the very people they were trying to protect.

Embarrassed, and caught up by events, Harry and Hermione were stuck between a rock and a hard place, for the people they really loved now totally despised them. Fortunately for Harry, he had quietly broken up with Ginny the day before they had been caught. Hermione, however, hadn't gotten around to breaking it off with Ron. For Miss Granger, it was Ron's feelings of being inadequate concerning Viktor Krum all over again, but a thousand times worse.

Ron had not even seen Hermione snogging Viktor and he'd gone totally mental when he heard of it. When Ginny had let slip in a 'moment of anger' to her brother that Viktor and Hermione had not only snogged, but also implied that they had dated behind his back. Ron's reaction to the first bloke Hermione had repeated snogged had been the infamous Lav-Lav and Won-Won…fling, and months of hard feelings between them.

The thought that his two closest friends would do this to him, behind his back, was the kind of callus deceit that the true-blue and always faithful Ron found to be the ultimate form of betrayal. That this was the second time that Hermione had apparently kept the existence of a secret boyfriend from Ron and the way he found out about it only poured salt into an open wound, the emotional pain he suffer after that was indescribable.

That Ron's personal belongings abruptly disappeared from their shared dorm, didn't really surprise Harry nor did the fact that moving him into a private room for their last few days at Hogwarts, had been the idea of Harry's very disappointed Head of House Minerva McGonagall. Ron and to a lesser extent Ginny took pains to avoid Harry and Hermione for their last hours at Hogwarts.

Their plan exposed prematurely, their relationships with the Weasley's seriously damaged and in Ron's case emotionally crushed and publicly humiliated. Harry and Hermione with no other choice began to reluctantly date, partially because everyone else expected them too and partially out of an effort that 'in spite' of all the hurt they had caused to two they loved, they still hoped to still safeguard the people they cared about.

When Hermione and Harry began to realize the intensity of the mistake they had made with their half-baked protection plan, they came up with a ingenuous if hastily thrown together back-up scheme to 'set things right' with their heartbroken former soul-mates. Hermione's new idea had been for them to date for a month or two during the summer holiday, then break-up in a very public fashion just before school started. Then after allowing a week or two to let the dust settle, approach their Weasley's ex-partners separately and literally beg for forgiveness.

Hermione and Harry both acknowledged that in taking the Weasley temper into account, that there was no point approaching either Ron or Ginny until they had plenty of time to cool off. Ron, they both agreed, would be the harder one to win back, but Hermione arrogantly felt confident that all she had to do was calmly explain their noble 'protective' intentions, and she could instantly earn Ron's forgiveness. She flatly refused to answer Harry's concerns on her chances of wining back Ron romantically and for good reason. Harry personally didn't think she had much to hope for, beyond perhaps regaining a lost friend, but kept this opinion on that subject strictly to himself, again for good reasons.

So three days after Dumbledore's funeral Harry went back to the Durleys and Hermione reluctantly returned to her parents home, both having been informed in no uncertain terms by Professor McGonagall the acting Head Mistress of Hogwarts that their welcome at the Burrow had been withdrawn…permanently. The only reason Harry had agreed to pretend to date Hermione in the first place had been out of fear for Ginny's physical safety, it had been the only reason he had ended it with her at school after Dumbledore's murder.

So now, in addition to loosing Ginny as a girlfriend in order to protect her, Harry also found himself shunned by the best mate a bloke could ever ask for and cut-off from a group of people, the Weasley Clan, that he had come to considered as a second family. His owl posts to the Burrow were returned unopened and by mid-summer Harry even got a magical restraining order from the 'Ministry for Magic' demanding that he; "Cease the harassment of the Weasley family via-post." Feeling emotionally isolated like never before and stuck at the Dudley's for the entire summer-holiday, Harry began to feel resentment toward Hermione for her "half-baked protection plot" an idea which clearly had gone horribly wrong.

"_WHY did I listen to her," _Harry asked himself over and over in his lonely room, _"Hermione is great at finding an obscure spell or making a rare potion, but Ron was the one who understands stratagems and tactics. How in Merlin's name, could I have been so stupid as to let her talk me into this disaster? This secondary plan of hers had better work, or I'll never forgive Hermione for loosing the love I had with Ginny." _

Shunned by all the Weasley's after school let out and with a despondent Hermione spending the summer holiday with her parents. Harry, acting strictly on his own and operating out of his Aunt and Uncles home, had in the two months after leaving Hogwarts, hunted down and destroys all but two fragments of Voldemort's cleavered soul. Realizing his peril by late August, the dark lord launched an all out attack.

In a tragic bit of irony, the first time Harry had seen Ron or Ginny since being caught in the act with Hermione had been during the final battle, wherein a heartbroken Ron, had been no more able to stay way from Hermione, than Ginny had with Harry. During the fighting, as Harry learned after-the-fact, Ron had apparently sacrificed his life to save 'the faithless jezebel,' as Molly now called Hermione. While Ginny, who never strayed far from Harry's side during the fighting, had been in the thickest part of the fight getting wounded repeatedly safeguarding her disloyal ex-boyfriend.

An hour after the confrontation with Molly, when the Ministry Aurors had belatedly arrived, which started the entire Wizarding World celebrating their unexpected victory over the Death Eaters. The heroic couple, Harry and his publicly acknowledged girlfriend Hermione, suddenly found themselves being carried on the shoulders of the crowd through the main thoroughfare of the village of Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, mostly overlooked and forgotten by everyone and pushed over to the sidelines was the Weasley Clan, who quickly gathered around Ginny's hospital bedside and mourned the passing of the heroic if somewhat romantically foolish youngest son of Arthur and Molly. No one in the family was surprised to see that Ron's sacrifice for Hermione go unreported by the press. Hermione felt deeply embarrassed by Ron's heroic death, so she didn't feel comfortable speaking about it, Harry, felt equally ashamed when he belatedly learned the details of his best mate's death.

Overwhelming guilt had kept them both silent, which of course made them appear all the more heartless and self-centered to those few who knew the truth, with those in the know including most, if not all, of the surviving D.A. members. Ron's funeral, if it could be called that, as no trace of his body was ever found, was a deliberately private affair.

Those who attended had been asked in advance to keep any knowledge of the ceremony from Granger and Potter, for obvious reasons. Harry and Hermione, caught-up in the official celebrations world-wide did not even know that a funeral had taken place until a week after it was over. They were hurt by being excluded from the ceremony when they finally heard about it, but understood fully why that had happened.

All attempts to contact the Weasley family made during summer-holiday in-between sixth and seventh year were rebuffed. After receiving the restraining order, Harry had owled Hermione and she had told him that her 'letters' to Ginny were also being returned unopened. The book-smart witch had tried everything she could think of to get even a single Weasley to "listen to reason" but all her efforts failed. Even a visit to the Ministry itself to see Mr. Weasley didn't work. For even the most open-minded member of the family refused to speak with 'Miss Granger' Arthur, in expressing his displeasure went so far as to slam his office door in the girls face. When that happened, at long last the truth of what she had done struck home, and when Ron gave up his life for her on the battlefield four months later, a large part of Hermione's reason for living died with him.

Harry was of course named Head-boy and Hermione Head-girl during their last year at Hogwarts, they were also pointed ignored by any of the DA veterans of the battle, especially anyone who knew the truth about Ron and Ginny unreported sacrifices for the "Ungrateful duo" as they were so dubbed by their…former friends and dorm-mates. Ginny didn't say five words to Harry that year and as the head-boy and girl have separate quarters in the castle, Harry and Hermione weren't surprised when they found themselves 'unwelcomed visitors' in the Gryffindor common room

After graduation, and again mainly because the public demanded it, not because they loved each other, which they did not, Harry and Hermione the living symbols of victory over the dark-lord, yielded to public pressure and were married. The rumor that the hero and heroine rushed into wedlock due to a pregnancy proved untrue but the Daily Prophet printed the rumor anyway. Their actual bonding ceremony was a huge public event that rivaled the weddings of the Muggle British Royalty and resulted in the same type of marriage, one created for show and not for love.

Although invited, none of the Weasley's attended, except Percy, which didn't count of course. Owl posts invitations were returned unopened and the wards surrounding the Burrow remained closed painfully tight when the newlywed couple came to visit.

Time passed as it always does and the darlings of the press, admired by millions world wide found themselves shunned in their private lives by anyone who knew the truth. This number remained relatively small, as people refused to think ill of the Hero and Heroine of the second Voldemort war. They both found new so-called friends who proven to be more often then not attracted to their fame more than anything else. The small list of friends they had lost was composed primarily of their old classmates from Hogwarts, such as Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, the only true friends Harry and Hermione had ever made at school.

Deserted by their classmates, not only because of their betrayal of two loyal friends romantically but also due to their apparent lack of gratitude for Ron and Ginny's battlefield sacrifices left the only publicly acknowledged Hero and Heroine of the Voldemort war isolated and friendless. Hounded by the media and fame seekers, while shunned by former friends, Harry and Hermione were left alone, suffering in a private hell over their grief of what might have been.

Seven years pass:

And now the story beings

"Arthur, my God Arthur…Get In Here," Molly screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her husband of many years to rush downstairs and into the kitchen of their all but deserted home.

"What is it Molly, are Bill, Fleur and the grandkids here already, I thought they wouldn't be here until ten?" Mr. Weasley said puffing out of breath holding onto the back of a chair.

"No Dear, but look at this picture in the Daily Prophet. I found him Arthur; didn't I tell you he wasn't dead! Look here, it's just like I said…there he is…alive again!" Molly declared beaming with happiness.

Mr. Weasley sighed knowingly shaking his head sadly. He knew it was useless to argue with his wife when she had a 'sighting' of their dead son Ronald. So pulling out his reading glasses and bending over the spread open newspaper, Arthur leaned over expecting to find yet another fuzzy out-of-focus wizarding photo of someone with red hair, which his grief stricken spouse had imagined to be their lost son.

After seven years, she still scanned every inch of the Daily Prophet looking for him, and Arthur had gone on far too numerous to count wild goose chases trying to hunt down his missing offspring, all to no avail. He expected this to be no different than just another mistaken identity, someone who bore a slight resemblance to Ronald. This time, however, Mr. Weasley was in for a major surprise.

The single photo covered half the page; it was a crowd scene outside a hotel, and there in the center moving right to left across the page, was a single red haired, six foot tall exact living copy of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Arthur did a double, then triple take, drawing up a chair he sat down and pulled the newspaper closer, examining the moving picture very…very carefully. Logic told him that what he was seeing was impossible; after all, it had been seven years. But that didn't matter, for everything about the red-haired man coming out of the hotel lobby crossing through the crowd and exiting from view as he walked out of frame screamed RON.

The bounce to his step, his height, his face and most important of all, the Weasley smirk on his face declared this person to be his long lost son. Wizarding moving photographs tend to repeat, showing the same set of images over and over again and Arthur sat there watching with cobra like fascination as the picture repeated itself, becoming more and more convinced with each replay that his eyes where not deceiving him

Standing behind her husband looking over his shoulder, Molly held her breath in overwhelming fear. There had so many false alarms over the years so many people who had faintly resembled her Ronald, her heart had risen with hope each time only to crash down again, it had only been her faith as a mother had kept her going, kept her searching.

Now she waited on pins and needles, fearing another let down, waiting for her husband to tell her that she was mistaken once again, that the young man in the prophet wasn't her son just someone who looked a little like her son. You can imagine her surprise when Arthur finally looked up from the paper with a determined look on his face and said;

"Get you cloak, I will owl Bill and tell him to drop off the grandkids at eleven. We are going to the Daily Prophet right now and ask some questions."

"Arthur, can it be, do you think it really is…?"

"I don't honestly know Molly, my head says no, but my eyes agree with my gut feeling, the way he moves, his smirk…that's a Weasley smirk if I ever saw one. I have to know this time Molly; I have to know for sure.

Twenty minutes later a copy-boy was escorting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down a narrow stairway to the vault of the Daily Prophet where the pictures used in the paper were developed and stored. It was here that the photographers hung out in-between assignments in an area affectionately called the 'Den'

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon found the staff photographer who had taken the crowd scene picture they were so interested in. Colin Creevey a fellow Gryffindor and a classmate of Ginny's had transformed his hobby at school into a professional career and it had been he who had been assigned to cover the United Kingdom Wizard Chess Championship where the photo had been taken.

Arthur hadn't actually taken time to read the article attached to the picture and upon reading that it was taken outside a wizard chess competition, well, it was just more fuel on the fire that the man in the picture might indeed be Ron.

So after quickly disposing of the formalities and greetings, Arthur rushed manners a bit by getting quickly to the point:

"…Yes, yes Colin…good to see you too, but we came here on an urgent matter. Did you take this picture?" Arthur asked in a rush, holding out the picture for the young man to see.

"Yes sir I did, they wouldn't let the press inside so I planted myself outside to try to get a photo of the winner Jonathan Veselkin. He must have gotten out a side door, as no one got a picture of him that day, we had to use an archive photo and my boss gave me what for, because I missed him…"

"Yes, yes…whatever! …Colin do you recognize anyone in this picture, anyone you might have known from school?" Arthur asked in an impatient tone.

"Well let me have a look-see," Colin said looking closely for the first time at his own work. "Well I'll be damned…it can't be…he's dead isn't he?"

"Do you recognize him too…tell me who you see…please I beg of you?" Arthur said pleading

"It looks like your son sir, Ron. Damn, he even walks like Ron walked, but that's not possible…is it sir?" Colin asked confused.

"His body was never actually found, so officially he is still listed as missing in action and presumed dead. My wife has never given up hope that…"Arthur said to himself unaware that he had spoken aloud.

"Is there anyway to find out who the person in this picture is?" Arthur asked pointing to the Ron look alike.

"Not normally sir, it's just a crowd picture, but I do have contacts in the wizarding chess community here in London and can ask around if you would like. In fact, I am currently dating the shop assistant of the reining wizard-chess champion of England for the last few years, Jonathan Veselkin. He owns a small shop in Diagon Alley called 'Black-Knight Chess Ltd.' they sell Wizard and Muggle chess sets there and by post," Colin said informatively.

"I can depend on you being discrete about this can't I Colin?" Arthur asked the young man. "I am still employed by the Ministry and this is a personal matter. I am not looking for this to become another article in the 'Quibbler' like that hunt for the lock-ness-minister they reported on from Scotland a few years ago"

"Oh no sir, I will be doing this on my own time, I owe Ron big time. He saved more than Mrs. Potter's traitorous arse that night. Your son saved my brother's life and mine as well. Ron never did get proper credit for what he did that night either. I'm sure you read Hermione's tell-all book "The Golden Trio" well let me tell you…here and now, she left allot of stuff out. People who read that lousy book of hers get the impression that Harry saved Hermione that night…Codswallop I say. I was one of the lads that was actually there, on the battlefield. Harry was no where near his future bride that night," Colin said getting angry.

"Oh no…it was Ron that saved Granger's disloyal arse that night, I saw him standing over her…tragically funny wasn't it, the betrayal of Ron and Ginny's by the Ungrateful duo, another thing that didn't make it into Hermione's little 'so-called' - tell-all book…now did it? Merlin forbid that some tarnish should fall upon the shoulders of the hero of the Wizarding World, the 'great', the 'perfect'…Harry 'Saint' Potter," Colin declared with obvious bitterness. "I can't help but wonder sometimes, if Malfoy was right all along…about Potter and Granger that is?"

"I take it you're not a fan of the Potter's?" Arthur asked somewhat amused.

"No sir I'm not, you may not remember but I dated Ginny for awhile during our seventh year," Colin said shaking his head sadly. "I have seen with my own eyes what that piece of scum did to her self-esteem after playing her for a fool. So no sir, you can say I am not a big fan of either of the Potter's.

People like us don't get the same breaks as people like the Potter's, he's a mega-rich, world-famous Auror and she is climbing in the Ministry so fast I am surprised she hasn't gotten a nose bleed. She'll be the youngest Minister for Magic in history, mark-my-words, as for me, well…I hope to Merlin they both…rot in…" Colin declared with clear resentment.

"I understand Colin, believe me I fully understand," Arthur said patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"I use to try to get my editor to publish the truth about the two of them, but he won't. The people, he told me, prefer the myth of the two perfect heroes' and their bumbling sidekick. Every hero needs his comic relief and fate with the help of people like my editor, chose Ron for that role.

The entire world regards your son as little more than a clown, thanks to the impression Granger gave them in her book. All the serious things were done by her or Harry, all the light hearted sections were dominated by stories of Ron, and his insane jealousy over Viktor Krum. It's a subtle put down and most people don't read it that way, but I do. After dating Ginny for almost a year I kind of got sensitive to it all."

"You'll let us know what you find out?" Arthur said approving whole-heartily of the younger mans opinion of the great Harry Potter, the boy who along with unfaithful Miss Granger had emotionally destroyed his youngest son before using him as cannon fodder.

"Yes sir, you can depend on me to inform you of everything and you can also count on me to be discrete." Colin replied.

"That's good… let us know what you find and if you have any expenses. Well…I'm not a rich man, but I'll help out financially any way I can," Arthur said a little embarrassed at his constant poverty.

"No need to do that sir. We, my brother and I that is, we…sort-of owe you Weasley's a life debt, and if I can find Ron for you then my debt will be repaid." Colin said.

"Can I ask how you'll go about it?" Molly asked speaking for the first time.

"Sure thing, I'm going to see my girlfriend tonight see, she works in a wizard chess shop like I said and she knows just about every hard-core wizard chess fan in the UK. If she doesn't know what name Ron is using now, then I am willing to bet one of her friends does." Colin said with enthusiasm.

Unknown to both the Weasley's and Mr. Creevey sitting off quietly in a corner listening to their discussion about Ron was a man named Bill. The former personal photographer of Rita Skeeter, the 'discredited' ex-reporter of the Daily Prophet whose reputation and influence had been destroyed by the up and coming Mrs. Hermione Granger-Potter.

Listening in on private conversations had been a great way to get a story in the old days and now Bill who had lost prestige alongside of Rita, saw a chance at some long overdue payback. If he and Rita could find the long missing Weasley first, and get him to admit to being romantically duped by the high-and-mighty Potter's, that story might be embarrassing enough to bring them both down a peg or two. Well worth the effort in Bill's mind.

The race to find Ronald Weasley…was on!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob - csagun36

Chapter: Two

Chapter title: Opening Gambit – The Game Begins

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 4841 (plus or minus a word or two)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to Dennis and Mark for beta-reading this and M&I

It was a small shop really, barely noticeable as people walked by. It was squeezed into the tiny space in-between Ollivander's Wand shop on one side and the 'Second Hand Robe's for all Occasions' shop on the other. Mr. Ollivander himself had disappeared seven years ago for just under six months, before being freed during a raid on the estate of Walden Macnair, the former Ministry for Magic executioner turned Death Eater. Once free, the old wizard with the silvery moon-like eyes reopened his business as if he had merely been off on holiday, never speaking to anyone about what happened during his imprisonment by the Death Eaters.

The tiny wizard chess shop was also at the same end of Diagon Alley, in fact literally across the lane from, the always-busy 'brand new' location of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes joke-shop. An establishment which had just relocated to these larger premises, as their previous location had proven far too small to accommodate even half of their ever expanding list of merchandise.

With all the noise and excitement from across the way, the tiny board game shop dedicated to the selling of wizard and Muggle chess boards and strategy guides, both for beginners as well as masters of the game, went unnoticed by most shoppers spending the day in Diagon Alley. Still in-spite of the distractions from across the lane, over the years the Black Knight Chess Shop had developed a respectable number of very loyal clients.

Black Knight Chess Ltd. had been in business in Diagon Alley for nearly five years and its' owner Jonathan Veselkin, had lived in the small flat above his shop quietly for four and a half of them. Jonathan was procrastinating over the final stages of moving out of Diagon Alley to a small unplotable cottage just outside of the village of Hogsmeade, with only a box or two of odds and ends still remaining in his old flat. A two bedroom flat, that Jonathan had turned over 'virtually rent free,' to his shop assistant the month before.

The reason for the move was the hope of regaining his much-treasured privacy. Being hounded by the press for the last three years was a price that Jonathan had been forced to pay due to the insatiable appetite of mainstream media for stories about his wizard chess accomplishments.

Jonathan, the four-time all UK wizard chess champion, was about to attend the all-European competition in late September where he would be the defending champion yet again, as he had been for the last three years. Until he left for Rome where the event was to be held, Jon intended to stick to his normal daily routine at his shop as well as complete his move out of the magical portion of London and away from the small number of hard core wizard chess 'groupies' that even a physically disabled war veteran like Jonathan seem to attract.

Jonathan or Jon to his friends, had won the world title twice in the last four years and his fame as a wizard chess player had contributed greatly to the success of his small chess shop. During the last two years, with the help of a couple of beta readers, he had written and published four books on Wizard Chess strategy. He wrote one advanced tactical guide for the masters of wizard chess as well as three books just for beginners learning the game. These beta readers being necessary because his grammar, punctuation, spelling and sloppy writing style was nearly unreadable to anyone except his proof-readers.

It had been the gradual but steady increase in business in his tiny chess shop during the last few years that had prompted Jonathan to take on a shop-assistant. The young girl he had chosen had been right out of Hogwarts and desperate for a job, any job. She had been a Ravenclaw, class of 2001, and her name was Orla Quirke.

All in all, hiring Orla had proven to be a very smart move on the chess master and part-time author's part. As a disfigured war veteran, Jon had never regretted taking on Orla…calling her 'the beauty' to his 'beast'. Legally blind and horribly scared due to his war injuries. Jonathan felt obligated to conceal his disfigurement with a head to toe full body covering hooded robes and face mask. His appearance, of course, didn't help promote business, but hiring Orla, a pretty young girl, did.

During three years of working together Orla had only seen her employer and friend twice without his hood up, both times by accident. She insisted that his appearance wasn't that bad, however unable to see his own reflection in a mirror or photograph due to his near total blindness, there was just no way to convince the older shop owner that he wasn't as hideous looking as Jon thought himself to be.

Orla and Jonathan had developed over time a bit of a big-brother little-sister relationship. Orla, who had lost her parents in the final weeks of the war, had spent most of her summer holidays living with an impoverish aunt. Knowing the importance of family and only a few years older than his employee, Jonathan had sort-of unofficially adopted his shop assistant, with many people who didn't know better thinking that he was indeed somehow related to the girl.

Orla often commented that going to work for Mr. Veselkin had been a life saver for her emotionally, giving her a feeling of family that she had never gotten from her aunt. It had really been a case of being in the right place at the right time for both of them, for Orla had lost her parents roughly at the same time that Jonathan had lost his memory due to what happened to him during the fighting of the last battle of the second Death Eater war. Both had a burning desire to fill the void of family that Voldemort had stolen from them. Both ended up filling that family void by creating an artificial big-brother little-sister, totally platonic relationship while working side by side in the little shop.

Being as pretty as she was though, proved to be both a blessing and a curse when it came to customers, her outgoing and friendly nature gave Orla the kind of charm that made older customers want to come back to the shop due to her eagerness to help.

Young men, on the other hand came to the shop to flirt with the attractive shop assistant in the hope of getting dates. This was where the overly protective big-brother aspect of her relationship with Jonathan proved to be such a gift from Merlin, for instead of firing the girl for wasting time with these unwanted suitors, Jon threatened or ran off any bloke that Orla didn't approve off.

Orla's current boyfriend was, Colin Creevey, a young photographer and reporter for the Daily Prophet. Jonathan, after watching the pair closely for months, was beginning to believe that after three years and too numerous to count boyfriends, Orla was getting as serious about Mr. Creevey as he was about the girl he all but literally worshiped.

Jonathan was a great believer in true love, although he felt that cupid had passed him by, he had high hopes for Orla finding her prince, and Mr. Creevey was as likely a prince as the Wizarding World produced theses days. Besides, Jonathan liked the boy, who he had first met when the lad had come to his shop for an interview and picture concerning his first all UK chess championship.

It was ten o'clock when Jonathan went to open-up his shop that morning, Chess players were not normally early risers on Mondays so the shopkeeper hadn't expected to find anyone on the other side of his door when he unlocked it. Much to his surprise, young master Creevey was waiting to get in, champing at the bit with eagerness in fact.

"Come in my boy," the hooded and masked wizard said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid that Orla is having a bit of an unintentional lie-in this morning after that party you took her to last night. You know, I should be cross with you for keeping my shop assistant out so late, but as Mondays are rather slow normally, no harm done."

"How did you know…?" Colin asked surprised

"Flooed in about ten minutes ago lad," Jonathan said continuing to open up the shop by lifting the binds and pulling dust covers off of display cases.

"Oh, that's alright sir, I wanted to chat with you too," Colin said.

"Whatever for, no trouble with Orla I trust?" Jonathan said pausing in his chores. "Remember Colin if you hurt my shop assistant you'll have me to answer to!" said the hooded wizard half-heartedly threatening the boy with obvious humor. Or maybe you wanted my permission for something else perhaps?"

"Oh no sir, everything is fine in that department. No it's about an assignment I have going. I'm looking for a bloke I took a picture of at the UK nationals. Wonder if you know him?" Colin said pulling out a bigger and better copy of the crowd picture that the one seen in the prophet by Molly and Arthur.

"Now Colin, you should know by now that with the particular kind of legal blindness that I suffer from, I can see clearly for about seven meters (almost 20 feet) and that's more than enough for most things. However, the down side to my handicap is that I can't see pictures, in color or black-and-white, magical moving or Muggle still life ones. You're just going to have to describe this chap to me." Jonathan said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry sir, I forgot…Well um…let's see then …he's tall, five-ten to six-two, I'd say …thin and he's got lots of flaming red hair." Colin replied

"What else?"

"You don't need anything else sir, this bloke was famous. I think the bloke in the picture is Ronald Weasley, the war Hero. He attended Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Ronald…Weasley, where do I know that name? Is he related to the Weasley twins who own the joke shop across the way? No, that's not it…hang on, I remember now…that's the Weasley mentioned in Dr. Granger-Potter's book. Part of the Potter boy's 'Golden trio,' the laughable dimwitted sidekick right?

But hold on, your picture can't contain an image of Ronald Weasley. According to the book 'Golden Trio, the Potter years at Hogwarts,' he's supposed to be dead; they say he died in the same battle that scared me for life.

"Yes sir, that's what everyone, thinks," Colin replied in an excited tone. "But they never found any trace of his body and the 'Crematoria' jinx doesn't burn everything, I'm told that metal things like zippers and belt buckles survive," Colin argued. "Besides no one knows if that was what he was actually hit with, everyone assumes it was the Crematoria spell because no body was found, but it could just as easily have been the fire-ball jinx, people survive that, Bloody-hell sir, you survived that."

"Barely…Colin, just barely" Jonathan replied tight lipped.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to bring up…" Colin said horrified at his slip

"That's alright Colin, heat of the moment and all that, just…never mind." Jon said cutting off the boy's apology.

In an awkward silence that lasted for a minute or two, the two men just stood there unmoving eyeing one another and then the stillness was abruptly broken by the shop door flying open, as Orla, the flustered and winded, 'late-for-work,' shop-assistant of Black Knight Chess came rushing into the shop, sweeping right by the two silent men at the front the shop without noticing their presence, as if her hair was on fire and her arse was catching.

"JON…WAIT TILL YOU HEAR WHAT I SAW IN THE PROPHET THIS MORNING! Orla yelled toward the back of the shop, oblivious to the men standing behind her, as she yanked off her travel cloak.

"Would that be Ronald Weasley by any chance?" the shopkeeper said smirking as he saw his shop-assistant jump and squeak in fright at the voice coming from behind her. She spun around fast and had her wand in her hand before you could say, "Bob's you're uncle."

"Easy Orla, don't compound being late by jinxing your employer," Jonathan said chuckling.

"Sorry sir." Orla replied, blushing red in embarrassment as she lowered her wand.

"As I have already had this discussion with the boyfriend you described last evening as marvelous and his description of the bloke in the paper matches just about anyone who is tall with red hair I will forgo hearing it again. Besides over the years I have had countless chess matches with numerous redheads. Instead why don't I just fix us all a spot of tea, while you calm down and greet your boyfriend with a 'good-morning luv' snog?

Several hours later:

Ministry for Magic:

Department for Magical Law Enforcement:

Office of Auror Deployment:

He had his own private office, a plush one at that and he had not yet turned twenty-five. He was half way up the Auror chain of command, in charge of an entire section of the Auror elite, a rising star in law enforcement, the most famous Auror in bloody history and he was…bored clear out of his mind.

The Death Eaters were for the most part long gone, thanks in large part to his efforts among others and yet Harry Potter found little joy in this fact. Following his last year at Hogwarts, Harry had gone directly into Auror training, putting off his so-called honeymoon with his so-called girlfriend-bride for a minimum of two years.

Not that Hermione had any more desire than her husband to spend two weeks in a romantic hide-a-way. Seven years after Ron's death and they had still not gotten around to taking a Honeymoon. _"Not that they would any time soon either,"_ Harry thought to himself. Because by mutual 'unspoken' agreement the Potter's avoided each others company whenever possible. In fact, Harry had not seen nor spoken to his wife in…what was it now…eight, no nine months.

Funny wasn't it, the way all the newspapers avoided mentioning the fact that two of the best known heroes of the final battle with the 'Dark-lord' after seven years of so-called marital bliss had still to produce a single offspring? Something else that was very unlikely to happen considering the way they felt about each other.

"_What was it that Hermione called their marriage,"_ Harry thought to himself as he sat behind his solid oak office desk waiting for his last meeting of the day. _"Ah yes…penitence for past sins. Our self-imposed 'Living Hell' for the cold blooded premeditated murder of my best mate and the one and only love of Hermione's life…Ronald Bilius Weasley."_

"_Seven long and lonely years of self-imposed celibacy, well on her part anyway,"_ Harry mused to himself as he sat in his office awaiting the arrival of his boss Kingsley Shacklebolt. "It was a huge mistake, getting married after graduating Hogwarts," Harry said in the empty room thinking out loud. "I don't know why I let everyone talk me into it. …a gesture of unity for the sake of the country…my arse! It may have done Jolly old England allot of good but it didn't do squat for me or my love life." Harry declared bitterly.

"A living breathing human rival I can compete with, but the ghost of a loyal and faithful until the end friend and lover, I cannot. Damn you Ron, for dying that night, and damn me for listening to Hermione and waiting for you and your sister to 'cool off' before apologizing for that stupid 'half-baked protection plot' that Hermione came up with.

"How long am I going to have to pay for a twenty minute…lousy snog with a frigid bookworm? It's been seven years Ron, stop haunting me…let me have a life, please?" Harry pleaded out loud, as his boss entered the room.

"When are you going to stop blaming Ron for your own screw-up Harry?" Kingsley asked as he walked into the room. "Ron didn't force you to slap and tickle Granger in that charms classroom or to marry that shrew of a frigid know-it-all a year later. That my friend you did all on your own.

Besides, your wife was right about the effect of what you now call her 'half-baked-protection-plot.' Because from what you have told me, the ultimate goal at the time of the great charade was to make Ginny Weasley less of a target for the Death Eaters. Post battle interviews with Death Eater prisoners all agree that after you and Hermione broke-up with the Weasley's, their placement on Voldemort's death list went way down as Hermione's climbed. By the time of the final battle outside of Hogsmeade, the entire Weasley Family was very low indeed on old Tom's priority list. That's what you wanted, wasn't it."

Yeah, I suppose so," Harry replied half heartily.

"So why be upset with success, her plan worked perfectly, it was the collateral damage that followed that irks you. The fact that seven years later most of the Weasley's and all of your former classmates won't give you the time of day, in fact they all seem to hate you and your wife. Your problem Harry, is that you and the good Doctor forgot to take into account the old saying that; 'No good deed goes unpunished,'" Kingsley said suddenly serious.

"Well-well old bean, thanks ever so much for that touching bit of wisdom and moral support, I am overwhelmed with gratitude," Harry sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome kid, but I didn't come in here to massage your fragile ego. Besides, Hermione has suffered more for her little scheme than you did. After all, you at least had the opportunity to explain your plan to a 'living' Miss Weasley and ask for forgiveness, she on the other hand never got the chance to do that with Ron…until now!

"Ron's dead Kingsley, so exactly how can Hermione explain things to a bloke who died seven years ago"

That's why I'm here Harry; I have come to give you both the chance to put the ghost of Ronald Weasley to rest."

"Speaking with the dead is impossible, Merlin knows, Hermione spent several years trying, and Aurors don't do exorcisms, it's the unspeakables that handle hostile spooks and specters, and you know that." Harry replied in a sour mood.

"You need to get laid Harry…bad." Kingsley said shaking his head sadly. "So why don't you cut out early, go see that lady friend of yours and then come back here tomorrow morning with the proper attitude for this assignment."

"Can't, she cut me off, for good this time" Harry said, his depression over the news obvious.

"Why, we both know she loves you, the head over heels forever kind of love."

"She wants kids"

"Oh"

"Yeah…Oh, And I can't give her any, you know that. It would ruin her career and not do our kid any favors either…Bloody marriage law!" Harry said bitterly.

"You are the kind that would divorce and remarry right away wouldn't you? The law was written to prevent the very kind of musical chair marriages that you're proposing you know," Kingsley said not unkindly.

"Scrimgeour's parting gift to the Wizarding World, an unbreakable marriage law that traps unhappy couples in loveless marriages, well surprise-surprise, Rufus's pet project hasn't increased the magical population a whole lot, now has it?

Making any out of wedlock child unable to go to Hogwarts, stand for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.'S exams or hold a job at the ministry hasn't really helped matters, has it? Punishing a bastard child for the sins of their parents is just wrong Kingsley, and you know it!" Harry shouted at his boss in anger.

"Feeling better now you got that off your chest…yet again?" the old wizard asked shaking his head at his younger protégé.

"Yes…No, Merlin's beard I don't know anymore." Harry replied throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I've tried to get the Minister to review your petition for divorce Harry, but as long as Hermione refuses to even consider the concept, his hands are tied. Even if the Minister did go along with it, your wife's non-cooperation would doom the special decree before it ever came up for a full vote in the Wizengamot.

It is going to take something truly colossal for the assembly to nullify the marriage of the savoir of the Wizarding World and we both know it. If you and she were anyone else…," Kingsley said shaking his head sadly

"Yeah, yeah I know, if we were any other couple you could slip it into a apportions bill and no-one would notice, but Hermione and I are symbols of the sanctity of marriage, the pride of the Wizarding World…La-dee-da.

Why can't we…for once, be treated like a pair of no-bodies, dumb kids who made a stupid mistake seven years ago? Yeah I know the story of why I can't get a divorce, chapter and verse, and I explained it all to her, but she has red hair for a reason you know, she is as stubborn as her brother was and once she makes up her mind, there is no changing it," Harry said resigned.

"You're just like your old ex-friend Ron, both of you were attracted to strong willed independent women. But you don't have to stay with type you know, there are plenty of girls who would queue up for a roll-in-the-hay with you kid, drop-dead-gorgeous horny as a mink in heat birds, dozens of them…"

"…but none of them are Ginny, Kingsley, not one of them holds a candle to her." Harry said interrupting his boss and friend as he slumped back into his chair.

"You had to fall for one of those didn't you Kid? Well I am sorry for you but there isn't much I can do for you except this," the old wizard said sliding a file across the desk toward the depressed savior of the Wizarding World.

"What's this?" Harry asked barely looking up.

"A ghost from your past," the old man replied.

Becoming curious in spite of his mood Harry flipped open the folder, revealing a small stack of parchment clipped to a Daily Prophet moving picture, the same moving photograph that had caught Molly Weasley's attention that same morning.

Harry's eyes focused on the picture for only a moment before slowly going wide in disbelief. Exactly as Arthur had done hours before, Harry, took a two handed grip on the picture and studied it intently for a few minutes, mumbling to himself;

"Impossible…it can't be… they never found his body… no it just can't…."

"The Department of Mysteries has gone over that picture very carefully Harry, there are no glamour spells being deployed or disguise spells evident, poly-juice was considered and discarded. For any hairs of Ronald's still around would produce a copy of a seventeen-year-old version of your old friend and the bloke in the photo, whoever he is, clearly is in his mid to late twenties.

"A look alike then or a stupid prank," Harry replied trying to explain away the unexplainable.

"Perhaps, but then explain the way that man walks, or more importantly the classic Weasley smirk of triumph on his face.

Do you know who brought this to my attention, Harry? Two Diagon Alley experts on practical jokes and pranks, two businessmen who knew the man in that picture better even than you did. They insist he is their lost brother, and threatened me with living hell if I don't find him and restore him to his family as-soon-as-possible. The twins think we have been hiding him somewhere, that you have had him locked-up in Azkaban all this time just to keep him away from your wife." Kingsley said smiling

"They think I want to keep Ron away from Hermione, are they daft?" Harry said in stunned disbelief. "An alive-and-kicking Ronald Weasley would be my ticket to freedom, he was the only bloke to get her hot and bothered and the only bloke she ever considered shagging.

I would pay every last knut I own to bring him back, because with him alive the greatest bookworm in English History would find a loophole in that bloody marriage law so damn fast Ron would find himself tied down, spread eagle on his back starkers in the middle of her bed before the ink dried on the divorce decree.

A year from now Hermione and Ron would be well on their way to having a house full of red bushy-haired brilliant rug-rats crawling around and Ginny would be my wife and firmly in the pudding club. Believe me Kingsley; no-one wants Ron to be alive more than I do."

"Yeah I know it, well here's your chance, I was in the order seven years ago but my memory of Ron isn't all that good, so after the twins paid me a visit, I took a copy of that picture to Remus Lupin and as far as he can remember that bloke in the picture is Ron. When I got back to my desk I found two howlers, one from Bill the other from Charlie, apparently the Weasley grapevine was working overtime this morning. Even Percy stopped by and asked about developments.

"The editor of the Prophet flooed me at lunch, she has had a dozen owls with inquiries about the red-haired bloke, hereafter referred to officially as the RHB, and she claims she is stalling them. Now Theodora Grimnews of the Prophet promised to sit on this story for twenty-four hours, but my sources there indicated that she already has one man working the story, an old school chum of yours out of Gryffindor, one Colin Creevey, do you remember him at all?"

"The camera nut, oh that's just…Peachey!"

"My guess is he has almost a full-day head-start on you, and just so you know my sources at the Prophet also told me that Mr. Creevey had two visitors this morning, and it was only after these visitors left that Mr. Creevey asked for time off for "personal reasons" those visitors Harry were none other than Arthur and Molly Weasley. So it appears you're up against a full court press from Clan Weasley. The only one of the brood silent on this issue is the youngest and according to her flat mate hasn't been seen since Wednesday last week.

By the way, Fred and George are not the only ones wondering about the coincidence of Ginny abrupt disappearance and Ronald's sudden reappearance. Just so you know, they 'ALL' blame you for that too, seeing as according to her flat-mate you were the last one to see Ginny alive Wednesday evening," Kingsley said in the tone of a question.

"Wednesday was the day she told me we were over, until I get a divorce from Hermione," Harry said sadly. "She can't take being called my 'mistress' anymore, and I don't blame her one bit."

"Well then, find the missing Hero and all your problems are solved…right? If it's a 'hoax' we throw the bugger into Azkaban and lose the key, if the RHB is the really your former friend Ron, we strip him naked tie him up, stick a fresh rose in his teeth and then toss him into the lionesses den and then run for it before the mating season starts, either way…problem solved."

"Oh, yeah. Find someone who no one has seen in seven years, a bloke who may, or may not know who he is, in London a city of several million people, needle in a haystack…yeah boss…Nothing easier!"

To be: Continued. This story will benefit the most by positive feed back reviews.

Author's post chapter note: Yes, Mark and Dennis, the co-writers for Jon mentioned in the above chapter is my tribute to your help as beta readers, for it is you who make this tale an enjoyable read, thanks a-ton guys


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Three

Chapter title: Pawn to D5 - or - Frustrations and Serious Injury

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowland's - seventh and last book

Word count: 6794 (plus or minus a word or two)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to Dennis and Mark for beta-reading this and M&I

96 hours of little food and even less sleep later, Harry found himself facing failure for the first time as an Auror. His investigation of the RHB so far had ended in one dead-end after another. He had interviewed carefully every single person visible in the picture Kingsley had dropped on his desk that Monday with not a single lead worth following. Several people he had interviewed had indeed remembered a red-haired bloke (RHB) pass by but none of them could attach a name to the face. It had been seven years since Ron's death and very few, except old school chums remembered what the Gryffindor Quidditch Goal Keeper looked like.

After coming to a dead end with those pictured outside the building, Harry turned his attention to the people inside the Hotel where the All UK National Wizarding Chess Championship had been held the previous Saturday. First, Harry talked to every single member of the hotel staff that had been on duty during the competition, management and house-cleaning staff. From there he moved on to bar tenders and food service people, the results of this inquire was far different than his experience outside. Not a single person inside the hotel recognized the RHB when shown his moving wizard photograph, it was as if he had apperated just inside the lobby door and existed only as long as it had taken for him to move in front of Colin Creevey's camera.

Interviewing members of the organization that had put on the competition had not proven to be any more informative, the really good wizard chess players were few in number and none of them resembled the RHB and the officials and rule judges did not pay much attention to the small audiences that attended the chess matches.

The competition had occurred on Saturday last, with the picture itself appearing in the back of the Monday Daily Prophet local news page, Harry had begun his search late Monday afternoon and now 96 hours later, Friday afternoon at 3 pm Harry was not one inch closer to the RHB than he had been when he had first seen the moving picture.

The Prophet hadn't published anything in the last four days for the same reason; Colin's search for Ron had clearly turned up just as empty as Harry's had. In fact the only thing that Harry was certain of, after four sleepless days and nights staring at that bloody photo, was the now unwavering conviction that the RHB was indeed his former friend, Ron Weasley.

Thankfully, Colin must have reported his lack of luck back to the Weasley's because Kinsley, Harry's boss, hadn't gotten any more nasty howlers or threats from the twins. He had however stuck his nose in Harry's office long enough to get an update on the investigation and then to order his favorite Auror to go home and sleep the weekend away and come back on Monday for a fresh start. The only event that Harry was reminded to attend was the seventh year anniversary ceremony at Hogsmead, the commendation of the final battle and victory over the Dark Lord. Much to Harry's great regret, the newspapers, even after seven years, still couldn't bring themselves to call him Voldemort.

Even Harry admitted to himself that he was exhausted, having just read the same paragraph on the same page for the sixth time, the words were beginning to blur on the page, so yielding to the weakness of his body, Harry closed the file and began to get up to go home. His departure was interrupted by a tall thin grey haired elderly wizard who knocked politely on Harry's office door.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a minute?"

"What is it, as you can see I am about to go home," Harry replied. "I have been on duty for a long time and I am very tired."

"This won't take long sir, I am Mark Dogood and I normally work out of the Royals office."

"Royals office, what's that?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I not surprised you don't know about us sir, there are only six of us, we are all Muggle-born, with families that are either squibs or pure Muggles. Raised among non-magical folk we have extensive knowledge of their ways of doing things, so we find it easier to blend-into their culture. Our office is charged with providing discrete magical security for top officials of the British Muggle government as well as guarding the Royal family, the House of Windsor."

"I have never met their Prime Minister or any of the Royals so what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked growing short tempered.

"Well sir, a lot of us were reassigned in light of the memorial ceremony Sunday in Hogsmead, so when there was a robbery at the Veteran's Museum there, my partner and I were dispatched to investigate.

"Jolly-good for you, Mark, but again where do I fit into this?"

"Well sir, Wednesday morning the caretakers arrived for work at the museum, which had been left open 24 hours in light of the expected crowds for the ceremony this weekend. They found upon entering that all the display cases had been smashed open. A preliminary check of the contents indicated that none of the expensive exhibits had been taken so at first vandalism was suspected. A more though check of the museums contents was ordered and I just received the results earlier this morning.

"You're trying my patience, Mark; does this story of yours have a point?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, well we discovered that one item from the exhibit had indeed been stolen and as that item came from your wife's private collection on loan to the museum for this week only, I thought it best to ask you about your wife's odd behavior."

"Hold-on, are you saying that someone stole something that belongs to my wife?"

"Yes sir"

"Then why are you talking to me? Her office is on the third floor, Department of International Cooperation, go talk to her!" Harry said in an angry tone.

"I did sir and when I told her what had been taken she became very upset and ran from the room, canceling several appointments for this afternoon, before leaving the building. As the item in question was appraised for insurance reasons at less than 30 Galleons, I was hoping you could tell me why it's lost was so devastating to your spouse?"

"What was the item that was stolen?" Harry asked, puzzled by Hermione's reaction.

"The manifest lists it as a friendship ring," Mark replied.

"My wife never received a friendship ring from anyone, you must be mistaken. Describe this thing to me!" Harry said, all but growling.

"Let me see, it is described as being a ring made of silver and depicting two tiny dragons, one brown, the other red, both fighting over a tiny diamond chip in the center. The place card next to it in the display case read;

_"Friendship ring, presented to Hermione Granger by Ronald Weasley, spring 1997"_

Henry looked up from the file where he had read this information, only to behold a frozen in place, suddenly ghostly pale, Harry Potter, staring off into space with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh…my…God," Harry said at last. "I never knew she took it off, she never takes it off, what in bloody-hell is going on here?" Harry asked in a tone dripping with panic.

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt entered Harry's office, determine to read the younger man the riot-act, for disobeying his order to go home two hours ago. He was shocked to see the nearly hysterical Harry, deathly pale, jump up and rushes to his fireplace, throws floo powder in, and then sticks his head into the green flames. A moment later he pulled his head back out again, mumbling to himself "She's not there…Buggers! Where in bloody-hell can she be?"

"Harry, what are you going on about?" Kingsley asked.

"Ron's alive…Kingsley, and I can prove it!" Harry said triumphantly. "First, he shows himself at the All UK Nationals on Saturday, and then Tuesday night he broke into a display case to retrieve a ring I stole out of his school trunk after his 'alleged' death during the final battle seven years ago."

"You stole something from a dead man?" Mark asked shocked.

"Yeah I did, I wanted Hermione to have something of his to remember him by. I found a tiny velvet box in the bottom of his trunk wrapped in silk, inside of it was a ring. I shrunk it down to fit her pinkie finger and told Hermione that it was a ring that Ron had bought for her. A ring he never gave her, because he'd broke things off with Hermione romantically, when he and Ginny caught us red-handed during that infamous charm classroom 'slap and tickle' after Dumbledore's funeral.

I am surprised she took it off, she never did that before, but that doesn't matter now. Ron must have seen it in the display case, became enraged, and then broke the glass to take back his property. I can understand why he did it too, I didn't known his intentions for that ring at the time I took it, in fact, I only found out the truth a week or so ago…" Harry said hysterically rambling on. Then all of a sudden he froze again. "…what if Hermione somehow found out what Ron really intended to do with that ring? She'd go mental and she'd…"

"POP"

"HARRY POTTER Sir," Dobby the house-elf shouted as he suddenly appeared in the room, "You must come home at once, I fear Mistress Grangy has done herself serious harm," without waiting for a reply, the clearly worried house-elf grabbed his Master's arm and the two of them disappeared with a;

"POP"

At eleven o'clock in the morning the following day, a rather unusual sight was seen by the Saturday morning shoppers wandering about in Diagon Alley as a small fully cloaked and hooded figure limped its way up the alleyway in the general direction of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

This sight was unusual due to the fact that one seven years after the war, few if any people felt the need to conceal their identity with fully hooded robes. Secondly, it was unusual due to the fact that in an age of advanced magical medicine there was no reason for anyone to have such a pronounced limp. Had this disguised person been a Muggle, then a movement restricting plaster cast for a broken leg would have been suspected, but Muggles didn't know of the existence of the Wizarding World so that explanation was unlikely.

Luckily for the limping figure, witches and wizards by long-standing tradition kept their nose out of each others businesses, as Harry Potter had discovered to his regret during the last war. So no-one stopped or questioned the hooded figure as he or she made it's way up Diagon Alley, avoiding with extra care the usual crowd to be found around the twins shop, the small figure headed straight for the locked tight door of Black Knight Chess Ltd. Where a sign could be seen, which in large bold letters declared;

_Closed this weekend, Conducting Inventory_

_Please visit us on Monday, during normal business hours _

_Cordially: Jon and Orla _

Totally ignoring the sign the hooded figure began to loudly pound on the doorframe, demanding entry. After ten minutes or so, the face of Orla Quirke appeared behind the glass above the sign and shouted through the locked door;

_"WE…ARE…CLOSED…COME…BACK…MONDAY."_

"I don't want to buy anything," a woman's voice shouted back from within the hooded robes. "I must see the propitiator of this shop Jonathan Veselkin, it's an emergency."

_"COME…BACK…MONDAY," _Orla shouted back

"You listen to me you silly girl, you open this door or I will open it for you," the voice from within the hood threatened.

"Ginny? Merlin's beard! Ginny, is that you?" a voice from behind the hooded figure asked.

"Colin… thank Merlin you're here, I need your help. Tell your girlfriend to let me in I must see Ron at once." Ginny declared before the world around her began to spin and she fainted dead-away on the shop's front doorstep. Luckily, Colin managed to grab his collapsing former girlfriend before her head smacked the cobble stoned alleyway outside the small shop.

"Orla, open the door and help me, I know this girl."

Several minutes later, Ginny's head began to clear again and she found herself stretched out on a comfortable couch in the small office/break-room in the back of the wizard chess shop. The shades were drawn once more in the front of the shop, the door locked tight. As she regained the use of her limbs she overheard Colin and Orla talking.

"…so this is the famous Weasley girl, the one you carried a torch for? Not as impressive as you led me to believe, Colin. To think I have been jealous of her for months.

"Now, Orla…honey, you know that's not true. I dated her for a bit, but she never really fancied me, it was always Harry Potter that she 'loved' and still does, or so I hear."

"I have heard rumors that she is his not-so-secret mistress, has been for more than a year," Orla declared in a gossip-like tone of voice. "I have even heard her parents have disowned her because of it. The tittle-tattle is, he's paying the rent on that expensive flat she shares with Hannah Abbott. I wonder if he does them both, you know, the kind of kinky three-way…thing that is a favorite fantasy of yours, my sweet darling."

"Sweet Merlin woman, I'll never tell you any of my fantasies ever again. Allot of blokes have thought about bunking-up with two birds at the same go-round. I have never…ever even remotely suggested that I need more than you to make me happy," Colin hotly replied. "Besides didn't you once confess to having a fantasy about a whole naked Quidditch team at your beck an call?"

"I really hate to break-up your discussion of sexual fantasies but can I get a drink of water, just thinking about sex makes me nauseous." Ginny said as she opened her eyes to see two blushing people.

"Sure Ginny," Orla said beginning to move toward the door just as the owner of the shop entered the room.

"Orla…there you are, did you have any luck getting rid of that pest at the door? Oh I'm sorry, Colin, I didn't realize you were the 'one' trying to knock down my shop door. Ah, to be young and in love…"

"…I wasn't the one trying to knock down your door…she was," Colin declared stepping aside so as to reveal Ginny stretched out on the sofa.

"GINNY, what in blazes are you doing here? Jonathan shouted instantly upset.

"Ron, I had to come, they took Hermione to St. Mungo's last night!"

"Yes…yes, I know, it was all in the Prophet this morning. I left my copy on the kitchen table for you to read, didn't you see it? It was on the front page, top of the fold. A big article on how she collapsed at work Friday afternoon, 'overwork' an official Ministry spokesman was quoted as saying. The article declared that they would be keeping her overnight for observation, and then she'll be sent home for a few weeks of rest. Further back in the newspaper, an editorial theorized, that it's very unlikely that she'll be taking part in tomorrow's memorial service in Hogsmead.

One of the gossip columnists for the Prophet, who also writes stuff for a tabloid, was hinting about the onset of the long awaited first pregnancy, but has no proof to back up her suspicions. All in all, it's been a busy news day for the Wizarding press…right Colin?"

"RON, you prat, shut it and listen to me! The paper has it all wrong, Hermione attempted suicide last night," Ginny shouted.

What...No, That can't be? Why would a happily married successful career witch contemplate suicide? All the magazines and newspapers in England agree on that point. Hermione Granger-Potter, Doctor of Arithmancy has every reason in the world to be happy. She was the youngest woman ever to obtain a full fellowship in that difficult field of study, from the only Wizard University in the world, the one just outside of Paris.

She is the author of 'The Golden Trio, the Harry Potter years at Hogwarts," the only authorized narrative of the 'Chosen-one's' Hogwarts years. A biography of Mr. Potter and his friends which I hate to admit, although somewhat informative concerning an important moment in history, reads more than a little like a boring 'text-book history' of someplace like Beauxbaton or Dumstrang than a easy to read novel.

Doctor Granger-Potter's Ministry career appeared to be going gangbusters as well. Colin here insists she'll be the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic in history, within the next ten years. She is married to the richest, best known bloke in all of England; in short, she has it all. So why would someone like that contemplate suicide?"

"She isn't happy, Ron. I told you what Harry said…"

"… Harry is a married bloke, little sister. And they'll try anything to get into a single bird's knickers, your knickers I might add. Blokes like Harry will tell any lie that they can think of to get a girl to bunk-up with them." Jon said forgetting that Olga and Colin were still in the room listening as he roweds with Ginny.

"Harry doesn't lie!" Ginny retorted

"Oh really, Then he didn't lie to us seven years ago about the multi-year relationship he had in secret with Hermione…yeah right Gin. He didn't break your heart by telling you it was Mione and not you he loved."

"He had to Ron; it was the only way to keep me safe."

"You're being mental little sister. If his so-called lie kept you so safe, kindly explain why you walk with a limp?"

"That was my own decision Ronald. I chose to fight at his side that day, as did you."

"We fought, Ginny, for our way of life. We fought, to be free from the Death Eaters, and to bring about this noble cause Harry chose to lie to us, about his feelings for you and his love affair with my back-stabbing girlfriend. At least Harry had the decency to break up with you officially, before you caught him with his hands in the cookie jar, I wasn't as lucky as you may recall.

Hermione was still very much my so-called official girlfriend when you and I caught her with her top undone and her right hand buried deep inside the front of Harry's trousers. She certainly wasn't looking for loose change that day Ginny!" Ron shouted tears of angst pouring down his cheeks. "Merlin it hurts, every time I close my eyes, that's what I see, the two of them…devouring each other…"

"They didn't mean to hurt us, things just got out of hand" Ginny said trying to explain

"Bad pun Ginny, you forget I saw exactly where Harry had his hands, they were 'inside' her blouse, touching her…No Ginny, telling me that things 'got-out-of-hand' isn't funny at all." Ron painfully retorted, reacting to his sister's comment as if he had been slapped.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean for it to come out that way"

"Whatever… Look Ginny, I know it's all in the past for you, but it's fresh for me, like it happened yesterday. Besides, from what little I remember of you, I doubt you stayed mad at him for long," Jon said.

"I didn't speak to him at all for two years after you 'died' Ron, and when we did start to see each other again, it was three years before I let him touch me, that's five years big brother, it took me that long to forgive him."

"Well then cut me some slack, Ginny, I haven't had my memories back five days! I understand you trust him again, Harry always did get away with a lot, because of who he is and I know that. I'm just worried that you have more to lose by being with him, than he has by being with you.

If he and Hermione are as unhappy together as you claim, and I am not saying I believe it…mind you, then that's just too bloody bad. Merlin knows he has more than enough Galleons in Gringotts to support two separate households. So why doesn't he and his estranged wife just live apart, a lot of unhappy married couples do these days. The very fact that he isn't living somewhere else; that they are still sharing the Potter Mansion in Godric's Hollow, that fact speaks volumes that he and Hermione aren't as unhappy as you claim." Ron said argue-mentally.

"He calls her little sister; and she calls him Ron," Colin said speaking up for the first time, unable to remain silent any longer. "Oh bugger all to hell. No wonder I never got a picture of you at the Nationals. You didn't sneak out a side door, did you Jonathan? You walked right pass my camera as Ron Weasley…you're the bloke your parents and I have been searching for! Your Mum said you were alive and blimey…you are! This is bloody fantastic, the biggest story of the year, I'll be famous, the reporter who found the long lost missing member of the Hogwarts Trio… I'll be…"

"…I would prefer that no one knew my secret, Colin," The fully covered shop owner interrupted softly getting his emotions under control quickly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley died seven years ago in combat and as I have already explained more than once to Ginny, I would very much prefer that R.B. Weasley stayed dead."

"You can't be serious?"

"Very serious and if your wondering why, think back to how you yourself said Ron was portrayed in Dr. Granger-Potters book 'The Golden Trio.' You told me just a few days ago that Ron is portrayed as a laughable dim-witted clown. The bumbling stupid, utterly clueless about girls, an idiotic baboon, who was nothing more than a useful and disposable pawn. The court jester that Granger and Potter 'allowed' in their company to be some sort of pathetic comic relief for the stressed out hero…Harry Potter.

I have re-read her book since regaining some of the memories of the young man you knew as Ron Weasley and I find your assessment of Ron's portrayal spot on. Dr. Potter seemed to take delight in making me look foolish in her badly written book. With no other books concerning the trio in print, the Wizarding World only has her description of me to go on. The only good thing about Ron in the entire book was the passing reference to my death during combat. She doesn't even give me credit for how I died, if you hadn't told me what you saw I never would have know about my last moments.

So, leave things alone, Colin…please? Allow me some small measure of respect in life as my own person, Jon Veselkin, the wizard chess champion of England. Permit me to live the rest my days in peace as what I am now, rather than the stupid sidekick of the Chosen-One and the clueless-ex-boyfriend of the cold-heart shrew that betrayed me."

"I am sorry, sir, but the public's right to know veto's the individuals right to privacy, this story could make my career." Colin replied in the uncaring tone that was the trademark of a headlines hungry journalist.

"Don't you dare print one word of this Colin Creevey or we are through do you hear? If you submit a story on Jon, I swear to Merlin, I'll never speak to you again as long as I live," Orla said outraged.

"But Honey, this story can make us both rich! Think it over; if I'm famous, you won't have to work after we get married, no more shop-assistant's long hours that are killing your feet.

"Have I been overworking you, Orla, and why didn't you tell me? I'd rather die again than cause you pain," Jon said crestfallen.

"Everyone's feet hurt now and then, don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine." Orla said smiling up at a man she considered to be family.

"Your serious aren't you Orla? You'd cancel the wedding and break up with me if I go to press with this story."

"Yes, I am, Colin. Jon here is the big-brother I never had and I can't stand by and watch him get hurt again. So you have to decide which is more important to you, this story or me?"

There was a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, which was finally broken by Colin when he said, "Well, there goes the fancy wedding I was just contemplating," the young man declared with obvious regret. "In just one second I go from living in a five bedroom house in the country to sharing a small flat over a wizard chess shop with my girlfriend. Blimey the things we blokes give up for love. Oh well, cuddling with you at night Luv, will be allot more fun than a Pulitzer Prize anyway…so count me in."

"I know I was kidding the other day…but do I understand you correctly? You actually '**did'** ask Orla to marry you, on the salary you make? Merlin on a bike, the two of you will starve to death."

"Yes Jon, he asked me last night and I told him that I couldn't answer him until he got the blessing of my next of kin."

"Colin, may I ask, what exactly Orla's aunt said to you when you asked for her niece's hand in marriage?"

"Not Aunt Margaret, silly. I refuse to get married without 'your' blessing and 'your' agreement to walk me down the isle."

"Me?"

"Yes you, my big-brother by choice, well how about it? Colin is willing to give up fame and fortune to marry me; does that make him worthy of your blessing?"

"Yes it does, and if it's a fancy wedding you want, as acting father of the bride, then its a fancy wedding you will get, …on me."

"Jon, you wouldn't"

"Why not? It isn't every day my little sister by choice gets married."

"Hey, what am I…chopped liver?" Ginny asked.

"You're the sister of my youth and blood of my blood, and I would do the same for you in a heart-beat. But honestly, I really don't remember all that much about you except that you have a favorite hex that the whole family was afraid of," Jon said with humor in his tone.

"Well, brother dear, I may take you up on that offer one day, especially as Mum and Dad have disowned me for being with Harry. Anyroad, if being afraid of my Bat-Bogey Hex is all you remember about me, then you have remembered the important stuff," Ginny responded.

"Jon, I am dying of curiosity, when did you get your memory back and how?" Orla asked all of a sudden.

"When was Tuesday night, and as for the how, well you can thank your fiancée for that one. After all, Colin was the one who suggested that I look in on the Veterans Museum on my way home." Jon replied with a sad chuckle.

"Details, I want details," Colin demanded and then seeing the expressions on his friend's faces he explained himself. "I can't tell anyone but I would like to know to satisfy my own curiosity, if nothing else. By the way sweetheart, you didn't seem to be at all surprised at the revelation of Jon's secret may I ask why not?"

"That's because I have known who he was for weeks and weeks now." Orla said proudly grinning from ear to ear. "You did, when…how…why didn't you tell me?" Colin asked crestfallen.

"Because, darling, I knew who he really was, but he didn't. Don't you remember, you stormed in here on Monday morning with your picture and we chatted about Ronald Weasley all afternoon and on to dinner, telling tales of the things we remembered about Gryffindor's finest Goal Keeper in twenty years. During all that time there wasn't a single spark of recognition on Jon's part, nothing clicked to unlock the man buried inside him. Jonathan spoke of Ron as if he was a different person entirely, so I knew he didn't remember anything from his past."

"Orla, may I ask how you knew?" Jon asked with an uncharacteristic shyness.

"Remember the last time I walked in on you when you had your hood down? You were trying out the Muggle makeup and wig for the first time. Although you had the fake eyebrows all wrong, I still knew who you were in one go, of course the long shoulder length red hair on that wig was a dead give-away." Orla said beaming with delight.

"But that doesn't explain how you knew that I was Ron Weasley. There are no pictures of him in the 'Golden Trio' you told me so yourself Orla and no one took much notice of Ron at school. He was always in Harry's shadow all the time…virtually invisible!" Jon stated, clearly confused enough, to speak about Ron as if he was someone other than himself.

"You underestimate how many of us saw you for the person you were. As far as many of us were concerned, the golden trio wouldn't have existed at all with some other than you." Orla said her expression turning serious. "I had a long talk with Luna Lovegood over lunch a few years back during an informal Ravenclaw get together. Did you know she fancied you, as Ron that is?"

"No, I don't think I was aware of it."

"Of course not, you were too busy following Miss 'Know-It-All' around like a lost puppy," Colin said sarcastically. "That Girl wouldn't have been on speaking terms with anyone with Gryffindor had it not been for you. It wasn't Harry who took the time to mend fences within everyone because of the 'I know better than you' attitude that even now she still has. Harry also never defended her when Malfoy called her the 'M' word.

And how did she repay you for defending her honor? She constantly took you for granted and treated you like dirt. Honestly, Jonathan, most of us within Gryffindor could never quite figure-out what you saw in that self absorbed…witch." Colin said getting his feeling off his chest.

"Colin, behave yourself" Orla said as an order to her boyfriend who instantly became quite, the young man not realizing that he too was attracted to a strong-willed female and by his actions he was unknowingly answering his own question.

"Anyway, what was I saying, oh yes…Luna fancied you at school. Well to tell the truth, Jon, Luna wasn't the only one, allot of girls at Hogwarts did. But most of them also knew, that you were marked territory, by Granger, of course. Those who failed to get that message and tried to flirt with you, Granger put down…hard. After making an example of one or two of them, the others didn't infringe on her property."

"Hermione hexed a romantic rival, and I missed it, dang!" Ginny said clearly disappointed.

"Were you always this blood-thirsty, Ginny? I don't remember," Jon asked his sister.

"You bet I was, I grew up with six brothers, where only the strong survived." Ginny shot back with an evil grin on her face. "Pranks galore were flying everywhere, big brother, at home and at school. You've got to remember Ron, that you're related to the best Hogwarts pranksters since the Marauders, Gred and Forge, owners and operators of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"I'm related to them, why didn't you tell me?"

"Just did, and you would have remembered in time. You're recalling a little bit more each day."

"Marvelous," Jon quipped.

"No Ron, what you mean to say is, Bloody-hell."

"I do?"

"Yes it was one of your favorite sayings"

"It was?"

"Absobloodylutely"

"Can I finish my story now?" Orla asked stomping her foot in annoyance at all the interruptions.

"Yes…we're sorry." Ginny smirked, but not meaning a word of it.

"Anyway as I was saying, I was talking to Luna and she said something I'll never forget. '_The trio'_ she said '_was made up of three people and three parts; the brain which was Hermione, the guts or courage which was Harry, and finally the heart, which was Ron'. _ What she meant, I think, is that you lived by feelings whereas Granger lived by intellect. By combining your three separate strengths, the trio made an unbeatable team.

Harry was, according to Luna, more emotionally balanced than you or Hermione and therefore when forced, could always stand alone. You and Granger on the other hand, in Luna's opinion couldn't. Granger's weakness was in her unshakable belief that all answers to life's questions could be found in books. She was admittedly brilliant in that area and when giving advice to others, but downright lousy when dealing with her own feelings.

According to Luna, you…are the type who will always need someone to love and care for, because you're outgoing and people orientated and that's the basic cornerstone of your nature. Neither Potter nor Granger realized how much of a subtle diplomat you were. Luna bent my ear for an hour telling me tales of how many times you smoothed things over after Harry had a bad mood swing or Granger had a hissy-fit over someone bending a rule.

I know first hand how kind-hearted you are having benefited from it for three years now and I thank Merlin every night that you were there for me when I got out of Hogwarts. Luna told me that a lot of girls at Hogwarts knew about your loving, good-natured, easy-going characteristics and would have gone after you, had not Granger guarded you better than the Crown-Jewels in the Tower of London.

By the time you were free of the arrogant Know-It-All, it was too late in the school year for any of the Hogwarts girls to try to take Grangers place. Luna herself, told me that she was going to make her play for you right from the start of your seventh year, but…well…then the battle happened and everyone thought you'd up and died.

So you see Jon, you were noticed in your own right, take me for example, I was what three or four years behind the Golden trio in school and yet eight years later I recognized you as Ron Weasley the second I saw you in that red wig."

"I don't know what to say Orla. I am flattered beyond words to express how I'm feeling," Ron said truly humbled.

"Ron, seeing as you're in a generous mood, how about sharing some of it with me?" Ginny asked humbly.

"Ginny, I love you, and if you want me to pay for your wedding, I will. Concerning my blessing for your 'extramarital relationship' with Harry you have it too. But give me some time before asking me to forgive him for what he did to me. You had five years to forgive and forget, give me a few months at least to sort things out in my mind."

"And Hermione?" Ginny asked in barely a whisper.

"About her, I make no promises. Harry had the excuse of protecting you at the cost of our friendship; Hermione chose to sacrifice me and my love so that she could protect a friend's girlfriend. You came ahead of me in importance with her, Ginny, that's a lot to forgive."

"But she did it to protect me…your sister!" Ginny protested.

"And if I had asked you to set aside your relationship with Harry to protect 'Percy'…your brother. To lie and cheat on your beloved Harry…your reply would be?"

"That's not fair; it's not the same thing," Ginny said sadly.

"Isn't, Ginny, are you sure about that?"

"Never mind that now, my point is that only you can help her now?"

"And how do you figure that, she thinks I am dead."

"You have the key to her sanity, you have her dragon ring."

"IT'S MY RING DAMNIT, NOT THE STUPID FRIENDSHIP RING THE DISPLAY CASE SAID IT WAS, HARRY HAD NO RIGHT…" Ron screamed enraged.

"…Yes, I know," Ginny said calmly interrupting him. He should never have taken it, but he didn't know until a week ago Wednesday that you had bought it as an engagement ring for Hermione."

"Don't try selling me the cock-n-bull story Harry has been feeding you Ginny, I am not buying it. The important thing is that according to the display case, Hermione believes the dragon ring to be just a lousy friendship ring, which the class clown of the trio never got around to giving to her. Considering what you and I caught her and Harry doing, she can't think it to be anything else. It certainly can't be the cornerstone to her sanity."

"But it is Ron, my flat-mate Hannah owled me this morning and told me the real reason she is in Hospital. She was a in the same year as you at Hogwarts, Ron and finished her Healer training one years ahead of me. She just started doing her residency as a fully licensed Healer in the Janus Thickey ward where they keep Gilderoy Lockhart and the Longbottom's. Hannah says in her owl-post letter that they have Hermione just down the hall from her ward in private room number 11, on the north side of the fourth floor.

According to Hannah, Hermione isn't behaving rationally; she keeps repeating the same things over and over while staring off into space. Muggles call what Hermione is having a complete mental break-down. That's why I came here, to tell you what Hannah wrote me. Hermione keeps repeating.

_"My engagement ring is gone, he was going to ask me to be his wife and now I have lost his ring."_

Ron, she does realize it was meant as an engagement ring, Hannah told me in her letter of this morning that Harry sent Dobby back to his Godric's Hollow mansion to get Hermione's engagement and wedding ring set from her jewelry box, because she didn't have them on when she was admitted.

When he showed Hermione that they weren't gone, she just pushed them away and kept right on mumbling about her lost ring. Hannah saw this with her own eyes Ron. It's the dragon ring she's talking about, the one you 'recovered' Tuesday night."

"How could she have know I meant it to be her engagement ring, no one knew what I planed to do with that ring except Mum, Dad and…you!"

"Yes, Ron, I was the one who told her, she pissed me off during a Healer's meeting at St. Mungos and I told her the truth about the ring…four weeks ago." Ginny said softly in an apologetic tone.

"You did what! For Merlin's sake…why?"

To be continued, so please review.

I though that it is only fair to warn you readers that this story is major big-time jinxed. Any negative comments concerning my abuses of the Kings English will bring on seven years of being stuck reading Vincent Crabbe — Millicent Bulstode ships…'exclusively' for two solid years, followed by seven years of stories concerning the day to day details of the caring for their spawn…I mean offspring (slide-show included)…and that is so wrong on so many levels…yuck… I mean some things just shouldn't breed.

(This pathetic attempt a humor was brought to you by…Billybob)

Yeah that'll teach ya, behave or I'll tell another joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: four

Chapter title: Pawn to D3 - or - The Dragon Ring

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowland's - seventh and last book

Word count: 4973 (plus or minus a word or two)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to Dennis and Mark for beta-reading this and M&I

8888888

It was after ten pm on a Saturday, with visiting hours at St. Mungo's over for two hours, the hospital in the final stages of shutting down for the night. Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror department, was carrying two disposable cups of tea toward the bench where a totally exhausted Harry Potter sat in the fifth floor visitor's tearoom across from the Hospital's closed gift shop, his face lowered into his hands.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Harry? You're not doing Hermione any good just sitting around here making yourself sick from exhaustion."

"She's my wife, Kingsley. I should be here if she needs me."

"Your timing sucks, Harry. Isn't it a bit late to be remembering your marital responsibilities?"

"Merlin knows you're right about that, Kingsley! It's not just my marital responsibilities though, what with my repeated failed attempts to get Hermione to agree to a divorce, and royally screwing up my 'not-so-secret' relationship with Ginny, then just for the fun of it, why not just throw in the Cho disaster from school, and, all in all, your analysts of my entire love-life is ruddy spot-on. My track record right now dealing with women is rather abysmal. I can't find Ron to save my life in spite of my best efforts, so yeah if you lump it all together, you're right, my timing has always been a bit off lately."

"You know kid, speaking of the R.H.B., I been thinking about that, and another word for timing is patterns, more specifically the kind of three day patterns we have been dealing with in this 'R.H.B.' case.

Here's the way I see it. One), you have a major row with your lover, Ginny, on Wednesday nine days ago, and right after that conversation she up and disappears. Two), just three days later, the RHB makes his first appearance at the UK Wizard Chess Nationals. Three), again following the three day pattern, the display case in Hogsmead is smashed and your wife's …Hermione, most cherished dragon ring is stolen, again 'allegedly' by the R.H.B. Then, in a so-called …coincidental…'unrelated incident' three days later, this time on Friday midday, your 'wife' …Hermione attempts suicide after being told of the theft of her dragon ring, which just happens to turn out to be more than just a so-called 'friendship ring' from the departed R.H.B."

"I'm sorry, Kingsley, I'm sort of tired, what's your point?"

"Well, think about it. If my theory is correct, I believe that our friend, the RHB, was all set to make another mysterious public appearance on Friday because everything so far has been happening in three day intervals, but he couldn't, because Hermione stole his thunder." Kingsley said in way of explanation.

My point, Harry, is that maybe, just maybe, the R.H.B. has been discretely watching both of you for years, keeping tabs on you and your wife's movements through the media. Come to think upon it, I'll bet he knows the truth of what really happened to Hermione and isn't buying the dragon-dung 'overworked' propaganda the Ministry put out. This makes me wonder what Ron's end-game is. Perhaps he is out to destroy Hermione because of what she did to him, reputation wise, who knows? …But if that's his ultimate goal, why wait seven years to do it?" Kingsley said, thinking out loud as he found holes in his own theory.

"You think he's been planning all of this, deliberately?"

"Could be, he was a Master at wizards chess, or so you told me. You knew him better than I did, kid. Was Ron capable of being so calculatingly…so ruthless?"

"Not the Ron I remember…no. He'd give up the shirt off his back for a friend."

"Excuse me for saying this, Harry, but if even half of what you told about the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts is true, I doubt the R.H.B., if it is Ron, would consider either you or your wife as 'friends'."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But even with that said, the Ron I remember wasn't the kind of bloke who would delay his revenge. The Weasley's, as a general rule retaliate almost at once after being pranked. Ron especially was a bit hot tempered and impetuous, at least when someone called Hermione a dirty name like Mudblood or uppity know-it-all.

Yes, Malfoy never did learn that particular lesson," Harry said chuckling at the memory of Draco being pounded by Ron for saying the 'M' word. "Right up to the end…of his love affair with Hermione," Harry said his voice suddenly changing as he choked-up with regret when he thought of his role in his best friend's final months of misery. "Anyroad…as I was saying, the Ron I recall, if he was going to hit us back for our betrayal, would have done so within hours of catching Hermione and me 'in the act' so to speak.

What I'm trying to say Kingsley is that Ron never did take revenge on us…ever! Merlin knows I would have felt better about the whole mess if he did. Hermione and I deserved some kind of reprisal for what we did to him, even if our original intentions were good. But instead of physically retaliating for our cruel betrayal of his far too trusting nature, when he caught us doing what we were doing in that charms classroom, the sight of us snogging seemed to crush his spirit, all but literally destroyed him from the inside out.

I have been told by Ginny repeatedly over the last year, that after he caught us, the joy of life simply went out of him. Ron walked around like a lifeless shell of his former self. He lost his appetite…dropped a lot of weight and hardly spoke at all…to anyone. Kingsley, it tears at my heart whenever I think of Ron spending his last summer holiday wandering the fields near the Burrow alone and heartbroken. No one seemed to be able to lift his depression; Ginny told me he even ignored being pranked by Fred and George, who Ginny insists were only pranking their brother in a futile attempt to get a rise out of him.

When Ginny and I finally started speaking again, after three long years of treating me as if I didn't exist, three years of hate filled all too brief conversations where all she did was loudly call me her brother's murderer. She accused me of killing him by using my wealth and fame to steal Hermione, the only girl he ever loved, away from him, with the Death Eaters merely ending his misery." Harry said with obvious regret at the state of his non-relationship with his former best mate from school, during the last four months preceding the last battle.

"It took two more years of taking her unending verbal abuse when we got back on speaking terms and I could get her to listen to my side of what happened and several months more before she accepted my regret and gave me forgiveness. That's what's drives me now, Kingsley," Harry said his voice thick with emotion. "I have tried repeatedly to make amends to the entire Weasley Clan for the half-baked-protection-plot of seven years ago, but they refuse to listen. It took five years of Ginny's verbal abuse before I wore down her resistance to accept my pleas for forgiveness.

Winning over Ginny was an uphill fight all the way, but in the end well worth the effort. Restoring Ron to his family just might get my foot in the door with people that I once considered family and who right now treat me like a leper. If gaining Ron's and his family's forgiveness takes me another five years, then believe me, it's a small price to pay."

888888

"Excuse me Mr. Auror" A matron of the hospital called rushing over to the two men.

"Yes, what is it"

"Could you come with me please, apparently there has been an unauthorized visitor to your wife's room, the Chief of Staff is furious." The matron said leading the men at a brisk pace down the stairs to the fourth floor.

"I thought we had one of our people guarding her?" Harry said in an angry tone to Kingsley, his exhaustion forgotten as he followed the hospital matron down the stairway to the fourth floor.

"Harry, after the budget cuts and layoffs the Auror Department has undergone since the war, we are grossly understaffed. In fact, we are so short handed I had to borrow from the Royals office just to get enough people on the street to cover tomorrow's memorial ceremony.

Besides, all the Death Eaters are either dead or in Azkaban, that leaves the only threat posed to your wife as pushy reporters, like Rita Skeeter, somehow getting her ugly face inside this hospital. Remember the incident at the news conference where that Skeeter sow had the gall to ask the Minster's personal press secretary if Hermione's collapse had anything to do with the rumored sightings of the ghost of Ronald Weasley?

Well, let me tell you Harry, that question, certainly let lose the fox inside the hen house. There was Hades to pay to keep that 'rumor' out of the newspapers and wireless. As a result of the 'Skeeter incident' and her demand to interview your wife in Hospital, she and her photographer were outright threatened with instant arrest if they came within one hundred meters of Hermione's hospital room

St. Mungo's top administrator assured the Ministry that their own internal security would be more than capable to keep the newshounds at bay…guess she was wrong about that one!" Kingsley stated in a matter of fact tone that underlined his growing anger.

"What happened?" Harry asked the hospital's chief of security almost the moment they burst through the stairway doors.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, one of my people were doing a routine sweep of the floors when they discovered the matron's station abandoned and the man we had guarding the floor missing. We at once did a full shut down, all entrances and exits were closed and the Ministry informed.

We found the missing people in a supply cupboard down the hall on this floor, both my guard and the hospital matron were suffering from both, the' Stupefy' as well as the 'Petrificus Totalus' curse but otherwise were unhurt. All the patients on this floor have been accounted for and appear to be unharmed.

Furthermore, no expensive or rare medications are stored anywhere on this floor and what few normal potions that are kept here are still inside the cupboard containing them, these items have been checked and pending a full inventory nothing appears to be missing. This makes me believe that a drug-related robbery was 'not' the primary motivation for what happened here.

Frankly, gentlemen, we are at a loss to explain this incident, we are currently interviewing both the guard and the matron to determine if they have enemies who might do this out of revenge for some slight, or friends who might be pulling a prank. You'll receive my full report as soon as my investigation concludes."

"Do you know which rooms the intruder went into? Did he bother my wife?" Harry asked somewhat reassured at the professionalism of the hospital security chief.

"We are not sure whether any rooms were entered nor the gender of the perpetrator."

"Thank you, please excuse my young friend here, his wife is a patient on this floor." Kingsley said in way of apology for Harry's rudeness.

"Totally understandable and I am aware of the presence of Doctor Potter on this floor, that is why I'm heading this investigation myself."

"Thank you again, please keep us fully informed of and future developments," Kingsley said shaking the security chiefs hand while Harry rushed off to Hermione's room to check on her condition.

Harry entered his wife's hospital room not really knowing what to expect. The last time he had been in there his spouse had been unresponsive to anyone's presence and just sat on her bed, rocking back and forth on the center of the mattress, mumbling to her-self. It had been a real shock to Harry's system to see his strong willed, arrogant, take charge friend of so many years suddenly transformed into a broken empty shell of a woman.

Hermione had just sat there ignoring Harry's for more than an hour, mumbling over and over to herself about a lost engagement ring. When he finally understood Hermione's whispered ramblings, Harry at once sent Dobby to get the wedding-set he had given Hermione at the time of their bonding ceremony, for he had noticed upon entering the room that his 'wife' was not wearing her wedding bands. However showing these rings to his wife hadn't had the desired effect, for Hermione had pushed what he had showed her aside and continued to mumble about her 'lost' ring.

It had only been later, while Harry was waiting for Kingsley to get him a cupa tea that Harry realized the significance of the unconscious rejection of her wedding set, or the fact that apparently Hermione had not worn these rings for some time, for no ring marks were visible on her wedding finger.

Harry and Hermione's marriage being the disaster that it was, meant that the so-called 'blissfully happy' married couple avoided each others company whenever possible, which was the reason that Harry had been unaware that his wife no longer wore her wedding rings. He quickly rejected the notion that Hermione lack of rings was some kind of symbolic gesture of disapproval connected with Ginny, because Hermione's had been aware of the existence of her husband's not so secret mistress almost from the start.

Although Hermione had become even more cold and distant from Harry after learning of the love affair, as they were both stuck in a loveless show-marriage she did not fault her spouse for trying to find a little happiness in his life. She had confronted Harry about it of course, when she had found out about the affair, and he had countered her moral objections by boldly giving his permission for her to 'take a lover' if she chose to do so, an offer which Hermione forcefully declined. In fact, her only comment at the time had been concern for the repercussions on Ginny's reputation and career ambitions when Harry's affair with her became public knowledge. A well intended warning that Harry rejected out of hand, a warning, that he would later regret not taking more seriously when Ginny became a disgrace to her family when her affair with Harry became known.

No, Harry had reasoned. Hermione had continued to wear her wedding bands during the first year of his extramarital relationship with Ginny. But something had happened in the last month or so which had prompted Hermione to stop wearing them for good. Dobby, when questioned, had declared that he had first noticed Mistress Grangy's wedding bands sitting inside her jewelry box four weeks ago and according to the only paid house elf servant in the Wizarding World; Hermione apparently had not once put on her wedding set since. For the life of him, Harry could not recall any argument around four weeks ago that would have caused Hermione to give up wearing her wedding rings permanently.

Entering her room now, the drastic change in his wife's manner and appearance could not have been more pronounce. For Hermione was no longer incoherent or babbling randomly. She had clearly lost some of her disheveled look, her hair had been brushed, and her eyes clear and focused, her mind once again as sharp as ever. Also if her facial expression was any indication and more often than not it did, she was major-big-time miffed about something.

It had been in fact many years since Harry had been in the presence of Hermione when she had been this angry. She was furious about something all-right, he could see that in her eyes. Harry had during their years together; both during Hogwarts and after, come to the conclusion that Hermione had in fact, two very different forms of anger. One type was better known than the other, it was the cold, detached variety, the kind reserved for idiots at work who ruined weeks of delicate negotiations with an unenlightened comment or culture insulting remark.

Even working in a totally different departments had not immunized Harry from the legends surrounding the wrath of Hermione when dealing with incompetence, for her fury was chilling. Any dumb schmuck who messed up her careful negotiations could expect more mercy as a Mudblood from a Death Eater than understanding from Doctor Potter when a fragile negotiation was irreparably ruined by some politically appointed incompetent moron.

But it was the second kind of anger that Harry was facing now, for where Hermione's at work anger was cold and detached, this anger was hot and basically emotional. There had been precious few times when Hermione had given him what-for for something he had done on a personal level, and most of them, 9 out of 10, in fact, had taken place while they had been at school, when he had done something rash by rushing off into danger without thinking things through with Ron in tow, because he was young, and just being a 'save the world' heroic idiot.

Still, when everything was said and done, Harry had not faced the emotional fury of his book smart friend even a tiny faction of the times his former best-mate had. Ron seemed to be able to instinctively push all of Hermione's buttons on a primeval emotional level. He could fill her with anger or inspire her passion with equal skill, something Harry had never managed to accomplish, or wanted to do for that matter. Now he was seeing that primitive anger again, he could see it in her eyes, all hell was about to break lose and Harry couldn't even begin to guess what he might have done to set her off.

It was at that precise moment that it happened, that moment when Hermione withdrew her left hand from underneath the blankets where it had laid hidden when Harry had entered the room. Detecting the movement, Harry's Auror trained eyes darted down to his wife's pale white fingers and that is when he saw it.

"Buggers, how long ago?" Harry asked his blood shot eyes bulging wide.

"I have no way of telling, there are no clocks in here" Hermione replied her voice calm but also hard as steel. "But my guess is he left about fifty minutes ago."

"What are you two going on about?" Kingsley asked, noticing that the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped twenty degrees.

Hermione didn't answer Kingsley in words, nor did she shift her gaze off of Harry, her anger growing by the second. All she did was slowly raise her left hand so that Shacklebolt could clearly see the one and only ring on Hermione's left hand.

The wedding finger itself was bare, with only the faintest hint that a ring had ever been on that finger. However, clearly visible on the baby finger next to it was a tiny silver ring, even from across the room Kingsley could make out the shape of two tiny battling dragons, one red the other brown, fighting over a tiny diamond chip.

"Oh! Buggers," the old Auror said, recognizing the ring.

"Oh Buggers indeed," Hermione replied calmly while at the same time clearly furious. "Tell me, Harry, when exactly had you planed on telling me?"

888888

Just outside the tiny village of Hogsmead, there was a beautiful little cottage surrounded by shade trees. The quite of the countryside setting however was suddenly disturbed by a loud 'POP' as a hooded figure appeared, fresh from apperating just outside the unplotable barrier and privacy wards that protected the modest cottage from unwanted visitors. The hooded figure then walked across the country lane to where a large bolder sat by the side of the thoroughfare. Placing a hand on top of a craved hand print in the stone and uttering the password the clearly distraught hooded figure marched with purpose through these very expensive and carefully constructed wards, across a putting green trimmed front yard of the midsized comfortable looking cottage. He advanced right through the front door, which was opened at his approach by a tiny female house elf named Tiki, stormed across the sitting room and down the hallway into the small study in the back of the cottage, completely focused on his objective, Jon walked on ignoring the repeated inquires of his worried-sick pale-faced sister as to "what happened?" and "did you see her?"

He opened and then closed the door of the small yet impressive study behind him, sealed, locked and 'impervioused' the room, put a silencing charm on the walls around him, tore open the liquor cabinet and took out the first of four bottles of twenty-year old fire-whiskey. And then Jonathan Veselkin a.k.a. the recently reawakened 'memory wise' Ronald Bilius Weasley proceeded to spend the next two hours getting blinded…royalty pissed…drunk.

There are all kinds of anguish, and for the kind of agony Jon had just experienced, getting really pissed was the only way he knew of to dull the overwhelming angst he felt. It took all the booze he had in the small cottage, but finally alcohol induced unconsciousness claimed him. Seeing 'her' again had been the most painful thing he had done in seven years.

888888

Meanwhile, back at St. Mungo's

888888

"Look Hermione, Mark Dogood came to tell me of the robbery two hours or more after talking to you, the moment I heard the news I tried to floo you at Godric's Hollow, but no one would answer my call. I was going…"

"…Harry, stop pretending to be daft. I am not talking about the ring, its theft or return. I am speaking about the man who brought it back to me; a man we both thought died that night…what do you know about Ronald Weasley," Hermione said furious.

"You saw him?" Harry asked stunned.

"No you idiot," Hermione said nearly exploding with anger. "The medical staff here thought I needed rest after my attempted suicide, so they gave me a standard dreamless sleeping draft and the rose-petal motion restricting potion."

"But you're allergic to roses?"

"Precisely, so instead of putting me to sleep, they only succeeded in paralyzing my body, while giving my mind the equivalent of one hundred cups of extra strong coffee. I couldn't move a muscle and yet I was wide awake.

Here I laid a literal prisoner inside my own body and that is how I spent the last few hours, Harry, so this is not a good time to mess with me! …In my mind I was struggling to overcome an overwhelming wish for death and hopefully to find a reason to go on living, so its not surprising that I was unaware at first that Ron had entered my hospital room!" Hermione snapped in the manner of the semi-growl of an angry lioness.

"Look Hermione, I have only had suspicions to go on for the last week," Harry said raising his hands in self-defense. "You would have known the same time as I did, if you spent a bit of your precious time looking through the sports section of the Daily Prophet.

Here are the facts as I know them. Last Sunday a picture appeared that 'resembled' rather strongly the man we both betrayed seven years ago. And before you say it, yes, I have put every ounce of effort into finding this particular ghost from our past, after all, you're not the only one who owes him an apology," Harry said sighing in frustration.

This unexpected response seemed to take the wind out of Hermione's building row and she sat for a moment or two digesting her husband's words. "_He's telling the truth, I can tell. And indeed we both have apologies to make to Ron, me most of all, but such thoughts are for later, I have to find him first."_

"Do you have a portable pensive on you? I know it is standard equipment for an Auror on a criminal investigation." Hermione answered somewhat mollified, time management had always been one of her few weakness and she felt very guilty sometimes on all the things she had missed because of her tendency to focus on a single project while excluding all other distractions.

Her biggest regret was the amount of time she had spent with her nose in a book rather than in a cupboard snogging Ron. If she had done more of that and spent less time revisioning, then maybe she would have a 'Burrow' of her own by now, way out in the countryside, a loving happy home overrun with red bushy-haired, book-smart, Quidditch loving little nippers. Fate had ruined her first chance with Ronald; her 'half-baked-protection-plan' was without doubt the largest mistake the smug know-it-all genius had ever made. But if Ron was indeed alive, well… she was older and wiser now, there was no way Hermione was going to make the same mistakes the 'second time around.' Her brief musing on this possible future was interrupted by Harry when he replied.

"No Hermione, I don't have my kit with me, Dobby dragged me out of my office before I had the chance to grab my cloak," Harry said in way of explanation.

"I have mine Doctor Potter, but why do we need it, couldn't you just tell us what he said," Kingsley said well aware of Hermione's legendary photographic memory.

"No I can't and for several very good reasons. One, my mind-set when he entered the room was still very much in suicidal mode. Secondly, his voice was different than I remembered, coarser, deeper. The third reason was because of my mental state, it was awhile before I could tear my mind away from my death wish long enough to really listen to what he was saying.

Finally, by the time I realized 'who' was speaking to me, the all too brief, one-sided conversation was all but over and he was leaving," Hermione said frustrated. "A pensive will act like a Muggle tape-recorder and play back the parts I missed, I don't remember all of what he said, but I heard what he said."

"Well done, Doctor Potter, you would have made a good Auror with that kind of thinking." Kingsley said praising the young woman in front of him. "But may I ask why you care what he said? The ring has been returned and as I was just telling Harry, I rather doubt this fellow; if he is Ronald, would want to associate with you or your husband after the dirty trick you two pulled on him."

"Why? …I'll tell you why! It was something he said at the end, just before he left the room. Harry, please take out your wand and enlarge this ring until it's big enough to fit my…wedding finger," Hermione said putting unmistakable emphasis on the words 'wedding finger' while pulling off the dragon ring.

Harry did as he was told, suddenly sure that Hermione somehow had discovered Ron's secret intention for the ring that he had confiscated out of his ex-best mates old school trunk. With growing dread Harry expanded the ring back to the size that Ron had bought it, until it was slightly larger than Hermione's third finger on her left hand.

"I don't have my reading glasses with me, Harry," Hermione said making a lame excuse for the tears pouring down her cheeks which made it hard for her to see clearly. "Would you please look inside the ring to see if there is an inscription?" Hermione asked in a trembling emotion soft voice. "Ron said before he left that after all this time and all I have done to him the inscription still applies, at least to him anyway."

Harry looked inside the ring he had stolen from a dead man's school trunk. He looked for the first time inside a ring he had reduced before examining it more closely. What he saw engraved inside the silver band shocked him to his core.

Hermione began to smile even before Harry spoke because she had seen her husband's eyes go wide in surprise which told her the ring did have an inscription the reducing had obscured. Harry looked up from the ring and in a voice thick with emotion said; "the inscription reads_, ' I am now and always will be…in love with you'_."

To be continued:

Please remember; I warned you about my abuse of the kings English, so plot helpful reviews only please. I do however; give my full blessing to 'one-and-all,' for the showering of the author with well-earned praise. (Modest bugger aren't I)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: five

Chapter title: Castle to E4 – or - Ramblings of Unrequited love

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowland's - seventh and last book

Word count: 12501 (plus or minus a word or two)

Suggestion: considering the word count…pack a lunch

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to Dennis, Mark, and especially Wayne for beta-reading this.

Please note: Ron's pensive speech is highlighted by italics as are Harry and Hermione's thoughts

888888

"Hey, it's dark in here! I can't see anything," a voice declared

"Don't be a prat, Harry, I told you my eyes were closed. You're here to listen, not to see," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "My memory will begin in a moment; you'll hear the noise of the door to my hospital room opening. There it is now, do you hear it?"

888888

_"Doctor Potter, are you awake?" _A hoarse, muffled voice asked from out of the darkness_. "Doctor Potter, can you hear me…Hermione, are you awake_?" the voice asked again tentatively, with a tone of obvious concern, the unidentified voice gaining volume growing louder as the speaker moved closer to the bed. A minute or so passed by before the unknown visitor spoke again.

_"Bloody-hell… well doesn't that beat all? Here I get myself all dolled up in this get-up so that you'd recognize me and the Weasley jinx strikes again…in spades. Bugger on my rotten luck, but then again why should I be surprised, with the way my life has gone so far, If I didn't have bad luck with women, I'd have no luck at all. _

_No offense meant really, but you look like a royal mess. Doesn't that prat ever feed you, or is it that you're to busy at work for such commonplace things like eating? Do you ever go out in daylight anymore? How many times have I told you, over and over that _**"you need to sort-out your priorities Miss Granger' **_Don't you remember the old saying Dr. Potter all work and no play…hold on…what am I doing? Babbling like a first year in the grips of his first crush, but then being around you always did make my heart beat faster. _

_Now the smart thing to do, the "Granger" thing to do, would be to give this damn ring back, stop badgering an unconscious woman, and get out of here before I'm caught. But according to your book _The Golden Trio_, when has the comical sidekick ever been ever known to have done anything smart? Doing something intelligent wasn't in the job description of the trio's clown and Great Merlin, forbid I do something out of character for the stereotypical sidekick you described me as in your book._

_How could you do that to me? All right… all right…I get the part where I wasn't good enough or rich and famous enough to be more than a source of amusement to you, but did I mean so little to you and Harry that you two had to make a mockery out of my name? And what happened to Malfoy, by the way? Your book barely mentions the ferret in passing, if he wasn't there, why did I get all those detentions, who did I beat the snot out of, if it wasn't him? _

_Oh, hold on, I get it now, you didn't want to mention all the times I gave the ferret a proper thrashing because the great hero Potter never laid a finger on the snot. If I appeared to defend your honor when you were called a Mudblood and Potter didn't, I might appear to be manlier of the male members of the trio, in the eyes of your readers and you couldn't have the clown be more of a man than the hero, now could you?_

_Where in your book were all the things I did for you lot? Wasn't I always there for Harry when he need me, didn't I give him everything I had until I had nothing left to give, I was willing to give up my life for him or do the same for you, and I nearly did die for you as it turned out. _

_And what, did I get in return for my years of loyal service? Nothing but contempt! Damnit, Dr. Potter, my parents read what you wrote about me, they had to live with the snide comments that came after my demise. The subtle insults, the calculated slights, all exclusively targeted at their dimwitted son. Single handed, you made me an embarrassment to my entire family. _

_Everyday someone else buys your book and laughs at the antics of the trio's pathetic red-headed clown. I'm even been told that the Ministry is pushing to make the '_**Golden Trio, The Harry Potter Years at Hogwarts'**_ required reading in History of Magic. Jjust think of it, entire generations of Gryffindors growing up thinking of me as an idiot, thanks loads for that one, Hermione._

_Seven years ago, words were my enemies. My foot would find its way to my mouth without help as if it was a second home. So it took me a long time to express how I felt about you verbally. Things have changed a lot since then at least when comes to the written word But back then I use to sit in amazement at how you could fill three feet of parchment to my one. When I read what you wrote about me I was stunned. You wrote things about me out of context, slanted toward the comical…borderline libelous. Did you ever see the real me? Somehow I doubt it._

_I shouldn't take advantage of your unconscious state. But what the heck, how often did I ever get the chance to speak to the all-wise Dr. Potter? How often did I get the opportunity to tell you how I felt about stuff, without you interrupting me every other word, or twisting what I said to make me feel stupid. So this one is for the record books, add it to _**'Hogwarts A History,'**_ whenever you get around to re-writing that classic bit of unreadable rubbish. I'm sure you'll put as much thought into accuracy in that book, as you did describing my attributes. _

_Oh by the way, seeing as I can't get into trouble for saying this to someone who is out cold, your novel, _The Golden Trio_, reads like a textbook and yes, before you ask, I can and have done better. Sure, I haven't sold a fraction of the copies that your book did, not even if you combine the total sales of all of them, but at least I have been told in a review that my work is an easy and enjoyable read which is more than I can say for your volume of half-truths and out-right distortions. _

_Y' know, I can almost see the headline now, the disembodied voice declared with forced amusement. 'Seven years after his 'alleged' death, the idiot sidekick of the Great Harry Potter, the poor lovesick prat finally got the final word with the medically doped up, unconscious girl who crushed his heart into the dirt.' Only a footnote to that self-promoting literary work of yours I know, but then again that's all I ever was to you…wasn't I?…a footnote. A convenience, an amusement, I know the truth now, as much as I wish that I didn't._

_Look, I know you can't hear me, and in a way I wish you could, so that I could let you know that you and your husband have nothing to fear from me as far as your careers are concerned. I've got no intention, now or ever, in letting anyone know that I'm still alive. The Ministry and the Potters have too much to lose if I come back and frankly I have nothing to gain by challenging the official account of what happened seven years ago_

_Believe it or not, I didn't come here for revenge. I' am more or less at peace with what you two did to me and my sister. I won't deny that I wish things had turned out differently, especially between us, but pain is a great teacher and I'm through with wishing for the impossible. What's done is done, I can't change the path that took the three of us to where we are now, but I do resent the way history will remember my part in the trio. _

_I see no point in trying to clear my name either; we both know that's a fight against the 'Chosen One' I'd never win. And quite frankly, I don't want to hear the name Ronald ever again, he's dead and good riddance to the bad rubbish that your book made him out to be. I have a new name now and a nice new sister to add to the old disloyal one that did a number on me by hooking back up again with the heroic prat who helped you destroy my reputation._

_Oh, bloody hell, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. Its not her fault really, is there any woman alive that can keep her knickers on around the High and Mighty Potter, you couldn't, why should she be different,"_ The disembodied voice declared in a tone dripping in sarcasm.

"_A little red-haired bird, told me all about the cock-and-bull excuse that Harry came up with for what the two of you did to us, the infamous 'half-baked-plot'…pure cods-wallop in my opinion. Especially in light of the cost to the victims involved. This bird told me how she tried to get Harry to go public with the truth after they got back together and how he refused to do so because it would threaten your precious ambition to become the first ever Muggleborn Minister of Magic one day. He's still sacrificing his former best mate to benefit you, surprise-surprise, I guess, some things never change._

_I'll tell you something else Doctor. Despite everything you and your husband have done to me. If I try hard enough, I can be objective enough in my thinking to understand the motivation behind his betrayal of an old friend, back then and now. Besides, how could I hope to prove that your so-called truth is wrong? Seven years later is too late to change things, your version of events is universally accepted by far too many people for a more actuate version of what happened to be considered now. _

_Then there is the Ministry to think about, they have gone to great lengths to protect the National hero and you his wife. They too have a vested interest in suppressing the truth. Believe it or not, I'm not as big a fool as you described me in your book, Dr. Potter. I know how stupid it would be to fight the entire Ministry and the wealth and fame of the Potters just to change a minor footnote in history._

_After all, Dr. Potter, the basic facts concerning the battle itself, wouldn't be changed by a few personal issues of a minor bit-player in the grand scheme of things. Who would really care about the sacrifice of the court jester of the trio when all is said and done, beyond perhaps, my parents? And there just Weasleys, aren't they? Not the kind if people who could give you, a proper leg-up during your rapid climb up the rungs of the Ministry, so no one you had to worry about offending. _

_The basic difference between us Doctor is in the choices we make. If it had come down to me to make the choice between someone I loved and my childhood best mate, well…it would be a no-brainer for me, not really. Even for someone with the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, the person I was in love with would win hands down. I wasn't the sharpest knife in the tray Doctor, I admit that freely. That little red haired bird may believe the dragon dung that your husband whispers into her ear, but then again, she desperately wants to believe that he actually loves her. _

_I on the other hand was never one to succumb to that kind of false flattery, the sickly sweet words, and lover's lies that heroes like your husband use to melt the resistance of the next notch in their bedpost. All I ever wanted was three heartfelt words from you, three words of truth, three words you never said to me. _

_Tell me Doctor, did you have a good laugh at my expense while Harry snogged you senseless in broom cupboards all over Hogwarts? When you lay beneath him during a starkers 'slap and tickle' in the 'Room of Requirement' did it amuse you to think that Harry's hands had the freedom to go were mine were not?_

_That you never really loved me is the only reason that I can come up with for your willingness to make me look like a buffoon and it's the implications of that conclusion is what hurts most of all. I put my total trust in both of you and you used me as a decoy. That was the painful truth that filled my sleepless nights for what remained of my life as the sidekick clown. _

_I remember clearly asking you, no…that's not right, all but begging you, to tell me that what Ginny I saw in that charms classroom was a poly juice deception by Slytherins trying to break us up. You looked me straight in the eye and told me in a cold monotone that no, there was no potions, spells, jinxes or behavior altering hexes employed. You were with Harry by choice of your own free will. Harry at least had the grace to look embarrassed, but you…Damnit, you were so cold to me that day, I…" _

Again there was a brief pause.

"…_You were right about me; you know…I always was rather thick. Otherwise I would have realized that when I admitted that I loved you, I was the only one using those three vitally important words. As I look back on it now, you never did say you 'loved' me, not even once…pathetic, wasn't I, the classic dimwitted buffoon?"_

The voice making this entire speech from out from the darkness, was a voice so heavy with emotion, sighing in an overwhelming sadness so thick, it was almost a presence in the room. There was a moment or two more of silence as the unseen speaker made an effort to pull himself together.

_"Merlin, this hurts…seeing you again, feeling what I feel. How can anyone love and hate a person at the same time? _

_Where was I…oh yes, she told me your excuse for what you did, and to give the twin devils your due, it worked. If there really was such a plot, she did survive. It was a near thing at several points, but thanks to you and Harry she wasn't the center of attention for the Death Eaters out to kill the Chosen-one's girlfriend. I'll always be grateful to you both for doing that for her. _

_That's supposing for one second, that what your husband says to young girls in the bedroom is true. And let's face it, you and your spouse have a track record, as proven by your well known book, that the 'high and mighty prat' authorized as factual, did I mention that already?. Anyroad, you and you unfaithful spouse have a history of saying whatever it takes to get you what you want, good grades in class for you, seducing innocent, young, red headed, girls for him. When I take into account your manipulation of my personal history, why should I believe anything the little bird was told by your treacherous husband. Come to think of it…Are you sure that you two weren't actually born as Malfoy's' in disguise?_

_But I'm wandering off topic again, please forgive me. This isn't exactly easy for me, y'know._

_Let's imagine for the sake of argument that this 'half baked plot' that the' little bird' mentioned…actually happened, if we assume that, it presents an interesting question in itself. What was my love really worth? Not much, apparently. Harry at least had the good manners to break up with Ginny before she saw you two going at it. As for me…well, the way I look at it now, either I wasn't worth the time or effort to let me know beforehand, or your little plan would be all the more believable to your intended audience, if someone got cheated on. _

_If you want my opinion, some seven years after the fact, choosing me to be the patsy was a brilliant chess move, making an arse out of a dimwitted fall-guy was a cunning bit of skullduggery, a perfect diversion. I have to give you full marks for ruthlessness. It takes a lot of gall to do that to someone who trusted you as much as I did, someone who was always there right beside you in good times and bad. I learned a lot about the dog eat dog world from you and Harry back then, a lesson on trust I'll not soon forget._

_That poor misguided little bird I mentioned before, now claims that you don't love each other any more, I accept this as possible in light of the fact, that your marriage is approaching the' Seven Year Itch' timeframe. But honestly, I think its mostly wishful thinking on her part. Personally, I can't see the two of you getting married if you weren't in love at some point, right?"_

The sound of soft sobbing could be heard in the background for a minute or two before the stuttering voice of someone nearly overcome with emotion began to speak again.

_"I have to get out of here; I can't take much more of this. It hurts to be this close to you again, knowing that you belong to him body and soul. And even though he is an unfaithful cure, who cheats on you right and left…, I know that a few soft words from him and you'd jump his bones and serve his pleasure without hesitation all over again. For the 'Chosen One' must not be denied anything…right? _

_It's a good thing they doped you up on healing potions, Dr Potter. I would rather not have our last meeting be remembered as being filled with nothing more of import than the pathetic ramblings of the poster-boy victim of unrequited love. _

_She tells me you need this ring to regain your sanity. I think that's rubbish, but on the off chance she's right, and as I never wanted you to feel pain of any kind on account of me. …I have come here to return what Harry stole from my trunk. _

_Sweet Merlin…I wish I had never seen the bloody ring in that stupid display case…I wish that boy had never told me about that ruddy Veterans' Museum. 'Check it out on your way home', he told me. Why oh why did I listen to him? Drat that boy and his foolish suggestion. I was happier in my ignorance, the haze of not knowing who I was, not conscious of your contempt for the clown._

_I wish that bloody ring hadn't unlocked the memories of the dead man inside of me …I bet you can guess which memories came back first and strongest. Yeah, you got it in one. The last half-year of my pitiful life, oh joy. A particular favorite that seems to be stuck in continuous playback, was being witness to…you and Harry…your top…undone, his hand …roaming about inside… your hand…inside his trousers…" _

These last few words coming out mixed with deep sobs of anguish.

_"I…wish…I wish, you had been mine, damnit! …But you weren't, were you? Not even when I foolishly thought we were a couple, it was always him. Potter the living God! You chose his wealth, and his fame, over some poor as dirt nobody who adored you. I mean how dumb could a bloke be, that outcome was easily predictable. Tell me Doctor, was the famous Viktor Krum the first famous lover, you welcomed into your bed? Like the little bird told me during sixth year, or did you wait to give up the goods to the mega-rich, high and mighty Chosen One? _

_You wouldn't let me touch you remember, we had to wait…what a laugh" _the voice declared dripping with sarcasm_ "Why can't I believe that, unlike me, you didn't hold Harry at arms length until you became his wife, was he a good shag in the Room of Requirement?…" _then abruptly there was silence for a moment or two, as the invisible speaker paused while making an effort to rein in his emotions.

"_Look, I'm sorry about that last crack, you loved each other and becoming physical is part of that…I suppose. I'm just jealous, nothing new about that I guess. Jealous of Viktor and Harry…of all the blokes who have made love to you over the years… jealous, because you never felt me worthy enough to be a real lover to you. The old truth still stands, I imagine…nice guys really do finish last…bugger it all to hell. Fame and wealth always has been the key to unlock a bird's knickers, why should I have thought you'd be more resistant to material things than any other girl. _

_Sweet Merlin, the life of a poor as dirt sidekick, really…SUCKS!_

_By the way, I have to ask…why sidekick? Where did that term come from, the Muggle cinema? That's what she told me it came from. I always just thought I was at least your friend, but then that would imply an equal relationship wouldn't it? Whereas, calling me a sidekick implies a subservient position in the trio. Very cute Doctor, a subtle and yet cutting put down, take ten points for that one…Head Girl._

_Well, I'm beating a dead horse here, I've said my piece and now it's time for me to go. I've wasted enough of your precious time during my very _**last appearance**_ as the dead clown and the whole bit went as well as my first go as a Goal Keeper. When I get home, I fully intend to burn this get-up and disappear again. I think it is best for all concerned, don't you? The world thinks I'm dead and who am I to argue? "Weasley is our king" is going back to a well-earned comic obscurity. The king is dead; long live King and Queen Potter. _

_By the way…Doctor, please tell your husband to stop looking for me. Mainly because, if I never wear the Weasley-get-up again, he'll never find me_, _besides, finding me alive will bring down the house of cards you both live in. You don't want that, the Ministry doesn't want that, and frankly the clown from your book doesn't want that. Please, both of you…leave me alone, I want to stay DEAD_." The voice said while its owner was desperately trying to regain control of his emotions

_"Back to the ring, she didn't tell me what hand or finger she saw it on, during your little 'encounter' of four weeks ago. So if you don't mind I will put it on the baby finger of you left hand. Think of it as a tiny bit of stupid sidekick irony, for it is as close as any ring of mine will ever get to your wedding finger. _

_I really must go and I thank Merlin for keeping you unconscious though all of this. Because otherwise I would never have been able to say half of what I have just said to you._

_Tragic isn't it, well for me anyway. Harry was famous and wealthy but that wasn't enough for him. He had to have you and Ginny Weasley share his bed. I'm frankly a bit surprised he hasn't suggested a three way slap and tickle romp at the Manor house, or has the randy bugger done that already? As sick as it sounds, I can almost imagine you both as his bedroom playthings for sweet Merlin forbid, that anything or anyone, deny the Chosen One his…carnal pleasures. _

_Oh, never mind that now, one last thing before I go. Do you want to know the saddest thing of all, the one thing above all others that makes me the dumbest prat Merlin ever put on this Earth? The most pathetic thing of all is that after all you have done to me, in spite of all my pain and suffering, the inscription still is true… for me at least. And doesn't that make me the biggest loser of all time?_

_Goodbye, Doctor Hermione Jane Granger-Potter. About the betrayal, all is forgiven. Find happiness and success in everything you do. You'll make a fine Minister of Magic someday, and like I said before, your version of history as written in the _'Golden Trio'_ is fine with me. As long as the Ministry leaves me alone, I won't rock the boat…Okay?_

_She tells me that my return from the dead has been the root cause for your attempted suicide, but personally, I rather doubt it. Take it from someone who went through years of painful recovery from battle wounds, suicide is the coward's way out. And whatever else I might think of you, coward you were not. _

_I read somewhere where some healer theorized that the pathetic clown of the trio had a death wish during that last battle. I want to thank you for not suggesting that in your book. I didn't intend to die that day, I just wanted to be there for you, defend you one last time, before you went off and married Potter. _

_The little bird was wrong when she suggested to me that you'd attempt suicide over a bloody friendship ring. There is no way for you to know that it wasn't just a common vandal that stole this bloody dragon ring Tuesday night. Everyone thinks I dead, there is no way you could have known it was me that reclaimed the property your husband took out of my trunk, seven years ago. _

_Even if you did figure out it, why would you get so upset over the return of a pathetic clown that you'd try to do yourself in? I just don't buy it, that's all. However, on the one out of a hundred chance she might be right, I am truly sorry to have caused you any pain, but I can promise you of this much, I will never bother you or your husband…EVER AGAIN._

_Goodbye…good luck…Mione."_

88888

There were no more words spoken, just an odd noise, then the sound of footsteps before the door to the room opened and closed again. Suddenly the three people who were within the dark pensive were back in their own bodies, all three of them looking shaken by their ordeal. The worst of the lot was Hermione, who had tears of sadness and regret pouring down her cheeks, as she looked down at the tiny dragon ring in her cupped hands. It was Kingsley who spoke up first

"What was that noise he made before he left?" the old wizard asked.

"That…that, was Ron kissing me goodbye on the forehead," Hermione replied before beginning to sob out loud as her hand balled into a protective fist around the Dragon ring.

"Harry, I didn't know Ron all that well, did he always talk so much?" Kingsley asked.

"Not that I can recall," Harry replied deep in thought. "The best mate I remember didn't go in for speechmaking; he barely put two sentences together at a time, mainly because Hermione would box his ears for one misspoken comment or another. In point of fact, that is the very first time he managed to talk that much, without inserting 'Bloody hell' every ten words." Harry said with a smirk.

"Prat" Hermione said between sobs of regret, before wailing out loud "Ron hates me!"

"Rubbish, Hermione he does not! It's like I was saying to Kingsley just the other day, Ron never vented how he felt about what we did to him all those years ago. There was no anger explosion, no fit of righteous outrage, he internalized the whole thing and according to Ginny, our betrayal destroyed him from the inside-out. What we just heard was seven years of pended up hurt in one big burst."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Harry, that was one hell of a vent!" Kingsley responded.

"What I can't get over is the fact that…he understands why we did it. Well he didn't actually say he understood, no in so many words, but he knows…he know why, that's something at least!" A stunned Harry reluctantly admitted.

"Snap out of it, boy! Stop behaving like an ex-best mate and start thinking like an Auror. What has Ronald told us about himself here? Believing Doctor Potter to be unconscious Ronald let slip a lot that I'll bet he wouldn't have said if he had known she was awake and listening," Kingsley said, the only one in a position to be objective about the whole thing.

When his statement was greeted with silence, the old Auror spoke again. "All right, I'll get the ball rolling; Ron kept referring to a 'SHE' and 'A little bird.' Shall we assume that he is referring to his sister Ginny?"

"Yes, that fits, and she was the only one beside you, Kingsley, who knew the real reason why Hermione and I dated before the last battle." Harry said coming out of his stupor.

"Well? …Go on boy, what else can we deduce about the R. H. B. by what he said about a person only identified as 'SHE'?" Kingsley asked.

"Ginny was the one who must have told him the real reason Hermione was here, what floor and what room she was in, the whole nine yards."

"Yes, but Miss Weasley, hasn't been seen since last Wednesday, three days before the R. H. B. first appearance at the Nationals and six days before the dragon ring disappeared. Can you explain how she could have known that?" Kingsley said, acting as the devil's advocate.

"Her flat-mate, Hannah Abbott, she works here, In fact, she is in charge of the ward at the other end of this very floor."

"Better and better! …As they say, 'All it takes is to pull a single thread for the tapestry to become undone'. So the source of Ron's pre-strike intelligence has been exposed, that's good. Abbott may be the key to tracking Ronald back to where he has gone into hiding," Kingsley said

"Hiding," Harry asked?

"In a frustrated tone, the senior Auror sarcastically quoted "_Farewell appearance as the dead hero, and tell Harry to stop looking for me_, remember? Oh yes, your quarry knows you're looking for him, and he has gone to ground, not that that matters anymore. He doesn't want to _'Rock the boat'_ so to speak and that was all the Ministry was worried about." Kingsley said.

"But if Ginny knows where he is…" Harry began.

"…The Fidelius Charm," Hermione said, between barely audible in-between sobs of angst. "Like Grimmauld Place, remember, Harry? All Ron has to do is charm his home or whereabouts and anyone who knows who or where he is will be unable to tell anyone his location as long as it's not someplace well known like the Leaky Cauldron. I am not sure how it works on people exactly, but I won't bet against it, so unless Ginny is Ron's secret keeper, he is right. We will never find him."

Hermione's eyes had a panic quality to them now. She had been shown the cold hard truth of what a book she had written at eighteen had done to the man she adored in secret, and it frighten her more than she wanted to admit that he had misunderstood so badly the literary admiration of Ron's homespun wit and humor.

"You know, that's not necessarily a bad thing, Harry," Kingsley grumbled out. "Like I said, I have done what I could to reassure the Ministry that the bloke in that picture wasn't Ronald Weasley, and his promise not to be seen again will go along way to letting this whole unfortunate incident fade back into oblivion."

"If the Ron and Ginny have both gone into hiding from both of us, I don't know what we can do. Especially if he has more than one of those 'get-ups,' and I would guess he does," Hermione said in a sad, soft, and frustrated tone.

"Get-up?" Kingsley asked.

"Disguise," Hermione replied, her eyes darting all over the room her expression becoming more frantic with each passing moment.

"There are counter-jinxes for disguise spells, Doctor Potter" Kingsley said with a knowing and condescending smile.

"But they won't work on Ron, right Hermione?" Harry said understanding where his wife was heading.

"What do you mean they won't work?"

"At the Nationals, you said no disguise spells or glamour jinxes were evident," Harry declared with a smirk. "That means Ron wasn't using magic. His get-up is or was composed of Muggle theater make-up and wigs." Harry said with a beaming smile as his Muggle-born wife nodded in agreement. Hermione however didn't return Harry's smile. She was aware that Kingsley knew more than he should about both her sham of a marriage, and her husbands' infidelity, but both of these paled in comparison to Ron's 'unfounded' accusations of destroying his memory.

"Then Ron can change his appearance at will," Kingsley stated, suddenly happy. "Then what he said was true, there is no way to prove who he was…or is now!"

"Yes, I suppose so, if he can change his hair color or complexion. He's right, we'll never find him. But why are you so happy about this, don't you want me to find him?" Harry said, agreeing with his boss.

"Officially, as head of the Auror Department I can state that it is better for all parties concerned that Ronald Weasley time of death remains unaltered. Too much effort and political capital has been placed by the Ministry in Dr. Potter's account of the last six months of the youngest Weasleys life for it to be changed now. His return from the dead at this time would be a major source of embarrassment for the Ministry, an assault on the credibility of the Wizard Government of Great Britain at a time when the last Death Eater has just been sent to Azkaban.

That was bloody brilliant for someone Doctor Potter called a thick dimwitted clown, to figure out that the best course for the Ministry would be to 'eliminate' any such threat to the governments credibility before such a threat could cause any damage." Kingsley declared, revealing obstacles aplenty to the reappearance of Ron.

These cautiously delivered words stirred a primal fear in Hermione. "Are you saying that there are people within the Ministry that would arrange for Ron to be killed?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Yes Doctor, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kingsley said with regret. "If Ron was to return and tell his side of what happened, you and Harry would get sweep into a scandal that could potentially bring down the whole government. I put Harry on the case not only because he is my best Auror, but also because he had the most to lose if his former friend, the dimwitted clown, was to return."

"No, no…NO. I never call him a 'dimwitted clown' in my book," Hermione said with some heat. "My aim was to point out how Ron's wit and sense of humor could and did lighten Harry's depressions and dark moods. In going on at some length about Ron's jealousy over my pen-pal relationship with Viktor I merely demonstrated Ron to be vulnerable to the most basic of normal human weaknesses. After the war everyone put Harry and me on pedestals as heroes, by writing Ron as I did, I tried to point out that the trio weren't Demi-gods. I used Ron as an example of how really human we all were, and that's all I did."

The senior Auror and Harry exchanged an uncomfortable looks before the old wizard said. "No offense, Dr. Potter, but I have to agree with your unseen visitor of about an hour ago. Anyone who actually knew Ronald, and I have spoken to quite a few who did, if these people then read your book, all most all of them couldn't help but come away with the feeling that you did everything in your power within your book to portray Ronald as an idiot.

You only pointed out in your book to those times when Ron did something foolish, not once did you single out an instance where you or Harry did something immature. You never once called Harry your sidekick in your book, he was always 'my friend'…the title of 'sidekick' was reserved exclusively for the trio's clown. You deliberately made Ron out to be an immature fool…No, strike that, worse than a fool; to your readers, Ronald Weasley was the world's biggest, moron." Kingsley said.

"What? - No! …That can't be right!" Hermione protested with a tragic edge forming in her words. "That wasn't my intention at all! …Harry, tell him… tell this boss of yours how wrong he is!"

Harry Potter sighed, shook his head in regret and then said, "I am sorry, Hermione, but Kingsley is spot-on about this. In fact I have been wondering for some time why you portrayed Ron as a kind of 'court jester' in your book. I counted no less than ten times where you referred to Ron as a 'loveable loser' in the first quarter of the book. I just figured you had your own reasons for leaving so much of the good stuff about Ron out, especially the heroic manner in which he died.

You always did have a habit of blaming Ron for anything that went wrong at school and I just assumed that you were humiliating him in your book as a kind of punishment for his 'dying' before you had the chance to explain the truth behind that half-baked-protection-plot idea of … 'YOURS'_…_that ended up ruining all four of our lives.

I didn't say anything at the time because, well…what was the point, HE WAS DEAD! If you wanted to vent your frustrations over the way you treated Ron before he died, by mocking his memory, what real harm could it cause, he couldn't be hurt anymore by your misguided rationalities, he was dead.

I admit to being hurt to when I learned exactly how he died, I mean…defending you. And I was totally gob smacked when someone told me that the manner of his death was left out of your book. By the time I finally got around to reading that lousy piece of slander it was to late, the damage had been done. His memory had been ruined beyond repair."

"Harry James Potter, I can not believe you could possibly think such a thing of me," Hermione snapped, her sorrow forgotten. "Ron was never made fun of in my book, he was…"

"…Bloody Hell! You wrote the damn thing…I didn't. You may not have intended your so-called remembrances of poor Ron's life to be interpreted they way they ended up, but it was your book…'start to finish'. Ron's name is now a running gag throughout England and the full credit for that…GOES TO YOU!" Harry shouted, interrupting his wife before a full-blown row could start. "I am sick and tired of people claiming I had anything to do with that lousy bit of trashy FICTION."

More to the point however is the fact that your 'unexpected visitor' of an hour ago, the bloke who just brought back your dragon ring, just happens to agree with Kingsley and me that your unflattering portrayal of Ron in the biography of our years at Hogwarts is a pile of dragon dung. A collection of half truths and out right distortions of how it really was back then, which I greatly regret that I ever authorized, without carefully reading over first.

For Ron was right you know, we are too wrapped up in the portrayal of him in your book to risk having him publicly declare that 'your' account of events to be the massive lie we both know it to be. Damnit Hermione, don't you realize, we…'you and I' destroyed him!

Not just with your half baked plot and your book written during seventh year, but after the war, when we allowed the Ministry to turn your lousy novel into something set in stone, first as unquestioned fact, and then unalterable history. His 'BLOOD' is on our hands Hermione," Harry shouted, "and we are too cowardly to face the music now. One hint of the truth now and our precious careers are over, our reputations ruined."

The truth of that comment took all the wind out of Hermione's sails for a moment and the anger she felt was instantly replaced with deep regret combined with all but overwhelming feelings of guilt.

"But we're the ones that deserved to be ruined, can't you see that?" Hermione franticly replied after a brief pause. "I purged my feelings in my book, belittled the man I loved, the man I could never say to out loud and to his face, that I loved him. Why can I say those three words to you lot, but not to him, never to Ron. I'll tell you why, because I never felt worthy of him. I use to row with him, put him down, because I didn't know any other way to flirt with him. I'm a failure as a woman, Harry, can't you see that?

He was the only boy to see me at school as more than a walking encyclopedia of answers. No one besides Ron looked at me with genuine desire at Hogwarts or at the Ministry after the war, not even Viktor. To Krum I was the one and only girl who **wasn't** impressed with his Quidditch fame. It was Ron and only Ron…who saw me as a desirable woman, and in spite of being book smart, I didn't know what to do with his heartfelt desire.

Then he died and I didn't need to be a seer to foretell my future. I tricked you into marring me Harry, because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I'm a terrible, self centered berk, my co-worker insult me behind my back, I know what the call me… a heartless…frigid…cold blooded… "

"Hermione, stop, you don't have to explain anything to me," Harry said interrupting his wife's unhinged rant. "I wanted to punish myself too for what we did to them." Harry said sadly in a tone of deep regret.

"You just don't get it, do you, Harry? You have Ginny. In spite of what we did, her love for you never completely faded. I on the other hand have no one. I never made friends easily; Ron was the outgoing one, on good terms with everyone.

I wake up every morning and I look in the mirror and I curse my know-it-all arrogance. I don't hate you, Harry, I know you didn't want to have any part of my half-baked plot, I talked you into it. I have been blaming you for a crime that I alone am responsible for. I have resented your happiness with Ginny a happiness that fate denied me with Ron. We both have been living a lie for too long, and my visitor tonight has made me want to end your suffering at least.

"So what do we do now is the question?" Kingsley asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "He brought your ring back, and you're feeling better, Dr. Potter, that's a good thing…right? But he's also promised not to bother you lot again, that'll make the Ministry happy. So if we let him stay dead like he asked, this R. H. B. problem disappears…case closed…right?"

"Are you mental? You want us to just forget that Ron's alive, and go back to the status-quo?" Harry asked shocked. "Aren't you overlooking the fact that Ginny knows he's alive and who he is now a days?"

"Yeah, his fading back into obscurity would have been best for everyone. But that won't happen with a red haired loose cannon running amuck." Kingsley replied now unhappy again. "Harry is there any chance of you talking to Miss Weasleys, convincing her to keep quite about all of this? No … I guess not, if she's half as stubborn as you say she is."

"Harry, please tell me that you don't agree with Kingsley idea about letting him go again," Hermione said outraged. "We have to make this right with him; I have to make him understand…Damnit Harry I still love that man… even if I never told him so. We just can't go back to living the lie, not now that we know that he's alive, somewhere out there.

You can do what you want, Harry, but I'm not going to let Ron get away again. I'd happily give up everything even my ambition to be Minister of Magic in exchange for gaining Ron's forgiveness and if I have to hunt him down alone, then I'll bloody well go it alone."

"Calm down, Hermione, please! Kingsley is right about closing the 'official' case to find Ron. There are too many feathers at the Ministry would get ruffled if he showed up alive again. So boss old chum, you can close the R.H.B. case with my blessing and while you're at it, consider my notice of registration as being submitted as of right now. I officially relinquish my position within the Auror Department effective immediately. From now on, my search for my long lost friend is a private affair."

"Harry you can't do that?" the old wizard replied with a somber expression on his face

"Why not? You said yourself all the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or dead, so my job is done. Voldemort is gone Kingsley. I can have a private life at last, maybe get back in touch with an old friend again and repair some thought-to-be burnt bridges."

"Harry, for Merlin's sake be reasonable!" Kingsley retorted. "You're far too much of a public figure to just up and resign without all kinds of havoc breaking loose in the Ministry, to say nothing of the press. Unless the Government has a damn good reason for your abrupt 'retirement' calls will be made for the Minister to step down for whatever blunders he made to make you up and quit. Questions will be asked, inside the Ministry and without.

Besides, as you yourself have pointed out the R. H. B. is no fool. Your abrupt departure from the Auror department will be like waving a red flag in front of a bull, he's bound to conclude that this gambit on your part is an indication of your determination to track him down. Put yourself in his shoes Harry, how would you react if the county's best detective quit his job to go looking for you! He may have gone to ground, but this news might make him panic and leave England for good, taking his little red haired bird with him."

"Well, Damnit, what to suggest as an alternative? I can't just let him fade into the woodwork," Harry replied frustrated. "Hermione is right, he's alive and I owe him…more than he'll ever know. I refuse to let him live out the rest of his days thinking that we… that he was just a clown…that cannot stand! I have lived these seven years racked with guilt over what Hermione and I did to him.

Ron was my brother…in everything but blood. One mistake and I lost him and his entire family, seemingly forever. I'm no better than a leper to people I considered my second family brothers who use to like me and a second set of parents. They use to tease me, prank me and made me feel wanted and loved, now that's all gone. How have you like people so loving and caring passing you at the Ministry or in Diagon Alley and have them ignore you as if you don't exist. Speaking for myself…I hate it! The pure contempt I see in their eyes cuts me to the quick every time.

My best friend in the whole wide world went to his 'DEATH' thinking I stabbed him in the back! I have existed all these years hating myself and blaming Hermione for I plan that I agreed to…willingly. Kingsley, understand this if nothing else about us Potters, Hermione and I have been beating ourselves up for years in remorse for what happened to Ron, this is our chance to make amends, and we are bloody hell going to take it." Harry said his voice breaking with angst, his heart felt sincerity making his voice and body tremble in regret with his wife in no better condition.

Bugger, Kingsley, don't you see? Ron was my best mate; we were going to be Aurors together. His desk should be across from mine right now. We were supposed to have loads of adventures together catching the bad guys, before going home to our girls. I had it all planned, we were going to be heroes, and in an instant it was all gone.

I'm alone Kingsley, the blokes at work treat me like a god; I have no real friends there, no one who likes me for me! Not one of my co-workers calls me by my first name and I bet it is the same for Hermione. We're not people to average witch or wizard on the street. I'm the man who killed the Dark Lord.

Ron was special; to him I was just a bloke, a regular guy you'd knock back a butterbeer with. To him I was always, just, Harry. Do you have any idea how much I miss that! They say you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone, well I bloody well know what I've lost…and I want it back…Hermione does too.

All right Harry, I get the message. Just don't quit." Kingsley pleaded. "Take a leave of absence or personal time, hell, I'll go with you. I'm long overdue for a holiday anyway and if they don't like it…that's tough. Well have all the resources of the department behind us, and as long as the Ministry is reassured that out goal is damage control, to keep the Weasley problem contained, well get a blank check when it comes to expenses.

When we find him, we tell the higher ups that the bloke in the picture turned out to be just a look alike, that Ronald Weasley is still very dead."

"Don't look at me like that, Harry. That's what the good Doctors visitor of an hour ago wants… isn't it?" Kingsley said when he saw Harry frown over the wishes of the Ministry. "I'm willing to help you close the R. H. B. case officially…that is, if you still want my help?"

"Thanks, mate" Harry responded with a warm smile.

"Anytime, Harry, but that still leaves us with a spot of trouble, we still have to find Miss Weasley and convince her to keep the knowledge of a certain long missing and presumed dead sibling from becoming common knowledge. One point in our favor is the fact that she has been disowned by her parents and brothers so she is unlikely to have chatted with them since disappearing Wednesday.

If as I suspect, Ron's little bird has gone into hiding with her thought-to-be dead sibling, if we find one we'll find the other. Hang-on," Kingsley declared suddenly excited. "Didn't your wife's visitor just now say something about seeing the Veterans' Museum where the ring was on display…and I quote; 'On his way home'? And wouldn't that mean that he lives in the village of Hogsmeade?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione replied in a tone that was very much subdued, half her mind struggling with the hurt her novel had caused. "Hogsmeade is a convenient Apparition point for anyone living in northern or central Scotland. You can Apparate great distances, Harry, just like Dumbledore could, but the average witch or wizard can only Apparate short distances. That's why the Floo Network is so popular. It eliminates the need for several Apparition points between Hogsmeade and London."

"That's right, I remember now, Ron just barely passed his Apparition test so his range would most likely be pretty limited," Harry said in a hopeful tone. "So that means he would have had to use at least three jump-points to get from London to Hogsmeade, and then a final one to get to his hiding place. That would put it within a 100 to 300 kilometer diameter circle surrounding Hogsmeade."

"That's a lot of land to hide in, Harry," Kingsley pointed out.

"True, but it narrows' the search down from the entire UK and eliminates greater London, ninety-nine percent of England, all of Wales and Ireland. Still all in all, you're right. That is too big an area to search, especially if Ron is wearing a different get up than his Weasley one. Ron could literally pass all of us in the hall of this hospital an hour from now and we wouldn't know it was him," Harry said, dejected.

"That makes hunting him down next to impossible," Kingsley admitted.

"So, when do we start this search?" Hermione asked in a soft tentative voice that diminished the determination behind it.

"Your not coming, Hermione, your still in hospital, don't be daft."

"If you won't let me come with you lot, then I'll simply have to arrange for him to come to me again." Hermione declared with a pout, as she wiped the tears away.

"And exactly how are you going to arrange that Doctor?" Kingsley asked politely. "From what I just heard from the pensive, the R.H.B. was giving his farewell performance just now. He said things like, _'burn his Weasley get-up …my very last appearance as the dead clown_' and '_I'll never bother you again_'. Not once, did I hear him mention anything about seeing you again, instead he went on and on about starting a new life with a new name.

His old life like his old name is gone, due in large part to the book you wrote about him. To his credit he claims that he has made peace with what you and Harry did to him. Its clear, at least to me, that he wants to put 'the past' behind him and move on, and that most likely includes you."

"But the message in the ring, it says he still loves me!" Hermione declared firmly.

"Yes, it does, and I willing to concede that point," Kingsley said reasonably. "But you're forgetting one major obstacle to him wanting to see you again."

"What obstacle is that?" Hermione said preparing for a row.

"Doctor Potter, need I remind you of the fact that you and Harry are married. Miss Weasley has been disowned and shunned by every member of her family precisely because she was bunking up with your husband. Not even the rule breaking twins will speak to her," Kingsley said to Hermione's shocked face. "I have known Arthur and Molly for many years, and they allow their children a lot of personal freedom concerning a lot of things. But there is one line that no Weasley will cross and those that do are punished for it severely.

Ginny, has no family that will acknowledge her existence precisely because she is fooling about with a married man. Ron in his pensive comments is clearly deeply offended by his sister '_hooking up again with that disloyal prat of a husband of yours, the bloke who helped you destroyed my reputation.' _So in spite of taking Ginny into hiding with him, it's clear at least to me, that even Ron disapproves of messing about with someone who is married.

If you think you can bat those brown eyes at him and he'll crumble like he did at Hogwarts, you're dead wrong! Biting your lower lip and looking like a lost kitten won't work either. You have hurt him Doctor, cut him to the quick. He risked a lot in coming here tonight and I doubt returning that ring was the prime motivation, remember he called the ring-sanity connection rubbish.

I believe that he really came here for closure, to put his past as Ron behind him, if he wanted to come back into your life he would have walked in here in broad daylight, revealed himself and stay revealed. By the way, did you notice that he didn't mention his new name, kind of hard to chat-up a bloke if you don't know that. Bottom line is Doctor…you're a married woman, whether your happily married or not doesn't change the fact that as long as your married, for a true Weasley…its hands off."

"Harry?" Hermione said turning to him for conformation of the old Aurors theory.

"Kingsley is right about this; Ginny doesn't exist to her family right now. She broke it off with me last Wednesday precisely because she couldn't handle being ostracized anymore," Harry replied crestfallen.

"Well if being married to you is keeping Ron away from me, then that obstacle will have to be removed. Harry, you can begin divorce proceedings now, I think you'll find that you have my full support this time," Hermione declared, as if she was issuing marching orders. "Once we are free of each other legally, we will be in a better position to lure our reluctant soul-mates out of hiding." She declared fighting down another sob of regret.

"Doctor, have you lost your mind completely, You can't be so naïve as to think that getting a divorce will be quick or easy, not in the Wizarding world of Great Britain anyway

"Why shouldn't it? Weren't you just ranting and raving that the Minister will do anything to prevent Harry from abruptly quitting?" Hermione asked calmly.

Threatening to resign will give you both leverage I grant you that, but you seem to forget how wrapped up in the Marriage Law our current Minister is. It has been the cornerstone of all three of his reelection campaigns, for Merlin's sake, he often boasts about the fact that there has not been a single divorce petition granted in all five years he has been in office. Just asking for a divorce won't work, believe me Harry has tried that route more than once and has been shot down every time.

"What If I could prove that our marriage isn't legally binding?" Hermione asked sweetly with a huge smirk.

"And how would you pull that off, may I ask?"

"Never mind that right now, Harry, give me back my ring," Hermione said holding out a trembling hand. "Ron doesn't have a chance once I'm single again, I have never failed to get what I willing to work hard enough for, and getting Ron as a spouse will be no exception.

"No offence again to you Hermione," Harry said as he handed back the ring. "But I believe you are underestimating Ron, as I have done myself for the last few days. He has been one step ahead of us during all of this, every move we have made he has countered. I never expected him to try to get into this hospital, and yet he successfully by-pass hospital security, eliminate both the guard and matron on duty on this floor without harming them or raising an alarm. Did what he came to do and departed…undetected."

"Harry, honesty… this is Ron we are talking about…" Hermione said, belittling her ex-boyfriend without realizing she was doing it.

"You're doing it again, even seven years after his…'alleged' death, the moment we start talking about Ron again and you automatically start to put him down." Harry said clearly disappointed.

Merlin's bread, you're right Harry," Hermione admitted, more than a little stunned. "I was thinking less of him again wasn't I? …Just like he said in the pensive. But I didn't intend it to be cruel to him; he was just sort of thick about so much…"

"Are you sure about him being thick about everything?" Harry replied in a thoughtful tone. "I'm beginning to wonder if his dumb as a post sidekick-routine back in school, might just possibly have been…a bit of an act. I've known you for almost fourteen years now Hermione and I have come to realize that you being smarter than everyone else, was then and still is the cornerstone of your ego."

"You lost me kid," Kingsley said confused.

"As any good Auror would in pursue of a suspect, I have tried to put myself into the head of the person I'm chasing. And the first thing Mad-Eye Moody use to tell me was to cancel out any preconceived notions I had on the perpetrators behavior. You said it yourself in describing the R.H.B., you called him cunning and patient, all excellent qualities in a chess player. Hermione here remembers Ron as being 'a bit thick' about a lot of stuff, and I'm sure to an extent he was, but lets assume for one moment, that about some things, like his intelligence, Ron deliberately downplayed how smart he really was.

"You're saying that by playing dimwitted he lured his opponents into underestimating him like Doctor Potter just did." Kingsley said catching on to Harry's line of thought.

"Exactly, the best way to pay Hermione a compliment back in school was to tell her how brilliant she was and no one did that more often than Ron did," Harry said forgetting for a bit that Hermione was listening in. "He was constantly asking for homework help from her, but suppose he did that for no other reason than to find an innocent reason to spend time…intimately close, in the company of the girl we now know he adored"

"Harry, get a grip, Ron smarter than he looked, no way!" Hermione said clearly in denial. "You can't seriously be proposing that Ron was cunning enough to 'pretend' to be thick just to chat-me-up by flattering my smarter than anyone else ego?"

"Think I'm being mental do you?" Harry smirked, "well then tell me this, why was it that the smartest witch of our age with a huge intellect and unmatched ability in logical thinking could not, even once, beat Ron at wizard chess?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out of her mouth, for she sat on her hospital bed totally gob smacked. As the gears in her mind turned over Harry's conclusion her eyes bulged and her mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. The more she thought about it, the more she had to agree with Harry. All interest in the discussion between the two men inside of her hospital room faded to background noises as Hermione's mind wrapped itself around this new concept.

Ron's chess skill had always galled the book smart, know-it-all, although she often referred to it as a waste of time or a silly game, the truth of the matter was, her inability to beat Ron at chess had nearly driven Gryffindor's resident book-worm mental. Hermione didn't except defeat well, she hated be second in any of her classes, so the thought that someone, particularly Ron, could be unbeatable at a stupid board game proved to be…infuriating.

So between fourth and fifth year during the summer holiday following the Krum debacle, Hermione had spent a lot of time and effort learning everything she could about chess. She returned to Hogwarts that fall confident that she was finally going to wipe that smug grin off of Mr. Ronald Weasleys face. But her much anticipated victories never materialized, the smug prat rose to her challenge without comment and thrashed her properly every time she played him.

Every time Hermione came across a new chess book, she tried again, but each time the outcome was the same. She never made a fuss about it and come to think of it nor did Ron. Unlike their verbal rows, their combat on the chess board had always been silent and private. All these years later and only now did Hermione put the pieces together. That little red haired prat had been smarter than he put on and she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

She had thought her half baked plot had cured her of the 'always right' conceit, and here was yet another example of how very wrong Hermione could be. This was just another item to put on her list of things concerning 'why I was stupid about Ron'. She just sat there in hospital, thinking hard, for she had the biggest challenge of her life to face, and losing wasn't an option. Looking back on the tumultuous six year courtship between Ron and herself, Hermione, had an epiphany.

Hermione's adorable red fox had played the best chess game of his life, winning her heart. Each move bringing her closer to check mate. Ron's battle with the troll had proven his bravery; the last move of the black knight had proven self sacrifice. His jealousy over Krum had shown her that he cared for her more than a friend, his attacks on Malfoy his willingness to defend her honor.

When had Ron first consciously use her feelings of self-inflated mental-superiority against her by pretending to be dumb she couldn't begin to guess? But that he had played to her weakness to his advantage now made her smile. Ron had been correct when he had said that words were his enemy back in school, Hermione's mistake had been not realizing at the time that actions speak louder than words.

Hermione now realized that Harry was spot-on in his analyst of Ron, that git, had been brilliant in using her know everything conceit to ingratiate himself in her favor by acting dumb, all the while stroking her fragile ego with compliments on her brilliance. This eleventh hour epiphany about her ex-boyfriend, when combined with his history of loyal devotion to her happiness, didn't lessen Hermione's desire to be with Ronald again, instead it only strengthened her resolve.

Staring off into space, deep in thought, Hermione instinctively took the restored dragon engagement ring now back at its original size, into her right hand and then slipped Ron's dragon ring onto the wedding ring finger of her left hand. Whispering more to herself than the two men in the room, she said softly to herself.

"_You did that for me, you silly twit, you suppressed your own intellect so that I could feel more needed within the trio. You knew that being smart was all that I had that made me feel of worth. Harry was the brave one, I was the brains, and you my beloved was the heart. Damn, I hope it's not too late for me to show you how much you mean to me! _

_What did you say…oh yes 'sort out my priorities' well Ronald you were right about that too! I've buried myself at work to ignore the pain over what I did to us as a couple. I have made enemies at the Ministry by my zero tolerance for incompetent political appointees. I take no joy in my work at all; it was just the means to fill the lonely hours of my days. It's time for a change in my life Ronald, and your being a major part of it, is the only way I'll find happiness "_

"So you're smarter than you let on back at school," Hermione continued although this time out loud. "Well – well…all the better for our children's I.Q. potential. This game isn't over yet, Weasley…because I am coming after you, do you hear! You won't get away from me so easily the _'second time around'_. I won't let you."

Harry noticed the symbolic significance of the dragon ring's presence on his wife's engagement-ring finger as did Kingsley and both men couldn't help but smile. Properly motivated, as she was now, Doctor Hermione Granger-Potter was as unstoppable as a force of nature. Ron had been wrong about some of the things he had said that night.

The loss of the dragon ring had not been the only cause of Hermione's suicidal depression, but it could not be denied that the ring had been Dr. Potters only link with the 'one that got away.' What her visitor hadn't taken into account was that the 'return of the ring' had been the equivalent of the Black knight from McGonagall giant chess set throwing downs his gauntlet. In returning the ring Ron had declared himself beyond Hermione's romantic reach. It was a kind of unspoken challenge, to obtain the unobtainable, and Doctor Potter had never walked away from a challenge in her life.

More than that, the look of grim determination on Hermione face proved that Harry's prediction had been correct. Now that she knew that Ron was indeed alive, Harry's 'soon to be' ex-spouse was filled with an unshakable resolve; to find her life mate, marry him and procreate repeatedly... with unbridled vigor.

In a way, Harry couldn't help but be amused at the irony of it all. After seven lonely years of self-imposed celibacy, Hermione had a whole lot of snogging and other more intimate activities time to make up for. His poor old friend Ron had been dead wrong about the number of lovers that had shared Hermione's bed. A big part of Dr. Potter's self-punishment for what she had done to Ron had been her denial of the pleasures of the flesh. A bushy-haired whirlwind with a ticking biological clock was heading Ron's way, he could run, but he couldn't hide, not for long.

As a matter of fact, Harry couldn't wait for the book worm mating season to begin. Not that he would ever hear the details from his former best mate. For unlike Seamus and Dean, Harry's other dorm mates, Ickle Ronniekins wasn't the type to 'kiss and tell.' With his own relationship with Hermione way too much like living with his sister, if he had one. There had been a times when Harry had wondered if Hermione realized she was actually female.

For Ron's sake, Harry hoped that old wives tale about sexually repressed bookworms was true. During seventh year, the librarian Irma Prince had been caught by a couple of fifth year prefects engaged in inappropriate activities with the caretaker Argus Filch. Even now, six years later the very thought of those two in the grips of passion made Harry's whole body shutter.

Anyroad, the old wives tale went that underneath prim and proper women like Hermione was a barely contained fireball of unbridled lust. If this 'theory' was true, and you combined this repressed fireball with seven years of guilt induced longing, the mixture would result in…wow! Oh…Ron, you lucky dog.

Besides, when Ron finally gets the lady of his dreams, maybe the ghost of Harry's dead best- mate will stop haunting the bedroom he shared with Ginny. Harry loved Ginny to death but their lovemaking had suffered due to the white elephant of the spectra called Ron that seemed to hover over their bed. There were times when the memories of what Harry had done to Ron and Ginny's feelings that she was disrespecting his memory was like a couple of buckets of ice cold water tossed on top of their desire for one another.

Harry knew exactly, what his former best friend meant to Hermione and that made him conclude that if living in obscurity under a different identify was what Ron wanted, then his Hermione would follow him into exile in a heart beat.

Harry sincerely hopped, for Ron's sake, that when the hunt was over and he was caught by the smartest witch of his age-mates, that his old former friend had the physical 'stamina' to 'keep-up' his role in destiny, when confronted with a particular force of nature hell-bent on reproduction.

Saying good night, to his 'wife' in her hospital room, Harry Flooed back to Godric's Hollow and the Potter Estate. After spending ten minutes reassuring Dobby that Mistress Grangy would recover. Harry took a quick shower and went to bed. The last thought he had before drifting off to sleep was an odd realization.

"_Ron old friend, that was some move you pulled off tonight," _Harry thought to himself. _"I'm not sure if this whole adventure happened by accident or design, but from your opening gambit at the Nationals, your taking of the Dragon Ring pawn in Hogsmeade, to the boldness of the Black Knight's visit to St. Mungo's this evening. I have to admit that all your moves so far, have been aggressive and strong. If we Potters don't counter tonight's move decisively, I fear the white Queen has little chance of capturing her beloved Black Knight, and that old friend would be a tragedy for all of us._

Our move Ron," Harry said aloud, as he mockingly saluted the darkness of his bedroom, "and if Hermione does what I think she's going to do, this particular counter move is going to be a whopper!"

88888

To be continued

88888

Author's post chapter notes:

In a review I read that I am way out of character for the HP books, I suspect that's true. For there is only one writer who will ever be one hundred percent in character and that is JK herself. This story takes the HP people down a different road, and tells the tale of a lie told with the best of intentions, a lie that although effective in its goal, still managed to hurt the very ones it was meant to protect.

It's a tale of being caught trying to safeguard love ones by deceit, and in the process damaging two budding true love relationship. Ron had never felt himself to be Krum's equal in the HP books how much less so would he feel when completing with the mega-rich Chosen one.

Stay tune, more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Six

Chapter title: Knight to E5

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 15612 (plus or minus a word or two) (another short chapter…sorry)

(Due to the size of this puppy, fix yourself self a cuppa of Earl Grey, order in a large 'fish and chips' to munch-on, kick your shoes off and make yourself comfortable)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's humble thanks: I openly admit that this lame plot is all mine! (Readers shudder in dread) With that said, I would also like to point out those folks that have transformed my abuse of the Kings English into something a lot less painful to the eyes. I mean by this, my beta-readers, Mark, Dennis, Wayne and BuckNC, they and they alone, get full marks for making my chicken scratches enjoyable. Stand up and take a bow guys, you deserve it.

Warnings:

Number one: By now you have discovered that this tale is less than flattering to the 'Chosen-one' and his Bushy-haired…know-it-all best female friend, this was intentionally done. Heroes in my view are not perfect people who can walk on water, they are not Gods. They are for the most part, normal people with very human flaws that do extraordinary things when they are needed most.

For those few that are still reading this, you know by now that Harry and Hermione made a mistake. A mistake compounded by events that were for the most part, beyond their control. This happens more often then most folks realize and in my tale, my HP characters are very human about such things. This is also a story about second chances to reform broken friendships and recapture lost loves. My golden trio is composed of flawed people doing their best in an imperfect world.

Number two: Prepare to go about, battle stations all hands…run out your guns Lads …hold your fire until your guns bare. Things are speeding up a bit as the long awaited confrontation with Harry and Jon/Ron approaches

(Author watched Pirates of the Caribbean again last night…can you tell?)

88888

Early morning, Saturday at 'Chess Master Cottage'

88888

"Ron, Damn it, you open this door right now!" Ginny screamed for the hundredth time at the tightly locked door of her brother's study. "Ron, I mean it!"

There was a loud popping sound and then Ginny heard a frantic squeal. "Mistress, please come away from the door. Master cannot hear you. He be passed out from many bottles of fire-whiskey drinking. He be not happy…not happy at all." The tiny house elf then anxiously took the hand of it's Masters house guest and gently led the upset girl down the short hallway and away from the door of the study where her master had barricaded himself the night before. Once out of earshot the house elf turned on the young witch, and proceeded to give her 'what-for'.

"Wherefore did you send my Master that he returns and weeps for hours? Why does Mistress Wheezy hurt my Master… he be so sad now?" Tiki the house elf wailed with huge and heavy tears running down her face.

Ginny was taken aback by the energy of the elves anger, so she slowly lowered herself to the floor so that she was eye level with the tiny creature, she then reached out with one hand to gently touch the elf's shoulder while saying, "I sent him to see the woman he loves, Tiki; I didn't think it would end with him crushed in spirit all over again. I thought getting them together again would be a good thing," Ginny said, as she gently pulled the elf into her arms and carefully hugged the sobbing elf.

"No Mistress, sending Master to the Mrs. Pottie was a bad…bad thing. He cries for hours, says sad things and weeps; he getting pissy head drunk to make hurts go away. Master has no needed get drinkie head pissed for many long-long times. Big pain from Muggle doctors in old times made Master drinkie, now he do it again, but it worsie than old times, much worsie. Tiki be upsets now, because good Master be upsets!" The tiny elf howled.

Master be a good wizard, Master respects Tiki. No wizard respects a good enslaved house elf like Master does. Treats me like friend he do, listens to Tiki sometimes about girlie stuff, sometimes not…Master took into cottage backstabbing blood sister, who go with high mighty Pottie. Bad idea Tiki told Master, but he forgives blood sister, trusts blood sister. Then Mistress sends Master back to Mrs. Pottie. Why, be Master one to return dragon ring. Tiki should have done it. Oh…Woe is me, now all is sad, sad. Hurts be Tiki, to see kind Master so sad!"

As these harsh words escaped the elf's lips the tiny creature heard a sob that wasn't hers, looking up she saw the Mistress weeping uncontrollably. Out of pure instinct the house elf jumped to the conclusion that she had caused Mistress to cry. Master had encouraged Tiki to be honest in all things, told the tiny elf that the best way to serve him would be to be brutally blunt in advice and criticism, as any friend would. As it had been an order, Tiki, had obeyed, even if reluctantly. Now the elf realized to her horror that being honest was hurting its new Mistress and elf-shame consumed the domesticated magical creature.

"Oh Woe is me, I cause Mistress to cry, Tiki be sorry. Tiki is bad house elf, should be punished for makie Mistress be sad. Wheezy should be in bed, you be looking so pale. Master will be angry with Tiki if Mistress be losing little Wheezy."

"I am fine, Tiki. I cry because I am just like you. I'm worried sick about my brother, your Master. You have nothing to punish yourself for" Ginny said, doing her best to smile but not feeling well enough to pull it off. _"Sweet Merlin,"_ she murmured to herself, _"I wish Mum hadn't disowned me. I need her help to get through all of this. If Ron finds out that Tiki did any self inflicted punishment because I can't keep my tear ducks stuffed up, brother dear will not be in a chummy mood when he wakes up. A grumbler…Ron is, he'd moan and complained about Pig all the time, but when that tiny owl was killed by a Death Eater curse; the poor git was inconsolable for days. He's a lot closer to Tiki than he ever was to his owl; he's been reaching out to an elf and his shop-sister to fill the void of family that his prolonged amnesia robbed from him._

_I already know Ron disapproves of me wanting to go back to Harry again, he's been holding back, biting his tongue and not saying even half of what I deserve to hear, Tiki just confirmed this fact."_

The very round young red head thought these revealing thoughts to herself as she rubbed her slowly expanding belly. "_I've lost a lot of his respect and I can't blame him, not really. I disrespected his memory just like Harry and Granger did, only worst, as I'm his sister_.

"I can't help but wonder," Ginny said in a soft whisper, thinking out loud. "If my dear brother would have been as eager to take me into his house and home if he had known before hand, that the bloke who made me an unwed mother and the daddy to my baby was Harry?"

It was a rhetorical question, and Ginny hadn't really expected an answer, but she got one anyway. "You not be knowing my Master all that well," said Tiki looking up with confused concern. "You be my Master's family, nothing is more important than family to my Master. Friend's, he tells Tiki, come and go, some you can trust - some you shouldn't, and it's hard to tell which is which! But family be solid as rock; it's the only thing you can always depend on. Master calls me…family, I never be called that before. I and shop-sister the Mistress Orla be all Master had, until Mistress came. What was three, now be four, and Master will never turn back on family…ever."

These words penetrated Ginny's sadness and in these sweet elfish sentences she knew that dear little Tiki had summed up Ron's innate noble nature. Ron for better or worse was a man of principle and Jon as he now called himself was no different. For a Weasley or a Veselkin apparently, family would always come first. The important thing to remember," Ginny suddenly realized, "was that Tiki was dead cert, spot-on, right about how a family was suppose to behave! The thing that Ginny would always be grateful for was that when Ron did find out that Harry was the daddy of her baby. He didn't throw her out into the street, as her Mum would have done under similar circumstances

To be one hundred percent fair, when she had been disowned, Ginny hadn't been exactly in the same condition as she was now. In the darkness of the last few nights, when she laid in bed alone, the youngest of the brood of Weasley's couldn't help but wondered what would have happen if she had presented herself at the Burrow's doorstep with a stomach swollen with child? Would they have welcomed her into their home and hearth once more, or would they turn her away into the cold night? She dreamed that they would wrap her up in hugs and shower her with kisses telling her that everything would be alright, that family stuck together during these things. But these were just dreams; the reality was that she lived with the shame of no longer having any parents or brother's, save for one. And she lacked the courage and strength to arrive home and explain to them of her pregnancy to a man they collectively rated lower then a Malfoy.

"_Of all my brothers, Ron was always the one who was the least likely to be judgmental of some else's mistakes, and the first to forgive._

_He has been hurt by the knowledge that I've become Harry's harlot, I've seen it in his eyes, but I couldn't help myself. Great Merlin forgive me, I love Harry Potter! Now Ron is the only family that I have anymore and being in the pudding club with Harry's child has caused Ron to lose some of his old respect for me, I can tell. The whole mess makes me feel so very guilty, I've let so many people down doing what I have done. Tiki is right, I am a backstabbing cow."_

"Do not fear, Mistress Wheezy. Tiki be here, - Master be here too. All will be well. Master say that he has plans within plans, Master say you be blood of his blood, he take care of you and little one. Master say he be loyal even to those who are not! He be saying that he be too big a fool, too set in his ways to change now. So fear not Mistress, you and little Wheezy be safe here.

My Master be very good at planning, thinks of everything. Plan be like chess, he be checked every move, planned for each counter move. No one ever beats Master. But you must be in bed now and rest, I be telling you when Master awakes."

"All right Tiki, I will go and lay down, as long as I have your promise to tell me when Ron comes out of that room," Ginny said, while accepting the house elf's aid in regaining her feet.

Ginny knew full well how lost she would have been, had Harry been aware of her situation during their last row. Only distance and an excellent glamour spell had prevented her condition from being spotted. Secrets had destroyed all four of their lives over the years and this one was no exception. A lie for the safety of others seven years ago had all but killed her brother in body and soul. Her lie today was also to protect, not only Harry, but an innocent life as well.

Seven years after the fact and Ginny saw her brother struggling with the consequences of Harry and Hermione's calculated deception, especially now that he had regained 'some' of his former memories. She saw his pain and torment every day. Her own guilt over not trying harder to find some trace of his body after the battle was compounded by the remorse she felt for not convincing Harry to come forward to contradict the slanderous portrayal of Ron in Hermione's bloody book. She had laid awake for three nights wondering if by going back to Harry, had she somehow joined the ranks of her brother's betrayers?

"_Sweet Merlin, I've made a mess of things,"_ Ginny said to herself as she waddled her way back to her room. "_Ron coming back from the dead was defiantly a shocker, how can one man be so different and yet the same all at once? You'd think that as a trained healer I would understand how people can seem so contradictory. That Muggleborn college of mine told me that story about the physicist Einstein, bloody brilliant in science but a bloke who would at the same time go out of doors without his trousers on. _

_Knowing this, being aware as a healer, that brilliance in one area is often compensated by being dumb as a post in others, sure does explain the prolonged amnesia of my long lost sibling, which resulted in the development of two very different personalities. For Jon part of his personality can be a brilliant chess player able to think five or ten moves ahead in a complex game and yet at the same time as the Ron part of him act as a stubborn thick-headed dolt when it comes to his own love life. I could curse him for mucking up my plan to get two brilliant people who love each other to death back together. Both of these stubborn Prats, brilliant in their own way, both of them total idiots when it comes to something as simple as expressing their love to one another. _

Being a bit of a realist, Ginny accepted the fact in her heart of hearts that Harry had suffered over what he had done to Ron, and understood…to a point, his view that he couldn't make amends to a dead man. She even acknowledged how Harry would react if he knew the truth about Ron still being alive or her '_condition.'_ For Harry, like the other two members of the trio was seriously flawed when it came to expressing himself emotionally. Not that Ginny herself was perfect, the five years of hell she had put Harry through by rebutting his attempts to apologize for the half baked plot was her own way of coping with Ron's so-called death. However, her emotionally thick-witted brother had been right about one thing, there was nothing a married wizard could do financially or otherwise if his '_mistress'_ had Ginny's little problem.

For more than a year Ginny had been called a gold digger, home breaker, and old salt behind her back at work. They didn't even mention her by name anymore in the _Daily Prophet_ when pictures of Harry and her appeared in the newspaper. The caption always read "Harry Potter and '_friend'_ attend such and such event."

Her life had really gone to hell three weeks ago, when she had discovered that she was four months gone with a bun in the oven. Up to that point her 'missed' monthly visitor's had been chalked up to the nervous tension and stress of being disowned by her family. Once the truth was revealed, it was then that Ginny realized that her life was essentially ruined. Her family already treated her like a Leper, all because of her love affair with the married Harry Potter. If her 'problem' became public knowledge, Ginny's career as a healer would be over as well, so Ron's plan had to work.

It was a lot to ask of him, but then again her kindhearted brother had volunteered without having to be asked, to raise his sister's child as his own. To have any chance at all for a normal future Ginny's baby need to be legitimate. Ron had outlined two ideas the other day to make this happen, one was a bit complicated and the other…well it shocked Ginny right down to her very core.

There was no future with a married Harry that much was certain. The status of unwed mother's in the Wizarding World was worst than just being shunned in work and polite society. The baby itself would pay its entire life for its parent's sin. There was no concept of child support in the magical world, and as there was just no way that the national hero would get a divorce when no other witch or wizard could obtain one, his child and lover would be doomed to a fate worse than death.

Besides, after their little girl-talk a fortnight ago, Hermione was more concerned about her career at the Ministry than allowing Harry to go free. Although Ginny had pointed out some hard truths to the smartest witch of their age, she doubted that the arrogant witch would accept her insights, to say nothing of learn anything from her mistakes. Not that Ginny herself, hadn't made her own share of blunders over the years.

Halfway to her bedroom Ginny raised her head and thanked her lucky stars once again for putting Ron back into her life. Less than two hours after he regained his memories, Ron, somehow drawn to the now memory filled deserted battlefield of Hogsmeade. There he had found his pregnant sister wandering around the same site, sobbing, exhausted, and without a Knut to her name. Ever since breaking up with Harry six nights before, Ginny had attempted to sort out what to do about her little problem. Totally stressed after five days and nights of failures to find an answer, Ginny had gone to the battlefield at Hogsmeade to plead with the ghost of her brother…'_if such a ghost existed,' _to provide an answer to her dilemma. The solution had appeared literally out of the mist in the form of her long lost and thought to be dead brother Ron, and Ginny had fainted at the sight of a man dressed like a masked Death Eater out of the past.

When Ginny awoke in a strange bedroom the following morning she had feared the worse. This fear intensified when a fully cloaked figure, with the entire upper half of his body fully coved had entered the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Ginny, sleep well?" a raspy voice declared from behind the hood.

"You know who I am?" She fearfully replied as she felt around for her wand.

"Your wand is locked up at the moment," said the man, guessing what she was searching for, his tone laced with amusement. "I know you feel vulnerable without it, but from what little I know of you, I prefer that we have our little chat without having to run the risk of getting hexed into next week by shocking you with some rather unexpected, if hopefully, pleasant news."

And Jon had been right, she would have indeed had jinxed him a dozen times or more when he dropped that particular bomb shell of who he claimed to be. It had taken almost a half an hour for Ginny to accept just the possibility that the scarred and batted war veteran, covered from head to foot to conceal his wounds, before her was indeed Ginny's thought-to-be dead sibling. Even when Jon had drawn up his shirt and exposed his pale white chest, covered with the memorable scars that he had acquired during his part of the Department of Mysteries struggle with the tentacles of the brain, still his sister remained cautious and unconvinced.

The final straw that broke Ginny's disbelief that the man before her was indeed her brother was a tiny bit of silver. It was a ring of two battling dragons fighting over the tiny diamond separating them. A ring Ginny had seen on Doctor Potter's baby finger four weeks ago.

Ginny hadn't been feeling well that day and seeing her brother's long missing ring on his betrayers hand caused something inside of Ginny to snap. Now four weeks later the same dragon ring had appeared again, in the hand of a man claiming to be her thought to be dead sibling. When Jon explained how he had found it in a display case in Hogsmeade, under the place card of '_Friendship ring'_, Ginny couldn't help but cringe.

Shown the dragon ring Wednesday morning, by someone who could not only remind Ginny, of its true intended purpose, but also of the inscription on the inside that only she and Ron knew, was the final straw, which convinced Ginny that the man in the fully concealing garments was indeed her brother Ron.

The next couple of days flew by in a blur; Jon questioned Ginny about the holes in his fire damaged memories, his sister agreeing to answer these inquiries in exchange for seeing more than just a peek into what he looked like under his robes. Ginny couldn't help noticing the deep hurt in Jon's tone over the shock of what his so-called friends had done to his memory in their 'factual' novel. When he had finally kept his word and stripped down to his waist, exposing for the first time the upper part of his body, Ginny couldn't help but shudder at the extent of his burn scares. She had honestly insisted that his injuries were not as bad as Jon himself imagined to be. However, nothing Ginny said concerning her experience as a healer, seemed to shake Jon/Ron's conviction that he was hideous in appearance underneath his robes.

Here again was another example of the 'old' Ron making himself known, for the stubborn prat refused to believe his sister, a fully trained healer, that she had seen far worse burn scaring. "_Sweet Merlin, what a slow witted git," _Ginny had thought at the time. "_He can be as flexible as the best of them in his thinking during anything involving Wizard Chess and yet as inflexible as the thick prat I remember at Hogwarts about stuff like his appearance or how he feels about that…that Granger B-witch."_

Of particular interest for Ginny during those first few days reconnecting with her brother was Jon's so-called get-up's, and after a mixture of sibling bulling and half hearted threats, Jon… as he now preferred to be called, modeled several combinations for his sister, leaving his red-haired, blue eyed…'Weasley impression' for last. There was a spell to apply the make-up, another to correctly attach the false eyebrows and wig. Once everything was in place, and the contact lens inserted, the only thing that kept Ginny from fainting dead away was the lack of freckles. As a fully trained healer, Ginny couldn't help but ask why no one could identify 'Jon' while he'd been in hospital.

"_When they brought me in I looked like raw meat, with no tell-tale red hair anywhere on my body, even the tips of my fingers and feet were burnt, so not even that Muggle method of recognition called fingerprinting would have identified me, I was a blank slate both mentally and physically."_ Here again the old Ron shown through, dismissing out of hand the extent of his injuries. Ron's concern over Harry's or more importantly Hermione whenever either of them got hurt was legendary; as was his well known downplaying of his own so-called minor bumps and bruises. Fred and George use to milk even a simple cut for all it was worth, but not Ron. Everyone else was more important than he was, even his brushes with near death at the Ministry and during his poisoning didn't rate a mention. She remembered clearly what he had said.

"_It was only by stumbling across the dragon ring in that display case at the Veterans Museum on Tuesday, that I reconnected who I was seven years ago with who I am now."_ Jon had confessed. "_Look, I'm not complaining really, In spite of the way my earlier self was portrayed in Dr. Potter's book, I consider myself one of the lucky ones, at least I am alive and mentally somewhat whole. There are too many unidentified souls still in St.Mungo's long-term-care wards with no memory of who they are at all. The Maximum Obliterate memory removal hex the Death Eaters developed near the end of the war, wiped many a brilliant mind clean, damn them._

_Nor was I was the only victim of their latest in a long line of Horrible jinxes…the fire-ball hex that they used with so much fondness during that last battle, some of us who were hit with it died from far less sever burns than I received. No Ginny, all in all, I'm just happy to be alive, my health could be better…I don't deny that, but alive and sickly, is loads better than being a corpse and looking up at the wrong side of the daises."_

Jon's ability in trying to put his painful past behind him amazed Ginny. In-spite of the torment of reconciling his damaged memories of the publicly disgraced Ron, to the humble Chess Master and shopkeeper role that Jon had lived for the last seven years. Ginny's thought to be dead sibling had taken his sister into his home without batting an eye and was totally focused on helping her out of the mess she found herself in.

The first thing he did was to move everything she owned out of the expensive flat she shared with Hanna Abbott, taking care to do this while Hanna was at work and leaving no forwarding address. Then, with all the skill of the Master strategist that he was, Jon sent an Owl-post letter to St. Mungo's in which Ginny formally requested, on Jon's insistence, an extended unpaid leave from St. Mungo's medical staff so as to take a short time position as the personal healer of, Jonathan Veselkin, the British Wizard Chess Champion, a man well known to have a long history of health problems.

Jon also insisted that Ginny owl her old flat mate as well with a carefully worded drawn out story of how she had come across the Chess Master in Hogsmeade collapsed in the lane the same Wednesday night that she had her 'last' big row with Harry. Over the next few days, she had nursed the 'older' man back to health. Her healing skills being the thing that had prompted the job offer. This new position was a perfect excuse to keep Ginny out of the public eye for the last trimester of her unplanned pregnancy, as well as to give Harry, who was no doubt looking for her, a reason for Ginny and Veselkin to be out of the country together.

Knowing Ron as she did, Ginny knew that her brother had come up with this excuse for more than the fact that it would please Ginny's friends at hospital were she worked. They would all look at it as a brilliant career move, as well as a chance to get away from England while the dust settled over her rumored break up with the very married Potter. What people didn't understand is that as a brilliant chess player, every move was not an end in itself, but rather it was a first step to getting his opposition into 'check' five to ten moves from now. By intentionally 'letting slip' Ginny's new post as his personal Healer, Jon was moving the chess pieces into place to help Ginny get-out of her hopeless situation.

'The plan,' as it was now called, had a plot which had shocked Ginny so intensely that she had to ask her brother for few days just to think it over, as it was simple and foolproof. If the Potters, as Ginny had repeated told Jon were both living in a loveless sham of a marriage, why couldn't Ginny do the same thing? To make Ginny's child legitimate she needed a husband with a biological link to the baby, and who better to do that with than Jon?

With no reason for anyone to think otherwise, there was no _Lawful reason _why Jon couldn't marry his personal healer, there being no blood tests requirement to obtain a magical marriage license. The plan called for Ginevra Weasley, to marry Jonathan Veselkin in Rome directly after the European Wizard Chess Championships. It wouldn't be a real marriage in any sense, beyond giving Ginny's baby the legal safeguards to allow 'him or her' a happy and fulfilling life. To make it easier for his sister to except this unusual solution, Jon even reluctantly gave his sister permission to resume her adulterous relationship with Potter, with any children produced, lawfully claimed as a Veselkin.

Getting back with Harry however, came with a price. Ginny and her married lover would have to make an unbreakable vow, to be as discreet as possible and more importantly, never have a rendezvous tryst at Jon's cottage. For Harry to get his mistress back as well as a cooperative dupe to palm off his nippers on, Jon felt that the high and mighty Potter prat would be more than willing to refrain from asking the kind of awkward questions that might risk upsetting the apple cart providing public cover for his adultery.

Another selling point in Jonathan's plan was his total lack of body hair and his near blind milky white eyes. Both of which would be prefect if Ginny produced, as expected, any green eyed, black out of control haired offspring.

Ginny's immediate objections about ruining her brothers' chances to find love for himself were quickly brushed aside. "Gin-gin, honestly, lets be realistic here," said Jon in a sad resigned tone. "We both know I'm dreadful looking under these robes. You flinched when you saw me, now don't bother to deny it. What woman who isn't blinder than I am would ever give me a tumble. I'm not really giving up all that much…that's my point here, and besides, this may be my only chance to be a father, even if it is by proxy.

I don't mind being cuckolded by my '_discreet wife'_ as long as it occurs in private, and not where I have to watch. So if you can't resist your married lover, feel free to indulge yourself. Remember however, if you decide to take this deal, you're going to have to be very-very discreet and that means doing the following. One, you are not to be seen in public in his company ever again, no more acting as his escort at social functions.

Secondly, so that no one has reason to suspect that I am not the father of your offspring's, your…lover is not allowed to be anywhere '_near'_ any child he puts into you. Potter is not to come within ten kilometers of this cottage at any time or for any reason, nor are you to take any child of yours to '_visit'_ the git…I want that clearly understood.

If you want your babies to bear my name, so that they will not be handicapped by your ill advised adultery, the baby in your belly must be in every respect, 'my child.' I refuse for him or her to grow up with your…lover's abnormal concept of morality. This child and any other you may have with him will grow up understanding the real value of loyalty to family and friends."

Ginny didn't like Jon's terms all that much, denying Harry the right to be with his own child was heartless. But then as she thought about it, it wasn't any crueler than what Harry and Hermione had done to Ron's image after his 'brushed under the carpet' heroic death. Actually Jon was being far more generous than Ginny herself would have been if the situation had been reversed.

It certainly wasn't the life she had wanted, but her brother's plan would save her and her baby's future. Besides, Jon had even given her his half hearted blessing to continue her affair with the married Harry and that had to have been a hard concession for her brother to make. All in all, Ginny could easy accept her brother's solution to her little problem but she also knew that her brother expected an argument over his so-called harsh terms, so she gave him what he wanted.

"Bloody hell, Ron, I told you, Harry didn't…it was all Granger's idea…and she…" Ginny began shouting only to be interrupted.

"Save it little sister," Jon retorted with anger. "If Harry cared about you at all, he would have taken precautions to prevent your…little problem. Birth control is not an exclusive concern of the female partner. Look, Ginny, I'm willing to help you find a way out of this mess, but my assistance comes with a price.

To be honest, I have always wanted to be a daddy," Jon had said with amusement. "So I can pass on my sense of honor and fidelity to the next generation." Ginny took this last comment really hard, not knowing exactly how to respond to her brother at the time. "And frankly, I refuse to share the joy of being a Dad, with the disloyal bloke who stabbed me in the back."

Jon's terms were a bit callous, but also reasonable under the circumstances, he was 'after all' giving up his own life to be the acknowledged father of another blokes little nipper, and of one thing Ginny was dead cert. Ron or Jon, as he preferred to be called these days, was going to be a brilliant daddy.

Ginny suspected that Harry wouldn't be all that happy, not being able to see his first born, but when push came to shove, Harry had no more of a choice in the matter than she did. She wondered if her brother's 'no contact terms,' were his way of teaching Harry a painful lesson so as to be more careful about birth control in the future, or just a small payback for a long ago betrayal., frankly, neither would have surprised her.

Ginny, for the sake of form, had spent an hour trying to talk her brother out of his notion of forbidding Harry from ever seeing his own offspring, but Jon had been rather stubborn about this issue due to his disapproval of his sister's affair with a married man. She knew it was a battle she'd lose, but she had to try anyway. Harry, in Jon's view, was being extremely self-centered, enjoying all the benefits of having a mistress without suffering the shame that society placed on his single bird chatting up a married bloke.

As Ginny laid on her bed, awaiting her brother to wake up, Ginny was once again filled with feelings of guilt over the child in her womb as well as pressuring Ron into taking the dragon ring back himself…in person, rather than using Tiki.

Like the half baked plot of so long ago, Ginny had also been motivated by the best of intentions, she actually hoped for an explosion of temper; for there were always fireworks when Ron and Hermione met. Harry had once speculated that their famous rows were Ron and Hermione's private form of foreplay, it was just the way they flirted. Their rows had been loud, and borderline violent and yet, as Harry had correctly pointed out more often than not, twenty minutes after a verbal battles that stopped just short of bloodshed, they would often be seen joking playfully with one another as if the row had never accrued.

Ginny had expected that once she got the two of them into the same room, they would instinctively revert to their long established pattern of rowing followed by excessive making up, usually done by Ron, and forgiveness usually done by Hermione. However, something had gone seriously wrong, instead of reuniting the long separated lovers, as Ginny had hoped; Ron had returned from his hospital visit once again a broken man whose only method of stopping the pain was drowning it in multiple bottles of fire-whiskey.

Ginny had pounded on her brothers door that morning wanting an explanation, for in her point of view, Ron's ability to forgive and accept others mistakes with little or no complaint had already been proven, if by nothing else than by Ron taking his backstabbing sister back into his life. So that meant that the failure of Ginny's matchmaking had to be Hermione's fault. It wasn't hard for Ginny to jump to the conclusion that once again the good Doctor had been too cowardly to admit out loud that she 'loved' Ron to his face. So instead of kissing him, she had instinctively began to belittle him again, and with his restored memories still so painfully fresh, Ron hadn't the strength to fight back. Ginny theorized that rejected once again, Ron had surrendered and fled.

The Granger b-witch had somehow managed to muck-up Ginny's attempt to arrange a happy ending for her brother, which left the very pregnant, mood shifting Weasley girl torn between blaming herself for the attempt and blaming that self-centered know-it-all for botching up the reconciliation. With Ginny's emotions wandering all over the place due to the baby growing inside her, Ginny thought back to her last confrontation with her lover's spouse. Ever since Ginny resumed her 'affair' with her old boyfriend Harry Potter, by unspoken agreement, both Ginny and Hermione had avoided each other like the plague.

This avoidance wasn't hard to pull off at all because the two young women moved in very different circles now. The outgoing Ginny had few enemies and dozens of friends almost everywhere, especially in the medical field. Doctor Potter, on the other hand, although very good at what she did, was more feared for her rants than approachable. There were a number of people within the Ministry that respected her work, without liking her as a person at all.

Ginny had heard rumors about Dr Potter's ice-cold aloof relationship with co-workers for years, even before she got back together with Harry. Between his sources inside the ministry and Ginny's from without, the overall picture of Hermione was that of a very talented professional, whose career had been a series of successes, one after the other. Her personal life however, seemed to mirror her years at Hogwarts, top of her class with few if any real friends.

Harry had once theorized to Ginny, that Hermione's anti-social attitude was mostly self inflicted, for in her arrogance to be always right, she had a habit of talking down to people in a lecturing fashion. Harry doubted that Hermione deliberately intended to cause people to dislike her, her goal was the exact opposite in fact, but somehow, her attempts to help people ended up being resented. It hadn't been until Harry had graduated that he began to appreciate the subtle diplomatic skills of the member of the trio that his wife referred to as a clown in her book.

Harry, his pregnant lover knew, had come to accept that he had been rather moody during most of his years at school, prone to fits of self loathing that put Ron's feelings of worthlessness to shame. Ginny always thought that her brother's feelings of lack of worth were based on things outside his control. The lack of 'new' clothing, for example, was due to one paycheck being stretched to cover nine people. The famous 'everything I have is rubbish' complaint was due more to the small size of the Weasley family income than anything Ron had personally done.

Ron's means of coping with his poor status had been dry witty humor. Almost everyone outside of the Slytherins liked Ginny's brother, the twins on the other hand were a walking gag, popular but dangerous, likely to explode at any second. Ron gave off a comfort zone wherever he was, people felt at ease in his presence and his sharp comical wit had more often than not been the only thing keeping his standoffish friends Potter and Granger on good terms with their age mates. It had taken the apparent loss of Ron in battle to make those he left behind appreciate his diplomacy and good hearted nature.

Harry reacted to the loss of his best mate by mopping and blaming himself for what was his part of the half-baked plot. Yielding to public pressure to marry his so-called girlfriend after school seemed a good way to get the public to leave them alone for awhile. The "I'm never wrong" Hermione on the other hand, couldn't accept what she had done to the boy she loved, and unable to cope in any other way, had repeatedly lashed out at the victim of her mistake by subconsciously belittling him in her book, and by doing so only compounded her error. The repressed guilt from both the plot and the book's damage to Ron's memory, had chewed at Dr. Potter's sanity a little bit at a time. Seven years later, her worn thin mental pretense had begun to crack.

Ginny found out the extent of Hermione's mental instability first hand, during an unexpected visit by Dr. Potter to St. Mungo's on her way home to her private wing within Potter Manor. You see, Dr. Potter lived in a huge empty of people mansion. The servants were hardly ever visible, being '_freed'_ house elves and Hermione rarely if ever saw her husband, so, with no real friends to relax or vent with, she lived for the most part isolated and alone except for old Crookshanks, her faithful familiar. Years of unending regret and self imposed solitude as punishment for her crimes against Ron, had over time taken its toll, to the point that she was now having trouble sleeping more than three hours a night.

The stress of working long hours just to keep herself busy and the conflict within her mind over the blame of what had happened to Ron, had created a sort of mental specter of Ron, that seemed to haunt every facet of her life. Her repressed feelings of responsibility had, over time, acted like the dripping of drops of water into the hull of a boat gradually swamping Hermione's mental well being. Her feelings of guilt and remorse had grown steadily, and when combined with an ever increasing longing for what she had lost, these things had worn down Dr. Potter both physically and mentally. So, by the time Hermione had finally sought out mental help at St. Mungo's, the know-it-all's grip on reality was seriously beginning to slip.

Hermione hadn't expected to find Ginny as the only healer on duty, and it was only the near exhaustion from her nightmares of regret that prevented her from turning around and leaving. Dr. Potter's insomnia and ever increasingly fragile state of mental health had reached the point where it compelled the Ministry official to seek a more permanent solution than the self brewed sleeping potion she kept at home.

Ginny would never understand exactly how a strictly professional interaction with a patient would so rapidly descend into a violent shouting match. One minute they were speaking calmly and clinically, the next it was a full blown cat fight. It was only a silencing jinx cast by a friend of Ginny's that saved their shouted…'discussion'…from shaking the walls of the hospital.

For you see, after Dr. Potter had graciously provided 'advice' to leave her husband alone or risk the ruination of her reputation. Ginny had replied to this politely worded THREAT, by bluntly telling the arrogant 'Know-it-all' a thing or two.

Ginny could still recall every word that was said between them.

"Thank you so much for your wise consul Granger, but I am afraid that your advice comes far too late to be of any positive use. I only retain my position here at St. Mungo's due to Ministry pressure. The Minister herself feels that if I were to be sacked for having an affair with a married man and if the name of my lover were to get into the _Daily Prophet _then the reputation of the 'National Hero' might suffer, and we all know the Ministry would never allow that to happen. I do however, sympathize with your concern, not so much for my own career, but with the effect a public scandal would have on your ambitions to become the first ever Muggleborn Minister of Magic."

"I have never told anyone that becoming Minister is a goal of mine," Hermione replied with forced calm.

"Nor have you denied it, Granger," Ginny replied with a smirk, her temper only barely under control. "But we could argue this point all night, let us just say, that your 'unconfirmed' ambition to become something more than you are now, would be damaged if the true state of your marriage was revealed to the press."

"What true state are you referring to, Healer Weasley" Hermione shot back.

"Honestly, Granger, who do you think you're talking to? I've been your husband's mistress for almost two years now, I know which bed he prefers to share, and it isn't yours!"

"I never, in all my…" Hermione began.

"…Yes, exactly, you never had time in your extra busy workweek, for the last, Merlin knows how many years, to have sex with your husband." Ginny said interrupting her former friend.

"Harry didn't tell you that, I know better!" Hermione retorted a frantic edge in her voice.

"He didn't, Granger, not directly anyway. I've shared a bed with Harry for almost two years now, and you'd be surprised what a bloke unknowing lets slip during pillow talk. But then again, afterglow pillow talk with Harry is just another one of the things you and your husband have never done, isn't that right?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, she face as white as a sheet as the thought jumped into her panic filled brain '_she knows!"_

"Ambition has always been the number one lover in your life hasn't it Granger," Ginny continued, "to be the best student, to become Head Girl, to marry someone who'd be in the best position to assist your career. Nothing, or more importantly no one, was allowed to stand in the way of your great destiny.

I have recently come to believe that your all encompassing 'Ambition' was the real reason you pushed so hard for Harry to agree to the half baked plot he told me about. I must reluctantly say thank-you for reducing the Death Eater threat to my family, but I'm more or less sure that my protection was merely a by-product of your desire to rid yourself of a boyfriend who would have been a liability to you now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in near total panic mode, as the house of cards that was her life teetered, ready to fall

"Come now, Granger, I'm not as thick to the inner workings of the female mind as my kind-hearted sibling. Ron never did understand how little you actually thought of him, otherwise he would have fallen for a girl that could actually say out loud…to his face, 'I LOVE YOU,' three little words he never did hear from you, now did he?"

"H-h-how did you know that?"

"Ron, talked in his sleep sometimes, and during his last months on earth, I would sit at his bedside trying to comfort him in his misery. I learned a lot about how you treated him Doctor, from what he said while he slept."

"Believe it or not, I loved your brother!" Hermione shot back as she fought off a panic attack.

"I'm sure in your own twisted way, you believe that. But, after all is said and done, what priority did you place on him? I'm willing to bet you 'love' Crookshanks more; after all, you didn't betray him with another cat!"

Hermione responded to this comment as if it had been a physical blow, her head jerked back, her eyes went wide and were filled with horror, her skin turned deadly pale. The healer inside of Ginny saw all the signs of a mental breakdown, but the part that was Ron's little sister ignored these all important tell-tales as she closed in for the kill.

"All boils down to ambition with you, doesn't it? I mean, I should have seen it years ago. You had to be the best at everything, you were going places and my poor as dirt brother couldn't help you with that, now could he? Merlin as my witness, I will never understand why you got sorted into Gryffindor.

Don't get me wrong, I know you're brave and all that, you stood with Harry and Ron throughout the whole war, But with your stunning intellect, the sorting hat should have stuck you in with the stuff-shirt Ravenclaws. Hold on, come to think on it, the way ambition has ruled your life, maybe Slytherin would have been better. Using people and tossing them aside when no longer needed, that is a Malfoy family trait after all. Heck, you could have been a Slytherin poster-girl of the month in using people. Yes, you would have fitted in fine with that lot of backstabbers."

Hermione responded to this as if physically slapped, there was no greater insult to a Muggleborn than to be associated with a Slytherin.

"Now, it makes me sick just to think of it, but in a way, I'm glad Ron's dead." Ginny said, her whole body shuddering in dread. "All of us Weasleys are big into families, and that means having babies. Ron may have called the first-years shortie and titchy little midgets, but none of the lower year Gryffindors feared Ron. He treated them all like little brothers and sisters and if they had a non-school related problem, well, did you happen to notice that they 'always' took that kind of stuff to him instead of you?"

"Yes, I did notice that," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Anyroad, as I was saying, had you stayed with my brother, I'm pretty sure he would have paralleled Harry's life with you." Ginny said twisting in the knife. "Because in serving your ambition, there appeared to be no time in six years set aside for a honeymoon, and of course you couldn't have climbed the latter of success at the Ministry if the trip up kept getting interrupted by maternity leaves.

In point of fact, I'm rather surprised that the _Daily Prophet _has never commented on the fact that after six years of wedded bliss, you have still failed to present the world with a Potter heir. Its not Harry's fault, I know that for certain, for each year as a Auror he is required to have a 'complete' physical and being a healer I have access to his file. Let's just say he is very fertile and leave it at that. So that leaves you either sterile or the childless condition of your marriage is a conscious choice on your part. I remember how much Harry wanted to start a family of his own, so it's a safe guess he isn't the one saying no."

"Why are you being so cruel to me? I haven't interfered with your affair with my husband." Hermione pleaded in a humiliated tone of defeat. "All I wanted when I came in here was medical advice; all I have gotten instead has been insults.

There is a lot wrong with you Granger, however, I cannot separate the physical for the mental symptoms without doing my patient's a disservice. So humor me by answering a few questions."

Forcing herself to remain calm, and getting a somewhat firmer grip on her shattering nerves. Doctor Potter coolly replied. "Very well, ask your questions."

Healer Weasley attempted to maintain her professional detachment and this took more effort than she wanted to admit.

"You say here in the admittal from, that you have experienced trouble sleeping, has this been a recent development or long term?"

"Long term." Hermione replied.

"How long are we talking about here, days, weeks, months or years?" Ginny asked.

"Years, but it had been getting far worse lately." Hermione responded.

Did this restlessness at night, begin roughly around the time that I resumed seeing your husband romantically, or did it precede that date?" Ginny asked in a monotone.

"You're a cold one aren't you?" Hermione responded with a touch of contempt.

"What I am, is not the issue here, answer the question." Ginny replied in her coolest professional voice.

"Alright, you win! It does go back a lot farther than the start your…'affair' with Harry. I first began having trouble sleeping through the night during my last year at Hogwarts," Hermione said with a touch of heat.

"I see, so tell me, does this affliction become more intense at any particular time of the year." Said the unemotional healer.

"Yes, September in particular, I hardly sleep at all." Hermione reluctantly admitted.

"Do you experience, nightmares, daytime fatigue with bouts of irritability?" Ginny probed deeper.

"Yes, have you seen this kind of illness before? Does it have a name? A frantic Granger asked.

"And you have had these intense bouts of depression and sleeplessness since…" Ginny began ignoring Grangers questions.

"…The end of the war, yes…yes, so what's wrong with me?" Hermione shouted franticly

"Guilt" was the cold matter of fact reply from Ginny.

"What?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Its official name is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Ginny replied while marking something down on the clipboard she carried, "but I can narrow it down even more, because you're suffering from the same thing Harry was when he came to me two years ago. You're suffering from what's called 'Survivors Guilt,' or in simpler terms, you're suffering because you are alive today and my brother Ron isn't.

It took time, but Harry was able to finally accept his responsibility surrounding how his best-mate died. In therapy he came to acknowledge that Ron meeting his fate believing that someone who he trusted like a brother had stabbed him in back was tearing him apart mentally. Solving a mental issue like this, cannot begin until the patient accepts that the overwhelming guilt exists."

"So you're claiming that I'm in denial about how the war ended!" Hermione said shocked.

"You can't even say it, can you?" Ginny said looking up from her clipboard with an evil wicked smirk. "To say nothing of admitting to yourself that you feel guilty about the lies you wrote about the man who saved your arse seven years ago.

Have you even once called that day something other than the end of the war? Ron died that day, you ungrateful snot…defending you and you're afraid to admit that, even to yourself, isn't that true? A man who said out loud that he loved you went to his death unaware of the half baked plot, he died convinced he'd been cheated on and betrayed by you and seven years later you can't even acknowledge publicly to one healer alone in this room, that my brother died for your ungrateful arse."

"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"Cruel? Ha! This isn't cruel; if anything I'm restraining myself. You have ruined a lot of lives Granger, Ron deserved better from you than the humiliation he got. But if the truth be told, I can forgive your ambition, and your manipulation of Harry and my brother, like I said I should have seen it coming, it was always there, plain as day.

No, the thing that really buggers the deal isn't the lies, the betrayal, or the abuse you showered on Ron in your awful book. It's that ring you're wearing that's setting my blood to boil." Ginny said noticing that the moment the dragon ring was mentioned, Hermione at once glance down to reassure herself that her most prized procession, was still firmly on her baby finger.

"Yes, you disloyal cow, the dragon ring, the one you shrunk down to fit your baby finger…the Dragon ring that actually belongs to my dead brother." Ginny declared her eyes on fire, her hands balled into fists.

"R-Ron, gave me this ring as a token of f-friendship"

"Liar" Ginny shouted, causing Hermione to step back and look away her guilt obvious

"Ginny, honestly I don't…" Granger feebly began grasping for an excuse to counter this painful truth.

I said…LIAR. Tell me Granger, exactly when did you lose all contact with telling the truth? Ron never gave you that ring. He did buy it for you I don't deny that, I helped him pick it out, so I know. But just one day before his death, I saw it in his school trunk, up in his dorm, he showed it to me, you…overambitious…harpy."

Hermione responded to this with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, stricken dumb by the cold truth and unable to think of anything to say.

"Save your breath Granger," Ginny said before Granger could come up with yet another lie. "Harry already admitted to me that he stole it out of Ron's trunk to give to you as a remembrance of him, save your tall tales for someone who might believe your Dragon dung.

And, by the way, 'friendship ring'…my ARSE! Have you ever had that ring appraised? We Weasleys have never been rich, so ickle Ronniekins had to sell everything of value in his Chudley Cannons memorabilia collection to buy it. That's a real diamond those two dragons are fighting over, every brass Knut Ron owned went into getting that for you. Of course, he never had the chance to give it to you in person at the end of term ball, because you had to practice your little half baked plot public snogging demonstration that Ron and I walked in on…damn it, and damn you." Ginny shouted as she began to cry.

"This isn't a friendship ring?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Of course not, you retched cow! Harry told me he shrunk it down to fit your baby finger before giving it to you and told you it was a friendship ring. He lied to you Granger, how do you like them apples. But what does it matter now, Ron's dead and you killed him.

Bloody hell, Granger, don't you get it? You're wearing stolen goods. Take it off Granger; toss it in the bin along side the rest of the rubbish you collected from us Weasleys, that's what you did to him, remember?" Ginny shouted openly sobbing. "Stay way from me, if I ever see you wearing my dead brother's ring ever again, I swear to Merlin…I'll kill you!"

Hermione, with both hands covering her face, flew out of the room sobbing openly, leaving Ginny weeping in grief behind. The healer inside of Ginny regretted letting Hermione leave the hospital shattered emotionally, but Ron's little sister relished the long overdue payback to her brother's betrayer.

Ginny's victory over the arrogant know-it-all was short lived however, for a mere six days later she discovered her membership in the pudding club. Yes…it had been kind of the fates to put the gentle-hearted and forgiving Jon on her path Tuesday night, she needed him more than ever now. She had wanted "happily ever after" with Harry; a home and a family. What she had received instead were the titles of mistress and harlot, and an infant out of wedlock that damned both mother and child.

Ginny returned to the present, laying there on the bed in the guestroom of Chess Master Cottage, Ginny pondered the changes in her brother during his seven year absence. Jon was far more focused than the seventeen year old sibling Ginny remembered. He was still thick as a post when it came to women and his dealings with them, that hadn't changed. But unlike during the war, when he frankly didn't expect to live to see another birthday, the man now calling himself Jonathan had a plan for the rest of his life.

He had 'some' of his old memories back, and realizing who he had been and the way history pictured him, he was now determined to put the past behind him. But before he moved on, he would do right by his sister, give her child his new name to protect the innocent unborn with the same kind of devotion he had once showered on Granger and Potter. It was sad really, Harry and Hermione had lost the best mate and best boyfriend in the world, and they would never see Ron again. She didn't blame her brother for not wanting to see them again. Harry would be desperate to apologize to his former best-mate, and denying him that privilege was a brilliant form of punishment, Granger on the other hand deserved to be ignored.

Stretching out on her bed, Ginny one more time thanked Merlin that her big brother had returned from the grave to save her from ruin, and that was a very comforting thought, which provided Ginny with enough peace of mind that allowed her to drift off into sleep.

88888

Later that day, the first thing that Jon saw when he opened his eyes again was an empty fire-whiskey bottle lying on the floor. That the bottle was lying within inches of his face indicated that he too was on the floor, which he groggily recalled, was not his normal place to sleep.

The second thing he noticed was the pounding in his head; it felt as if a half-dozen large hippogriffs in clogs where doing the tango on his noggin all at the same time. This was the payback for ingesting the contents of no less than four large bottles of the extra strong alcoholic wizarding beverage without food, a 'hangover', Jon wincingly thought, yes, that was the Muggle term for his condition. He had just sat up, and it took three attempts to accomplish this feat when his head began to pound again at a very familiar sounding.

"POP"

A tiny and very worried female house elf, clothed in a dress like garment composed of a rather large dishtowel, appeared inside the private study of the reluctantly sober Wizard Chess Champion of the entire United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland.

"Thank the goodness you be awake Master, woe is me…woe is me! Mistress Wheezy didn't keep her breakfast or lunch down and be ill all over Master's clean carpets," the little house elf exclaimed squeakily. "She be so weak and pale Master, Tiki be worried…oh so worried."

"Calm down Tiki, I have taken steps on that issue and a final solution is on the way for my sister, at least I hope it is. Have I gotten any owl posts this morning?"

"Afternoon, Master," the house elf hesitatingly declared.

"AFTERNOON" Jon shouted and then instantly regretted it as his head protested, again throbbing painfully in the strongest terms due to another loud noise.

"Yes, Master, early afternoon. I be bringing your drinkie-head potion to make skull bang-bang's go away," the tiny house elf declared, handing Jon a small vial of greenish liquid.

"Tiki, I just realized you're calling me 'Master' again. You only do that when something is seriously wrong. Is it my sister? Is there something about her that you're not telling me?" Jon asked after forcing the foul tasting green liquid down his throat, instantly feeling better for it, his headache fading almost at once.

"No, Master, it not be blood-kin sister, it be shop-kin sister, she be flooing here every half hour for two hours, trying to speak with drinkie-head Master and I be saying no. But Mistress Orla be saying it be important, and I be confused about what be doing, until Master awoke," Tiki declared almost in tears, wringing her dishtowel in a most distressed fashion.

"It's all right, Tiki, I'm awake now." Orla rarely contacted Jon at the cottage and for here to do so every hour meant that whatever it was that she wanted to tell him it had to be important. "I'll floo the shop straight away. Just give me a moment to get up and throw a bit of water on my face," Jon said, as he rose slowly from the floor and staggering toward the first floor lavatory.

A few minutes later, feeling a bit more refreshed, Jon entered the cottage's kitchen and moved over to the fire place. Taking out his wand, he removed the protective wards on the Floo Network which kept unauthorized persons out of his home. Although never destined to have the popularity of Quidditch, wizard chess had its fans, its groupies, and unfortunately, its stalkers too. Certainly not as many as a Quidditch star, but as the Wizard Chess Champion of the entire UK for three years running, Jonathan Veselkin had learned the hard way to safeguard his privacy. He was just reaching for some Floo powder to make the call when the fire turned green and the head of his shop assistant Orla stuck out of the flames.

"Tiki, is your Master still unconscious, I need to speak to him urgently," the voice said.

"I'm awake now, Orla, what's so important?" Jon asked.

"Can we step through, I'd rather not say this over an unguarded Floo connection," Orla replied, her expression deadly serious.

Jon knew that his unofficially adopted sister would not have asked to come to his sanctuary unless there was a real emergency. He used his wand again to expand the portal into his cottage, and a moment later both Orla and Colin had stepped into the small kitchen, brushing soot off their robes.

"Okay, what's going on, then?" Jon asked puzzled.

"Is your sister about?" Colin asked looking around for Ginny.

"Mistress be resting at the moment," Tiki answered. "You not be waking her, she no be sleeping good in days."

"Thank you, Tiki. Actually I don't want her hearing this. It might be a bit upsetting considering who it's about," Colin acknowledged in a soft tone.

"Well…what is it? I am not in the mood for games today, Colin. I had a hard night of it," Jon said, growing angry. Hearing the snarling quality of Jon's tone, Colin replied quickly.

"It's the Potters… they aren't married anymore. The Minister for Magic herself, along with the High Justice of the Wizard Court and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot held a press conference right after the Remembrance Day Service this morning at nine to confirm it," Colin said in a voice filled with excitement.

"WHAT?" Jon shouted, and again regretted it at once, for the third time. His head was better now, but it was not one hundred percent back to normal…not yet anyway.

"Yes sir, everyone was stunned by the news. The _Daily Prophet_ is going to press later today with a special edition about it. The whole world is in a state of shock because apparently the official who conducted the bonding ceremony made some 'technical errors' while doing the ritual that rendered the original marriage legally unenforceable. The only way to correct the mistake was to cancel the original wedding and re-marry the couple legally. So an Official Decree of Annulment was announced to the press this morning that will be placed in the official records," Colin said in a rush.

"A spokesman for the Potters…neither one of who was in attendance for the Remembrance Day Service, by the way…hum…interesting timing, don't you think? Well anyroad, their spokesman, Kingsley Shacklebolt, speaking on behalf of the Potters, said that '_both Mr. and Dr. Potter were surprised and shocked by the news and will be spending the next few days examining their 'options' before coming to a decision'_…whatever that means," Colin declared, puzzled.

"In an act of generosity that is way out of character for the current penny-pinching administration, the Minister herself has offered to hold a Wizarding version of a royal wedding for the Potters at government expense. In order to compensate for a technical error that she was happy to point out occurred before her administration took office and when our skin-flint Minister offers to pay for everything…well, that alone makes me suspicious as hell. That's just not normal for her, goes against the grain and all," Colin said, his speech spent, his voice softening at the end.

"They aren't married anymore?" Jon asked stunned, his voice breaking. "Are you sure about this? I mean, this isn't just a ploy to draw me out into the open, or Ginny?" Jon said, as unshed tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, Jon, I double and tripled checked this one, thinking it might be a trap for one or both of you. But the Lord High Justice, who is an uncle on my mum's side, confirmed it. He's also an old fishing buddy of my Muggle Dad's, so I believe it's on the up-and-up," Colin said with confidence. "My Dad would skin him alive if he lied to me. So yeah, that means Harry is single again and so is SHE."

"HER freedom…doesn't necessarily solve Ginny's problem, but HIS does!" Jon said, getting his emotions back under tight control. "I don't figure into this, as far as the both Potters are concerned I'm dead and there is no way for either of them to prove different. As for the good Doctor, she wasn't even conscious when I saw her, doped up on healing potions I suspect. No this has nothing to do with me, it can't. The Potters and I live in different worlds now; we have nothing in common anymore. But even that's not important any more; I've said my goodbyes to Doctor Potter, so that part of my past is over and done with. Now what concerns me is this 'News' you bring to me. It doesn't feel right, and I'm too good at chess not to suspect a trap here, even if this story has the endorsement of your mothers-brothers-best mates-sister.

"Uncle, he's my uncle on my Mums side." Colin said trying to explain.

"I'm just pulling your leg, my boy, just teasing!" Jon said drolly

"So, you think it's a trap Jon?" Colin said smiling at the gentle teasing.

"Do you mean…a set up?" Orla asked, suddenly concerned.

First off, from what Colin here has just said, and I happen to agree, such generosity on behalf of our current Minister is way out of character of her normal behavior, she has been known to rub Knuts together hoping they'd reproduce. No, the only reason she would propose to spend lavishly on a wizard royal wedding was if she was sure that it would never take place.

Secondly, this is the Ministry openly admitting to a mistake, and we all know how far the government is willing to go to avoid that. So for them to call a press conference to acknowledge a muck-up of this importance bespeaks of an ulterior motive. Add it all up and I have to think the Muggle saying fits this situation perfectly, '_if something seems too good to be true, it generally isn't true"_ So lets proceed with caution here, with both eyes open.

"Hey, wait a minute here, you mean you never actually spoke to Granger?" Orla asked. "I thought the whole point of going there personally…"

"No, the reason for my going was to confront a ghost from my past. Like I said, she and I don't move in the same circles anymore and she didn't have to be awake for me to gain closure. Until last Saturday both Potters thought I was dead and perhaps it's for the best, that no one tells them otherwise eh? Wearing the Weasley get-up at the Nationals was a mistake that I won't be making again, without it, they can suspect all they want, but they can't prove squat." Jon said, more to himself than anyone in the room, his voice tapering off at the end as his mind filled with thoughts of 'her.'

"JON, that's pure CODSWALLOP!" Orla declared, her hands on her hips in the classic pose of a woman who wasn't about to take any malarkey from her unofficial big brother. "You have been through hell these last few days. I know full well how you feel about HER and you just can't stand there and say it doesn't matter because…well, I know better than that…and you do too."

"Orla, sweetheart, Ginny comes first with Jon. Family always did with the Weasleys, and Ron was always more willing than any of his other siblings to put himself last," Colin said, attempting to head off his fiancée's temper. "I remember from Hogwarts how often Harry's or Hermione's needs were placed ahead of his own. A quality of self-sacrifice that also didn't seem to make it into the "Golden Trio" character assassination novel that Doctor Potter wrote."

"Now you listen here, Colin, I know you're right about the trash she wrote about Jon, but that doesn't change how _he_ feels about _her_, especially now that _she_ might be free to make different choices." Orla said, changing the target of her wrath from her boss to her boyfriend.

"Look, Orla, Colin…both of you," Jon said, in an attempt to prevent a lover's quarrel. "You're both right to a point; I do have unresolved feelings about a bushy-haired girl from my past. But that's all it is, the past. My feelings are a jumbled mess right now, I admit that. They are extremely intense because I have just reclaimed an identity I didn't know I had. Sure I love her and parts of me always will, she was my first love after all. But only in fan-fiction does a shopkeeper and a Doctor of Arithmancy end up with 'happily ever after.' It's a nice dream, but not a very realistic one.

A piece of my heart will always want to see the best qualities of that girl…no strike that – she's a young woman now. But her best must always be tempered by her worst in the form of the betrayal that I endured. There is an old saying among Muggle's Orla, '_fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.' _ Granger was someone that I thought I knew, but as it turned out I didn't know her at all. That brilliant girl is now grown up and married...or was married, for six long years…until this morning to one of the richest and most well know blokes in all England. A woman who believed that my sister's safety was more important than the pathetic romantic aspirations of the trio's jester sidekick…OK?

But what are we talking about here? All of this rubbish happened seven long years ago, its ancient history now. She is a different person now and so am I. I'm just a bloke who has some catching up to do so that I can face the reality of today. It's only my memory of what happened back then that is as fresh as if it happened yesterday. Look, I've only had these 'old memories' since Tuesday night's shock and that's not even a week ago. All I need now is a little time to move on emotionally.

Ginny, on the other hand, has used the years of my 'absence' to reconcile with that scumbag…Potter. I won't deny that I'm unhappy about her hooking back up with that prat, but she is a big girl now and more than old enough to make her own mistakes. I'll even admit that my family disowning her is understandable as well especially after what we did to Percy.

However, the bottom line is that she loves that rich and famous idiot, Merlin himself only knows why? Can't really say I approve of her choice, but when all is said and done, her happiness is the only thing that really matters to me. So that's why she is living here and that's also why the plan was formed. That being said the news of the Potter Annulment that you brought to me now is most welcomed. Because Mister High and Mighty Potter's abrupt change in marital status, will naturally change my plans for Ginny.

If I do things right I can at least get one Weasley a crack at the happily-ever-after malarkey I read about in those fairy tales. Come to think of it, it makes perfect sense; the hero always gets the girl… well, in this case, the girls. He's had Hermione for seven years by right of conquest. Now it's his mistress's turn to be the Wife of the Chosen One, and the Ministry won't lift a finger to stop it, because the great Hero can do no wrong, now can he?"

"Jon, please," Orla said, in a soft tone. "I know you love her!"

"Oh, I do Orla, and I always will, first love, remember? My blood sister loves Potter so much she disregarded the taboo about messing with a married bloke to be with him. That decision lost her the support of her family and still she pressed on. I can admire that kind of sacrifice for love, envy it even. Especially as my girl would never even consider giving up everything she had for me. That simple fact is what makes this whole tragedy worthy of the finest romance novel in print. She was my first love and most likely my only love, if you take into account how I really look under my robes.

I could excuse Harry for what he did to me '**if'** protecting Ginny had actually been his goal and you know, I'm not even one hundred percent sure about that. The wanker could have made-up the whole half-baked protection plan bit as an excuse five years later to get into an old girlfriend's knickers.

So when Ginny insists that Hermione never stopped loving me, I have to ask in response…where is the evidence of that, I don't see it! She loves the prat and because of it, she is willing to buy into this silly half baked plot fairy tale. Me, I'm not as gullible as I use to be, I'm thick when it comes to the way women think, I admit that, but nobody is that thick. Granger married Harry, not me. She slandered me, in her rotten book, not him. Remember Harry never lifted a finger to contradict his wife's portrayal of me in Hermione book, a book he authorized. Show me overwhelming proof that I was ever first in her heart, and I would move heaven and earth to make her mine again.

However, everything I have read in newspapers, magazines and of course the well known "Golden Trio" novel declares loud and clear that the Potter's love affair began during their sixth year at Hogwarts and since then has developed with time, into the happiest married couple in all England. Colin, you and Ginny are the only two people in the entire Wizarding world who claim different.

It's not that I don't believe either of you," Jon said seeing the expression on Colin's face. "It's just that in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, it's wisest to remain a Doubting Thomas. Until I see the proof, I am going to have to stick with my '_he'll say anything to get into her knickers_' theory when it comes to my ex-best mates motives.

However, if he is free of the good Doctor Potter…oh yeah, right, if they aren't married perhaps we should get use to calling her Doctor Granger from now on. Anyroad, if they are no longer married, then maybe it's time to put what he has always said to Ginny to the ultimate test. Put his Galleons where his mouth is, so to speak," Jon said with a smirk as he revised his scheme for his sister's future.

"You're going to change the plan?" Colin asked in surprise.

"Of course, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy. Every wizard chess player knows that flexibility in thinking is vital for success in the game. You make a move, your opponent counters, and victory depends on constant revisions to strategy. There is a Muggle book, science fiction, I think they call it; the name of the book escapes me but there is one line in it that applies to all chess players.

_"The first step in avoiding a trap is the acknowledgement of its existence."_

"If the Potters are up to no good, if this is just a ploy to draw their prey out of hiding… and let's give the devil his due, the Chosen One certainly has enough influence over our Minister to arrange such a massive masquerade… then this becomes a trap worth avoiding. The proof is in the pudding, so to speak and we will put it to the test."

"But how do we test the truth behind the press conference?" Colin asked.

"By arranging a trap of our own," Jon replied. "Colin, has the special addition been published yet?"

"No, I don't think so. They'll have to call the entire pressroom back in to do it, and as this is a weekend, that will take time."

"Do you think I could place a full page advert in it before it is printed?"

"Maybe…but you'll have to be quick!" Colin said as he watched the chess master grab a blank piece of parchment and begin to write.

"TIKI!" Jon shouted.

"POP"

"Yes, Master, you called?" The tiny house elf said, the moment she appeared in the kitchen.

"Would you please take this down to the _Daily Prophet_ Advertising Department? I want a full page spread in tonight's special edition. Take whatever galleons you may need out of the household account. Be quick now and don't answer any questions about who is placing the advert," Jon said in a rush.

"Yes, Master!"

"POP"

The house elf was barely gone when Jon turned on Colin and asked, "How would you like to have exclusive pictures of the wedding of the century?"

"You know I would, but are you actually thinking of allowing your sister to marry that betraying bastard?" The young man asked stunned.

"Colin! Watch your language!" Orla said in a huff, taking her boyfriend to task.

"She loves the blighter, Colin," Jon said shaking his head, not fully understanding the female mind. "Merlin only knows why. But Mister Potter always told Ginny that if he found a way to divorce his wife, that he would marry her at once. Well it's time for him to climb on his broom and ride it," Jon said his voice suddenly serious.

"POP"

"Master, I be back," the little house elf announced, with an enormous grin. "What you commanded done, has been done! Your message be appearing in afternoon's special edition. It be out in the next hour, they be telling Tiki."

"Well done, my faithful little friend. This deserves a reward. So off you go to the towel cupboard and pick out another outfit. I bought a couple of fancy lace dishtowels just the other day - pick out one of those. Again, well done, Tiki, well done," Jon said, showering the tiny house elf with praise. Tiki responded with a smile as big as she was, squealing in delight and literally hopping up and down with joy, she disappeared with a "POP"

"Dishtowels, Jon?" Orla asked.

"Technically it's not clothing, so there is no risk of her getting free by accepting it. I also reward her housekeeping efforts here with a 'gift' of a galleon each month, not a salary, mind you, like you would give a free house elf, just a gift."

"You sneak; you're treating her like a free elf without shaming her with the title," Colin said, with obvious admiration. "What about holidays and days off? You didn't forget about those, did you?"

"One day a week I am at the shop '**all day'** doing the accounts, and she is at liberty to do what she likes, as long as it doesn't involve cleaning. Tiki will be also at liberty when I leave for the European and World Wizarding Chess Championships. She is currently under orders to travel, while I'm away. Visit friends and family and seek out information on house elf folklore for a book I'll probably never write."

"You bugger, Tiki has all the perks and none of the shame of being free," Colin said. "Does she have own room too?"

"Yes, it's a former coal-bin addition to the kitchen. I tore out the old walls, put in a tiny window and acquired some doll furniture that was elf size. Tiki thinks I am storing it in there as a playroom for a future niece or daughter," Jon said in an amused tone.

"Wow, I'm impressed! Now, she was assigned to you out of hospital?" Orla asked.

"Yes, and after I could afford it, I purchased her from the Welfare Office. Her original family had all been killed by Death Eaters during the war and she was homeless."

"Why didn't you set her free, like Hermione would have?" Colin asked bitterly.

"Doctor Potter set up '**spew'** to look out for the well-being of the house elf community. She was the one who forgot how unwise it is to force human values on another race. Improving their working conditions was and is a noble goal. Abruptly forcing freedom on someone who doesn't want it was wrong and I used to tell her so. Although back then, 'as usual', she didn't listen to me, that girl always had to be right, never admitted to even one mistake. That was her one great weakness as I recall it, well…that and her insistence to be smarter than anyone else alive." Jon said sadly, his voice thick with emotion whenever he spoke of HER.

"Jon, now that the Potters aren't married anymore, are you going to try to clear your old name?" Colin asked.

"No"

"But Jon…" Orla began.

"…Orla, please…hear me out. The Potter Book is accepted as fact by too many people. It has the same kind of minor trivial errors that 'Hogwarts A History' contains and there is no interest in making that more accurate, now is there?"

"But your reputation as Ron…"

"Ronald Weasley is dead, Orla, I thought I made myself clear on that issue," Jon said his patience on the matter growing thin.

"Yes, Jon, you did…sorry," Orla admitted, looking at her feet embarrassed.

"But you're distracting me with these trivialities," Jon said trying to lighten the mood. "Colin, lets get back on subject, shall we? Did you contact my parents, as I asked?"

"Yes Jon, last night while you were visiting Doctor Potter at St. Mungo's. They were delighted when I told them that I had found you alive, and disappointed when I told them that I couldn't tell them your new name. Nor were they happy that you insisted that they could tell no one the good news, especially Fred and George. Actually, I think they wanted to shout the information from the rooftops," Colin said, smiling at the memory of Molly and Arthur's reaction to the glad tidings that their youngest son was alive.

"They accepted my terms for a meeting?" Jon asked, nervously.

"Yes, to come alone, without wands; to tell no one in or out of the family that you're still among the living; and I even tried to explain that Muggle _amnesia split-personality memory_ thingamajig you went on about the other day. But don't expect them to understand it, because frankly I don't. By the way, not telling them your new name, is that because of the plan?" Colin asked.

"Yes, if Harry's promises to Ginny prove to be empty. Then the bloke you found will suddenly turn out to be a fraud, and there is no reunion. My sisters need for a husband outweighs my Mum and Dad's need to find a dead son. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this Colin…"

"… No worries Jon, I'm about to become part of your family by marring what Tiki calls your shop-sister Orla, and by now I know how important protecting family is to you…Veselkin's," Colin said proudly.

"Well-done luv," Orla beamed at her boyfriend, "But Jon, if you marry blood-sister then…"

"…My mind is made up on this issue, Orla, Ginny and her baby comes first! When did you tell my parents to be at the Three Broomsticks?" Jon asked.

"Ten minutes after eight tomorrow night. When is Harry showing up?" Colin asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Eight-twenty, but I must say…spot-on – Colin, you got that in one. You've figured out my next move on the chessboard ahead of time. If Mister Potter's response to my _Daily Prophet_ advert goes as expected, he'll walk into my trap at approximately eight-twenty Sunday night. Yes, well done indeed, Colin. My parents will unknowingly be present for their only daughter's wedding, and if the blighter shows false colors, then they'll see me take brotherly revenge on the lying Chosen One. Either way, Ginny gets closure."

"What about you, Jon?" Orla asked in a whisper.

"I don't matter. I didn't matter back then apparently, and I don't matter now. Colin was right about me; Ginny's shot at 'happy ever after' comes first and with the Fidelius Charm firmly in place she'll be unable to lead her new husband back here, so he won't disturb my sanctuary, in time, he'll stop looking. After all, even if he does find me he can't prove a thing. I wasn't the only 'fire-jinx' victim to be brought into St. Mungos that night, and not the only one to not remember who he was. There were a dozen or more people hit with the 'Obviate Maxima hex' that the Death Eaters developed, many of which never did regain their memories.

My feelings, my hopes, everything I was and am now, are expendable in exchange for my sister's happiness. That part of Ron Weasley is very much alive in me and I wouldn't change it for all the gold in Gringotts. I will see my sister happy if I can, or I will protect her from harm if the Boy Who Lived turns out to be the Boy Who Betrays…again, as he was for me seven years ago.

Orla, while you're here, can you watch over Ginny while I run a few errands in Hogsmeade? I have a party to throw tomorrow night and everything must be perfect," he said.

"Of course I will," Orla replied smiling. "But can we wander about a bit first? This is only my second visit to Chess Master Cottage since Colin and I helped you move in over a month ago," Orla asked, excited.

"Yes, feel free, little sister. Just keep your enthusiasm down to a dull roar so you don't wake your big 'sister'. And, by the way, my bedroom is off limits," Jon said, instantly taking note of the sudden blush on Orla face and the expression of disappointment on Colin's.

To be continued after tons of helpful plot bunny reviews from the adoring studio audience.

Post chapter note # () Remembrance Day in Britain is their version of Veterans Day in the Colonies (US) Thanks for this Brit-ism goes to my beta-reader Dennis.

Post chapter note # () Yes I know its S.P.E.W. but Ron…I mean, Jon, never called it that now did he?

Post chapter note # () if there are anyone out there who feels that I have written off any possibility of a Ron/Hermione reconciliation, I draw your attention to the Pairing line at the beginning of each chapter starting at number one.

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

The order in which each couple appears is vitally important; Hermione has fallen from grace in my tale, made major mistakes, and only now does she see the possibility to make amends.

I doubt anyone will claim that once Miss Granger sets a goal, she pursues that goal until she 'gets what she's after.' Is there any among you would will say that picture of Granger is out of cannon. Ron wants to put the past behind him, but now that Mione knows he's alive, Ron's past is on the hunt to recapture what they had as a couple before the HBP came into being.

Think of (Hermione) as a military sniper in pursuit of her prey (Ron) the motto of those expert hunters applies to my last pairing…"if you run, you'll just die tired."

Stay tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Seven

Chapter title: Knight to H3

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowland's - seventh and last book

Word count: 21,916 (plus or minus a word or two)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's gives huge thanks: to BuckNC, Dennis, Mark, and Wayne for providing the plot bunnies, as well as beta reading this mess into a readable…if admittedly 'wordy' story.

Place: Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow.

Time: early-evening Saturday

It had taken some major arm twisting to get the Minister of Magic to make the announcement concerning the Potters' change in marital status, especially with the short notice behind the demand. Governments whether magical or Muggle, are not fast moving creatures, they prefer to take their time and ponder over every angle of a request so as to see both the pro's and the con's of an issue. Their goal is not so much as to be 'right' in their decisions, but rather to cover their backsides from any possible fall-out that might affect the credibility of the way they govern and their own positions of authority.

In making this hasty announcement during the latter stages of the press conference following the Veterans of the Second Death Eater Uprising Remembrance Day Ceremony, the Minister's political handlers felt that the seventh anniversary of the last battle against the Death Eaters would provide more than necessary cover for what they hoped would be regarded as a minor personal F.Y.I. announcement, suitable for the back inside pages of the _Daily Prophet,_ or at most the celebrity gossip section

The Minister, being a former accountant was considered a wise, if somewhat penny-pinching woman. She quickly realized that she faced the almost certain destruction of her political career if the most famous Auror in England resigned over a personal issue. Also, her steadfast support of the Marriage Law would suffer greatly if a certain unpleasant truth was revealed concerning the internal relationships (or lack thereof) within the Potter marriage, faced with such a political disaster, Madam Minister begrudgingly complied.

This would not be the first or the last time that political handlers misjudged the press. For instead of the first three pages of the Wizarding world's media covering the seventh and therefore magically numbered anniversary of the end of the second Death Eater Uprising. Nearly all of the media both print and wireless, dumped their memorial coverage in favor of the same banner headline that the _Daily prophet _ran with.

"POTTER/GRANGER MARRIAGE ANNULMENT ANNOUNCED TODAY!_"_

To the great disappointment of the Minister and his personal staff, the editors of the magical media worldwide believed that the _'Potter Problem'_ would sell more newspapers than the recital of boring longwinded speeches made by Politicians...imagine that!

The threat that brought about this huge political uproar had been made by none other than the 'famous' Harry Potter, Auror extraordinaire, Hero, Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World...Blah-blah-blah. For you see…Harry had used his fame just as Kingsley had suggested and bluntly promised to resign in protest if the Minister refused to grant his 'immediate' request for an end to his marriage to Doctor Hermione Granger Potter.

The Minister, by choosing to support the creative bit of fiction that Dr. Potter had suggested and by publicly announcing that there had been a 'technical' problem with their first marital bonding ritual, allowed the reluctant Minister to have her cake and eat it to, for by finding a way around making a very big exception to her steadfast no divorce policy she gave Potter what he wanted and saved her political arse at the same time. By signing on to this cover story if the Potter Marriage had never been legally enforceable in the first place, then there was no reason therefore to technically grant a divorce.

For Harry, a divorce was his ticket back into the good graces of his favorite red-head, perhaps two if this particular bait drew a pair of fishes out of hiding. And he could help but delight in his newly won freedom.

888

It is often said that the hardest part of fishing is the waiting, every Muggle fisherman knows that and although Harry had never gone fishing in his life, he had been taught a lot of fishing analogies during Auror training, for killing time on stakeouts in law enforcement is part and parcel to the job itself. So just to pass the time, Harry had read and re-read all the 'Potter Annulment' accounts of the announcement in the _Daily Prophet_ special edition as well as every other Wizarding World's newspapers a half dozen times to the point where he could almost gleefully quote them verbatim.

Although clearly nervous and worried on where Ron would snap-up the bait, Harry at the same time couldn't help but feel more than a little bit smug in his accomplishment. He had been spot-on in his long held belief that properly motivated, his now ex-spouse would be able to find an obscure loop-hole in the marriage law that would allow them both to escape the horrible mistake they had made six years ago.

This particular motivation had been provided by the return of a dead man to the land of the living This resurrection not only filled Hermione with an unshakable resolve to reconcile with her jilted lover returning from the grave, but it also had the favorable side effect of bringing Hermione 'literally' back from the brink of suicidal insanity.

For a moment, Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed a brief trip down memory lane, back to the time when there had been a trio of best friends. For one brief split second Harry savored the feeling of warmth that came from remembering how things use to be before he had made the biggest mistake of his life. The start of another term, the smell of parchment and dust books, watching the color of the levees change as autumn set in earnest, see old friends back from holiday.

However such moments were always short-lived for his memories were always spoiled when he recalled his part in the half baked plot. Harry's recollection of five years of happy times with the trio turned bitter in his mind when he compared them to the seven years of misery that followed the Charms classroom fiasco.

Instantly he was filled with feelings of regret followed with a healthy dose of self-loathing. It had taken lots of therapy; to reduce the pain he felt whenever he recalled that his Best Mate had died thinking that Harry had stabbed him in the back. His therapist had insisted that Harry learn to live with the pain of regret for as much as Harry might want to; there was no way to make amends to a dead man.

His therapist had been right and wrong at the same time, something that happens more often than most people realized in the fuzzy world of Psychology. While it was true that Harry couldn't make amends to the dead, the reports of Ron's death had been as the old quote went, 'highly exaggerated.' The phantom Red Headed Bloke as seen in the _Prophet_ the week before hadn't been an impostor bobbing in and out of existence; he was the real, genuine, article. Somewhere in England right now there was a breathing, strutting about, Weasley smirking, always-hungry Ron Weasley. And Harry Potter would be damned if he was going to surrender without a fight, his one chance to find closure with his former Best Mate…one way or the other. Either by making things right with the one and only genuine life long friend he had ever made, or take his well earned punishment from a man he had wronged, then hook back up with Ginny and get on with the rest of his life.

Sure Ron was making things difficult for him, sure he wanted to put the past behind him. Harry didn't blame him one bit, because Best Mates didn't do, what Harry had done, to his Best Mate. Ron may indeed have had good reason to believe that bringing back the Dragon ring to his unconscious ex-girlfriend was his farewell appearance. He might actually think he was free of both of them for good, but that git had another think coming!

That red haired prat could hide in the deepest and darkest hole in Hade's underworld realm and Harry would hunt him down and drag him back into the light of day. He would drag that prat by the hair right to the 'Burrow' and dump him in Hermione's lap for the whole Weasley Family to see. Bloody Hell, Ron could call himself Harvey or the Easter bunny if he liked, Harry didn't ruddy care! Hermione wanted him back, so did his family…and no stubborn git determined to fade back into the woodwork, or prat from the Ministry determined to do him in was going to stand in his way.

A few feet away Hermione sat in a high backed chair near the warmth of the Potter Manor library fireplace, looking careworn, dangerously thin, and frail to the eye. And yet, as weak as Hermione appeared physically, there was a presence about her, poise, a dignity, and a sense of unshakable determination that was most akin to that of a religious fanatic about to go on a holy pilgamage.

Harry Potter stopped in his pacing to make a comment on Hermione's newfound reason for living, her mission in life now, the finding and the romantic chatting up of one Ronald Weasley. Gaining a Weasley's forgiveness was not an easy task to be sure, especially as Ron had proven to be surprisingly allusive, but now that the Pensive had given undeniable evident that he was in fact alive he'd…

_Hold on…what in Bloody-hell._ Harry said to himself as he abruptly took notice of exactly what his ex-wife was doing, or rather what she was holding in her lap and then…well, Harry just lost it…plain and simple.

"**DAMN IT Hermione!!!"** he shouted.

Crossing the distance between them in four quick strides, Harry reached out and snatched the Portable Pensive they'd used at the hospital, right out of Hermione's hands. Hermione was abruptly yanked out of her dream like trance and back into reality as if a bucket of ice cold water had been emptied over her head.

"**WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"** Harry screamed as Hermione's eyes refocused on the here and now, before he continued in a forced calm tone.

"The Healer's discharged you from Hospital under protest…**DAMN IT!** They were extremely reluctant to let you go home and it took considerable pressure on my part. Plus, no small amount of reassurances from you that you '**WOULD NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES'** exert yourself, '_physically, mentally or emotionally'_ for any reason," Harry shouted his finger pointed directly at Hermione's face. "Going back into that portable Pensive again and again to relive his visit to your Hospital room, violates your promise not to exert yourself in all three categories."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he gathered his thoughts. "Bloody-Hell, Hermione, do you want to end up a permanent resident in the same ward alongside Lockhart and the Longbottoms? Because if you keep sneaking Pensive visits to your memory, that's exactly what is going to happen.

Hermione, in response to his sensor, hung her head down in shame.

"Look, Hermione, Kingsley and I have gone over that encounter of yours a dozen times. There is no information that we can gleam that will help us track down his whereabouts, but seeing as you don't believe us, lets review **again** what we know so far.

One, Ron in the pensive made a number of wizard chess references, two, the item that brought the possibility of his being alive was a moving photo of some bloke that looked a lot like the old Ron outside of the Greater Britain National Wizard Chess Championships. However, like I already told you that lead turned out to be a dead end. You and I have always known about Ron's obsession with Wizard Chess and I told you that I personally showed the _Prophet_ picture to all the hotel workers and UK Chess officials I could find and no one recognized the bloke in the photo. I had Aurors show the same picture around any shop that sell chess sets and no one admitted selling any kind of wizard chess related material to anyone matching the description of the RHB or _red-haired bloke_ as Kingsley and I called the fellow before he turned out to be Ron. Our conclusion was that Ron went to the National championship as a spectator rather than as a participant as none of the events officials recognized him." Harry said shaking his head sadly in regret.

Third, the use and mention of a quote _'get-up'_ or disguise. Several eye witnesses have claimed that the last sighting of Ron during the battle depicted him as being on fire from head to foot and rolling down an embankment near to where he defended you…"

Hermione's head shot up at this, her eyes filled with tears, the pain obvious on her face, and she could see her sorrow reflected in his face as well, and there was a brief pause before a choked up emotionally Harry could force himself to continue.

"I have spent long hours going through the medical records of all the survivors of the fireball hex at St. Mungo's and the three field hospitals set up to handle the casualties from 'Voldemort's' last stand. There were two hundred and seventeen fireball hex cases, with seventy eight survivors still alive as of last week.

However, there is not one unidentified 'John Doe' in the lot. Each and every one of those who suffered burns serious enough to require magical cosmetic repair to their face and or body had an established name. There is no reason that Kingsley or I can come up with that would explain why a seriously injured Ron would deliberately hide his identity from his family, especially as this was a solid year before the _Golden Trio_ was published. Avoid us yes, avoid his Mum…no.

Finally, the so-called new name and life that he was smart enough not to mention any specifics about. Kingsley is calling in a favor with a bloke he knows at the Ministry, checking to see if any of the known survivors of the fireball hex have applied for a name change in the last seven years, it's a long shot but worth a try. All in all, I can't see anything we have overlooked, Hermione, Hanna Abbot admits to telling Ginny where and why you were in hospital, but the question from Ginny and her response was via owl and Hanna didn't think to put a tracer spell on the bird."

Hermione head sank back down and Harry could see tears of remorse slowly dropping in his ex-wife's upturned hands, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of what to say to lift her deepening depression, or his own for that matter.

"We've baited the hook as best we can and now it's a matter of waiting, but take heart in the fact that at least we're in the game at last! He has pretty much had his way up to now, this is a good counter, and it's his move--"

"**He's not there Harry!**" Hermione said looking up at her former spouse with misery plain as day on her face, mostly ignoring Harry's heated rant. "I've listened to him six times now and in each 'visit'…my Ron…just isn't there. The man in this memory may be Ron physically, but he's not…**MYRON**."

"What are you going on about, Hermione?" Harry retorted. "Of course that's Ron, he brought you back the Dragon ring, he knew about the inscription inside it, something neither one of us had a clue about. Sure he has a grudge going against us both, who in Merlin's name would blame him, after what we did to him. But don't start having doubts about this, not now! The bloke in the pensive is Ron, no mistakes about it." Harry stated emphatically.

He was now seriously concerned that Hermione was cracking up, her determined pose of mere moments ago replaced by an emotionally shattered shell of a woman.

"You don't understand what I mean Harry, I agree that the man in the Pensive is Ronald, your right he knew too much about me…about what we did to be an imposter. It's not what he said, Harry, but rather the emotions behind his words that keeps stabbing at my heart. Hermione explained from her chair nearly overwhelmed emotionally.

Remember Ron telling us…well me actually, that not everything was to be found in books, warning me that I over analyzed things, that **I should think less and feel more!** So that's what I've been doing during my pensive visits, looking past the words and concentrating on the emotions behind them.

I made Ron cry, Harry, just by being in the same room that I was hurt him deeply…emotionally. The Ron I remember rarely cried, not from physical pain and not from my calculated verbal cruelty. However the person in the pensive cried, openly sobbed so hard he couldn't speak. This is what I did to him, Harry. I broke him, crushed his spirit, I alone destroyed one of the kindest gentlest souls to every live…I'm a detestable thing …"

"CODSWALLOP," Harry shouted his face red with anger mixed with his own feelings of guilt. "First off, it wasn't you alone; **WE DID THIS TO HIM, THE TWO OF US TOGETHER**! I spend an entire year in bloody therapy coming to grips with my share of the blame for what 'WE' did, so don't you dare try to take it all on yourself."

Seeing her reaction to his confession, it appeared to Harry that Hermione seemed to be sinking even further into her self hating depression, sensing that he needed to change tactics quickly before she turned suicidal again he quickly added.

"Yeah, it was a mistake, and yeah it was your idea and all that rot. But you never blamed me for dragging you-lot off to the Department of Mysteries fifth year, and that was my show, start to finish. So just put a leash on it, will you? Why does everyone think we are bloody infallible super-hero's? That's rubbish, Hermione, and you know it. I'm mortal, **damn it** and so are you, so is Ron come to think on it. He made his mistakes too with Lavender, all because he was jealous of Krum snogging you senseless and--"

"Krum, it always comes back to Viktor doesn't it? Hermione groaned in frustration. "I curse the day I ever agreed to go to the Yule ball with him. He was a lousy boyfriend; did I ever tell you that? Merlin knows, he was a sloppy kisser. After he left Hogwarts his letters contained just two things, boasting about his Quidditch successes and pleas for me to come and 'visit' him."

"Cormac, believe it or not, was even worse," Hermione griped mostly to herself. "He wanted just one thing from me, a quick conquest and a notch in his bedpost before moving on. None of them saw me as me, to Viktor I was the only girl who wasn't impressed by his Quidditch fame, to Cormac I was Ron's girl, and getting me was undermining a rival. No, Harry, the acknowledged boyfriends I had, including you, were all ruddy disasters, and part of me knew it going in. You never loved me and neither Viktor nor Cormac could hold a candle to my thick as a post about girls, publicly unacknowledged boyfriend -- Ronald. When I think of all the letters I wrote to Viktor just to get…"

"Hermione, stay on subject will you," Harry pleaded. "This doesn't explain the _why_ you obsessed with the contents of that portable pensive, now does it? And I had my teenage romantic missteps too, or did you forget about Cho Chang?"

Harry knelt down in front of Hermione so that he could see the remorse on her face and he acknowledged the angst in her tone. She had been torturing herself non stop for years and it was killing herself by inches.

"Don't do this to yourself, Hermione; we are both guilty for what happened. It was a team effort, remember? Hindsight they say, is always 20/20, and do try to keep in mind that we didn't plan for the consequences of getting carried away with a simple practice and being caught red-handed before you had the chance to break-up with Ron. Crikey, Hermione, we were only seventeen at the time and things got out of hand after the charms classroom fiasco.

Like most of the things I did back then, once I got a notion in my head, like going down to the Chamber or running off to 'rescue' Sirius at the Ministry. I didn't want to 'waste time' thinking about precautions or after-the-fact consequences; I just went with it, come what may. I was so sure I was doing the right thing that the after action cost didn't matter. The half baked plot was just another example of my over-confidence that the short term pain we inflicted on those we cared about would result in the long term gain of their safety."

Hermione shook her head sadly, her gaze directed at the hands cupped in her lap. "That may well be true for you, Harry." She said with a sigh, "I should have called off the whole thing, when we got caught, but I didn't. Your right, we were just two arrogant teenagers back then, Harry; we thought doing the right thing was better than doing the easy thing. Rushing off half-cocked into harms way without thinking things through was a hallmark of the Golden Trio. But it wasn't over-confidence that doomed our efforts from the get-go, it was our conceit. The -- we know what's best for everyone mind-set that I was famous for."

Hermione shuffled her hands in her lap as she looked straight ahead at the library's fireplace.

'I thought that keeping Ron and Ginny in the dark about our plan would make their reaction to it more believable, especially Ron who I knew was lousy at lying. You always blamed yourself whenever Voldemort hurt someone and protecting Ginny from harm was your number one goal. As for me, I was the smartest witch of our age." Hermione declared sarcastically, "I was dead cert that no matter what I did to Ron, verbally abusing him, I was absolutely sure he would always love me.

Hermione swallowed a bit of air for energy to say what she had to say next. "That's the ultimate form of conceit, isn't it Harry? It never entered my mind that Ron wouldn't be there waiting for me when our little charade was over and done with. I was right about Ginny though as it turned out, wasn't I? It took you a long time to get her to forgive you, I counted on Ron being able to forgive us, Harry; I took it for granted - really.

After the war was over, I was sure that all we had to do was calmly sit down with Ron and his entire family and just explain our protection plan calmly and rationally and we'd get instant forgiveness. Then Ginny and Ron would love even more for the steps we had taken to safeguard them from the Death Eaters. The loneliness that we caused them, the humiliation and pain of the imagined betrayal by their best friends would be forgotten once the truth was known. I was so conceited in my belief that they would be waiting for us, no matter how long it took, it never entered my mind that they both might move on to find love elsewhere or that…one of them…**wouldn't survive the war!**" Hermione said breaking down into tears again.

Harry placed a heavy hand on Hermione's sobbing shoulders, guilt nearly overwhelming him too. He too had taken the '_always be there waiting'_ aspect of their plan for granted as well. "Don't beat yourself up over this; I felt the same way, I too was sure that we'd all…survive, somehow, I also though that there would be a 'later' to sort things out."

"You were the lucky one. There was a sorting out for you, Harry;" Hermione declared bitterly, "Because Ginny was still around to apologize to…**but my Ron wasn't! We thought he died that day!"**

Harry reached out and placed his hands on top of Hermione's and gave them a gentle squeeze in understanding, offering her his unspoken support.

"Harry, he doesn't know if he hates me or loves me and where has he been, all these years? I can understand why he might not want to be around us," wailed Hermione, "but there has been zero contact with his family for seven long years…why hide from them?"

"I don't know, Hermione, that's the question that has been driving me mental ever since his abrupt return. For seven long years nothing and then all at once, Ginny breaks it off with me and then disappears. A few days later someone who looks so much like Ron that Arthur and Molly see this alleged Ron impersonator in the pages of the _Daily Prophet _and start a search for him, eventually the whole Weasley Clan is on the hunt, even the twins weigh in by threatening Kingsley, although their motivation is unclear.

I keep asking myself, did Ginny find him or did he find her? Why not contact the rest of the family? Is Ginny being disowned the reason Ron has refused so far to reveal himself to his parents? I've got loads of questions Hermione but not one single bloody answer.

What gives me any hope at all is that Ron's first contact, other than his sister had been to come to St. Mungo's to return the dragon ring to you in person, when he could have owl posted it. But he didn't just post it, did he? He somehow heard you were in hospital and he had to came and see that you were all right. He came in his Weasley get-up, just so you'd easily recognize him. My guess is that he wanted a face to face with you, while you were awake, I'll bet he was as much disappointed at not being able to chat you up as you are."

"Great Merlin's Ghost, Hermione, he didn't come to St. Mungo's and risk being caught because he didn't care about you! He came because he does care, even if he does recognize…yet, how much. I not saying it's going to be easy, getting him to even talk to you will be loads of fun, Hell, I've been down that road with my own red headed Wheezy and I know it's not a smooth path.

Something traumatic happened to Ron in the last fortnight, something so earth shattering that it compelled Ron against his better judgment to reveal himself to us again. I don't know what it was that caused this, where he has been or who he is now, but that will have to wait until he responds to our latest move. We need to draw him out of hiding…we need to make amends, put the past behind us once and for all and get on with the rest of our lives, for his sake and our own."

"Do you really think I have a chance with him, Harry?" Hermione pleaded, the desperate look on her face underscoring the importance of the question. Harry knew he couldn't lie, for his former wife's sanity depended on the truth.

"To be honest with you, I'd say a conditional…yes! Ron has given up everything for you Hermione, if he hated you, he wouldn't have bothered.

I warn you though it won't be easy, chatting him up, that is." Harry said in a thoughtful tone. "He seemed to me in that pensive memory to be emphasizing his desire to distance himself from his former self…you know, the new name, new everything. He seems to want the quiet life I always craved," Harry said with obvious envy. "You on the other hand seem destined for fame and glory at the Ministry. So the way I see it, for any chance with him at all, you're going to have to asked yourself, exactly what are you willing to give up for him?

Honestly though, I don't think we have a choice about letting him fade away again like he said. Can you truly believe that either one of us can continue to live with the guilt of what we did hanging over our heads for the rest of our lives. Well I can't, -- even if he tells me to rot in hell and never speak to him again, I will at least have the satisfaction of saying how sorry I am for what happened - to his face."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Her shoulders straightened somewhat as she was filled with a fresh resolve. Wiping her eyes and cheeks clear of tear marks; she once more embraced the future pushing back the regrets of the past that threatened to overwhelm her. The youngest woman to ever head the Foreign Office at the Ministry once again met her former husbands face embarrassed at behaving so girly. Harry smiled at Hermione's discomfiture but refrained from teasing. She was in no condition to deal with light banter, her hold on sanity being such a frail thing.

Besides, Harry had something else to think about, so as he stuffed the offending pensive into the pocket of his robe, Harry's mind was once again filled with questions and worries. Hermione had been spot on about one thing, where had Ron been all this time? Why after seven years did he abruptly decide to rejoin the living? He was with Ginny that much was certain, his reference to his little bird made that plain, was she the one behind his return? His mind filled with thoughts made it impossible for Harry to stand still any longer, so instinctively and without another word he returned to the activity he had been doing ten minutes earlier.

888

Hermione watched Harry as he pace back and forth in front of her with a tiny smirk forming across her face. Hermione's emotional rollercoaster ride set aside for the moment until something else would arise to trigger another bout of self-loathing. They were dealing with their frustrations and anxieties differently. Where she preferred to lament and vent her troubles verbally, her former spouse was more of a man of action, internalizing his own remorse by pacing up and down the length of the room like a caged lion,

Her former husband was clearly worried over their first aggressive countermove in a chess game that had up to now been dominated by Ron. However, as he paced back in forth Hermione noticed a familiar spark of determination that the one time bookworm hadn't seen in years. A 'spark' that told her that despite everything Harry was still unwavering in his desire to see this reconciliation attempt to its end, one way or another.

By unspoken agreement, Hermione said nothing more on the subject and neither did Harry. It soon became apparent that the only option they had at that moment was to wait. The late afternoon of waiting for a response labored into early evening and two formerly married people, now just friends again, waited very impatiently inside their private home. They waited for the fish to snap at the baited hook they had left in the water. Whether the bait would be taken by a Ginny-fish or a Ron-fish was still unknown, but both were nervously waiting for the bobber on the line to bounce.

"Oh, do sit down Harry, all your accomplishing at the moment is wearing down a very expensive carpet," Hermione declared finally with a worried frown.

"I paid for this ruddy carpet, so I can wear it out anyway I like. **Merlin this is maddening**! We should have heard something by now, even if it's just a bloody postal owl tapping at the ruddy window. What more does he need, an engraved invitation? The announcement in the '_Prophet'_ was clear enough for him to work out that we want them both to _come in from the cold_. I can't see how you can be so bloody calm about all this? If this doesn't work…" Harry replied the worry obvious in his tone of voice.

"Of course it will work, don't be daft." Hermione said getting some of her old spunk back. "Ginny has been waiting years for you to be free of me. She's more likely than he is to respond to our bait, remember the pensive, he wants to disappear again. When Ginny comes out of hiding, she'll lead us straight to him, one way or another. Ginny is the key to solving this mystery, Harry," Hermione said as she turned to stare into the embers of the fire, contemplating a decision for a moment or two before bring up a touchy subject. "By the way, did I ever tell you your mistress and I had a bit of a row about a month or so ago?"

"No, you didn't tell me," Harry replied coming to a halt in front of her chair. "Did this row have anything to do with the reason why you stopped wearing your wedding bands?" Harry asked short tempered at discovering this 'meeting' just now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did. The conversation we shared was a real eye opener for me Harry. She forced me to take a good hard look at my life for the first time, and I must admit I didn't much like what I saw." Hermione voice becoming softer as the sentences flowed from her mouth as she glanced down at her trembling hands. "That night, after I got back home from seeing her, I did some soul searching. Then the following morning I made an appointment with a mental health healer, the very best in England in fact.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat more than a bit uncomfortable about sharing something so personal.

I have been seeing her three times a week for a month now. It's been hard, you know, facing the truth about myself. You always have this picture in your head of how you hope other people will perceive you, and it's rather a shock to face the cold mirror and stare reality in the face. My therapist has held up that mirror for me, made me see myself as I really am, With her help I have begun to face my inner demons, those imposed on me by others like my parents, and those I made myself. Harry…I thought, I really thought that I had been making good progress…until Friday that is."

"Don't kick yourself too hard about…what happened, you've been under a lot of stress at work with that Italian trade deal and all…" Harry began trying hard to show sympathy for Hermione's illness. The sympathy for this kind of thing came easily for Harry, for he had traveled a similar road with his therapist almost two years ago.

"Harry, try to understand," Hermione began. "My …breakdown began after my little chat with Ginny, when I was finally told the truth about Ron's _'friendship ring'_. Any road, like I said before I went to get professional help concerning certain issues. In therapy I had come to realize that I was using all the hours that I put into work to also put off facing the failure of my personal life. Harry, even you will have to admit that I have never made friends easily. In fact we share that shortcoming in common you and I. You, because of your status first as the 'Boy Who Lived', and then as the Chosen One and finally as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', being a hero to so many people makes it hard for them to see you as just a regular guy."

With a bitter smile Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"My problem was and is different, from early on the only way to get any attention at all from my parents was to be the best at everything. But being first in every class comes with a cost, according to my therapist, she insists that my obsession with always needing to be right and the arrogance that went with it, was resented by any potential friends I approached. Looking back at it now, it does explain why Ginny was the only female acquaintance that ever came close to being a real friendship. I never developed the social skills required to deal with people or to express my emotions."

"Hold on here! -- you made friends, Hermione, -- me and…Ron, the three of us were odd ducks right from the off," Harry said with a warm smile. "Before the end though, Neville and Luna joined our little clique, so you weren't as big an outcast as you imagine."

"Friends…did I really Harry? Wasn't I like some nagging mother most of the time, a bossy know-it-all? Please don't bother to lie to me, Harry. I know I was a shrew, its one of the perks of therapy based on Veritaserum, where you only speak the truth and can only see the truth in yourself. So tell me, why did you-lot put up with it?"

"Well…ah, Ron use to say…" Harry began before being interrupted.

"Exactly, my point Harry," Hermione said interrupting, with a frantic edge in her tone. "It was always Ron who kept the trio going, he was the one who told a joke at just the right moment to ease the tension, and he was the one to drag you off for 'guy-time' when he saw me stepping on your final nerve. If there was an odd duck in the trio it was Ron, I was a know-it-all bossy cow and you were a moody self loathing _'got to save the world'_ idiot.

You and I, Harry, were the dysfunctional ones, not Ron. Did you ever sit down and figure out how utterly vital Ron was for us to be on speaking terms with just about anybody for six long years. That insufferable thick headed prat all but single handedly prevented me from being friendless during school. He saw you though countless bouts of despair when you blamed your self for just about everything.

We, you and I…owe Ron everything…**damn it**! I just calmly threw away my one real shot at happiness, because in my conceit I thought that I knew what was best for everyone. There has to be a special corner of the underworld designed for fools like me, No wait, worse than a fool, I belong in the final Circle of hell, because I am the betrayer of a kindhearted decent man. Whose only lasting fault was in putting his trust in me. I'm so smart and yet so stupid." Hermione said before beginning to sob openly.

"Final circle of …what? …Get a hold of yourself and tell me what are you yammering about Hermione?

"Dante's Inferno, Harry, have you ever read it?" Hermione asked, with a near panic look in her eyes.

"Don't be daft Hermione, I only read books I'm forced to read, just like…"

"…Ron, yeah Harry…**I know**! You never did read Hogwarts, A history," Hermione said with a sigh. "Dante described in his book a special spot reserved for people like us Harry, people who went two-faced and rejected good men, people like Ron.

For the first time in twenty-four hours, Harry James Potter released a laugh that he meant. "So smart and yet so stupid, you were just a teenager Hermione, we both were. We made a mistake and got carried away by the heat of the moment and…"

"Your only mistake Harry was in listening to me and my half baked plot." Hermione wailed in strained anguish.

"No, Hermione. Stop this. I don't blame you for that, I agreed to your plan, it kept Ginny safer than she would have been otherwise. No Hermione your plan worked, and when Ron died…or we thought he died and things…well, things went to hell that's all. But that doesn't mean you're 'GOING' to hell."

"I shouldn't have forced you to marry me, I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life and…" Hermione said beginning to cry once more.

"You weren't the only one who felt alone," Harry responded, kneeling down to touch her knee affectionately. "We weren't on speaking terms with anyone during seventh year, and after the book came out, I was shunned by more than just the Weasleys. People either hated me or worshiped me as a God. Everyone was pressuring us to get married so as to fulfill their own fantasy of 'happily ever after, and they ride off into the sunset' malarkey.

No, don't blame yourself for our marriage; we both wanted a safe harbor to go home to. When I lost Ginny, I didn't think I would ever find love again, and I didn't, not really. All I found was an imperial ton worth of drop dead gorgeous brainless bimbos who wanted bragging rights by shagging the Chosen One.

Besides to be one hundred percent honest with you Hermione, I was being rather selfish at the time. The way I saw it, we were at least friends, and although I knew I didn't love you the way I did with Ginny, marring you was a real good way to keep the gold digging harpies off my back. Any road, we have drifted off topic again, because you still haven't answered my question. Why did you take off your wedding bands … and come to think on it, I have an even more important question for you. How did the dragon ring, which you never took off, end up in a display case in the Veterans Museum at Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, my, your right of course," Hermione said wiping away her tears, "I guess I do owe you and explanation for that, don't I?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know what it was, and…"

"…No need to apologize Harry," Hermione interrupted with a weak smile. "Had I known that prat was going to pop the question before hand; I doubt our plan would have ever seen the light of day. Stupid as I was about expressing my romantic feelings for Ronald back then. I believe that even someone incapable of saying I love you out loud, would have managed to mumble a YES to an outright proposal of marriage."

"Even after hours of absorbing the startling information gained through the pensive, it still amazes me that he was prepared to take that step at seventeen. In spite of the harsh way I treated him and he still loved…me!" She said softly staring off into the distance, with a huge grin on her face.

Harry looked at Hermione's face and returned the smile. "Whether you're 17 or 70 Hermione, Love is Love."

With this simple yet very true statement the former Mrs. Potter refocused on her former husband and offered him a smile that was resolved and serene. A smile, that Harry hadn't seen on Hermione's face, in close to seven years. _'Some things never changed…thank Merlin"._ He thought to himself. _"Hermione Granger was still truly and deeply in love with Ron even after all these years. Hopefully this time around, she will be able to admit to that love out loud and Ron will have the generosity to accept it. Because if he doesn't…Merlin, I don't think she would be able to stand living in a world where Ron could reject her."_

"Any road, as I was saying," Hermione said after a moment or two of daydreaming. "My therapist believed that for me to put my painful past behind me I had to divest myself of everything that reminded me of my earlier mistakes. She talked me into binning the old jumper of Ron's that I stole from his trunk sixth year but I couldn't do the same thing to what I thought was his 'friendship ring' …I just couldn't do it! So instead, my therapist suggested that I try to wean myself off of my attachment to the ring in gentle stages, first, by loaning it out to the Hogsmeade Museum for the Remembrance Ceremony. I didn't understand, nor did my therapist apparently, the effect that the Dragon ring's theft would have on my fragile mental health.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock to all of us" Harry replied.

"Its theft, however painful, was transformed in delight when Ron himself emerged from…death to slip it back onto my finger." Hermione declared her voice calm and deadly serious, with a look of unshakable determination in her eyes. "That sweet prat of mine slid it onto the wrong finger, but that minor mistake has been rectified. Not one member of the trio was any good at expressing how we felt verbally Harry, I was the worst of the lot it seems as Ron was able to say those three words that I could not…at that time." Hermione stated, and cleared her throat before saying at that time.

"Your right you know, actions do speak louder than words and his little visit to me in hospital proves it. I always knew that Ron loved me by all the things he did for me over the years and in spite of his little farewell speech his actions sent me another very different message. By coming to hospital himself, instead of as you say, owl-posting the ring back to me, by placing that double Dragon engagement ring onto the finger of my left hand I concluded that my long lost prat of an ex-boyfriend wasn't really saying goodbye to me at all.

What I believe he was actually doing was unconsciously proposing marriage to an already married woman. I can't have two husbands, it's against the law, and so I realized that one of you had to go. Sorry Harry, right then and there I decided to sack you as a spouse." Hermione declared in a deadly serious tone while wearing an amused smirk on her face.

"What's this? Don't I get two weeks notice, how about severance pay, maybe a letter of reference?" Harry replied with a smile. …Okay, okay…I'll go quietly. Now, that explains the dragon ring, but what about our wedding bands, Dobby told me you haven't worn them since…ah, I see, you took them off after your row with Ginny."

"Well done Harry, you got that in one go. Yes my chat with your paramour made me realize that I was standing in the way of one of us getting a life. When my therapist agreed with my conclusion, I began to take steps to set you free to marry Ginny. That is where my self imposed punishment of celibacy within our marriage paid off dividends. Knowing the current Minister of Magic policy of zero divorces, all I had to do was find a legal way to declare our marriage non-binding.

Being a twenty four year old virgin, with a six year marriage filled the bill perfectly. For after all, a Wizard-Witch marriage is based on a law that dates back to the reign of King Arthur Pendragon, and it was composed of two parts the ceremony itself and the consummation of the ceremony. Without both, no marriage is lawfully binding under Wizarding law.

It took me time to figure this out and obtain the seven sworn statements by four certified reproductive healers and three Muggle doctors that specialize in fertility problems. I was going to discuss an exit strategy from our marriage with you after the Remembrance ceremony, but…well you know what happened Friday!"

Suddenly the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the fireplace, he being one of the few people authorized to get though the privacy wards at the home of the Potters. He seemed rather pleased with himself, which was in sharp contrast to the worried expressions on the faces of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry! Harry, are you about? Ah, there you are. Well done, I must say. Frankly, I wasn't expecting a reply this quickly, in spite of my theory that our so called red-haired-bloke had been watching you lot via the newspapers. Still, all in all, I'm not complaining, not at all, but that's not why I Flooed you. I known he said to come alone and all that, but I think it would be more advisable for you to have a couple of my Auror lads in the village when you meet him.

"Kingsley, what are you going on about?" Harry snapped, in no mood to joke around.

"Merlin's beard, you mean you don't know? Didn't you get a copy of the _Daily Prophet's_ special edition this evening?" Shacklebolt asked puzzled.

"Yes we did, several copies, in fact…WHAT ABOUT IT?" Harry shouted his temper rising quickly due to lack of sleep.

"It was in the personals column, back in the classified section. A full-page advert, I can't believe you missed it," Kingsley stated, surprised.

Harry Potter's jaw clenched as he cursed his own stupidity. He had fixated so much upon the lead article announcing his annulment that he had ignored all other sections of the wizarding Newspaper.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said weakly from her chair next to the Floo, "Yelling at the man and damning yourself is counterproductive." Hermione turned her attention to the chief Auror and offered him a conceding tilt of her head in apology for at the moment she was experiencing a brief lull in her mood swings.

"I am sorry, Kingsley. Things have been a bit tense here today. Would you be so kind as to tell us what you saw?" Hermione inquired of Kingsley in a soft tone, hardly able to move from her chair, thinking once again that she had left hospital too soon.

"It's a full-page advertisement, Dr. Granger," Kingsley said as Harry ran back over to the table where he had tossed aside the still untouched portion of the newspaper's classifieds portion. "By the way you two, I've had a 'talk' with my contacts in the 'Eliminate the Weasley problem' faction within the Ministry and they were happy to hear that the bloke in the _Daily Prophet_ turned out to be just a look alike. Our chore now is to make sure that the real red-headed bloke goes along with the cover story. Lucky for all of us, from what I recall in the pensive, I don't see that as a problem. He has a new name now and wants nothing to do with the old one,"

When Hermione heard this she lowered her head and shook it sadly knowing she was to blame for the death threats against Ron's due to her stupid book.

"Third page in the classified section, Harry," Kingsley shouted from the fireplace.

Harry tore so fast though the pages he missed it first time round and had to back up to find it. A quick glance at the message and Harry was instantly convinced that his former friend had been its author. For Hermione's benefit he read it aloud.

_"You stole the ring I meant to give, and gave it in your own name._

_You stole the dreams of a dead man, tell me…have you no shame?_

_You had it all…fame, good looks, and massive wealth, but that was not enough._

_I lived each day from hand to mouth. Just getting necessities was tough._

_Looking back now, I should have known I never really had a chance with her._

_She tossed me aside without a second thought, just a poor-as-dirt Goal Keeper._

_To protect her I became expendable, betrayable, and easily cast aside._

_Attracted to irresistible wealth and fame she was, with me just a regular guy._

_I can't really claim you stole her; she was never mine to begin with, apparently._

_You took her from me, and then you cheated on her, from what I hear, repeatedly._

_Bouncing-ferret was a self-centered backstabber; but I never use to think that of you._

_But if you want forgiveness for what you did to me; well…here's what you could do._

_Go Sunday night to the place where we drank butterbeer, and be sure to come alone._

_Eight-twenty is your time; your one chance to make amends, for your sins atone._

_Bring someone with you and we will not meet, for this offer is good, for only one night._

_I have been dead and can be again, you'll never find me - if you don't do this right._

_You can suspect all you want, rant and rave until you blue in the face, because._

_I need no magic to be unrecognizable, nor can you ever prove who I once was._

_So this is your one and only chance at closure, if it is forgiveness that you crave_

_It's your one shot chance to do right by me, but only if you behave._

When Harry looked up from the newspaper, there were tears dripping down his cheeks. Hermione had completely broken down and was sobbing openly again. Kingsley wisely chose to remain silent for the few moments it required for Harry and Hermione to regain their composure. As it turned out, it was Harry, who broke the silence.

"Now there is no doubt, this is Ron. And he's calling me out into the street for a show down like in a Yank Muggle Western. What in bloody-hell does he think this is _'High Noon'_ with Gary Cooper?

"Harry, how do you know about…?"

"It was my aunt's favorite movie," Harry replied waving Hermione off, thinking hard. "But …this still doesn't feel right; why a face to face? He's changing the game midstream, I expected him to rise to the bait, but this isn't like the Ron I remember. He was far too good a chess player for this kind of unsubtle frontal attack."

"I'm coming with you," she said not as a request, but rather as an unalterable fact.

"Like hell you are," Harry, shot back.

"Hermione, Harry's, right on this one, if you go with him, your favorite chess player from Hogwarts won't go anywhere near him. If Ron, is half as good at this Muggle disguise stuff as I think he is, he could literally sit down at the table next to yours in the Three Broomsticks and you'd never know it," Kingsley said, trying to head off an argument.

"Don't be an idiot Kingsley, I didn't mean that I would let him see me." The physically weak Hermione replied, showing a tiny bit of her former spunk. "We still have Harry's invisibility Cloak, and there is also a very hush-hush new '_Transparency Jinx'_ that the Department of Mysteries just developed for the Auror department that is supposed to be not only undetectable but also non-removable by anyone except the caster, I could even use that to…"

"...How did you learn about that?" Kingsley interrupted angrily. "It's supposed to be top-drawer secret. I just learned about it on Friday. In point of fact, I haven't told anyone in the department yet, not even Harry."

"It doesn't matter how I know," Hermione shot back with equal heat. "What matters is whether or not you're going to try to stop me from talking to Ron this time, and not just lay there like a royal arse, listening to him admit he still LOVES ME, AND BE UNABLE TO DO BUGGERALL ABOUT IT." Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs at the head sticking out of the fireplace.

"**I love that man**! I always have and always will, and if you give me five minutes alone with that git I'll finally…get the chance to tell him that…to his face." Hermione continued trying hard to regain 'some' control of her emotions. "I have to come with you Harry, can't you see? It's obvious from what he wrote in the newspaper advert, that he believes that I wasn't conscious during his visit to my Hospital room and therefore didn't hear what he said to me," she said with a frantic edge to her voice!

Harry said nothing to her, even though he had made up his mind that he was going to seize this last chance at redemption.

"Seven years later and nothing has changed, Ronald is still thick about what women want. He still thinks that all birds and I do mean my entire gender, are fixated on material things. That all women everywhere prefer the company of rich, good looking, powerful, influential men, over the average everyday blokes of the world. Agghh!

He's not alone in his steadfast belief, in this crazy stereotype of course, the media loves to report stories of mega-rich old wizards married to twenty something drop dead gorgeous bimbos, the gold diggers you were talking about earlier, Harry. What Ronald always failed to realized, is that there are exceptions to everything and that fame and wealth isn't the only things that makes a bloke attractive."

Hermione paused for a second to wipe the tears off her face before she continued.

I should hexed that twit for still believing that Victor's or Harry's wealth and fame were things that he just couldn't compete against. He was wrong about those things seven years ago and he is still wrong now. What I want, what I've always wanted, was a man to make me feel safe and loved, a man I could depend on no matter what. I only wanted one man, I truly wanted him."

That's why I have to talk to Ronald, Harry, explain why we did what we did and apologize for not trusting him with truth behind our little act of deception. You have Ginny's love to go back to now that you're free and I'm happy for you…really. You don't need to find Ronald again to be happy for the rest of your life, Harry…**BUT I DO, I NEED HIM BACK IN MY LIFE,** and…and…**I WANT TO BE HAPPY AGAIN**," Hermione sobbed her nerves frayed to the breaking point.

"I'll do anything it takes," she said regaining her fragile self control. "If I have to get down on my knees and beg him for forgiveness, I do it if it gives me another chance to prove that I have never stopped loving him…I have to convince him of that…" Hermione broke down into tears again, overwhelmed by emotion.

"Harry understood Hermione's desperate need, and he felt like a world class villain for what he was about to say. "…I'm sorry, Hermione, really I am, but I can't risk it. I need my chance to ask for forgiveness too. The advert was addressed to me and it said to come alone. If he figures out you're there with me…no, I can't let you come. But after our meeting is over, when everything is squared away between us, I'll demand he give you your five-minutes, I swear I will! But right now it's still his game, it may appear that he is coming in _from the cold_ just like we wanted, but I played too much chess with him to think he is coming in dumb.

Besides, even if I wanted you to come, Hermione, you have to face facts, you're as weak as a new born puppy and can barely stand right now. So tell me, exactly how are you planning on 'walking' into the Three Broomsticks?"

"…I'm going, Harry, my mind is made up and you can't stop me!" Hermione interrupted franticly.

"Sorry, Hermione, you're just going to have to stay here until I get back" Harry retorted.

88888

At precisely 8:20 the following evening, the outside door to the _Three Broomsticks_ opened to reveal a cloaked figure. This figure paused in the open doorway and surveyed the room. Pulling back his hood as he finally allowed the door to close behind him, Harry Potter carefully examined the patrons of the crowded bar with great interest, all of his Auror skills on alert.

The pub was unusually busy for a Sunday night due to all the visitors still in the village from the Remembrance ceremony the previous morning; some of the veterans had wanted to spend an extra day or two so as to walk the battlefield on the actual day of the fighting without a load of tourists and reporters underfoot. Harry hadn't counted on that; but he was more than willing to wager that his so-called 'thick and dim-witted' former wizard chess opponent had known there would be a larger than usual crowd in the Pub when he arranged their meeting, for it meant that there were plenty of strangers in the Pub which would make picking out one particular non-local next to impossible.

Out foxed yet again and not knowing what kind of disguise Ron would be wearing, Harry smiled grimly at the chess skills his old friend was employing as he made his way toward the bar to speak to Madame Rosmerta. He was surprised when she met him half way with a smile and said. "Right on time, Mr. Potter, the room you reserved is upstairs, second door on the left, room number three.

"Room number three and I reserved it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why yes…a tall, well built, green eyed, blond-haired bloke came in yesterday afternoon and rented it for you. Paid cash in advance, he did, and here you are right when he said you'd show up. He also told me to tell you if you arrived before him, to go up, sit down and be patient, and he'd be with you shortly," Madame Rosmerta said with a smile.

"He's not in the Pub now?" Harry asked, scanning the crowd for someone that matched that description.

"No, - I would have pointed him out to you the moment you walked in if he were. Besides, I'm sure he would have approached you and led you upstairs himself if he was here. Your blonde haired friend said he might be late, and asks for you to wait upstairs. Or weren't you listening?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am a bit nervous about this meeting, that's all," Harry said, once-again scanning the room in a futile attempt to pick out Ron.

"I can see that, deary," Madame Rosmerta said. "This bloke you're going to meet isn't one of the old Death Eaters still at large, is he? I don't want a jinx battle in my pub."

"No…no, it's nothing like that. He is just an old schoolmate I haven't seen for several years. We didn't part on the best of terms and this is our chance to bury the hatchet," Harry explained.

"All right then…up you go, and no fighting, mind you," Madame Rosmerta said as she turned back toward the bar.

Harry gave the main room of the pub one final look-over before heading up the narrow stairway, more or less certain that his every move was being carefully watched. As it turned out, Harry was right about that, for sitting in a side booth facing the front and side door to the pub was a brown haired severely scared war veteran, who wore an oddly shaped eye-patch contraption over his left eye. This non-local had carefully observed every move Harry had made since entering the Pub.

888888

His exposed right eye was still blue although it couldn't see even half as good as it use too and when you combine his near blindness with all his scars and patched clothing it gave the overall impression of a pirate right out of a Muggle buccaneer film. Jon had watched the conversation between Harry and Rosmerta carefully and only a Muggle would have recognized the rifle microphone he had used on the pair as they spoke in the center of the noisy pub.

Jon's Muggle addicted Dad would have been proud of the way he had applied magic to the Muggle eavesdropping device. And old Mad-Eye Moody, Merlin rest his soul, would have also been highly amused at Jon's use of Muggle technology to 'see' someone who would have been otherwise invisible, even to Moody's specially modified artificial eye.

Invisibility jinxes, cloaks, and other such magic items did indeed conceal people from the casual observer, but what they did not conceal was a body's natural heat signature. Infra-red and star-light night vision equipment, rendered even magically invisible people visible as moving heat sources, even if it failed to reveal their identity.

Jon's naked eye had seen Harry enter the pub alone, but the miniaturized infra-red equipment concealed under his eye-patch had seen two heat sources enter the room. Hermione, would have concluded as Jon realized that Harry had an invisible escort, which fitted in with the four other invisible people Jon had spotted on his way to the Pub at five minutes to eight. It was standard operating procedure for Aurors to stake-out a meeting place ahead of time, Moody had taught Ron that, constant vigilance and all - before the last battle, and Jon had remembered it.

Hooking up the 'Chosen one' with his sister in wedded bliss was the best solution to a tricky problem that otherwise would have meant Jon marring his own biological sister. Of course Jon had not really wanted to do that nor had Ginny, fortunately, fate had taken a hand in Ginny's little problem and Jon thought as he shuddered a bit, marring his sister wouldn't be necessary. Good thing that, because Jon's other idea, 'Plan B' was admittedly, much too complicated to have been practical.

'Plan B' would have gone into effect within days after Ginny's baby was born. Jon had intended to search the Muggle London mortuaries for a 'Jane Doe' of the right age, after which he would claim the body as his deceased 'wife' and magically alter the death certificate to list the cause of death as complications resulting from childbirth. A one-time only use of the Imperious curse on a Muggle clerk and Jon would have had a real marriage and death certificate, which would provide all the paper trail he would require to prove to the Ministry that the baby of the Chosen One's…mistress, actually belonged to Jon's and his now 'deceased' spouse.

Jon reflected for a second about Ginny being his wife in name only. _Come to think on it, I even gave Ginny permission to continue her adulterous relationship with that disloyal Potter twit, pawning off any further children she had with her married lover as mine. After all, it wasn't as if I have any prospects of a love life of my own, not with the way I look starkers. The only woman I ever love…well, best to leave that subject alone, or I'll never sleep again'._

Plan B would have worked of course, thinking ahead of his opponent was something a good chess player must be expert at, if he intends to win, and Jon was an excellent chess player. No-one in the Wizarding World of the UK cared about the half-breed children of mixed marriages and Jon counted heavily on that fact.

But, all in all, getting Harry to marry his sister was the better plan. Ginny got the bloke she loved, Harry 'the git' Potter got the child Hermione hadn't been able to give him, and best of all, Jon got the chance to stay within his much appreciated 'relative' obscurity.

Another downside to the _'married to Ginny plan'_ was the fact that Jon didn't want to spend the rest of his life trying to explain black haired, green eyed children to friends, or try to avoid any contact with Ginny's parents who would no doubt want visitation with their grandchildren, maintaining the charade around his Mum and Dad would be bloody impossible.

But the biggest incentive to marry his sister off to the prat was that Jon liked his new life, admittedly he was lonely, but he cherished his privacy and most of all he wanted nothing to do with his former sidekick. If he never saw that backstabbing Potter prat again after that night, Jon wouldn't shed a single tear. The promise in his advert to keep the door to friendship open had been a necessary 'white lie', to get his disloyal ex-friend to attend this meeting. In truth, Jon was done and over with being in the high and mighty Potter's shadow.

Ginny was still under the Fidelius Charm so she couldn't tell Potter, Jon's new name or bring the traitor back to his Cottage. As there was absobloodylutely no way in Hades that Jon would ever pay a call on the Potter Estate it was unlikely that he'd ever see the Chosen One again. So, if everything worked out as planed, the new and Ginny-improved Potter's would become a part of a past that Jon wanted very much to forget. Harry Potter had helped kill his old name, what little fame he had now as the Master Wizard-Chess champion of England had been earned by his own sweat, rather than by being associated with the "Chosen-One" and Jon took great pride in that fact.

He was about to set his biological sister on the course to happy-ever-after land and, after she got the bloke she wanted, his sense of family duty to her would be done. He couldn't help resenting the fact that Ginny had gotten back together with and got put into the pudding club. By the same bloke who had helped destroy Ron Weasley, a name that Jon knew full well that he could never use again.

Nor did he like the distance he now had with Ginny since getting his memories back. She was as big as stranger to him now as Harry and the good Doctor Potter were. There were no time-turner's large enough to recapture the past, Jon was becoming more and more convinced that perhaps a clean break would be best for all concerned. A part of Jon regretted parting with his sister for good and yet he still wished Ginny all the happiness in the world with that backstabbing bloke.

Still, Potter and his Doctor ex-spouse moved in different circles than a lowly shop keeper. His fame would always set him apart from the common folk, and the brightest witch of the age, well…she had greatness ahead of her too. So perhaps fading back into the woodwork would be the wisest thing to do, and so, if everything went according to plan, it would be so long, farewell, and thanks for the fish to both his sister and that the scumbag Potter's, both current and former.

Because sooner or later the Weasleys would welcome Ginny back into the family, after all, grandchildren open many doors. Once that happened there would be no reason for Ginny to visit some tiny chess shop in Diagon Alley. She had sworn an unbreakable oath to keep his secret of his new name. The only way to do that would be to avoid him, and where he worked, which regretfully suited Jon just fine. Thus Ronald Weasley would finally be dead.

88888

Walking up the stairs five minutes after Potter went up, Jon entered room number one, closed and locked the door behind him and walked over to the wall that divided his room from the one next to it. Taking down a newly hung painting on the dividing wall between the two rooms and setting it aside, Jon exposed another bit of Muggle know-how in the form of a two-way mirror. A little bit of Muggle technology that Jon had installed that very afternoon as part of set-up for the possible wedding of his sister. The two-way-mirror had been the only way for the partially-blind Jon to see into room next door…number three.

Magic-users didn't need Muggle two-way mirrors; they had magical means to see through walls, which due to the injuries to Jon's vision during the last battle was unavailable to him…besides, using magic to see though things could be blocked by other magic, which tended to complicate things. The magic and counter magic battles over being a peeping Tom had gotten to the point, where the 'primitive' Muggle methods of undetected observation of others were for the most part overlooked. Jon now took advantage of this loophole to spy on the next room without being detected.

The look of surprise on Potter's face as he stared at the table in front of him was priceless. A good chess player engages in two games at the same time one on the board and the other in the mind of his opponent. Not about to miss the chance to mess with Potter's head Jon had set up room number three very carefully. In the center of an otherwise empty room was a wooden table and on top of the tabletop was a chess board with three pieces on it. A white King and Queen standing tall and proud and at their feet as if vanquished lay the broken remains of…a Black Knight!

The symbolism couldn't have been more obvious, for the King and Queen Jon had used represented his ex friends post war wealth and social standing in the Wizarding World. _This will screw with Potter's head good and proper _Jon thought to himself as he peered through the two way mirror and saw his former friend staring gob smacked at the chess set. Y_es the checked-board battlefield has ruffled the great and mighty Potter's feathers more than just a little bit. I knew that rereading the 'Golden Trio' would pay off. Doctor Potter's description of the Giant chess set at the end of first year, although Jon didn't remember that year at all, the symbolism would still work against his ex-best friend and that was all that mattered._

Jon would have found the sight amusing, if he had not been required to fighting down intense feelings at seeing for the first time in seven years, the man responsible for destroying his name. As he looked through the two way mirror Jon paused to take stock of exactly what he did feel for his former best friends. "_If not an extreme dislike like hate,"_ Jon reasoned, _"then what exactly do I feel? The opposite extreme to hate is love, and I know dead cert that Love is out of the question."_

"_Its time to face facts Jon, You really don't know this man anymore." _He said to himself as he tried to rein in his anger, deciding that what he really should feel for Potter was indifference. _"He is no more the boy who you trusted with your life, than you are the boy he deceived. Get this over with you daft fool! Do your duty to your disloyal sister and get them both out of your life for good."_

For Ginny's sake Jon had set up this meeting and for her benefit and that of the child she carried he could forgive the things this rich prat had done to him so long ago. Besides, if everything went as planed in less than an hour, Ginny would have her '_happily ever after' _with the bloke she fancied and Ronald Weasley would disappear again, full stop, the story over.

No, Jon didn't hate Harry Potter; he was instead completely indifferent to what happened to the most famous wizard now living in all of England. Hate belonged to the strong hot tempered Ronald Weasley, Jon deeply resented what Potter had done, but hate and resentment are two separate things. Jon was not Ronald, he was a different man than the boys in the memories he had regained.

He had as much forgiveness in him as any Weasley, and considering what Ginny had told him about her own banishment as well as Percy that wasn't all that much. This family tradition tempered Jon's unwillingness to forget what had been done to him. Theirs was a story a famous Prince and an unimportant Pauper, where people from different worlds didn't mingle.

Coming back from this moment of quite reflection, Jon glanced to the table right in front of the Chosen One where attached to a tri-pod, was a remote controlled Muggle video camera and beneath this device sat a small brown box that appeared to be an old fashioned intercom.

Once again Jon's Muggle-loving dad would have been proud, two Muggle devices enchanted to work within the confines of Hogsmeade hadn't been easy to pull-off. Jon had counted on Potter recognizing the devices, while at the same time hoping that his former best-mate was unaware of their limitations in a magical environment.

Jon could not see the image on a television monitor any more than he could see pictures or his reflection in a mirror, but Potter didn't know of his handicap. By setting up the camera Jon hoped to deceive Potter into thinking that it was the camera that allowed Jon to see into the room from a remote and secure location outside the village. Otherwise, the Auror that Harry was, would look for other means of Jon knowing what was going on inside the room.

It somewhat amused Jon to think as he turned on the intercom, that Harry had no way of suspecting that the Muggle device in front of him actually connected all four rooms on one side of the second story of the Three-Broomsticks. This wasn't going to be the private conversation that Harry might think it to be.

"If the **two** of you will please take a seat we will begin" Jon said in a monotone devoid of emotion referring to the two wooden chairs facing the camera.

Harry felt his blood go cold when he heard the voice come out of the intercom. _'Sweet Merlin,' _He thought to himself_. 'Did he say …TWO?'_

"Ron, is that you?" Harry asked as he sat down, not bothering to deny that there were two people in the room. After all, what would be the point, it was clear Ron knew that he hadn't come alone, and to try to deny it now might cause a bad situation to get worse in a hurry. A moment later the unidentified heat source of the invisible escort that Jon's special eye-patch saw, sat in the remaining seat.

"Yes and No, Mr. Potter" came the cold reply.

"That makes no sense. You either are Ronald Weasley or you're not."

"In a black and white world that would be true Mr. Potter, but we don't live in a world of absolutes now do we?" replied the calm, disembodied voice.

"You don't sound like Ron and your word usage is nothing like I remember him either," Harry replied.

"Really? Well…personally, I think I sound pretty good for a dead man, but I understand your concern that I might not be the bloke you came to meet, so allow me to lay your suspicions to rest. Hmmm…let me see…Firstly, you don't talk like a seventeen-year-old because you're twenty-four now. You grew up so why not grant me the same privilege. Hmmm…Secondly, due to the nature of my injuries during the battle seven years ago, only a few of the memories of the person you knew as Ronald Weasley remain inside of me. I am what you might call a blend of 'who' I was before the battle and what I have been able to make myself into during the last seven years that came after it.

"I don't understand what you mean," Harry replied more than a little confused.

"Well, let me put it this way," the sarcastic voice from the intercom declared. "I read once in the novel, '_The Golden Trio_,' that one of your most prized possessions was a photo album filled with pictures of your parents, - in fact it is your only source of memories of you parents…is this not true?" the intercom voice asked.

"Yes, that's right." Harry responded, his tone giving clear signs of being hurt by Ron's callus attitude.

"Well, imagine if you will that all of the memories of the late Ronald Bilius Weasley were contained in a giant photo album, a photo album that had been in a terrible fire. That's what happened to me you know, three _Maxima_ fire-ball jinxes hit me at the same time, every inch of me was on fire, the pain was…well – unpleasant.

The Healer's at St. Mungo's were at a complete loss as to how I managed to stay alive. The pain and suffering that I endured by sacrificing my existence to protect your now former spouse from the horde of Death Eaters determined to kill your then publicly acknowledged girlfriend left me no better off in appearance that a overcooked Sunday roasted chicken.

I was one of several individuals hit with the Fire-ball hex that night, a good number of them died, burnt beyond any means of identification. I expired myself several times, or so I'm told. But on each occasion the healers were able with aggressive intervention to drawn me back to this side of the Veil. Apparently, it wasn't my time to begin the '_next great adventure'_ that Dumbledore was always going on about." Jon declared the forced cheek at the end, unable to conceal the emotional torment of the memory of that painful time.

"More than one matron chatted about it with her mates while applying burn salve to my disfigured flesh, they must not have realized that I could hear them when they speculated that I must have had someone very special to go home to if I was fighting so hard to stay alive.

They were wrong about that bit…weren't they, Mr. Potter. My memories were burned away by then so of course I didn't know that I'd lost the girl I loved to a bloke who had all the fame and wealth that I could never hope to compete against. Ignorance is bliss Mr. Potter; I learned that the hard way. Maybe if I knew back then who I really was, when my life hung in the balance after the battle, if I had known then how you and your…wife…would ensure how my life as the Trio's clown would be remembered. Perhaps I would have put less of a fight to continue my existence as a **laughable sidekick**." The voice from the intercom declared with biting sarcasm.

"I never thought of you as my sidekick, Ron." Harry voiced at the camera.

"I won't argue semantics with you Mr. Potter, it's a title regarding me that was repeated over and over in the Golden Trio, and I see no point in discussing at length who was responsible for it. I also refuse to bore you with details of my painfully slow partial recovery from the brink of death. In all your visits to the hospital wing during school as reported in your book, I don't think you had to spend almost a whole year just relearning how to walk. Attending to such basic things such as basic hygiene and feeding myself was a slow go and more than a little revolting.

I have been told that to escape the pain of the fire ball hexes, my mind threw up last ditch defenses in the form of strong mental shields. This is the reason that my memory of who I was before the Last Battle of the '_Second Death Eater Uprising'_ was blocked until just recently. Mental barriers so thick that even after my body healed, those mental fortifications guarding what few memories I still retained of who I was before the battle, held firm, consider it if you will a form of pain induced amnesia.

"Now my doctors both wizard and Muggle alike have all assured me," Jon said in an emotionless monotone, "that there existed a possible key that would unlock my past, something familiar that would set the memories of who I was free. However there was a catch, as there always is when it comes to these things. The key to my memory was something from my past, but not knowing who I was, there was no way to find the key. So I wandered about for years with no memory of who I was. During that time I built a new life for myself with a new career with a new name…"

"…until you came across the dragon ring in that display case," Harry said interrupting Ron's speech as he slowly made sense of why his best-mate in the whole world hadn't tried to get back in touch with him until now.

"Spot on, Mr. Potter, yeah you got that in one, ten points to old Gryffindor," Jon replied sarcastically. "However please leave all comments for the end of the lecture… thank you. That ring opened up a gap into what was left of the old memories of what everyone considers to be the 'late' Ronald Weasley.

Remember that photo album I spoke of earlier? Well all the memories of Ronald were in that photo album with each picture representing a memory. Now like I said the outside cover of this photo album was horribly burned, charred beyond recognition. Even after I got my hands on the key to unlock my memories, I was horrified to discover that the first pages of my memories had been utterly destroyed; everything of Ronald Weasley's prior to my third year at Hogwarts was gone forever.

However much I regret feeling any gratitude toward that book _'The Golden Trio' _it did fill in a lot of blanks in my memories, up to small parts of third year anyway. I have even been told; by people I respect that the first three years of your authorized autobiography was for the most part accurate." Jon admitted with obvious reluctance. "It was only in the later chapters that my memories differed greatly from your and Dr. Potters version of events."

Harry jumped out of his chair and crossed over to take a two handed hold on the edge corners of the table. Leaning over, he screamed at the intercom box so forcefully the box actually trembled. "**It wasn't my book, Ron; I didn't have anything to do with the writing of that bloody thing.** It was all Hermione's show start to finish," Harry said in an attempt to head off any blame coming his way for the character assassination that Hermione's book contained.

There was a moment of silence following Potter's outburst, as if his friend was thinking over Harry's words of denial. When the disembodied voice replied however, the tone of disbelief and polite bitterness was clearly evident in its cutting sarcasm. "Are you trying to tell me that you have nothing to do with what the cover of 'The Golden Trio' that proudly proclaims to be the one and only '**authorized history'** of the Chosen One's years at Hogwarts? Nice try old chum, but I'm not buying it. What kind of idiot would sign off on a book he never read?"

Me, Ron. I'm that kind of idiot. After the war, when you…disappeared. Hermione and I were a total muck-up. You weren't the only friend we lost that day, but we weren't allowed the luxury to morn. Blimey, the whole world went insane, completely barking. Ron, you can't imagine how barmy the press became when they realized that Voldemort was gone for good. Heck, we couldn't even go to the 'Loo' without a troop of photographers spying on us.

Hermione wrote the _Golden Trio_ in an attempt to get our version of what happened out to the public before a half dozen books by others so called eyewitnesses, including Slytherins, muddied the waters with a distorted version of what actually happened. It never entered my mind that she would…stray from reporting the bare boring facts. It was like trying to read Hogwarts, A History. Ron, do you remember some of her essays for _History of Magic, _Merlin knows we copied enough of them. It was loads of boring dates and names that tended to put you to sleep faster than a lecture by Professor Binns."

"Humph," crackled Jon in skepticism.

"Ron, please try to understand. Within weeks after the battle, the press and the whole wizarding world was putting the two of us on pedestals We were treated like 'Super Heroes', for Merlin's sake. The Press made walking-talking demi-gods out of both of us. Hermione told me that in writing the '_Golden Trio_' she would do her best to humanize the three of us by pointing out our very human flaws. Her goal was to drag us off the pedestals so that people would talk to us instead of worship us. I knew about that goal concerning her book and I approved about it, I admit that. Hell Ron, I don't know how much you remember about me but I had a tendency to be a brooder and a loner, as you might well recall. Going through fits of depressions and self loathing, Hermione on the other hand never was a people person, so I guess it was natural for her to concentrate on the most normal of the three of us, and that always was you mate!

Look, I'm no writer; I copied your essays more often than you copied mine and you're the one who copied Hermione homework. That bloody book became Hermione's new pet project, like **'spew'**, had been for so many years. She put her total focus into it, and it became her only means to channel the pain of your loss into something a bit constructive! I thought the book would be her way to vent her grief, giving her closure and more importantly giving you the long overdue credit that you deserved by keeping all of us sane. I was certain that she would express how she felt for you in writing

"Oh your spot on there, Potter. She certainly expressed exactly what she thought of me in that book. However, I'm not buying for one second the dragon dung that you didn't in seven years ever read that trumped up Biography of all our lives.

"Not right away, no! Why should I? It wasn't until I realized that the dirty looks' I was getting from my former dorm-mates was connected with what she wrote about you. That's when I got around to reading the damn thing and by then the damage had been done. I trusted her to do right by you and she didn't, I can't explain why she did it, you're going to have to ask her that yourself. Sweet Merlin Ron, it was only in the last two days that she acknowledged that she _'might have been a bit harsh'_ on you."

"A bit HARSH???"

"I don't think it was intentional Ron." Harry pleaded. "Like I said, she wanted to use your adventures at Hogwarts as an example of _our_ humanity because you weren't the Chosen One or the aloof Gryffindor Know-It-All. You were the normal one, youngest of six brothers, great sense of humor. On the downside, you had a bit of a temper, you were thick as a post like most teenage blokes are about the birds and bloody jealous when your girl seem to run off with a famous seeker…"

"She did run off with a famous seeker, and his name was…POTTER!"

What? NO you bloody idiot not me! I was referring to Viktor KRUM, blast it all"

Temper…temper, Mister Potter, a simple TRUTH like this, shouldn't upset you, where is the Auror self control you blokes are famous for?"

Bloody hell Ron the last battle took place in the ides of mid-September, we were all at school at the time. Krum was ancient history by then, you should know that! Any road, after it was all over the Ministry insisted as a symbol of a _'return to normalcy'_ that our seventh year at Hogwarts not to be canceled. McGonagall put pressure on us, to finish our educations while correctly pointing out that Hogwarts might be the only sanctuary from the barking members of the press available to us.

"Ron I'm sorry about the way you were portrayed in that book, really I am," Harry said sincerely.

"What romantic feelings, Potter? You're the one she was in love with - the one she married," the strangely calm voice from the intercom retorted.

"Damn it Ron, she never loved me, it was always you! The book was her outlet to express that love and she mucked it up royally, it turned out to be pure Duff…nothing but trash, all right? She blew it and so did I, are you happy now?"

"No Potter, I not happy about it, my name is dirt now, thanks to you two."

"My therapist says Hermione must have been lashing out in her book to compensate for your loss, she hated the fact that you met your fate defending her, she may in fact have felt that you ruined everything by playing the hero."

"SH…she BLAMES ME FOR DYING?" the disembodied voice screamed. "I saved her ungrateful arse and she has the gall of blaming me for messing up her future plans? What plans, Mr. Potter? Did she want me to put on a court jester outfit for you wedding? Or was I suppose to forget that she cheated on me with you…my so-called best-mate. I was a royal idiot about you two, I admit that and I got exactly what I deserved for putting my total trust in my friends…an overlooked death.

"Don't be daft; she didn't want you to die at all…you git. Look, Ron. If I could buy back every one of those books and bin the lot of them…I would. If I could somehow convince the Wizarding World that your characterization was wrong and exaggerated I'd do it in a heartbeat. But that's just not possible anymore. Its too late now, before last week, the world thought you were dead, I did too." Potter waited for a response from him; however all he got was Jon's cold silence. Eventually Harry spoke up.

"I didn't see the point at the time to contradict what Hermione had written, because what would have been the point? You were gone, dead and buried. She was the only friend I had left, the Weasleys all hated me, and my dorm-mates resented how the book portrayed you and would have nothing to do with me. I was alone, all but virtually friendless and the last thing I wanted was to raise a big fuss about the book when my one desire was to let the press feeding frenzy die down so I could have a somewhat normal life."

More silence from Jon, which seemed to unnerve Potter a bit.

I'm a…bloody coward, Ron. I didn't volunteer for any of this, I didn't go looking for trouble it always came to me, and you know that. No one besides you understood how afraid I was all the time, how I hated the fame I never asked for. I should have stood up for you when it counted, but I didn't. I should have made a big ruckus when I did finally read Hermione's reputation mutilator, but I couldn't be bothered, I was tired, worn out. I'm not the perfect Hero everyone thinks I am, you were the only bloke who ever saw me as plain old Harry, and I am so sorry that my being a coward lead to your name being such a joke, I'm sorry I failed your memory Ron.

There was another bout of silence from Jon, after Harry's apology, and then he gave an usually flippant reply. "Water under the bridge, it doesn't matter, all is forgiven, now go in peace - sin no more and all that rot,"

"You're not angry?" Harry asked surprised.

"Strangely enough, No, I'm not…not that much anyway! There isn't enough of Ron left in me to be all that upset. Burnt and charred memories Mr. Potter, that's all I have left now. My sister insists that with time I will get more of it back, but I think that's mostly wishful thinking on her part. There are huge gaps in my memories all the way up to my alleged death, and frankly, I just don't see that changing anytime soon."

"I'm sorry, Ron, really I am," Harry said with a face full of regret.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist about it, I'm not. It's better to have some memories, than none at all, at least I now know who I was, it helped to fill in the blanks. As to forgiving you both, well… it's a lot easier to do when you look at what happened to Ronald Bilius Weasley from the point of view of an outsider.

You see from where I sit a part of me accepts the fact that the memories I have recently regained are my memories. However, most of me can't help but look upon these partial recollections through the eyes of a man with seven years of life with a different name. Who I am now just can't help but look upon these memories of Ron as if they belong to someone else.

It's as if I am standing outside Honeydukes sweet-shop looking through a big display window. I can clearly see Miss Granger, Ginny, you, and all our old schoolmates buying sweets during a Hogsmeade weekend. I can even see myself in there with my arms full of chocolate-frogs and sugar-quills joking and laughing with you a lot.

The problem with this idyllic scene is that I'm not inside - with you. I'm on the outside looking in; it's as if Ronald Weasley was a separate person in comparison to who and what I am now."

Potter seemed a bit lost at what to say about Ron's condition.

"So, Mr. Potter, what you and your now ex-bride did to me hurt and there is no denying that. For as fate would have it, the last six months of my pitiful existence as Ron are the most vivid, totally intact memories that I still have of who I used to be. The emotional betrayal, the angst is still very fresh with me. I can't begin to describe the shock of spending seven years thinking that a clownish character in a book was a hopeless idiot, only to suddenly realize last Tuesday the idiot described in the book, was in fact…**me!**

Jon couldn't help but notice that Potter said nothing in his own defense. The look of guilt was written clear on his face.

"Luckily, who I am now has helped to dull the pain somewhat. It's a lame bit of denial I admit, but the **'he isn't really me'** emotional detachment has helped me cope with it all," Jon continued in a resigned monotone. "Therefore, the long and the short of it are, if your motivation for searching for me has been forgiveness for past crimes against my memory, you have it."

Potter seemed more than a little shocked after hearing this.

"You don't sound like Ron; he didn't talk the way you do either, and damaged memory or not, second new life not-withstanding. My best-mate was a Weasley, and they don't get mad they get even. There is no way the Ron I remember would have let me off this easily!" Harry said suspiciously.

"We have already had this chat once already, Potter! Why is it that argument's cover the same ground over and over? Do you really think you sound and speak like you did before that last battle with Voldemort? You're a twenty-four-year-old war veteran who had seen death and destruction first hand for fourteen years almost non-stop," Jon said, sounding tragic.

"You mean four don't you, Hermione, Ginny, you, and me. There are all kinds of suffering Ron and I have lived in a personal hell of regret over what we did to you. But, yeah, now that I know some of what you went though, I can understand that attitude a bit better," Harry said his voice thick with sympathy. "So… what are my chances of getting my best mate back?"

"Mr. Potter, or can I call you …Harry?"

"We use to be friends Ron, none closer." Harry said with a forced smile. "You have no idea how much I have missed what we once meant to each other as best-mates."

"**Use to be** a friend is a very good way to put it Harry. Do you really think that after seven years and my name in ruins? That we can just pick up from where we all were as friends…BEFORE the charms room…fiasco? Are you that out of touch with what you and your wife did to me? That you truly expect me to behave as if nothing happened?

"Ron, please, give me a chance to make amends, I do anything, pay any price for a second chance to be friends again." Harry asked almost begging.

"Harry, I don't know how I can make you understand. The Ron you knew is mostly dead, legally he _is_ dead, and if you take into account the way he was portrayed in The Golden Trio I can assure you that he wants to stay dead. The robust full of fun dorm-mate you use to know has been replaced by a frail, sickly war veteran covered with so many scars he can't go out of doors without an elaborate disguise." the voice from the intercom said in a sad-resigned tone.

"There isn't much inside of me that is clearly identifiable as Ron anymore and what little there is doesn't like you all that much for obvious reasons. Because, Harry, to be brutally honest the sharpest memories I have center around the last six months before the last battle and you might recall…well, we weren't exactly on the best of terms back then."

"Yeah I remember," Harry replied his tone thick with regret.

"Like I said before," Jon continued, "what I am now is a blending of two very different people, a mixture of the 'Ron' fragments of the comical bloke I was back then and the chap I have been for these last seven years. You're a rich and famous stranger to me Harry and frankly you don't know the new me at all."

"We can start over…I mean we can get to know each another again," Harry pleaded.

"To be honest with you, I don't think I fit in with the social circles and the expensive public events that you attend. I haven't even been on a broom in seven years; my health isn't up to it anymore. I spend more time in hospital these days then you ever did at Hogwarts. You're mega rich, ultra famous, and in big demand for parties among the social elite. Not to mention, Hermione is also famous in her own right, for her successful work within the Foreign Office."

Harry looked completely disgruntled at what Jon was telling him.

"I'm more of a recluse these days. I like my peace and quite, a cup of earl grey, and a good book on chess or Quidditch tactics. That is how I prefer to spend my evenings now. I can't help finding it a bit ironic though, I live the quite life in a small remote cottage that you always craved. We both should know by now will never be yours, but is my everyday existence.

Jon took considerable pleasure at watching Harry squirm at what he had said.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"My sister has told me all about your cock-n-bull fairy tale, about the so-called reasons behind the infamous - 'Half-Baked-Protection Plot' that my sister and I walked in on - just before the end of sixth year. Now part of me wants to insist that Hermione would never do anything really stupid like that, but that logic conflicts with the part of my memory of her with her knickers drawn down to her knees and your hand…well lets just say that your hand has been places were mine weren't allow to go. I know it was her choice to make and I'm sure she thought it though carefully from every angle before she let her knickers be moved."

"**Damn it Ron** I told you, it was all just an act, we were trying to…" Harry retorted in his own defense.

What I'm trying to say here is that the good Doctor Potter never committed to a plan without careful consideration of everything, her only fault being her single mindedness once she committed to a scheme. Once on course she never seemed to be willing to adapt to the unexpected, she was somewhat cocky and overly self-confident about what she was doing at the time. The 'I'm always right' conceit that she took, before arrogantly committing to a course of action, was just like putting on blinders. She would press on irregardless of the consequences to others," Jon said in a sad tone filled with regretful acceptance.

"Ron, you have to believe me," Harry protested franticly. "What Ginny told you was the truth, I swear to Merlin it was," Harry said in near panic. "It really was just a protection plan idea of Hermione's to keep '**both of you' **out of the sights of the Death Eaters. **She never really stopped loving you!** Our so-called romantic relationship was a giant fraud, our marriage after graduation was a huge mistake. Merlin only knows how I let myself get talked me into it all…"

"Shut it Harry," Jon interrupted harshly. "Don't insult my intelligence; I am not as stupid now as your book described me back then. I do recall that you were subject to being more than a little bit impulsive but in conceding this point you must accept the sad truth that if you were impetuous at times, never were you the fool. All of a sudden, you have the gall to tell me it was all a **lie**! That the honor of your name means nothing?" Said the voice coming out of the intercom, leaving Harry with no reply to a very unpleasant truth, after a few moments of silence, Jon spoke again saying:

"I have spent some sleepless nights since regaining my memories thinking about this and Merlin knows I have tried to be objective about it all. Finally, I concluded that the only real truth about Hermione's feelings toward blokes was the fact that she always had a 'preference' for wealthy, famous Quidditch seekers."

"That's not true you prat! Hermione loves you and always has," Harry snapped, only to be ignored by the voice coming out of the intercom.

"Oh really, First there was Krum," Jon said in a clam matter of fact tone. "Yeah…I remember dear old Vicky. …One of my first complete set of partial memories that I can recall now, centered on that blasted Yule-ball back in fourth year and how they courted afterwards. I even think she went to see him in Bulgaria the following summer, right? I am not one hundred per cent sure…but I think she did." Jon said as if trying to remember.

Harry shook his head in the negative violently and banged his clenched fists on the tabletop, toppling the King and Queen thus having them join the already thrown down Black Knight. "She didn't actually go Ron, she used Viktor to make you jealous, - and that was why she always wrote him those long letters right in front of you. Her only goal with Krum was to push your buttons. Merlin knows it worked perfectly, because you…"

"…Harry, damn it…**I said SHUT IT, and I mean it!**" Ron shouted. "It doesn't matter anymore, don't you see, it was you she wanted not me. Your hands went… I saw them inside her robes, places where mine weren't allowed to go…actions speak louder than words, Harry, and what I saw with my own eyes spoke volumes." There was a pause of silence then, as the voice from the intercom stopped speaking long enough to regain his composure.

Jon noticed Harry wanted to argue with him, but he didn't dare say anything.

"Its ironic really, I played it the way she wanted," The voice continued somewhat calmer, "Its not as if I didn't wish that she fancied me and desire me with even half the carnal passion that I bore witness to…in that cursed Charms classroom, but it wasn't meant to be. She chose you over me because I'm not a great prefect hero like you are Harry; I'm just a bumbling human being with normal desires for the touch of an aroused woman."

Harry shook his head no, even as Jon continued.

"However, when the lady I adored said NO, I took it as a solemn command; I did not force entry where I was not welcomed. So when my so-called girlfriend, my always faithful and true…or so I believed, told me that she wanted to wait until her wedding night, I yielded to her wishes. It cost me more cold showers than I could count, but I wanted her as a willing partner in my bed or not at all.

It's comical to think about now, but the saying is true '_nice blokes do finish last,'_ Merlin knows my brothers and I are living proof of that. My Mum taught all her sons to treat women with respect. Her mistake apparently was in thinking that the women we courted would appreciate this respect and not take advantage of someone who behaved like a gentleman.

Hermione said that we should wait; she said she wanted it to be special. She declared loud and clear that she refused to be caught in the act half-undressed in an empty classroom and be declared a _'Scarlet Woman'_ by one and all. She refused to share the soiled reputation of her dorm mate and my ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown…"

There was a pause as the only noise coming out of the speaker was a sad hysterical laugh.

"…forgive me Harry;" the voice declared, as it regained a measure of self control. "The irony of it all is tragically funny now. All of her restrictions on doing 'THAT' only applied to me, apparently. For although it was hands off for good old respectful Ronald, the Chosen One was allowed **full liberties**," Jon said the pain in his voice obvious.

"Ron it was all a sham," Harry admitted yet again, franticly trying to explain the unexplainable. "You weren't supposed to catch us in the act, that was planned for later to prove Hermione and my imaginary relationship was in fact real. You and Ginny caught us practicing for the main event in that charms classroom, our affection demonstration wasn't suppose to happen until '**after'** she officially broke–up with you.

The whole idea was a huge mistake, and Merlin knows we have both lived to regret it," Harry pleaded his tears flowing freely as his hopes for the return of his best-mate began to rapidly fade. "Hermione is painfully aware that she made the biggest mistake of her life when she came up with the half-baked-plot to protect Ginny **and YOU – DAMN IT**! Never forget that it was for the good of both of you that we came up with our sham relationship.

The problem was that we got _carried away in the heat of the moment_ during practice…that was all. Sweet Merlin, Ron, she was only seventeen and I was only sixteen when things got out of hand. Then you, Ginny, and those others caught us in the act and we were stuck, so we just went on with our plan a bit earlier than planned. She knows and regrets that you weren't the first to touch her like that. Youth is filled with mistakes Ron, Dumbledore told me that, and he was right. Then we thought you were killed during the battle, before we had a chance to explain our intentions…"

"So once again, this is **all-my-fault…for dying**…right Harry?" Jon replied his voice extra cold. "How dare I go and met my fate defending Hermione. Before she had the chance to let the trio's jester know that the four months of humiliation and shame that I suffered at being cheated on by your woman was all an act to keep me safe."

"Don't you dare imply that you alone suffered during that painfully long summer holiday Ron? That time wasn't exactly a paradise for us either." Harry shouted at the intercom box. "You at least had family who were sympathetic of your condition where as Hermione and I were…"

"Sympathetic…Are you mental? You do remember my brothers Fred and George don't you, Hogwarts royal pranksters extraordinaire? Well they took the _Mickey_ out on me by playing the fool to you-lot," Jon shouted back. "I remember every taunt, every insult and slur, each and every humiliating joke at my expense."

"I know Ron," Harry said deflating immediately. "I heard second hand how you suffered, and I will bear the blame for that to my grave, I accept that. But don't believe for one second, that knowing how you were shamed did not cut Hermione and me to the quick at hearing of it. Our protection plot had begun with a misstep but we felt that to much was at stake to turn back once we began, so our charade had to continue. The ends justified the means, your safety and Ginny's safety were rationalized by us as a short time pain exchanged for a long time gain.

So we held hands in-between classes, sat nearly on top of each other at meals and French kissed openly during the Express ride back to London on the Hogwarts after term. We dated openly as couples do during summer holiday, giving every outward signs of two people who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The press ate it up with an insatiable appetite just as Hermione predicted.

But things between us were very different when we were alone Ron. While the entire Wizarding world believed we were ripping each others clothing off, we were doing the opposite. The unbridled truth of the matter was that in those moments of absolute privacy, like when I spent the last half of the summer holiday as a guest of the Grangers, all Hermione did was cry. She sobbed uncontrollably for hours every day over the pain she was causing you.

It took a lot of courage for her to keep up the false front of _'love' _when we returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of seventh year. School opened late that year, there was a question whether it would open at all after Dumbledore death. After the battle, when the Ministry forced Hogwarts open We weren't back at school for very long before we found ourselves shunned by just about everyone who knew you. Old dorm-mates showered us with looks of disgust, unbridled distain which we richly deserved, I admit that. Each such look made me feel as if someone was using the cutting curse on me.

We had expected reprisals from you Ron, during summer holiday, unending pranks of all kinds that Hermione and I eagerly awaited, both of us feeling that they were overdue punishment for the wrong we had done to you. All holiday we waited for your revenge but you abstained. Your unexpected maturity denied us the penitence we both felt we needed to suffer for what we did. This lack of penalty for our mistake ended up hurting us far more that any humiliating prank you or your brothers could have devised.

For six years Hermione had done everything she could to earn the title of Head Girl, revised all her classes for hours to obtain top marks. However, when she got what she thought was her hearts greatest wish, her accomplishment became empty…for you weren't there to share it with her. Instead of being the high-point of her Hogwarts experience, it became her lowest, her greatest fears realized. She and I were without a single genuine friend, disrespected and despised by all with her reputation as a Scarlet Women and unfaithful jezebel forever more -- set in stone!" Harry explained.

"This is all-my-fault as well…right Harry?" Jon replied with no amount of bitterness. "How dare I run off and die defending Hermione, before she had the chance to tell me, that she had been selected to become Head Girl and you Head Boy. That being made to look like a total fool in front of everyone was all because I interrupted a snog and grope practice session. Yes it's all true, you're right of course," Jon said in bitter sarcasm. "How dare I be crushed in body and spirit for what the two very best friends I'd ever had did to me."

"Its not as bad as you make it out to be, well…maybe it was," Harry said upset that his explanation had not worked out as well as he intended. "Anyroad, it was a mistake…a mistake I… that 'WE' had to with for these last seven years while you had the warmth of not remembering."

"**Warmth of NOT remembering**, are you mental? That concept is a huge load of dragon dung, Potter! Do you really envy me for not knowing who the hell I was for seven long years? Is that how you rationalized the book you co-authored and please…spare me the Demi-God analogies!" Jon shouted losing his temper.

"Look, I'm sorry alright! This reunion hasn't gone as planed and I'm upset okay." Harry said exasperated and short tempered. "I believe that the _Golden Trio_, as distorted as it is, was Hermione's twisted way of coping with your loss…" Harry declared loudly in near panic.

"So she proved what I meant to her, by making me look like an idiot?, and you endorsed it? Oh well that makes perfect sense, well done old bean, thanks loads…mate."

**Damn it Ron**, we blew it…okay, the Great Chosen one mucked up…alright? I admit it, are you happy now? Two teenagers did something royally stupid and now we're caught up in our own lies. We never should have written that bloody book, we never should have let people talk us into getting married either…okay! Damn it Ron, we're real people, not demi-gods, we screw-up now and again just like every one else. Merlin knows we have been paying for our mistakes ever since." Harry shouted at the intercom, then he paused, by force of will pulling his temper back into check, before trying once again to explain himself.

"Look Ron, it all boils down to this and you've got to believe me, please. There wasn't anything between Hermione and me romantically, there never has been then or now."

Harry's comment was met with silence and after waiting for a few moments pressed on.

"I must have been barmy to ever have agreed to the plan we came up with, but I did, and now its time for me to face the music, I guess. If it's any comfort to you, we have both suffered in a sham of a marriage paying for it. "

'Oh, yeah, right! You now want me to believe that being married to the most wonderful; drop dead sexy witch, in all of England has been a **BLOODY HARDSHIP**!"

"**Damn it** Ron, are you totally mental? You're the only barmy git in the whole world that ever thought Granger was sexy, for Merlin's sake," Harry retorted shouting at the intercom. "She loved you, always did, and still does, even if the barking nutters' woman never fessed up to it. Poor old Krum meant squat to her, and me? I'm just like a brother to her…" Harry said pleading with his friend to understand.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I don't know what to believe anymore," Screamed back the disembodied voice out of the intercom. "How do I figure out what is truth and what is a lie anymore?"

"Ron, I brought Versirium with me, and I gladly take it if that's what it takes!" Harry declared

"Nice try Potter, but there is no way for me to know if it's real or not now is there?"

"Ron, I realize how hard it must be to believe me after all that I have done, but I am telling the truth"

"Just shut it, Harry," Jon replied. "I'm not daft enough to arrange all of this then blow-off the match by coming out of concealment for a potion that may or may not be real. Face it; there isn't anything that you can point to that specifically proves she cared more for me than you.

So please Harry, don't treat me like an idiot anymore. You two played me for a fool for years, must have had loads of laughs behind my back while you strung along the poor lovesick court jester. As a wizard-chess player, all I can say is 'well-played' - how can my complete humiliation compare with providing protection from Death Eater's for…who? I can't keep your conflicting stories straight anymore.

Nor can you deny that you both knew full-well what would happen to me when my foolish charade of courting Hermione was exposed. I became the laughingstock of Hogwarts of course. The butt of never ending humiliating jokes from my twin brothers and all our schoolmates both inside Gryffindor and out. Right up to the day I died, they would point at me and snicker. Did you care? - **Hell no!"**

"Of course I cared, I mean **'WE'** cared, Hermione and I, but don't you see, if we made our concern show it would have ruined the whole charade, canceling the protection our romantic lie was providing you," Harry said trying desperately and failing to win back his only true friend

"Put it this way, Harry," the voice from the intercom intoned. "Let's just say that it's very fortunate for you that I am not the Ron that you remember. According to _The Golden Trio_, your dimwitted sidekick had a bit of a hot temper and if I was more like the Ron of old and less like the man I am now. I'd be trying my best right now to hex you into next year." There was another long pause as what was said cut into Harry's soul like a knife.

"…Look, Potter, - I didn't set up this meeting to discuss my shortcomings as a pawn in the chess game you were playing with Voldemort. By fifth year I had come to accept my role as the expendable…sidekick, you were the Chosen one, Hermione the brainy one with me nothing more than comic relief."

"Ron that's not true, you were more important than you'll ever know and both Hermione and I never considered you comic relief."

"Hermione's book says different, Harry, a book need I remind you once again that you authorized as being factual."

Harry stood there dumbstruck in the face of undeniable truth. Finally in a soft embarrassed voice a very humbled Harry Potter declared. "Please Ron, believe me…I'm sorry for what we did to you and both Hermione and I are more than willing to do anything to be your friend again!"

"Harry…please, what do I have to do to make you understand. I'm more like a specter of the betrayed dorm mate you knew from school, a mere ghost of your best mate of yesteryear. My visit to Hermione's hospital room stirred mixed feelings within me, deeply conflicted emotions that I don't have a handle on…not yet anyway." The voice replied in a tone of resigned sadness. "How can you stand there and keep saying that Hermione loves me when your sweet ex-wife in her _authorized_ history of the trio pointed out my biggest failure as a boyfriend by not mentioning the fact that we ever dated at all.

Viktor, Cormac and you she admits too dating, but about me. Not one word about her canary attack sixth year and that was a funny bit, don't you think, setting birds to peck out my eyes? She did mention my disastrous relationship with Lavender Brown though, but only to point out yet again my utterly clueless, emotional immaturity. Honestly Harry, I have read and re-read that book half a dozen times since regaining my memories and the impression I get is that 'I was the dimwitted brother' to Hermione, not you.

So just shut your cakehole about Hermione's so-called feelings for me. My old memories are too newly restored to me to even think about that. To be honest, Harry, from the perspective of the bloke standing outside of Honeydukes looking in on his old life. What I see, after taking into account her book is a young woman deeply embarrassed about me being in her life. She was so embarrassed that to minimize my presence she reduced my role in the trio to that of a clown, so, let's just drop the subject for the moment…please?"

"Alright Ron, I'll keep my peace for now, but this **discussion** isn't finished, not by a long shot. I flat out refuse to believe that you can't find it in your heart to give me a second chance. You claim that you have changed, well damn it so have I! You say I don't know you and to that I reply that with seven years apart and damaged memories of before that, you don't know me either!" Harry said in a tone of grim determination.

"You'll have to start over from scratch; get to know me as if we have never met." Jon replied.

"Whatever it takes Ron, for Merlin's sake toss me a bone here. I know its going to take time and I expect to take some grief from you. I'll even concede that I need you as a friend far more than you need me. All I'm looking for here is one friend in this crazy world who will see me as me and not the Chosen One, someone who will tell me I'm full of it rather than kiss my arse."

"And all but digging up a corpse from your past is your best shot at getting an honest friend?"

"Yeah, pathetic isn't it?"

"You always said the fame was more curse than a blessing…alright Harry. I'll think about it, I'm not promising anything, mind you. I'm conflicted right now about a lot of stuff and my Dad always warned me about burning bridges behind me before I determine which path I want to follow."

"Then don't burn your bridge to Hermione either, Ron. Talking to an unconscious woman in a hospital bed doesn't give her the same chance to apologize that you have given me here today. Give her an opportunity to explain herself, in a face to face meeting…that's all I ask.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful; the chance to become friends again is great. However, out of curiosity may I ask, if you didn't come here to give me another shot at being your best mate, why did you put that advert in the _Daily Prophet?"_ Harry asked deeply depressed

Frankly, Harry, I wouldn't have contacted you at all, if you hadn't for the last two years, repeatedly sworn to my sister, that if you were only free of your marriage to Hermione, you would marry Ginny at once. Is this true?"

"HELL yes, and without hesitation," Harry shouted at the intercom box. And if you weren't hiding her from me I would tell her that to her face," Harry shouted.

"Swear it, Harry, make a unbreakable wizards vow to me here and now, that the moment you see Ginny again you will ask her to marry you, and if she says yes you will do so right away. Swear it, Harry," Jon said in a deadly serious tone.

"ON ALL MY MAGIC, I DO SWEAR, I will ask you sister to marry me the moment I see her," Harry swore, the magic binding his words. "Now where in bloody hell is she!"

"Your wish is granted" Jon stated with satisfaction.

To be continued.

**Author's note**: Almost finished, Harry's forgiven… conditionally. Who is the invisible escort with Harry in the room… is it Hermione or Shacklebolt? Is there any evidence of Hermione's love that she can offer Ron to prove she did indeed love him, and why is Portugal always purple on maps?

**An author explains**: for those few readers still with me, those of you who have wondered why my chapters seem to get bigger and bigger. Well I actually do have a reason, believe it or not.

When I sent out on this journey about the Wizard Chess Master of England, I was determined to use as chapter headings each move that Ron used in Movie number One involving chess. Without repeating myself, that adds up to ten total chapters in all, including Harry's final move as a Black Bishop to bring the White King into checkmate. What this means is that I'm limited as far a chapters. Seven down with three to go, before Checkmate.

Author's FINAL word for this chapter: Why I write, knowing how dialog heavy my stories tend to be

I quote Brandon from another site.  
There are three types of fan-fiction writers. Those who write for the enjoyment, those who write for the reviews, and blokes and birds like me; those that write, because they have run out of things to read.

Much like the tales of J.R.R.Tolkien in Lord of the Rings and C.S. Lewis of the Chronicles of Narnia, I write tales that I want to read, but no-one else is writing. Stories of less than prefect hero's with sidekicks that are just as heroic, but too often overlooked as nothing more the comic relief.

Enuff said!

888

Beta's note: Knowing something about writing, Billybob failed to mention the fourth type of writer. Those that like to write on and on and on. Unfortunately, we've tried our best to keep him down to under 20,000 words or less a chapter but he's like the Energizer bunny. "He keeps going…"

Still, it's been rather exciting for all of us to work with him over something this fresh and original. Therefore, I hope you take pleasure in it as much as we have. Until his next 20,000 + word chapter, enjoy. – BuckNC

Author replies: Hey…I resemble that remark.

billybob


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Eight …Entitled: Queen to H3

Category: AU alternate universe  PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowland's - seventh and last book

Number of Words: 19,955 (plus or minus a word or two) hey another short one … LOL

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowland, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to his hard working beta readers for making this readable

Author's apology: for being so slow in updating this tale. The holidays and pure laziness on my part are the **sole** blame and for that and I humbly beg your forgiveness

Timeframe: Saturday evening after 9 PM, the Seventh anniversary of the battle for Hogsmeade.

Place: Room Number three, upper floor, the Three Broomsticks Pub

Begin Flashback

"Swear it, Harry, make a binding wizards vow to me here and now, that the moment you see Ginny again, you will ask her to marry you, and if she says 'yes' you'll do so right away. Swear it Harry," Jon said in a deadly serious tone.

"ON ALL MY MAGIC, I SO SWEAR…that I will ask your sister to marry me the moment I see her," Harry swore, the magic binding his words. "Now where in bloody-hell is she!"

"Your wish is granted," Jon said.

End Flashback

"What are you going on about Ron…quit gallivanting and speak English will you? What do you mean by 'Wish Granted', Great Merlin, I swear you're talking nothing like you use to. What's with all this posh…high-brow junk?" Harry asked exasperated.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming out of the intercom speaker. "I'm sorry if my way of speaking offends you, Harry. But you must understand that I was all but a mental blank slate when I regained consciousness in St. Mungo's Hospital. The Healer who was in charge of my case was a bit of a stickler about proper diction and somewhat of a proper old English gentleman himself. Just imagine a male equivalent of Professor McGonagall. At any rate, being under his care for more than a year and not knowing any better, I copied his way of speaking. I mean I didn't know any better, did I? It was Monkey see, Monkey do. Reflecting back on my time with him it proved to be some of the most frustrating of all my remembered experiences. He made a comment one time that educating me on grammar and verbal etiquette was like teaching a pig to use cutlery, and about as safe. However now, thanks to him, when I chat to people in the street they view me as a man of substance and education. Not a lollygagger who goes about saying '_Blimey_' or '_Bloody Hell _every other word." Jon said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh - okay, I understand now, but can you cut it out…will you, it's a bit unnerving. You sound like the Queen's grandfather or something. Honestly Ron, its weird hearing you talk like a toff." Harry replied somewhat pacified.

"Just more proof that the man I am now, has little if anything to do with the Ronald that you remember Harry. By the way, you don't actually sound all that much like an eleven year old kid yourself, and you shouldn't at your age. So please be kind enough to refrain from condemning my diction simply because it doesn't match your prejudiced notion of how the Jester of the trio should speak," Jon pointed out tactfully.

"Never mind that now," Harry said sidestepping the irony of being politely scolded by Ron, for apparently, the intellectual pecking-order of the old Trio with Hermione on the top and Ron at the bottom was now turned on its ear. "You promised that you'd take me to Ginnydidn't you?"

There was a pregnant pause following Harry's question before the voice from the intercom replied. "Personally take youno. Tell you how to get to heryes. But I think it only fair to warn you, Harry, that there is one final obstacle laid for you to face before being reunited with your future bride and that hurdle is…my dear – sweet, Mum and Dad." Ron said as Harry facial expression changed abruptly to worry and concern as he dealt with the trepidation of dealing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again.

"You still have to win their blessing and Ginny will be yours… of course that's assuming that my little sister is daft enough to accept you as a husband, being second hand goods and all!"

Harry's face soured at the last comment but said nothing for his 'first' marriage had…in fact, been a right ruddy – disaster!

"Now stand-up, turn around and look to your right," the disembodied voice declared. "No Harryyour other right. Honestly, Mr. Potter, how did you ever manage to beat Voldemort without knowing your left from your right?

With his face bright red in embarrassment, Harry turned the opposite direction, his emotional torment only increased when he heard a chuckle of amusement come from the intercom speaker on the table followed by cutting sarcasm. "Stop the presses; news flash banner headline, the great and honorable Chosen One is human after all. No wait cancel that, they'd only print that in the Quibbler, as no one in the Wizarding world would ever believe that you're merely human, well no one except me and what do I know? - - I'm legally dead!"

As serious as the situation was, Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at that last bit. It was comforting to the Auror that in spite of everything that had happen to him, Ron, if that was indeed who the man on the other end of the intercom was, still retained his sharp wit and ironic sense of humor.

"Any road, as I was saying," the voice from the intercom continued, "by looking to your right Harry, you'll see a cheap tapestry depicting a scene from the battle they commemorated yesterday. An overly dramatic rendering of what actually happened don't you think? My recollection of that day was a bit less idealist and a lot gorier. But nothing can be done; revisionist history is all the rage these days as you and your wife know better than most eh?

I hope you don't take offense at this Harry , but the torn shirt and the physique exposed by the dramatically torn remnants of you upper clothing, displays far more muscles per square inch than any of your dorm mates ever saw when you emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around your waist. Those rippling pectorals seen on that tapestry make you look like the picture perfect Adonis, the extra Handsome, grand Hero – **'The Potter'** and I'm sure such images of you over the years has been the 'key' that unlocked many a bird's knickers."

"Are you done making fun of me? It's not as if I posed for that, you know." Harry griped loudly as he beheld the ridiculous image of him on the magical tapestry constantly flexing his exaggerated muscles under his torn open shirt, his long black hair flying in a gentle breeze like some male-Veela come to life.

"Oh all right, if you insist," The intercom voice intoned with a chuckled. "The more important the celebrity, the easier it is to hold up the raw light of truth as compared with the myth you and your former spouse made up. You're as big a fraud as the tapestry behind you depicts. Anyroad, behind that tapestry is a door leading into the next room. Inside of that room you'll find my parents. People who have been listening in on our little chat via the same Muggle intercom system I have used to speak to you. They have been just one room over all this time. Unknowingly standing guard over a similar tapestry that leads to my little sister, but to get to her you have to get by them."

The revelation reminded Harry of many a wizard's chess games with Ron where it was not uncommon for his friend to pull off a decisive blow from out of nowhere.

"They came here tonight initially, for the same reason you did, for a face to face with the remnants of what was at one time, their youngest son. I am sure they are as disappointed with this little disembodied voice set up of mine as you have been."

At the door Harry could now hear an echo of his own intercom playing in the room next door.

"The voice from the intercom became softer and heavy with genuine remorse. "Mum, Dad…I'm sorry, but I just can't meet with you right now. As you have just heard, I have placed the High and Mighty Potter on probation. He has great expectations of becoming my friend again…with time itself being the judge if that friendship is to be reborn or not. I'm sorry to say this but the past is gone beyond retrieval and with it my old identity as your son. Hopefully, tomorrow beckons for us all to move on and heal old wounds. Which means - - I hope, that you will do your youngest son a favor and give Potter here a second chance to do right by our family."

Harry exhaled slowly in relief. In just a few words Ron had laid the ground work for it maybe to be possible for him someday be reaccepted by his future in-laws.

Mum, Dad, I can't begin to imagine how tough it has been for you both these last seven years, especially after reading Dr. Potter's book. Before I realized who I was I had no reason, like many in the Wizarding Community, to disbelieve its contents to be anything but totally factual. I laughed along with the rest of the Wizarding world at the trio's bumbling sidekick, not once realizing that the idiot of that best-selling book was in actuality…myself."

Harry groaned softly in guilt as he pulled aside the tapestry. Ron continued to speak as Harry reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"When I recovered a little silver ring taken from me without my knowledge years ago, which I came across by accident Tuesday evening in Hogsmeade, all of my illusions of being a disinterested bystander were striped away from me. It has been a crushing blow to try to rectify my taters of memory of _'Ron'_ with things that bloody book implied about me. I cannot visualize the shame that each and every member of the Weasley family must have endured all these years because of what was in those pages…because of me.

Harry froze a bit in fear as he listened to his former Best Friend speak to his mother and father.

In my 'new life', before I regained the thoughts of my 'old' existence, I would often spy the Weasley Twin's walking down the street. I felt such pity for them to be lugged with the knowledge that 'Ronald Weasley' was a younger brother of theirs. I am sorry for that, Mum and Dad. I truly am.

"Perhaps, I am not so much suffering from a split personality as one of my Muggle doctors once suggested; perhaps I am more akin to a man suffering from a form of prolonged amnesia. Like someone who suddenly awakens from a dream of forgetfulness, only to be horrified by what their 'real' memoirs were. The only way I can explain how I feel now, would be to compare a kind hearted small parish Vicar who wakes one day only to suddenly realize that in the past he'd been a 'cold-blood' murdering Death Eater.

"There is no way to go back now, and rewrite established history, not for just one man, there are to many people with a vested interest in the way things are to undo the past. Though I am your son, I can never reclaim the name you gave me. And I am ashamed to confess this to you both but I do not want it. The damage done to 'Ronald' is far too great to be repaired."

Harry hung his head in shame with one thought tormenting him _"Sweet Merlin, Hermione, look what we did to him, no - - to his whole family"_

Sniff - - I'm rambling again, sorry about that, I'm not all that talkative normally. Merlin knows it's been a busy week for me. Well, as I was saying, Harry Potter here has just made a magically binding vow to ask my sister to marry him the moment he sees her. In my personal opinion I think she can do better in selecting a husband than by settling for this git. But when push comes to shove there is no use in denying that she has always loved the blighter. And what kind of person am I to stand in the path of love, when it is **'real love'** that will forever be denied me?

Harry frowned upon hearing this last bit, _"RON - you colossal – GIT!" _Harry said to himself_ "Why don't you listen - - I know a girl that feels **real love** for you, and I going to get both of you together if it's the last thing I do on this earth!"_

"If this is the bloke she wants," Jon said, "then in the humble option as the only member of the family who hasn't disowned her, I say let it be. In spite of what she has done in disregarding the established morality of the family, I hope you too will be able to put the past behind you to forgive and forget and welcome them both back into the fold. What happened before today should not prevent the Weasleys as a family from reuniting again."

Harry's heart swelled with hope that he would someday be a welcomed visitor to the Burrow again.

"With that said, I hope you'll forgive me, for bowing out of the upcoming nuptials, I think it best that I ask for a rain-check on our first family gathering since my earlier _'departure'_. I'll get back with you all after the first of the New Year, when things have settled down a bit, for all of us.

There is an old Muggle saying that goes _'when I was a child, I acted as a child'_; in my case that child is the Ron that you all remember. The saying goes on to declare; _'but when I became a man, I put aside my childish ways'_, and so I have with my clownish past. For now I am a man and you can build a relationship with the new me of today, or rejected the whole thing and put the memory of the teenage Ronald to rest at long last. The choice is yours," Jon said

Harry stood there gob-smacked, _"He's going away again?"_ He thought to himself. _"Hermione is not going to take kindly to this bit of news"_

"Oi Ron, why wait until the New Year?" Harry asked in a desperate attempt to change his friends mind. "Its only mid September now, January is three and a half months away. We just got reacquainted - you can't just pop in…say hello and pop off again."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Harry." The voice from the inter-com responded with a touch of honest humor. "My…work, - calls me away for a bit, but I be back, soon enough. Besides, there will be plenty of things to keep a newly wedded couple, their in-laws and the rest of the Weasley family quite busy until then. After all, there are family ties to reconnect, fences to be rebuilt, a honeymoon to be enjoyed. And do not think for one second that all this will be happening without the Press taking note.

It's going to be scandal of the century for everyone involved, especially you Harry. Think about it, no sooner is your marriage dissolved on a technicality from one woman than you turn about and marry your not so secret mistress. The bloody press is going to go barking mad about it all. Sweet Merlin am I, going to enjoy, watching what you make of it all," said the voice from the intercom with more than a few satisfied chuckling.

Harry shuddered at the thought, but had to agree that Ron was spot on about the media, especially Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet.

"In fact I'd suggest an extended honeymoon holiday on the continent for a couple of months to get away from the hoopla until things settle down a bit. There is also the 'small matter' of tossing the old ex-wife out of Potter Manor and moving the new and improved 'old lady' in.

Knowing as I do that the wizarding press is even now besieging your manor in anticipation of an interview or two concerning your break up with Hermione. I find myself looking forward with delight at the media circus that will surround Doctor Granger's departure from Godric's Hollow. Not that you'll kick her to the curb tossing her stuff out the door in a fit of rage, you're not the sort to do that. You never went in for the kinds of 'rows' that Hermione engaged with Ron…I mean me. Sweet Merlin, I still don't have that straight in my head yet. Besides after removing the ex Mrs. P from your home, you still have to win over the good will of my Brothers and acquiring the forgiveness of Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George will not be a 'walk in the park' - believe you me."

Harry's face went pale when he thought of his future brothers in law, and for a brief second actually gave thought to leaving England for good right after the wedding.

"Also, there have been several 'new' developments, since you last saw my sister, developments of which you have no knowledge of, but will I'm sure, have a big effect on your life. However, I will let my not so _'little'_ sister tell you about those, in her own special way. Yes indeed," the voice from the intercom said with a chuckle. "I don't need to be a Sybill Trelawney to foresee a busy time for you extending well beyond the first of the year."

Harry was left more than a bit confused by that last bit. Ron was sending him a message about some kind of surprise, but what it was…

"Ginny, assuming you've listened to all this, you know better than any other person alive why I need time to sort out how I feel about the situation. I've given you the best solution to your little problem that I could come up with, the rest is up to you and your chosen prat. All I ask is that you break the news to Mum, Dad and Harry…gently.

"If you run out of things to talk about, tell them about how we met and some of the things we have talked about during our few days together. Try to convince them to leave things alone for awhile. Time heals all wounds and as to your currentlittle problem, well…that too will bring its share of pain and joy in the next few months.

"I promise that I'll get back in touch with you all…in January. In case of an **emergency only** and this goes for all of you. If you 'absolutely must' get in contact with me, talk to Ginny. My house elf Tiki is under instructions to keep tab on my little sister while I am away. Any message for me can be relayed through Tiki."

"Ron, wait," Harry said interrupting Jon's farewells. "What about Hermione? She wants to talk with you as soon as possible, to explain things to you. She loves you Ron, she really does. I swear on my love for Ginny, she does."

"**You swear** …Mr. Potter!" the voice all but growled out from the intercom, startling Harry. The conversation had been going well for the last few minutes with probation being preferable to an outright banishment. "**How many times do we have to go through this?** The credibility of the sworn word of the high and mighty Chosen-one…somehow doesn't have the power of persuasion with me, as it once did."

"Ron, I'm real sorry about that, but listen - - she does love you," Harry said in a pleading tone.

"**Prove it**," the cold and hard reply came from out of the intercom.

"I can't, you know that, only she can," Harry retorted

"Listen to me." The resigned and tired sounding voice from the intercom declared with forced calm. Until just yesterday, the entire Wizarding world…including me - I might add, believed that you and your spouse the Doctor were the virtual role models of the perfect Magical marriage, with only mistress, my sister Ginny saying anything different. Now you're telling me that what everyone believes is a huge lie. That what you told me seven years ago concerning how you felt about Hermione was yet another lie. That you and Hermione have been living a sham of a marriage for six long years."

Harry nodded his head yes, and then voiced it as well. "Yes Ron, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's rather a huge shift in reality for me to swallow in one go, don't you think?" the voice from the intercom said - paused a moment - and then uttered an audible sigh.

"Come-on Harry, give me a break here!" the voice pleaded. "I need some time…to sort all of this out. I need to attempt to reconcile the lies of the past with the reality of today. Your little confession just now has turned the world on its head and its right hard for me to balance who I was to who I am now.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I just can't rush into things as fast as you might think I should. I've got to figure out - **how** - I'll be able to relate to friends and family from my reawakened past. My bloody emotions toward your 'ex-wife' in particular - - are so mucked-up at the moment, I don't know what I feel anymore - - and until I sort it all out, I'm no use to anyone, especially myself."

Harry could understand this, considering all that Ron had gone through since Tuesday, a bit of time to think things through made a lot of sense. He and Hermione had made far too many mistakes to expect a quick forgiveness.

"Look, I realize that I can't run away and hide forever from Doctor Potter…excuse me, its Doctor Granger now isn't it? Especially if she, as you now claim, is determined to discover my secret life. After all, she was a lot smarter than the two of us combined when we were at school. What peace from ridicule that I have enjoyed up to this point is due to the common perception that the great Gryffindor **clown** was dead?"

"**Bullocks!** That's a daft thing to say." Harry shouted at the intercom.

"Page 287 - half way down - third paragraph! Merlin, Harry, you need to sit down sometime **soon** and really read that bloody book! But never mind that right now, as I was saying; I know Hermione will eventually figure out who I am now and where I live and work. In discussing things with Ginny over the last few days she pointed out to me that Hermione hated not knowing the answer to every question. This ruddy painful truth is confirmed, by what I myself remember of the girl.

"No offense meant to your Auror skills Harry, but Hermione wasn't regarded as the smartest witch of our age for nothing you know. It's obvious to me, that this is a puzzle that will drive our favorite know-it-all mental until she figures it out. So please, for all our sakes, especially mine, try to slow her down a bit. Tell her what I said tonight about needing time.

Before she comes charging into my workplace looking for me, tell her that this protective plan you chatted about ended up getting me used and discarded. I don't desire her **pity** nor to have anyone feel sorry for me over an out of date idealistic memory of the most romantically gullible student in Hogwarts history." Ron snapped with a lovesick frustration that Harry used to remember he carried for Hermione.

"Tell her I am no longer the 'thick-as-a-post-about-girl's', immature, emotional depth of a teaspoon 'git' that she loved to boss around… then belittled and humiliate in front of everybody."

Harry fought back a smirk as he mentally pictured his two best friends in the middle of a gigantic row over Ron's worthiness.

"So you can inform your ex-wife that I'm no more worthy of her time now, than I was back then nor am I as innocent, or as easy to manipulate as I use to be. Being made to look like a moron in love does have a tendency to force a bloke to grow up and I have, if reluctantly.

"**Tell her yourself Ron; I'm not a ruddy Owl!**"

"**Look… Potter, face facts – damn-it!**" The voice screamed form the intercom box. You're more likely to see Granger before I do…savvy? So why don't you quit acting like the spoiled self-absorbed prat we both know you are and do a bloke a tiny favor! "

Now, as I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted. You and your celebrated ex-spouse, live in the fast paced world of wealth and privilege, which I can never be a part of. To tell you the truth, Harry, I have learned the lesson of the cost of being in the shadow of another bloke's fame, and I've discovered that I'm better off without it.

"So without further ado, I say to you all - - Good luck and goodbye…for now!" Jon said in parting, followed by an audible click.

"**Rondon't go**!" Harry begged in a pleading voice, but there was no answer. The tiny light on the camera went dark, the intercom went dead, and Ron Weasley, his once-best friend in the entire world had again, exited his life as quickly and as dramatically as he had returned to it.

"Buggers, he got away…again," complained Kingsley Shacklebolt as he became visible in the room. "Merlin, he knew there were two of us in here from the get-go, but how did he do that? This new invisibility spell was supposed to be detection proof."

"Who bloody cares about the spell," Harry replied kicking himself for his gullibility, _"How do I let people talk me into things," _he said to himself. _"Here I go and tell Hermione that she couldn't come and yet I allow Kingsley to tag along. I knew it was dumb to go against his wishes, had I followed his instructions and played fair with his demands for this meeting, then maybe I would have had a face to face with Ron instead of chatting with a bloody intercom box."_

Harry had a lot to think about, but he set aside his concerns about what Ron had just told him as he finally drew back the tapestry and opened the door behind it revealing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were rising from a table with an identical brown intercom box on it. "You, err, heard everything, I take it?" he asked them while entering the room passively and with a hint of shame, watching as they nodded their heads.

"I realize it's a lot to ask, but can I have your blessing?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

Molly looked toward her husband, Arthur, as if to gage his reaction to Potters request, a young man that at one time she had considered a surrogate son. "My blessing…No, you don't have that. Not by a long shot…Mr. 'High and Mighty' Potter," Molly declared in an angry tone her with hands on her hips and her stance firm.

"Arthur has told me about the pressure that's been put on him this week by certain people about leaving history alone. And I see you bring Kingsley the enforcer along to a private meeting. Did you really come here tonight to renew old ties to a lost friend or was your mission to permanently silence a potential embarrassment to the Ministry?"

Harry stood there shocked, unable to think of a reply. Had Mrs.Weasley really thought, that Harry would murder his old best friend, just to prevent the truth from coming out?

"Your little stunt of seven years ago almost destroyed my family Mr. Potter. It robbed me of my happy little girl and killed…or thought to have killed my youngest son. Have you come tonight to finish the job of the Death Eaters?

"Molly, you know me better than that." Kingsley said obviously hurt by the accusations.

"I'm sorry – Kingsley, but after all I heard tonight I don't know what to think anymore. The good reputation of the Weasley name was shattered when Potter here authorized that slanderous account of his years at Hogwarts with Ronald. Everyone in the wizarding world thinks my youngest son was a total idiot thanks to this prat and his disloyal berk of an ex-spouse."

Harry stood there silent, knowing he deserved this abuse and more for his part in that bloody book.

"I don't know anything about this protection plan that you mentioned to Ronald," Molly continued, "but the recorded history of that time doesn't mention anything along the line you just discussed. So until I'm shown different I'll err on the side of caution and stick with the already established facts surrounding your betrayal of my two youngest children. In fact, had they not caught you two in the act, I'm sure Ronald would have gone to his…alleged death, foolishly thinking that you where his friend and that…that… '**Scarlet - - jezebel'**…cared for him."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she does care for him and I for Ginny," Harry said defensively. "Everything I told Ron in there was true. We made a calculated decision that ended out being the worst mistake of both our lives. It was all pretend … just for show.

"I'll be the first to admit that our plan was - - misguided - - in our miscalculation as to its effect on those we intended to protect…but it did work - - it did, draw Death Eater attention away of Ron and Ginny."

Molly snorted loudly in disbelief as she crossed her arms and glared at Harry.

"So you say now, but excuse me if I don't believe you. If it was an act, why did you not expose the truth after the war, why did you and Miss Granger marry, why is there no mention of this masquerade in your wife's tell-all book?" Mrs. Weasley said growling at Harry

"Look, I'm sorry alright…I mucked it up - - big time, don't you think I know that?" Harry said with tears of remorse pouring down his face. "When we realized that the book didn't turn out the way we thought, we tried to get in touch with you…to explain…to apologize. But, you wouldn't talk to us, our Owl-post were returned unopened, you avoided us like the plague, direct confrontation was out for I feared that it would have led to violence.

"While somewhat justifiable at the time, it made it impossible to explain our motivation when you refused sit down and listen to what we had to say?

"Molly…please, this isn't helping." Arthur spoke up ignoring everything Harry had just said. "Mr. Potter knows better than most how we Weasleys view him, after all we once considered him one of us, and betrayal of family is the worst crime any Weasley can do. Percy and later Ginny did that and both have paid heavily because of it." Arthur said trying to clam his furious wife down.

"Hush…Arthur; I've waited years to tell this ungrateful big-headed, self-absorbed, **brat**, exactly what I think of him," Molly said furiously.

Harry could do nothing in response to this except study the floor with his eyes. Ron's parents were spot on, and totally justified in seek retribution after what he and Hermione had done. At long last, he realized, this was to be the day for Harry Potter to finally face the music, first from his best mate - Ron and then from his almost 'second' Mum. This particular dressing down was long overdue and Molly Weasley had more right to tear strips off him then anyone else alive.

For it had been she and Mr. Weasley, that had become, while he had grown up during his Hogwarts years, for lack of a better term, Harry Potter's second family. For almost six years he had been a Weasley in everything but name. With the twins, on at least two occasions, attempting to change his hair color to red, much to the amusement of everyone, except - of course…their Mum.

Harry's biggest crime was in forgetting that there was only one thing this wonderful red-headed clan valued above everything else and that was 'Family', and family meant loyalty to the Weasleys. They could and did prank each other without mercy while at the same time standing united against all outside attacks.

"When Percy turned against his family, in taking sides with the Minister against his father. Retribution for this crime was to be viewed as an enemy of all Weasleys, an outsider, cut off from the family, exiled for all time and this had been Harry's fate as well after the Charms classroom fiasco.

"We took you into our home, Potter, treated you and that slag you married like you were one of our own, and how do you two repay us? You stabbed us all in the back." Molly's declared her anger and rage now released at long last. "First was the way that you both openly deceived not only the Weasley family as a whole, but worse still, to your so-called best friend, my son. You kept from him, for Merlin knows how long…your so-called 'real feelings' toward that bushy haired harlot. Now you claim that it was all a charade, that both of you lied to him to protect our Ginny. But back then, with a straight face, you told my son that you'd played him for a fool."

"We were trying to protect both of them Mrs. Weasley…" Harry said his head down, feeling ashamed as he tried to explain.

"Damn-you, Potter, haven't you read your wife's book. There was no mention of this 'Half Baked Plot' that you told Ronald about just now, anywhere in its pages. Are you now trying to tell us that you and the Misses '**deliberately'** perpetrated a public fraud, a '**solid year'** after the Dark lord's defeat and death? No wonder my Ronald doesn't know what to think. That poor dear is as confused about your sincerity as we are."

"I'm really sorry about the book, I had no idea until after it was published that she had wrote all that dung." Harry said repeating what he had already told Ron.

"The great Hero and his unfaithful jezebel consort are now self confessed liars…not that Arthur and I weren't already aware of this." Molly said with obvious contempt. "It was you and your slag wife that killed my son the night he found out the… what do I call it now…the 'protective' lie, with the Death Eaters merely finishing your job for you, four months later. I lived though those last months watching my baby-boy fall apart while you and your piece-of-fluff paraded across the front pages of the _Daily Prophet._

"We kept up the act…after Ron - - died - to protect Ginny!" Harry said. "Not all the Death Eaters were caught after Voldemort's death, - not right from the off."

"The biggest irony of it all" Molly continued, acting as if Harry hadn't spoken at all, "is that we in the family have had to live with the fact that Ron met his fate…defending with his last breath that worthless piece of filth you married. He never did get credit for that now did he? Ron's self-sacrifice went unreported by the newspapers, and there was no space set aside in that little tart's book, for an inconvenient truth like reporting his _'heroic demise'_ as that fact just might contradict the carefully fabricated image of the idiot clown that the high and mighty Doctor Potter described Ronald as being in her awful book."

"Molly, that's enough now! You've had your say, and it doesn't change anything."

"But Arthur, he has to know what he's done, the lives the two of them destroyed." Molly said, turning her head to Arthur's chest sobbing openly.

"Of course he knows; just look at the shame on his face my dear. What you don't seem to realize is the sad fact that that until now he didn't have a chance to marry Ginny. For two years now Potter here was more than willing to allow our only daughter to be publicly humiliated repeatedly, by having her seen by the 'Press' as his Scarlet Mistress, encouraging her to give up all ties with her family for the sake of his love. What good would it do to deny our permission now? They'll just get married anyway." Arthur sadly admitted to his wife.

Harry, with cheeks burning in regret and shame, slowly raised his gaze from the floor to look into the eyes of the man he respected more than anyone else and said. "Mr. Weasley, believe me, I never asked Ginny to cut-off contact with her family…"

"…Not in so many words…no," Arthur said in an angry tone, interrupting Harry. "But you did arrange things so that Ginny felt compelled to make the choice between breaking it off with you or losing her family. And don't waste your breath trying to tell me that the famous Auror hadn't realized that!

"What you **'still'** haven't done yet is explain to Molly and me how you could do this to your so called best friend. The rationalization you spouted to my son over the intercom sounded shallow to us and a little late in coming."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw Arthur's upturned hand

"Save your breath Mr. Potter, for nothing you have said tonight so far is supported by a single verifiable fact. The empty words coming out of your mouth now, do indeed contradict your already published account, but you have nothing solid to back up your new so-called truth in comparison to the old in-print truth.

"For example: You had to know how Ron felt about the Granger girl. Everyone at school knew, from what Ginny has told the family, how deeply my son was in love with her. You and Granger weren't stupid, which means you **both** had to also know how your betrayal of his trust - both as his friend and his girlfriend, - would utterly destroy my youngest son. You have much to atone for Mr. Potter, not just to us in the family but to Ginny herself. Like my wife, I can't bring myself to give you our blessing, for what you stole from us."

Never before had Harry felt so disgusted with himself, the disappointment in Mr. Weasley's tone cut him like a knife into his very soul.

"However, I'm also a realist and that means our blessing or lack of it won't stop you. With time I can forgive what you've done to us Weasleys… but forget?"

"Arthur…no, he…" Molly began only to be cut off by her spouse.

"Molly, not another word, as Head of the House, this is my decision. And as unpopular as I will become amongst our brood over this…" Arthur said with unusual firmness to a woman he usually yielded to. "…I am prepared to endure it in exchange for Ginny's happiness.

Arthur's conditional blessing was like seeing the light at the end of a long tunnel, "_perhaps…just perhaps there is a way out of the darkness Hermione and I made for ourselves,_" Harry thought.

"As I said, Mr. Potter, with time we Weasleys may forgive what you've done to us as a family, but don't disregard the fact that just because we practice forgiveness doesn't mean we'll ever forget your callus humiliation of our children.

"I … I… Thank you, sir!" Harry said overwhelmed with heartfelt gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet boy, forgiveness from us, like Ron has already told you, has to be earned and that won't come easily. I don't trust you anymore, and with good cause I think you'll admit. I believe I can speak for the entire family in this. You have a long road before you'll be welcomed again among us, Harry, but it is doable if you're prepared to stay the course.

"You set whatever tasks you wish sir and I rush to meet them. When it comes to Ginny, I'm in for the long haul." Harry said sticking out his hand, which Arthur glanced down at…and ignored.

"We don't ask you or Dr. Potter to come clean about Ron, to retract the lies of your book, I agree with my son on this point that clearing his name is no longer possible. If for no other reason than the disturbing fact, that I have been approached by several highly placed Ministry officials in the last five days, each warning of the dire consequences to my career if certain historical facts about the war were challenged at this time." Arthur said sadly as he noted the look of horror on Harry's face.

"Mr. Weasley, once again I have to say, that I had nothing to do with…" Harry began

"…Nor did I imply that you did." Arthur replied coldly. "However, seeing as my son doesn't appear to want to come back to us as Ronald, and wants to put the past behind him, the truth doesn't appear to be an issue. You and your former spouse have hurt this family very deeply Mr. Potter and marring my only daughter won't heal the breach all in one go.

"Let's consider you to be on the probation that Ronald suggested and take it from there…shall we?" With this, Arthur walked over to another battle-scene tapestry on the wall and drew it aside to reveal yet another door that opened on yet another room. Then he stood aside as Harry hung his head in shame and walked slowly pass Ron's fathers disapproving gaze.

This room contained three people, Ginny, along with another young woman that Harry didn't recognized at first and a former Gryffindor - Colin Creevey, holding his camera. A teary-eyed Ginny rose to her feet as Harry entered the room, beside her on a small stable sat an identical intercom box to the others Harry had seen in the other two rooms.

From what Harry could see, Ginny wore a 'plain' loose fitting cream colored dress that extended down to just above her knees with long sleeves and high collar decorated with a small amount of tasteful white lace. This was her best formal dress with its matching covering robe draped over the back of her chair.

888 Ginny Point Of View 888

The entire outfit understated what few curves Ginny had so as to cover up her growing middle. She had only been told that this 'meeting' was intended to be a reunion between 'Jon' and Harry, a confrontation that Ginny had 'naturally' insisted on attending, if for no other reason than to prevent her brother from killing her now formerly **married** lover.

Ginny had deliberately not been informed of the **_Potter Annulment_** or that her parents would be in the next room to the one she was waiting in. Nor had Ginny had been informed that the room was accessible to the next one over by an interconnecting door covered by a tapestry, she had only known about the door that led into the outer hallway.

Frankly, Ginny had been so gob smacked by what she had heard over the intercom between her brother and Harry that she didn't really known what to think. She had known for awhile that Jon wasn't happy with her renewed relationship with Harry, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Jon had only agreed to meet with Harry for with the '_sole purpose'_ of tricking her lover into making an unbreakable vow to '**MARRY'** her the moment he saw her, which is of course exactly what Harry did the moment he entered the room.

- - - - -

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry blurted out, as he rushed over to his unusually pale girlfriend and dropped to one knee, fulfilling his vow.

"**YES**" Ginny shouted, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks, as Harry rose from bended knee to take the love of his life into his arms and passionately kiss her.

"What are you doing here Colin?" Arthur asked, regaining his composure as he entered the room where his daughter stood embracing her new fiancée, with Molly looking on still furious at the way things turned out following right behind him.

"I invited Colin and his fiancée…Orla Quirke, to this little…reunion, Daddy," Ginny replied, in between repeated kisses of 'her' Harry. "After all, Colin was the one who found Ron when Harry couldn't." Ginny said in a tone that underscored the extent of her emotional delight. "He has voluntarily entered into a binding magical contract with my brother to make a film record of this alleged reunion between Ron and Harry.

"He agreed to keep quite about Ron's new identity in exchange for the exclusive rights to the pictures he would be taking this evening. By the way Harry, as part of his deal with my thought to be lost brother, I retain the exclusive right to chose what will appear in the _Daily Prophet_ and what will remain private.

"As for Orla, from the smile on her face, she appears to have known in advance that my daft prat of a brother had, at the last minute changed his plans for tonight - - from a reunion with you into 'MY' engagement party.

Nor did Ron tell me that Mum and Dad would also be here for this gathering. For you see…had someone '**told' **me about the change in plans I would have been more suitably attired for this **UNEXPECTED** event." Ginny growled in her best _'I'll kill you later' _tone as she glared with open hostility at Colin and Orla.

"Your brother didn't want you to get your hopes up concerning tonight Miss Weasley." Orla declared politely, trying hard not to giggle. "He didn't tell you of his change in plans due to the fact that Mr. Potter has been known to be less than **reliable,** when it comesto his sworn word."

Ginny noticed a frown on Harry face and a look of approval on the face of her Father.

"Orla, he gave an unbreakable oath." Ginny protested as she held furiously onto her intended's hand.

Orla looked cold and hard at Harry before she replied. "You may _trust_ him, Miss Weasley, your brother however does not; it's as simple as that. And to be honest, from what I just overheard I don't really blame him."

Just then the door to the hallway opened and an elderly wizard stepped inside. He was in his late nineties with a grey-white beard and a big warm smile on his face.

"Excuse me, dear people," the old man said politely. "But I was wondering if I had the right room. I'm the Chief-Magistrate for the village of Hogsmeade. I was paid earlier today…_in advance,_ to come here to officiate a wedding. Am I by chance, in the right place?"

The prospective bride-to-be eyes went wide in amazement upon hearing this announcement, first in surprise and then moments later - in growing annoyance. She angled both arms into the air with her fists clenched, titled her head upwards and declared to the ceiling of the room. "Ron, - 'ARGH'- you - you…mega **Colossal Prat**, how dare you…arrange '**my wedding'** - - for tonight, and forget - - **FORGET - **To. -Tell. - Me!" Ginny growled in barely controlled rage.

Everyone smiled at Ginny's complaint, except Molly, of course who was still glaring her disapproval at the prospective groom. Colin was grinning in delight as he pulled two small velvet covered boxes from the inside of his robes and Orla did the same with the marriage license forms. The bride's information all filled out the grooms deliberately left blank.

Unnoticed in the shadows of the partially opened hallway door, a brown haired war veteran with an eye patch over one partially blind eye listened in on this touching scene with heartrending melancholy. Once again, Jon, found himself standing outside the sweetshop window looking in, and although it was his choice to walk away…he knew deep down that it was Ginny's big day not his. Sighing softly in regret, he slowly turned around, walked down the stairs and out of the noisy pub.

Meanwhile back in room number three, the room was undergoing a remarkable transformation courtesy of Tiki, Jon's energetic house elf.

The tiny elf had quickly transformed the room where Harry had first spoken to Jon over the intercom box into a small bedroom bridal suite, complete with a soft king size canopied bed and a magnum of chilled sparkling apple cider (instead of champagne, due to a 'little problem' with the bride). There where also two long stem crystal champagne glasses chilling in the same ice bucket as the cider. The Room next to it, where Jon's parents had listened in was then similarly transformed into a small private dinning room, appropriately decorated, for a cozy if informal post-wedding supper.

Against the wall next to the door of the now transformed bridal suite was set a small suitcase, which contained all the magically shrunken down personal belongings of the soon to be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. On a side table next to this suitcase sat a small multilayer wedding cake. Next to the cake was a fancily addressed envelope containing reservations for two at one of Muggle London's best hotels for a prepaid, five-night honeymoon stay.

"_The game had been well played, but the outcome, when all was said and done, had been unavoidable"._ Ron thought to himself as he walked down the lane that led out of the village. He had never lost to Harry a single wizard-chess game, not once in seven years, and Jon's skill in outthinking the opposition had only improved in the last six years of attending Hogwarts, and Jon's skill in outthinking the opposition had only improved in the seven years since his…death.

Jon really hadn't expected Harry to come alone and of course the 'Git' hadn't. When the 'Chosen One's invisible escort hadn't spoken up during Jon's explanatory monolog, the silence convinced the cunning chess player that Harry's invisible companion hadn't been Hermione. Everything he remembered about the girl, told him that it was impossible for the bushy haired know-it-all to remain silent for such a long period of time.

"_Just as well,"_ Jon thought to himself as he walked toward the apparition point just outside of the village, unable to deny the small amount of regret that Hermione hadn't come to the…wedding_. "I don't think I could have pulled off my plan, had 'she' been in the room."_

Although Jon seriously doubted that Hermione felt any more for him than guilt or pity, Jon, himself, couldn't deny that he still adored and worshiped Hermione. The pain of unrequited love which both of the two youngest Weasley's had come to understand so well, was now a cross that Jon was going to have to bear alone, apparently for the rest of his life.

For the thing that Jon hadn't dare tell Harry, was the painful truth that the majority of the intact memories that he still retained from his past life, all centered on the bushy-haired woman who had run off with the chosen-one while brutally rejecting the humiliated sidekick

"_What would be the point anyway,"_ Jon argued with himself for what felt like the thousandth time. _"She is a well known, brilliant, Doctor of Arithmancy. A young woman who will…without doubt, though long hours of super hard work, someday become the _**'first'**_ Muggleborn Minister for Magic. Or at least that appears to be her ambition anyway. For such a woman, having a half blind, scarred, and sickly - - war veteran as a…**consort**, would quickly turn out to be a glaring political liability." _

Shaking his head sadly, Jon tried once again to crush the impossible dream that had haunted him since he had learned of the Potter annulment.

"_What in Merlin's name would such a woman, who had been married to the Great Harry Potter for the last six years,"- _Jon thought becoming deeply depressed yet again – "_a woman who had experienced expert lovemaking in the arms of **the richest, most famous wizard in all of England**, what would she find romantically interesting about a middle class - - inexperienced…**virgin** shopkeeper? Sweet Merlin, I need to get shagged…or neutered!" _

As Jon approached the jump-off point for his trip to Rome, he felt an overwhelming feeling of bitterness course through him. The irony in all that had happened since regaining his identity had left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

The dragon ring had revealed who he had been before his massive injuries, but this knowledge had come with a terrible price. Jon now knew who he had been seven years ago. He had been Ron Weasley…the laughable court-jester of the famous Golden trio, the idiot from Hermione's book who had been so stupid that he had fallen in love with the hero's girl.

Now it seemed to be his life long curse, to remember as if it happened yesterday, all the pitiful looks he had received from classmates when his closest friends' duplicity had been revealed. The jeers and taunts of humiliation thrown at him by countless Slytherin's among others, as they all laughed at his foolish gullibility. "She used you like an expendable pawn…you Git," his brothers had said to him at the time, mocking him without mercy for weeks on end after the truth became known.

Ginny had told Jon during their time together that Fred and George hadn't meant to be cruel; instead they were attempting the Weasley brand of 'tough love' with their goal to get a rise out of their emotionally comatose sibling. They felt it would be healthier for ickle Ronniekins to become angry at what his best mate and the disloyal jezebel had done to him, the twin's believed that it would be therapeutic to seek revenge. They assumed that any slight - big or small - demanded a retaliatory prank. This attempt to break Ron out of his funk backfired as their brother didn't react to their teasing as expected. Instead their verbal taunts only reinforced their brother's feelings of unworthiness, that he wasn't just a lousy Quidditch player and poor as dirt, he also was so stupid he didn't know the difference between being a lover or being a fool.

It was only then, after becoming the laughingstock of all of Magical England, that the then Ron fully came to understand the concept and the irony of the expression "ignorance is bliss."

"_It's too late to leave the UK for good,"_ Jon said to himself, _" to sell the shop, move to New Zealand, raise sheep, live like a hermit, change his name and start over… yet again, with a new life. Although your duty as a big brother to Ginny is done, after all she did get the prince she always wanted, there is still the rest of the family to consider. Mum and Dad will honestly want to see me and I'm sure they'll be alright about letting Ron stay dead. _

"_The rest of my brothers on the other hand, will be an altogether different matter. It's rather ironic really, that Fred and George's joke shop is right across the Alley from mine. They would certainly take the **'Mickey'** out on me if they discovered that I had the gall to still be alive. _

"_So why stick around and go though all that abuse, Veselkin? Be honest with yourself Jon, the name of Ronald Weasley must be a source of great shame and humiliation to the entire family Not only because of the way I had been played for a fool all those years ago, but even now with that bloody book of Doctor Potter, which continues to drag the Weasley name through the muck every time its read. _

"_So with the historical so-called truth of my life unaltered, any return from the grave for me would only make matters worse for everyone involved A walking-talking Ronald Weasley would just reopen old wounds of humiliation for the whole family and why should I put them through that?_

"_Yes, admit it - Jon - there is no going back now, not for me. They'll have to accept me for who I am now, or the move to New Zealand will still happen, because one way or another, Ron is going to stay dead." _

For several minutes, Jonathan Veselkin, stood a few meters away from the official Hogsmeade apparition point, silently weighting the pros and cons of his situation in his mind. _"I'll think about this later,"_ Jon said to himself unable to reach a decision. _"Give your full attention to the upcoming event and to bringing the European Chess Championship...back home to England. Your pitiful personal life, such as it is, can wait until that task is done. Besides, with the_ '_Fidelius' charm firmly in place, my identity as a Weasley, will be hopefully…safe, until the first of the year at least."_

Never having been a 'good' long distant apperator in either identity, Jonathan would have to use a series of relay points to get him from Hogsmeade in central Scotland to the channel port city of Plymouth, where he had arranged in advance to spend the night. The following morning there would be a boat trip across the channel and from there a leisurely Muggle train trip to Rome.

Jonathan preferred to travel the Muggle way, for with the Ministry for Magic controlling the international Portkey office, using one meant tipping off the media to the movements of Great Britain's reining Wizard Chess Champion. Even disguised as he was now, using the name of Veselkin at the Portkey office would bring the sports media vultures that were always hanging about at the terminal down on his head.

In fact, what little freedom from the press that Jon now enjoyed was all due in large part to the Muggle disguise subterfuge that he had developed for his far too numerous to count visits to Muggle London to see his non-magical Doctors to repair his body. Especially after wizard medicine had declared that there was nothing more magically they could do for him. In fact, it had been a healer intern, who'd been raised by Muggle's, which first suggested non-magical plastic surgery to repair what magic could not.

Years of painful surgeries later, Jon was once again 'somewhat'human in appearance. It had taken a lot of chess tournament winnings to pay for it all, and by adding Muggle theater make-up and wigs to fill in the final gaps, Jon was finally able to be free of the totally concealing hooded robes he had been imprisoned in for six years.

During the course of his treatments, in Muggle London, just like his father before him, Jonathan had gradually acquired a taste for all things Muggle. In fact, how non-magical folk did things without magic became a major passion in his 'new' life. The now reawakened Ronald inside of Jon had always considered Muggle studies a colossal waste of time. However, the all but burnt-alive war veteran thought differently, first out of a medical necessity, but later this halfhearted interest in the non-magical world gradually transformed into out-right honest fascination proving that no matter how many changes one went through, fruit rarely falls far from the tree.

8888 Meanwhile; back at the Three Broomsticks 8888

"Hold on a second, good lordI almost forgot," Kingsley said just as the marriage bonding ritual was about to begin. Reaching up, he took a fancy broach off of his robes, then waving his wand at the broach; the piece of jewelry began to throb with a reddish glow with the pulsing glow rapidly expanding to about seven feet in circumference before fading into nothing. The reddish glow revealed a frail looking, Doctor Hermione Granger-Potter, who was still so physically weak as to be unable to stand. Tears of regret and angst poured down her cheeks as she all but collapsed into a nearby chair that was provided for her by her former husband.

"Kingsley, you lied to me!" Hermione wailed in-between sobs. "You promised me that you would transform me back the moment you saw him, **YOU SWORE**! Yet there I was, unable to see or speak, just listening from the side lines while Harry had a nice little chat with the man I love"

"YOU!" growled Mrs. Weasley, her hands balling into fists.

"Molly, not a single word," Arthur warned in harsh whisper as he reached down to physically restrained his wife, whose barely controlled anger went to a full boil upon hearing Hermione's 'claim' of love for her youngest son.

Hermione seemed a bit stunned at the venom coming out of Ron's mum.

"But that's just it, Doctor Granger," Kingsley said interrupting Hermione in mid-rant, speaking up in his own defense. "Ronald outsmarted us once again. He wasn't here physically. In fact he had orchestrated the meeting to the point that he could have disengaged at anytime and neither Harry nor I could have stopped him. It was a credit to Harry that he was able to maintain Ron's interest beyond the obvious acknowledgement that we had breached the pre-conditions of the meeting. Clearly Ronald knew there was someone else in that room."

"He's telling the truth, Hermione, Ron used Muggle technology to keep his distance from us," Harry explained. "The crafty bugger used an intercom system and a remote video camera to talk to me; he was never in the room at all."

888 Magistrates Point of View 888

The old wizard who was there just to officiate the wedding took the whole scene playing out in front of him in stride. In all his years as a Magistrate, the old man had seen all manner of strange goings-on at magical nuptials. So unexpected guests appearing out thin air, and unhappy with the groom in-laws yelling at the guests was not unusual at all for him. Truth be told, the old wizard preferred fireworks to the more usual mundane ceremonies. From all appearances he was going to have quite the story to tell his Missis when he got home.

888

"No way, that's an outright lie. Ron couldn't have used a Muggle video camera," Colin whispered into Orla's ear just a bit too loudly as he smiled knowingly at the apparent prank that Jon had pulled on everyone. Colin's mistake was that his whisper had just enough volume for Kingsley to overhear. The sharp eared Auror spun about to face the Prophet Photographer, his eyes narrowed as he gave the young man his full attention.

"And why couldn't Ronald use a camera, Mister Creevey?" Kingsley demanded to know.

Colin gulped nervously, at finding himself suddenly under the spotlight of everyone in the room. "Well, mainly because, he's legally…err blind," Colin replied. "He can see…a little…about twenty feet in front of him in fact, all of it crystal clear. Anything beyond that limited range however, is like looking through a really thick fog. His visual impairment also means that he can't see his own reflection in a mirror, or in any kind of picture either Muggle or magical."

This announcement was met with stunned silence, and in a hollowed whisper that seemed to echo around the room Harry asked, "You say he's blind?"

Time seemed to stop for a moment or two before Ginny reached out, and taking her new fiancée's hand spoke in a soft tone. "Yeah, at least partially, it's a war injury that he got from the last battle. He was literally fried by three Maxima Fireball hex's…"

"While…he was…defending – me!" Hermione interrupted with a heartbreaking sob as tears poured down her cheeks like rain.

"Don't cry Hermione," Ginny said in a comforting tone. "Ron actually considers his handicap a sort-of blessing. He's always saying that it could have been worse; '**better to have lost a little sight than to have none'**. So you see, Harry, there's simply no way that Ron could use a Muggle television monitor to see what was going on in another room."

Now that you know about his disability and if you don't mind me asking. Was there by any chance a large wall mounted mirror in the room?" Colin asked, for being raised with a Muggle Dad, he knew more than most about non-magical ways of doing things.

This question went right over the head of everyone except Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears over Ron's injuries suddenly went wide as she exclaimed; "He used a two-way mirror."

"Yeah - that's my guess," Colin replied with a smirk.

888 Hermione's Point of View 888

To her credit, Dr. Potter kept her composure as Molly Weasley's eyes narrowed in pure hatred as she looked at her. Inside her mind however, every inch of Hermione's soul was crying out in angst over the injuries that she felt responsible for, crying for the indescribable pain that Ron must have suffered for her sake. These intense feelings tore at the young woman's emotions, like a deep slashing curse. "But, if he can't see things remotely, then that means…he's still here…inside…this building!" Hermione suddenly realized, instantly becoming excited and struggling to get up.

Shaking his head sadly Colin replied in an apologetic tone. "I doubt it, Doctor Granger. He did what he wanted to do, meaning that he got Harry to make his vow to marry his little sister and then most likely he left. He told us, Orla and me, that is, that he didn't think a reunion with him, in any way compared in importance, with his sisters wedding."

"But if you know his plans, that means – **you know who he is!**" Hermione shouted in a near hysterical tone.

"Colin …I need to talk to him…**I must talk to him.** How can I beg forgiveness from him, if I can't speak to him? Colin, I'm willing to do anything, pay any price, for just ten minutes … and if not minutes then ten seconds alone with him. Please I'm begging you, **Let me apologize to him!**

"I never got the chance to tell him when he was alive how much he meant to me…how much he still means to me. He marched off to his doom thinking of me as a two-timing faithless jezebel. A cold hearted slag that could calmly cheat on him with his best friend! He did this for me while at the same time thinking the very worse any Weasley could think of a girl.

**Damn-it Colin, don't you understand?** Ron stood over me taking hexes meant for me! I was the Death Eaters Target, not him. I was supposed to get hit with those fireball hexes…not him. Let me at least tell him I'm sorry and whatever happens after that - I will accept. But please, Colin, you've got to give me this chance!"

888 Colin's Point of View 888

Up to that moment Colin had disliked Hermione Granger-Potter intensely. Like many of the _know-it-all's_ former school chums, Colin had lost all respect for Potter and Granger after the Charms classroom fiasco. Now - However, after seeing that the prim and proper Bookworm had been reduced to a broken shell of a woman filled with regret and remorse, Colin couldn't help but feel pity for the heartbroken witch.

"I'm truly sorry, Doctor Granger, but I just can't," Colin said with genuine regret. "He put all of us, Ginny, Orla, and me under a variation of the _'Fidelius Charm'_ which prevents us from telling you anything important about Ron or the man he is now. I'm ruddy surprised I was able to tell you of his near total blindness, to be honest."

After seeing the bushy-haired know-it-all breakdown from lovesickness, the young Prophet photographer had found himself rethinking his options about the Potters. He was finding himself more than ever wanting to help and he was certain that his fiancée standing beside him felt the same way.

Hermione's trembling hands rose to meet her pale face as she declared softly into her palms. "I'll never find him. Thanks to that horrid War, there are countless near blind wizards in the Britain." Colin stood a few paces off and watched as Hermione then drifted off into a vacant state of deep depression and sunk back into her chair."

"Good," Molly retorted loudly in an angry tone toward the now listless Hermione.

"**MUM**," shouted Ginny outraged.

"I said it and I meant it." Molly replied, unmoved and unrepentant by her daughter's reaction to her harsh gratitude to Hermione's predicament. "By giving up all contact and accepting banishment from your family Ginerva, you have proved your love for Potter to my satisfaction. Ronald clearly believes this too or he wouldn't have gone to such pains to arrange this wedding for you. However like he said on that Muggle talky-box thing, when Potter _'claimed'_ that his now ex-wife…all of a sudden, and at long last, was 'in love' with your brother. Remember what your brother shouted Ginny? He said…'**PROVE IT**.'

Colin noticed the effect that Mrs. Weasleys words had on the crestfallen Hermione, the young woman seem to wilt even further into a mere shadow of her public image. Gone was the strong and unstoppable Dr. Potter that person had been totally banished by the realization that she wouldn't be able to speak with her Ron anytime soon. Colin felt convinced now that he had misjudged the Gryffindor 'Know-It-All' rather badly.

"Your mother is right poppet," Arthur said in a resigned tone of voice. "With everything we have read in the papers over the years, her book and numerous interviews on the Wizarding Wireless Network. The timing of the appearance of this alleged _'secret love,'_ so soon after Mr. Potter appears to have dumped her to marry you, well, it is suspicious to say the least."

"Hermione does love Ron, Mr. Weasley, I swear it's true," Harry pleaded.

"Like my son said, Mr. Potter, your sworn word has little value to a Weasley," Arthur said cynically.

"I believe Harry," Ginny said without hesitation.

"Well, of course you do pet, you love the lying prat," Molly snorted, clearly unimpressed. "At least Ronald has the good sense not to trust the convenient new lies of these - - disloyal friends." A back stabbing boy who took away what he most wanted and this…" – Mrs.Weasley declared pointing at a softly sobbing Hermione. "Ungrateful, deceitful, know it all, _scarlet woman_. - Pah."

As if slapped awake from Mrs. Weasley's verbal blows Hermione responded "What does it matter anyway, he's gone now," Hermione sobbed, "and I'll never see him again."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Orla said brightly, coming to a decision. Then turning to her fiancée, she looked him in the eyes as an unspoken question passed between the two lovers. When Colin smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative, Orla turned back to Hermione and said with a smirk. "What you need, Doctor Granger is a cupa of my home brewed Earl Gray."

"Tea," Colin asked, "I thought you meant…oh never mind what I thought. How will a cup of tea help?"

"Dearest, you know we cannot speak about him, or take them to his cottage, but I don't see any reason why I can't take Doctor Granger back to our Diagon Alley '_flat_'do you?" Orla said with a wicked grin on her face. "Things will be so much clearer to the smartest witch of our age, after a cupa in our lounge."

Colin looked at Orla with a puzzled look on his face for a moment or two before realization hit. Then he smiled, a smile that would not have been out of place upon a cat sitting besides an empty birdcage with its door busted open, with feathers scattered everywhere. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her good and hard on the mouth before declaring. "You're brilliant you are, I love you so much right now…it hurts."

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny asked.

"You remember where I live don't you, Ginny; I live over that tiny shop in Diagon Alley?" Orla said, all but bubbling with excitement.

This time it was Ginny's eyes that went wide in understanding. She smiled from ear to ear she asked; "**Oh my, yes!** Then you think he went there before leaving?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. He was going to leave the country straight from here, if everything went as planned…which of course it did. Orla declared in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I didn't know that," Colin said

"Hush luv," Orla said, touching her boyfriend's cheek affectionately. "Any road, at first I was thinking on the lines of the good Doctor waiting in ambush when he arrives at his…mmmhh… Drat I can't say it. Well, it doesn't matter because later I discarded the idea. Because…one): we don't know where the….arg! …This Fidelius charm he put us under, is a royal bugger…place…he is staying at exactly is, and…two): security at the…mmmhh…will be so tight that the good Doctor will have little chance to get anywhere near him."

Colin watched as Hermione's eyes filled with hope upon discovering that she had an unexpected ally in Orla. Silently cursing the Fidelius charm which prevent Orla from telling her where to find Ron.

"Besides, and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, Doctor Granger, but right now, you're a bloody-mess physically. If we wait until he gets back after the event, it will give Doctor Granger time to regain her strength as well as get her L. B. D. ready for action.

"Do you think the situation is bad enough for the deployment of a L. B. D?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"L. B. D. - what's that? Is it one of those secret female things that we blokes don't have a clue about?" Colin asked, giving voice to the question every male in the room wanted to ask.

"Ginny, my friend, how else is she going to get him to sit still and listen to Doctor Granger's explanation?" Orla replied with a smirk, "Sometimes desperate situations _–'require'_** -** desperate measures."

"But I don't own a L. B. D." Hermione said depressed. "I never felt the need for such subterfuge."

"**WHAT?**" Ginny and Orla shouted at the same time.

"I never needed one, well not before now that is." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"You have no hope of winning him back without one!" Orla said firmly, more than a little shocked that the brilliant Dr. Potter had never used her feminine charms, even once. "Okay here is the plan, after the wedding you will come home with Colin and me and spend the rest of the night at our flat in Diagon alley. First thing tomorrow, after everything becomes clear to you, we go shopping for a customized L. B. D.

"HoneyI have asked '_nice'_ several times, now I demand to know…what in bloody-hell is a L. B. D?" Colin demanded beginning to lose his patience.

"Colin…Language! We're in front of company after all." Orla replied making everyone chuckle at the pure _'Hermioneism'_ of the gesture.

"Sorry," Colin said sheepishly.

"That's alright luv, just behave yourself…as to the L.B.D." Orla said with a smile. "Do you remember that blonde tart from the Daily Prophet that you told me about? The berk who had been flirting with you shamelessly for more than a fortnight, the one who vowed to your co-workers that she was going to steal you away from me?" A question to which Colin replied by nodding his head. "Do you also remember the _'little black dress' _I wore at that party that got that cow out of our lives permanently?"

Again Colin smiled and nodded in the affirmative, but this time there was lust in his eyes. It had been the sight of that skin tight, plunging neckline; hugging the curves like a second skin black dress that had chased away the flirt and the same dress that had finally convinced Colin to ask Orla to marry him. Then he understood what the L. B. D. was and the power it held over men.

"He'll never know what hit him." Colin said with near pity.

"Why can't we go now, and…?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Now you hold on here," Molly said loudly in her firmest commanding tone. "I want it clearly understood that as Ronald's Parents, we will not **tolerate** any kind of '_conspiracy'_ to seduce my son just so the high and mighty Doctor Granger can gain some sort of closure by confronting my youngest son with some yarn about hidden love just so she doesn't have to live alone for the rest of her hopefully lonely and miserable life."

Hermione lowered her head downcast as if Mrs. Weasleys idea wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Haven't you **hurt** him enough already Granger, with all the lies and that book of yours? Can't you resist the temptation of playing with his emotions yet again? Ronald made it quite clear that your book has made it impossible to come back to the name I gave him at birth. You have robbed him of his heritage."

8888 Hermione's Point of view 888

Hermione flinched as if in response to a physical blow at the reminder of the pain that the '_Golden Trio'_ had caused. Not only to Ron, but also to the family that she had loved so dearly when she was growing up and the same family that she desperately wished to be a part of at some time in her immediate future.

888 Molly's Point of View 888

"Ronald has renounced everything he was because of your treachery," Molly declared twisting the emotional knife into the heartbroken young woman. "And all you both have to offer him in recompense is empty words. Neither of you have offered to clear his name, instead you both want to move on, go beyond what you have both done to him and behave as if nothing has happened. That my Ronald is even willing to consider having anything to do with either one of you - - well, it frankly makes me question his sanity in comparison to that of his brothers."

Mrs. Weasley was on a roll, with the full force of this hurricane of outrage centered on Hermione. Accepting Harry as a son in law would be hard enough, although Molly was wise enough to realize that there was no way to stop a stubborn Ginny when she made her mind up about a boy. So as much as she didn't want to, a Potter prat in the family was unavoidable. Granger, on the other hand, she still had a chance to stop, there was no-way she was going to allow her Ronald hooking up '**again'** with a _**scarlet woman**._

"Molly, I wouldn't go there if I were you," Arthur advised in a stern unbending tone. "Ginny and I had some long talks about Ron after he…left us, and I have reluctantly come to the conclusion that **you** are as guilty of belittling him as Doctor Granger was. And that perhaps Ron took verbal abuse from Doctor Granger, because that's what you taught him to expect from all women."

"Arthur how could you…accuse me of that?" Molly replied shocked and more than a little hurt

"I'm to blame as well…I imagine, I should have stood up to your brow beatings more often to show my sons a proper example." Arthur said apologetically. "All I am saying is that may be more than just what the Potters did to him that makes it so easy for Ronald to give up his name. He made it clear that he wants to put his past behind him and that includes not only the disloyal Potters, but the abuse we in the family heaped on him - especially Fred and George.

"You thought, as I recall it now, that Ron had gotten Harry's prefect badge by mistake and the twins were always making fun of Ron's accomplishments. I'm willing to bet that their jokes at his expense deeply affected his feelings of self worth and little pride he had in his place among us Weasleys.

"But we will talk more about this…later. The important thing now, is the fact, that I have discovered that a son we thought dead is in fact alive, but it's more than that. I have a second chance to get to know my youngest son and I'll be damned if I will stand here and let **_you or anyone else_** sabotage this rare chance to be welcomed back into his **new** life, just because your unwillingness to put the past mistakes behind you."

888 Molly's Point of View 888

Molly was stunned at her husband's outburst, but rallied quickly. She knew Arthur rarely stood up to her, and when he did it was over something important. She would put aside his words for now; in a place in her mind where she kept things she needed to remember. She would think about what Arthur said later, but right now she had the bit in her teeth and refused to back down.

"Arthur, there may be truth in what you say, and we will discuss this – at home – later! Your point however doesn't chance the fact that the Potters came here tonight out of some desperate need to be forgiven by a man whose reputation **they** destroyed seven years ago. Their request to let '_bygones be bygones'_ isn't enough to make up for what they did to him or us as a family, not in my book anyway!"

"Molly I understand your attitude about this, really I do, and you desire for _Justice_, however…"

"…Mr. Weasley, with all due respect," Hermione said, interrupting the Weasleys row and drawing on all of her diplomatic skills in her confrontation with the intimidating presence of Molly Weasley and her husband. This woman was Ron's Mum and family meant everything to her long absent heartthrob. Alienating Ron's Mum wouldn't help Hermione wiggle herself back into Ron's heart. "Ron isn't a child anymore…"

"**WRONG**! HE'S MY CHILD!" Molly snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at her heart.

Unfazed by Molly's outburst, Hermione bravely continued to speak calmly, repeating again her last sentence in an attempt to win over Ron's Mum with logic. "Mrs. Weasley, I mean – Honestly! Ronald is twenty four years old now which means he isn't a child anymore in any sense. Even he admitted over the intercom that we clearly have unresolved emotional issues between us.

"He is confused right now and considering how recently he regained his memories of 'who' he was before the final battle; no one can blame him for his uncertainty. I realize that you don't believe me when I say that I love your son, but I do. **WITH ALL MY HEART!** At the very least…allow me the courtesy of speaking with him to plead my case.

"NO! You leave him alone, do you hear me…or I'll…" Molly began, reaching for her wand only to be stopped by her husband.

"Molly, stop it!" Arthur said becoming angry himself. "I don't like this situation any more than you do, but our son…himself - did admit to having feelings for Doctor Granger and she deserves a chance to make amends to him."

Mr. Weasley pointed over to Hermione. "They both deserve the opportunity, at the very least; to clear the air between them and find the closure they desire…one way or the other. I see no reason why we should interfere with what is obviously going to happen whether we permit it or not."

Hermione's heart rejoiced when Mrs. Weasley nodded in acceptance at her husband, reluctantly accepting the inevitable.

"Alright Doctor Granger," Molly said, sneering in a less than happy tone. "I'll see to it that none of the Weasleys interferes with your chat-up with Ronald. However, in exchange for this concession, you must agree to refrain from using any feminine tricks on him, no L.B.D. deployment. No love potions, not so much as a single 'Chocolate Frog', is that understood?

Hermione, didn't like the terms, but she nodded her head in agreement anyway. After all there were other forms of sweets besides '_chocolate frogs'_. No L.B.D. deployment was disappointing; there was no way around that. However Mrs. Weasley didn't exactly forbid her from wearing skimpy and sheer undies underneath her _'normal'_ clothing…now did she? - - after all, the art of being seductive is over ninety percent attitude. _"I wonder how far I can strain these restrictions?_ Hermione asked herself mentally, "_What is needed here - is a spot of research. There just has to be more than one way - to seduce a Weasley. Maybe, someone makes eatable sugar-quill flavored underwear. - Hum - have to look into that."_

Seeing Hermione thinking hard caused Mrs. Weasley to begin to worry so just to make sure there were no loopholes she added one more restriction to the deal. "You will approach Ronald as you are now, and only upon his urging. He must invite you to a meeting of his own free will, and there is to be no ambush…unlike what Harry tried to pull off tonight." She declared in a clearly disapproving tone. "Your first meeting must be at the Burrow, at the kitchen table where I can keep an eye on you."

Hermione didn't that at all and the panic on her face showed it. Luckily Mr. Weasley came to the rescue.

"**Molly…NO**" Arthur interrupted. "They will feel far too inhibited at the Burrow, we want them to sort out there feelings for one another, not bottle them up."

"Alright then Arthur, what do you propose?" Molly retorted in a huff.

"They will meet at a open public place like the _Leaky Cauldron_ or here at the _Three Broomsticks_ and we will have someone that neither Ron nor Doctor Granger knows personally keep a discrete eye on them during their little chat. In exchange for agreeing to a non-private rendezvous, I will personally '**guarantee'** that no member of the Weasley clan - especially Fred and George - will be in attendance either the background or pulling pranks." Arthur said giving his wife a warning look.

"For your part Doctor, you must promise to be on your best behavior." Arthur said in a more reasonable tone. "I have to agree with Molly about you not using trickery when chatting–up my son. However, the most important thing I want you to keep in mind when meeting Ronald is that if he insists on a private chat, **'YOU DAMN WELL BETTER - COME ALONE!'**

"Don't you dare try to pull off some dim-witted ambush stunt like your imbecilic ex-husband tried to do tonight, do I make myself clear!" Arthur said forcefully staring cold and hard at both Harry and Kingsley, who, getting the message nodded in silent agreement.

"Yes sir, and thank-you." Hermione replied genuinely grateful that the senior Weasley was at least prepared to accept the thought of her reconciling with his son. While Harry stood a few paces away looking down at his feet, feeling properly chastised. "I'll umm, go now; I don't want to ruin my ex-husbands wedding."

"OH, no you don't. You can't leave!" Ginny declared steadfastly

"**And - why not?**" Molly demanded to know totally incensed.

"Four reasons," Ginny said ignoring her Mum's angry outcry. "One, this is my wedding day and have the right to invite to my nuptials anyone I want. Two, I'm going to need witnesses to make this legal and who better than Harry' ex-wife and a Department head from the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley by being here can truthfully testify that everything that Harry does tonight is of his own free will, meaning that there were no **'Imperious Curse'** style duress or potion trickery employed.

"Three, when people read in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow that Doctor Hermione Granger was also an honored guest tonight the likelihood of the slander-mongers in the media sensationalizing the rushed nature of my wedding will be greatly diminished. I think we both know who is going to get the majority of the blame for the break-up of your marriage Hermione. The press will need a villain to blame in this drama and I'm not sorry to say that you will fill that requirement rather nicely. And lets face it, when it comes to Harry, well - - the press always did turn a blind eye to the miss-deeds of the 'Chosen One'."

"You hate me, don't you?" Hermione asked deeply hurt.

"Hate you? - Sweet Merlin, NO! However, I must admit that naturally, you're not my favorite person at the moment either. You see, by not using - **a lot sooner, -** whatever blackmail you had, that compelled our overly generous Minister into granting you and Harry an unprecedented annulment. You caused me to suffer _years_ of humiliating emotional pain.

"To make amends for all of my suffering, being here as a wedding guest tonight, will give the impression to the public of your unspoken blessing to my marriage to your ex-husband, Harry. This notion will reinforce in the mindset of the wizarding community the image that these proceedings are perfectly correct and above board.

"Just keep in mind…_old friend_," Ginny said in a deeply sarcastic tone, "that Ron wasn't the only victim of your protective lie of seven years ago. Harry has already asked for my forgiveness and after suffering a bit…received it. You however, have **yet** to apologize for the harm that - - **you did to me**!

"I want my pound of flesh in payment for what you have done, and being a guest at my wedding is how I intend to collect it," Ginny said this with a seriously evil smirk, while her mother, who stood behind her and to the left, looking on with the only expression of approval on her face that Harry saw that entire evening.

"Finally, Four, You need to learn what **REAL LOVE** looks like. What kinds of hell that a real woman will go though to be together with the man she loves. You always took Ron for granted, always assumed he would still be there for you…no matter what. I on the other hand, never had that luxury; I tossed aside everything for my man, my pride, my family, even my reputation to aggressively pursue the one true love of my life."

"Ginny, please I was just as guilty as Hermione," Harry said trying to be fair.

"Hush Luv," Ginny replied to her fiancée with a bittersweet smile. "You admitted to me your mistake years and years ago, Hermione is just coming to grips with it now, from what I just overheard on the intercom." Then turning back to Hermione she resumed her rant. "Your marriage to Harry was the biggest, the most pathetic lie you ever pulled on the wizarding community of Britain. It made you look good at the expenses of Harry, my brother and me."

Again Hermione hung her head down in shame, unable to think of a response to this painful night of brutal truths.

"I suffered estrangement from my own family in the name of love, ridicule and embarrassment by the press to be at Harry's side at social events. What have you suffered for my brothers love that I can point to and say **'here is the proof my brother requires?'** Just saying you love someone doesn't cut it…with me, or as you've probably noticed tonight…my family.

"Actions speak louder than words, Hermione. My brother in meeting his fate the way he did all those years ago made it plain how he felt about you. And that's the real reason you never put his manner of – death in your book…isn't it? Because the painful truth is that you never sacrificed anything for anybody you loved in your whole pathetic self absorbed life.

"Ginny, enough already," Harry pleaded as he watched Hermione break down into tears once again.

"I truly think my brother loves you Hermione, and that's a real tragedy…for him anyway." Ginny said sadly. "You're Ron's biggest weakness and you always have been, In fact I seriously doubt that he'll ever get completely over you. But some one has to tell you plain and clear that 'empty words' alone - won't win him back.

"By the way, tomorrow morning you're going to have your name changed back to Granger." Ginny said forcefully. "Tomorrow there will be a new Mrs. Potter and I don't want anyone confusing me with you…**do I make myself clear!**" Ginny then turned back to a gob smacked Harry, gently took his hand before approaching the Magistrate.

888

The old wizard, officiating the wedding had never had a more enjoyable time. He knew he'd have to keep quite about what he had seen and heard that night, especially now that he knew he was conducting the binding ceremony for the famous Harry Potter. His wife would be the only one filled in on the gory details, she never forgive him otherwise. Besides his couch was the most uncomfortable bit of furniture in all of Hogsmeade and no secret was worth that punishment.

It really was a small wedding, free of the kind of media circus that you would expect from any bonding ceremony involving the 'Chosen One'. Harry didn't have the best man he wanted, because the Git had outsmarted him yet again. Nor wasGinny surrounded by her family and friends on this most important day in a young witches life.

"As Harry had stood there hearing the Magistrate drone on about the duties of marriage he couldn't help but smile at the irony of how things had worked out. Kingsley and a half dozen of the Ministries best Aurors had set up a cozy little ambush for Ron, but it had been Harry that ended up being trapped – if that was the right word for it? For Harry's former best mate had carefully arranged this marriage for his sister, and the bride had no more idea what Ron had set up than the groom did!

"Not that Harry or Ginny were about to complain about the outcome of Ron's scheme. After all, it had been what they had both wanted for years now. On the plus side, Ginny's estrangement from her family was at an end, for the only married man she would be fooling around with from now on would be her own husband. For Harry, it was a foot in the door, both with the people he had regarded as a second family and a chance – however small, of becoming best mates again with the only steadfast…true-blue friend he had ever made. The only down side to his wedding as Harry saw it, was the slim chances he had surviving the long over-due wrath of his new brothers in law.

After the ceremony, the Magistrate made his farewells and departed, as the newlyweds were introduced to Tiki, an individual that Orla explained to be "_her employer's"_ devoted House Elf. This tiny creature appeared to be a happy and contented elf wearing an elaborate and somewhat 'costly' brand-new dish towel which had been magically transfigured to resemble a china doll's party dress. From all indications this was uncommon, as most house elf females wore old-stained worn-thin pillow cases for garments.

Upon hearing that this pleasant little house elf actually belonged to 'RONALD" Hermione seemed to somewhat come out of her depression by taking a sudden great interest in the busy house elf. Asking Tiki numerous questions on how well he had treated her. Being a very happy elf and extremely proud of her master, Tiki went on and on about her own room, her steamer trunk worth of new dish towel garments, how she had been ordered to visit her family while he was gone and the gifts of galleons for work well done.

As she listened to Tiki boasting about how good and kind a master she had, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Without realizing it, Tiki had all the benefits of freedom, regular pay, holidays and her own room without the social stigma that went with being a free elf. That 'her' Ron would do this, offset somewhat Hermione's disappointment that he 'owned' an enslaved House-elf.

Tiki, while unashamedly praising her kindhearted master led the newlyweds back into the room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had overheard the conversation between Harry and Ron. But this was not the same room it had been just a half hour ago. Because now it had been transformed into an elegant (if small) wedding-reception supper, complete with fine china, silk table cloths and a small multilayer wedding cake.

Harry and Ginny were naturally stunned by what they saw; in fact they were pleased beyond words. Harry noticed that Ginny couldn't help but blush at how all of this had come to pass. Ginny's cheeks turning as red as her hair, when she peeked into the last room on the floor, it was a bridal suite.

"I thought the parents of the bride paid for the wedding?" Molly grumbled to Arthur while looking about the room. She still wasn't happy about any of this, especially her only daughter's choice for husband.

"We disowned her remember, for bunking up with Mr. Potter out of wedlock." Arthur whispered in his wife's ear loud enough for Ginny's new husband to hear.

And yet, despite the feeling of awkward reluctance at welcoming Harry Potter back into the embrace of 'Family' on probation. Arthur couldn't help but marvel by what Ron had done for his sister. He was in fact, deeply touched by Ronald's efforts to give his only sister a proper marital send-off. A bursting with pride Arthur Weasley couldn't resist proudly declaring: "Yes yes, my son Ronald is most certainly alive, this alone proves it. I remember how fond Ron was of Ginny when they were growing up and his thoughtfulness in setting all this up for his little sister is the kind of gesture that my youngest son would do, if he had the Galleons to do it.

"He does have the Galleons to afford this, I hope?" Arthur asked turning to Orla for reassurance.

"Oh, yes…Mr. Weasley, your son is pretty well off. Of course he'll never be swimming in dosh like mega-rich Mr. Potter over there, but he makes a real good living at what he does, in fact, no one makes more in his profession.

"Is that so, well-well that's good to hear," Arthur said very pleased as he looked pointedly at Orla.

"You shouldn't concern yourself about this extravagance," the young woman replied. "He would have been happy to pay twice what he did and more to bring a smile to Ginny's face. He … he's a very _special _man." Orla replied without thinking unaware she had been tricked.

"Then I was right in assuming you know who my son is and that your relationship with him is …close?" Arthur inquired with a warm smile.

Hermione head snap up and turned sharply in Orla's direction, her intense interest in Tiki suddenly forgotten upon hearing how Orla described Ron. She seemed to freeze in place as her whole body began trembling in dread.

Harry, who knew her best, could almost read her mind. _"I'll bet she's wondering if Mr. Weasley is implying some kind of romantic relationship between Ron and Orla"_ Harry said to himself. _"Didn't think of that - did you, Hermione? It never accrued to you that Ron's heart might be already taken, or at the very least that maybe you have a rival for his affections."_

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Orla replied deciding to be honest. "I'm ashamed to confess this to you, but I have suspected who he really was, his real identity before the last battle that is, - for almost a year now. I work for him you see; three years now actually and you get to know a man pretty well in that amount of time.

"So even before the famous picture appeared in the Prophet, I had plenty of circumstantial evidence that my employer might be - in fact, your son Ron. That's why Doctor Granger has to come home with Colin and me tonight. A cupa in the morning and everything will be clear to her, I promise.

"You see, I'm also under the same _'Fidelius Charm'_ as Ginny and Colin, so we can't say anything more than we already have. I can however, lead the horse to water, but whether she drinks or not isn't up to me," Orla said smiling at her own cleverness.

"Would, I be imposing, if I stopped by in the morning for a '_cupa'_ as well, Doctor Granger isn't the only one in need of enlightenment?" Arthur asked politely.

"Arthur Weasley, I'm appalled! I forbid you to have anything to do with that _'Jezebel'_ chatting up our son." Molly shouted at her husband.

"Fine then, stay home…**woman**!" Arthur snapped back, responding to his wife with uncharteristic anger, they very fact that he had declined to call her by name emphasized that point.

"Of course you can come, Mr. Weasley, in fact I would be honored if you did. Your _Ronald_ as you call him is … well he is a very big part of my life now. You see, Sir, Tiki and I are both orphans. We both lost our immediate families during the War; like many others I'm afraid. What makes our stories different from all the other orphan's was that although we lost our families in a physical sense, we never really lost the "feeling of being loved" which is the true heart of being in a family, at least, not for very long anyway.

Your son took us both in, Tiki and me. He became…he was … well, he is…family to both of us in every way. He became my new second family. He was and is my big-brother, and favorite uncle all rolled into one person. I suppose, in a round about way, I guess that makes you my family as well. " Orla said shyly, embarrassed at her own words.

Harry had to smile as he noticed Hermione utter a huge sigh of relief upon learning that there wasn't anything romantic going on between Ron and the painfully attractive Orla.

Harry also noticed that Orla's claim of kinship was going a long way in warming up the atmosphere in the room. There was a warm look of affection on Mr. Weasley's face, as well as a softening of the hard expressions on Mrs. Weasleys. Harry couldn't help but feel envious of the instant acceptance that both Weasleys were showing toward Orla

"My flat is located above a small shop squeezed in-between Ollivander's and SecondHand Robes for all Occasions," Orla replied blushing hard, "just across the way from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Arthur gently reached out and placed a hand on Orla's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. You must call me Arthur from now on, my dear. There should never be formalities with Family, isn't that right, Molly?"

"He's right, dear. If you have claimed Ron as your family, then we certainly exercise the right to claim you as ours. And you can call me, Molly – my dear." Mrs. Weasley warmly said as she also embraced Orla as a daughter.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes look haunted at the quick acceptance of Ron's parent's toward Orla and it was clear by the shine of her gaze that she was remembering a time in her past that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had once openly and actively accepted her into their hearts as well.

Ginny then proceeded to tell the story, during the wedding supper, of how she had 'found' Ron, and then went on to describe as much as she was allowed of her first meeting with Orla and Colin. She did however become quite frustrated when she couldn't give any details of Ron's cozy cottage or his business in Diagon Alley. Ginny's anger began to build until Orla, as gently as she could, reminded her of the Fidelius Charm that she was under, which eased the growing tension considerably.

Sitting off to one side holding tightly onto Colin's hand under the table, Orla surrendered to the sweet bliss of acceptance. She only half listened to Ginny as she told the tale of Ron regaining his forgotten past to Harry, Kingsley, Hermione, and Jon's mother and father.

But as Orla's eyes drifted over the faces of everyone in the room, she felt an impossible pull towards the one face that held the largest amount of envy toward the family warmth that was being displayed around her. Hermione's eyes look haunted at the quick acceptance of Ron's parent's had shown Orla and it was clear by the shine of her gaze that she was remembering a time in her past that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had once openly and actively accepted her into their hearts as well.

Orla had felt embarrassed by the attention she had just received, but she was not ashamed of the offer both parents had made to her. But still she felt the need to offer the young Doctor some comfort as well.

"He does love you, Doctor Granger he really does." Orla said taking Hermione's hand into her own. "More I think, than he will allow his heart to believe. You hurt him deeply and it's only natural for him to be cautious when risking being hurt again." Orla declared with absolute certitude to the teary eyed young woman.

"I hope more than anything that he still does," Hermione said with a reluctant smile. "Still, when he finally listens to reason I think I can successfully persuade him--"

"No offense, Doctor Potter," Orla said politely interrupting her. "But it's going to take a lot to convince my employer of anything."

Hermione truly smiled for the first time that night when she replied. "You're right of course; the Ron I remembered was extremely stubborn about some things."

Orla nodded her head in agreement and then turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having a heated 'discussion' in forced whispers. She couldn't make out what they were saying as the pair were at the opposite end of the table from where Colin, Orla and Hermione sat. However, every now and then Mrs. Weasley would point in Hermione's direction while arguing quietly with her husband and that gave Orla an insight as to the nature of their disagreement.

There were several empty champagne glasses in front of Mrs. Weasley, which Tiki was having trouble keeping filled and Orla began to fear that there was another explosion in the making at the other end of the table. Hermione seemed to be aware as well of trouble brewing on the horizon for the young witch leaned closer to Orla and whispered, "Maybe it would be better if I leave soon. I … I have a bit of a habit in saying things about Ron and having people misunderstand. I suppose that's more my fault then anyone else. No … no, it's ALL my fault."

Hermione watched as Orla silently nodded in agreement before she said anything else.

"I don't know how deep the hole is that I've dug myself into. It's so deep that I can't even see my way out of it. Nevertheless, I know that in Ron's heart there exists a piece of love for me. It may only be a small piece surrounded by a lot of distrust and hurt, but it's there. I know it."

Orla squeezed Hermione's arm in a show of support as she continued to confide to a woman she had just met "My heart is … I could never love anyone as deeply as I have always loved him. That's the truth to how I feel for him. I'm confident that when he sees this true love for him… inside me that his own love for me will … will grow."

Orla steadily surveyed Hermione and softly reassured her. "I was listening too, to what he said over the intercom and frankly it appears to me that your ex-boyfriend is utterly heartbroken, totally convinced that you never felt the same way about him as he felt about you. Over the years I have seen all sides of him and I know that he can be real stubborn about things when he believes he's right."

"But that's just the point, He's total wrong in what he thinks I feel for him. Fame and wealth don't mean squat to me, never did! No man I know holds a candle to Ronald, it's always been him for me," Hermione confessed to a highly sympathetic Orla, that's why I was so willing to go to any length to protect him…and Ginny too – of course.

"Just keep in mind that just telling him that you love him isn't going to be enough." Orla pointed out as tactfully as she could. From what I know of my…employer, and his sister for that matter, the Weasleys as a general rule are firm advocates of the '**seeing is believing'** philosophy

"Remember the proof he demanded of Mr. Potter? You're going to have to provide to him with **evidence** - the _beyond a reasonable doubt_ kind of evidence, that you're not claiming to love him out of guilt or pity or that you're not 'settling' for him just because Harry threw you over. If he believed he was '_runner-up_' or _'second fiddle' _that would be a thousand-times worse then believing you never cared for him at all.

"Deep - down, Hermione. I'm sure that he wants to believe that you still love him, truly love him. However, it will take a lot to convince him." Orla said to her table mate, who had listened very carefully to everything the younger girl had said. Orla sat there silently surveying Hermione Granger and found herself caught between somewhat conflicting loyalties, balancing her own hopes for Jon's happiness, with her recent perceptions of Dr. Granger as a potential life-mate for her shop-brother.

The two young women were unable to speak any more privately as Mr. Weasley had gotten up from his end of the table and with a final firm look at his clearly unhappy spouse approached where Orla and Hermione sat.

"When would be a good time to come over to your flat in the morning?" Arthur inquired with a warm smile.

"For first tea tomorrow, Mr. Weasley," Orla replied smiling sweetly at her 'new' unofficial Dad. "As long as you understand the Fidelius Charm **'restraints'** placed on me by your son. Shall we say around nine? From the look of things, I think Doctor Granger is in need of a bit of a lie-in."

"I will be there, my dear. Nine sharp," Arthur said determined in spite of the glaring looks he was getting from Molly. "I, for one, am very interested in what Ron has been doing with himself all these years. As to the romantic ambitions of Doctor Granger, well, that's up to my son to decide."

From what Orla could see of Mrs. Weasley's sour expression, Jon's mum was hoping that her son would decide to have nothing to do with someone Mrs. Weasley referred to as a 'Scarlet' woman.

"My personal feelings on the subject" Arthur declare while openly glaring at his wife, "has always been that Ms. Granger joining the Weasley family was something I had hoped would happen seven years ago, and although I do admit to sharing in my wife's initial displeasured at the thought of the possible reconciliation that may arise between them. My son deserves his shot at anyone he considers to be his dream girl. That is provided…she is capable of **honestly** and in a strait forward manner, chat-up my son in a public place without trickery and convincing him of her **true** feelings."

Hermione looked Mr. Weasley straight in the eye and nodded her agreement to his terms.

"If as it turns out, her romantic ambitions for Ron prove successful, Doctor Granger will be welcomed back into the Burrow on the same probationary status that Harry is under now. There will be some difficult times ahead before we all put the past behind us. It would be foolish in the extreme to believe that there won't be some members of the family that will not be particularly overjoyed at welcoming either of these two through our doors again." Arthur said, once again looking hard at his wife. "But that is a bridge over troubled waters that must be passed in the fullness of time.

"A huge bridge" mumbled Mrs. Weasley as she gulped down yet another class of Champagne in one swallow.

"However, make no mistake you two." Mr. Weasley advised as he pointedly looked at his wife to be quiet. "Just because Molly and I are stepping aside to allow you to pursue your romantic inclinations towards our children, it does not mean that you have our support or the quick endorsement of other member's of the family. My influence can extend only so far on this issue."

"It won't be easy, Doctor Granger," Arthur said with a tiny hint of sympathy in his voice. To tell you the truth, I feel that it's the contents of your 'book' that is going to be your biggest enemy in this, after all, the way you described my son wasn't flattering."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, but then once again looked Mr. Weasley in the eye and drawing on her Gryffindor bravery declared, "Sir, I really do love your son, and I know it won't be easy to convince him of that fact. As for my book, which I wrote all by myself, I take full responsibilities for the glaring errors that it contains…"

"Damn - - witch! …Should have been burned at the stake for bloody slander" Molly slurred drunkenly, as the massive quantities of champagne which she had ingested finally began to take effect, while Tiki, wearing a wicked grin - and apparently with deliberate intent, refilled her glass yet again, in a valiant effort to keep the woman from spoiling her masters party for his blood-sister.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Hermione said grateful once again for the elder Weasley's easy-going nature. Then she sadly shook her head in Mrs. Weasley's direction, knowing in her heart of hearts that rebuilding any kind of relationship with Ron's mum might well turn out to be the hardest task of all.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Harry shouted as he casually glanced down at his new bride's lap, abruptly interrupting Arthur's end of the table conversation with Hermione. For while Harry had been listening in and watching the discussion about Hermione chatting up Ron, Ginny had subtly canceled the minor figure altering glamour charm she had been using all evening.

Ginny smiled over at him as she put her wand away, then she reached over and took his hand and gently placed it upon her heavily laden with child stomach. Harry's eyes going wide in shock as he felt a kick from within his brides expanded belly

"Sweet Merlin on a bike, Ginny, you'reyou're…**pregnant!**"

"Oi - Well spotted Potter, you got that in one!" Ginny declare with a huge smirk on her face.

"How could this happen?" Harry asked trying hard not to pass out from shock.

"Well, - the way it usually works is…when a boy hippogriff falls in love with a girl hippogriff…" Ginny began - chuckling softly.

"Ginny, you know what I mean, **when** did this happen?"

"What does that matter? Although I do swear on all my magic, that you were in the room at the time, you might even have been conscious." Ginny said smiling in delightfully from ear to ear. "The important thing is that you're most likely going to be a daddy before Ron gets back. Which I think is why, that 'Git' of a sibling of mine, so subtly hinted that we'll be '**busy'** from now until well into January."

888 Molly's Point of View 888

Of course pandemonium broke out in the room after Ginny's little-problem was announcement. Even a somewhat pissed-face Molly … _'temporarily'_, forgot her animosity toward her new son-in-law over the news of a soon to be born grandchild.

This would be only the second grandchild to be born to the Weasley family since the end of the war. As Bill and his French wife Fleur, had only produced the one child due to Fleur's concerns over the damage to her figure. Much to her regret 'none' of Molly's other sons had settled down and gotten married. _"Perhaps, Arthur had a point"_ Molly said to herself as she half-drunkenly pondered the lack of grandchildren. _"Maybe, I have unknowingly turned my sons off of women for life, by brow-beating my husband all this time?"_

Mrs. Weasley in the midst of this joyful celebration turned her attention back on Hermione. She couldn't help but notice the obvious jealousy that she saw on Hermione's face. Molly suspected that the bookworm was envious of the baby Ginny carried, and yet as desperate as Molly was for grandchildren to spoil. The very though that this bushy-haired…scarlet-woman, this unfaithful know-it-all jezebel, would perhaps one day be adding to the Weasley grandchild count, spoiled the sweetness of her only daughters pregnancy more than just a little bit.

The prospect that the far off look in Hermione's eyes were somehow the girl's visualization of some future day when her own belly would swell with Ronald Weasley's offspring - - was infuriating to Molly_. "Well that isn't going to happen anytime soon, if I have anything to say about it,"_ she said to herself with grim determination.

A few feet away Harry caught Hermione's eye, and silently mouthed two words "**Your next**."

Hermione took great comfort from her friend's faith in her and in spite of the glaring of Mrs. Weasley toward 'that woman' it was still several hours before the excitement surrounding this new cause for celebration wore off.

8888

To be continued

Coming up next…White Queen to H3… one move closer to checkmate


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Nine

Chapter title: King in peril - check

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 23,055 (plus or minus a word or two)

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with implied sexual innuendo

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's thanks: to Dennis, Mark, Wayne and BuckNC for beta-reading this.

88888

Contrary to popular opinion, Monday morning, as any shopkeeper of Diagon Alley will tell you is 'normally' the slowest business morning of the week. Few if any shops are actually open before ten, and even then, there are few customers to sell to their assorted magical wares too. But this wasn't a normal Monday morning not by any means. In fact, it had been a gossip filed weekend altogether.

First there was the news of Dr. Potter's **_'alleged'_** collapse at work from exhaustion late afternoon on Friday. Now, no one had believed any official announcements coming out of the Ministry since long before Fudge held office, and the natural skepticism of the Wizarding community proved justified on the following day, when the Daily Prophet published a special Saturday afternoon edition announcing the bomb-shell of the Potter marital annulment.

To the people of magical England, the 'real reason' for Dr. Potter's indisposition and hush-hush rumored 'suicide attempt' the gossip grape vine was whispering about could be seen a mere forty-eight hours later in another Daily Prophet front page article, this time complete with magical-moving-pictures. This article gave the details and showed in magical moving pictures the surprising '_Harry Potter – Ginerva Weasley'_ wedding. The ten very tastefully done pictures, showed the gleefully happy bride and groom standing before the Magistrate of Hogsmeade who conducted the binding ritual. This time there were no _'technical'_ errors in the ceremony and in spite of the mainstream press and paparazzi best efforts, the _'abruptly dumped'_ Dr. Potter…now Dr. Hermione Granger one again, could not be found for 'comment' over the hasty union.

This breaking news bombshell had tongues wagging all over England and the floo network system overloaded almost from the moment the Daily Prophet delivery owls arrived in wizarding households throughout the UK. Unable to chat with friends over the floo, those that didn't have to go to work that morning and that's a lot of witches and wizard's, all descended on one of a precious few places inside of Greater Britain where magical folks could discuss the news without fear of being overheard by Muggle's. And that meant…Diagon Alley.

Many a shopkeeper awoke Monday morning only to find hundreds of witches and wizard's apparating into Diagon Alley…amass. Shopkeepers are by nature not the kind of people to forgo an opportunity which fate has dropped into their laps. So the same shops that wouldn't normally open before ten, rushed to open to accommodate the unexpected crowds. From the _'Ye Olde Junke Shoppe'_ all the way down to the _Leaky Cauldron_, shop after shop opened early for business. The Tea shops and sit-down restaurants in Diagon Alley as well as the reopened _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'_ now run by the son of the pervious owner, did record breaking business that particular Monday.

Now it should be always be kept in mind that in raw square footage…width wise, the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, while aptly named was not very wide at all and considering the sheer volume of people in the Alley that morning, it was by pure chance that George Weasley, who was doing some rearranging of the display window of _'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'_ looked up at the very moment that his father apparated into view not more than two meters (six feet) in front of one of his twin sons.

Although no longer as stretched for Galleons as he had been while supporting seven children Arthur Weasley's style of dress had not altered all that much now that he was living alone with Molly. Because of this, his son George had no difficulty identifying his father in spite of the fact that his Dad had apparated into Diagon Alley with his back turned to his twin sons shop.

It struck George as odd though, for his father was one of the few people who had the password that permitted direct floo network entry into the fireplace in the back of the twins shop. At first George was willing to chalk-it-up to the mess the floo network had been in all morning, but that in itself didn't explain how an expert apperator like his Dad appeared into Diagon Alley facing the wrong way.

The "something is rotten in Denmark" alarm bells really went off in George's mind and when his Dad didn't immediately turn-about and come into the shop for a counsel-of-war concerning the wedding of their sister to that Potter prat, the twin knew something was not right.

Instead, Arthur Weasley stormed off in the opposite direction, making a bee-line toward a tiny shop squeezed in-between Ollivander's and the Second Hand Robes for All Occasions shop across the way.

Being busy men, neither George nor his brother Fred had given much thought to the tiny shop sandwiched in-between its much larger neighbors. But still, it was only common courtesy to be aware of ones neighbors. The Shop that his father was approaching belonged to a grim looking gentleman that he and Fred referred to as 'Spooky'. George accepted that this was perhaps not the politest of references to a man that had never done himself, his bother or their business any harm. But to him and Fred there was no other term that was more fitting.

The man was, in many ways, a bit of a loner … as far as they could see. Though he did have to admit that amongst the neighborhood the Proprietor of the quaint Chess Shop did have its share of fans. However, for extraverts like himself and Fred, Jon Veselkin as a person and wizard chess in general just wasn't their cup of tea. And when they did spy each other on the narrow streets of Diagon there was only a polite acknowledgement, a tilting of the head, but no actual stopping and chatting.

The nickname - 'Spooky' was at first a reference to the man's appearance. He walked the streets of the Alley wearing long robes, a full hood with his face masked, allegedly to conceal injuries he had sustained during the _Second Death Eater War_. It presented to the identical pair a somewhat menacing and 'dark' appearance and they started calling him – respectfully…of course - 'Mr. Spooky' and as the years progressed well, they naturally shortened it to just 'Spooky'. But all evidence to the brothers dictated that the object of their perverse interest was in fact a very gentle and caring man, at least that is what the other Shop Keeper's would say to them when open discussion was made at the Monthly _Shopkeeper's Guild_ meeting.

So when George saw his father knock on the door of 'Spooky's' small shop with a 'closed' sign clearly visible, only to be admitted a moment later by a _'stunningly attractive'_ young woman in her early twenties. His overactive curiosity was instantly aroused. Nor was George the only one who found the behavior of Arthur Weasley of interest.

A man named Bill, the once well known personal photographer of Rita Skeeter, who had just been released from a Ministry holding cell for the forced entry into the Potters Godric's' Hallow estate not an hour ago. He had been arrested along with Rita in a futile search of a one-on-one interview with the former Doctor Hermione Potter. Now released, the photojournalist was just on his way to the _Leaky Caldron_ for a double-shot of Firewhiskey, to calm his nerves, when he too spotted the father of the elusive new bride of the Chosen One.

Noting with interest the type of shop the elder Weasley entered, the photographer instantly realized that this particular shop might prove to be a lead on the trail of at least one of the two youngest Weasley's, either Potter's newest wife or her so-called long lost brother. When Bill also remembered that it was widely known amongst the many people familiar with Dr. Potter's _'tell-all'_ book that the third member of the 'Golden Trio', Ronald Weasley, was something of a Wizarding Chess Prodigy. The possibility of coincidence concerning Arthur Weasley's destination that morning became remote. Coming to a quick decision, Bill apparated away to the flat of his favorite disgraced reporter so as to inform Rita of what he had discovered.

Meanwhile, standing in the display window, George stood motionless, beside himself in curiosity. Moments later and half dragging his brother Fred away from a busy cash register, George guided his twin brother through the crowd of people all of whom wanted to discuss their sisters surprise wedding to the Chosen-one and toward the tiny shop the father had entered. Ignoring all of those who wanted to stop the twins to 'chat' George pressed on, his brother in tow.

Pressed up against an outside wall, George and Fred peeked cautiously around the corner looking through the tiny shop's glass front door and into the interior. There they saw the figure of their father, inside a small show room amidst hundreds of different types of wizard chess sets in a diverse variety of glass enclosed display cases. Joining him in this extraordinary pleasant room was that same pretty twenty-something year-old girl that George had seen welcome him through the threshold. She was beaming a happy smile at the middle-aged father of seven…six now with Ron dead - and appeared to be explaining something with enthusiasm. With the use of their patented extendable ears the twin boys were soon able to eavesdrop on the conversation within.

"So you sell over a hundred different kinds of chess sets here," Arthur was heard as saying.

"Yes sir, as well as strategy guides. This shop is more a central front and isn't used much by the bulk of our customers. We tend to do a majority of our sales through our catalogues and via Owl-Post Delivery," the pretty girl replied.

"And my youngest…son, is a good customer then?" Arthur asked while his twin sons listening in from outside, smiled at each other in a knowing way. They had guessed that their Dads visit to the young woman had nothing to do with adultery when they saw what kind of shop their father had entered.

Not that the possibility of their Dad being unfaithful to their Mum ever really entered their minds, for the walls of the Burrow were notoriously thin and right up to the last night when the twin boys were still living at home. Their bedroom being so close to their parents…well, lets just say, that the twins had first hand knowledge that their parents 'love life' was still surprising active for people their age, knowledge that they sincerely hoped wouldn't scar them for the rest of their lives.

"No - Mr. Weasley. Your son doesn't buy anything from here, although we do sell the chess strategy books that he has written over the years to others out of this shop. Truth be told, my employer is a very talented writer, Sir. He has the ability to explain the most complex stratagems in the simplest of terms, to readers of all ages. Some of his '_for beginners_' books are highly valued by the parents of young children as they make the basic moves of the game so easy to understand." Orla replied calmly, unaware that Fred and George standing outside the tiny shop and listening in where looking at each other in stunned amazement upon hearing that ickle Ronniekins had written…'_several books ?_'

"_Sir_ is a title used with strangers…my dear. I thought we had it all sorted out that after last night, you were to call me and Mrs. Weasley by our first names. We are, - in a way Family now, as Ron took you in as his…what did Tiki call you…ah yes 'Shop-sister.' And any sister to my son is naturally a daughter to me."

"Thank-you sir…I mean - Arthur!" Orla said stepping forward to give the older man a brief appreciative hug. In the comfortable silence that followed the gentle exchange between their father and this female stranger came a voice that was painfully identifiable by both brothers.

"Leave the poor girl alone Mr. Weasley, she is under the same Fidelius charm as Ginny is, so she can't tell you any more than your daughter told me about Ron."

"Harry? What in blazes are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your honeymoon right now with my youngest offspring." Arthur replied in a surprise and somewhat annoyed tone.

Stepping into sight of the spying pair of brothers strode an awkward and cautious man. "Ron may have pulled off a perfect marriage-trap between Ginny and me last night, Mr. Weasley. But even a brilliant strategist like him can make a mistake in the minor details. For example, did you happen to see the front page of the Prophet this morning?" Harry asked entering the room with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh yes, that's why I was almost late for my cup of tea with Orla here. Molly and I had another 'discussion' concerning a possible Ron and Hermione reconciliation and we…exchanged some 'heated' points of view on the subject. My Molly is a strong willed woman, Mr. Potter, especially when it comes to defending her offspring's. The fact that the progeny in question aren't children anymore doesn't seem to figure into her rather forceful objection to Doctor Granger's possible re-joining to the Weasley family.

"Actually, Harry, you got off with far lighter treatment than your ex-wife did. Molly may be forced to reluctantly accept the concept that you and Ginny were 'a couple' even before last nights 'surprise' wedding. Doctor Granger on the other hand, in Molly's point of view is still an 'undecided' issue. My wife stills feels that as long Ron remains confused about how he feels about Dr. Granger, she still has a really good chance to affect the ultimate outcome…which means that she hopes and will be doing everything within her power to see to it that there isn't any reconciliation." Arthur said his smile now forced and grim.

Harry looked uncomfortably around the display room, not wishing to engage any further into the subject of Molly Weasley's displeasure at the recent romantic pursuits of two of her least favorite people in the entire world. Instead he returned his interest to the original subject instead of allowing himself to being distracted with a fresh one.

"Well, as I was saying. When Colin's pictures were published in the Prophet this morning with its accompanying article that stated that our nuptials last evening occurred in Hogsmeade," Harry said with an awkward smile. "The press, both print and wireless, descended onto that tiny village in the same way people came to Diagon alley this morning…in **_vast_** numbers. Luckily for us, Madam Rosmerta held the wild dogs of the media at bay just long enough for us to sneak out the back door under my invisibility cloak, but we only just managed to get away."

"Oh…yes, I quite understand that," Arthur replied chuckling softly, for through his families long association with the Chosen One, Arthur had learned the hard-way that journalist concern for the privacy of celebrities didn't exist. "But why didn't you just pop over to Muggle London and check into that high priced hotel that Ron set up for you, a five night stay all paid for."

"Because my long lost git of a brother, who set the whole thing up, forgot one minor detail about Muggle Hotels." A very pregnant Ginny declared waddling into the room like a duck with a wooden leg, going over and hugging her father good morning.

'Yes sir, Hermione was right after all, Ron really should have taken Muggle studies at Hogwarts," Harry said chuckling softly in amusement as he watched his new bride's unusual strides. "You see sir; the wizarding press forced us out of the Three Broomsticks at about seven this morning and check-in time for most Muggle hotels is not before three in the afternoon, leaving Ginny and I with nowhere to go until then."

"We're not complaining dad," Ginny said smiling to reassure her father's look of concern. Naturally misinterpreting her fathers' sour facial expression as being annoyance with Harry's choice of words. Rather than the sight of his only daughter's dangerously swollen abdomen which was the real catalyst for his look of disapproval. "Ron went above and beyond the call of duty arranging my marriage ceremony and the post nuptial supper afterwards, it was truly a dream come-true for me. I owe him big for what he did, we both do, and not having anyplace to go for a few hours is a small price to pay for the suite he arranged for us in Muggle London.

By the way Dad, did I tell you last night, that inside the envelope that Ron left for Harry and me, along with the hotel reservation, were tickets to some of the best theatrical plays currently on stage in London! I've never been to a Muggle stage show and I'm looking forward to it.

"One of the shows I had hoped to see is called **_'Wicked'_**. Seamus Finnigan told me all about it during his last visit to St. Mungo Hospital for the annual physical his employer requires. Apparently, he travels a lot in America for the Irish wizard distiller he works for, selling Irish Firewhiskey, and he told that the Americans actually have a stage play about a witch. Regretfully its not playing in Muggle London right now…all the pity.

"American Muggle's know about the existence of witches? That can't be good!" Arthur said worried.

No Dad, Harry explained to me that this particular play is based on a Muggle cinema motion picture, not on real witches like me and Mum. At any rate, Harry and I popped over to Muggle London to kill time before check-in and while strolling through Kensington gardens I remembered Orla's little tea party at nine this morning.

When I casually suggested to my new husband that going over to Orla's for a cupa would be the only way for Harry to find out where and how Ron had been hiding for the last seven years, he naturally jumped at the chance. He got all excited Dad," Ginny said smiling at the memory "and we rushed over here, that a cupa with Orla would also kill the time until check-in was just icing on the cake."

Arthur placed both hands in his pockets and stared to the ceiling of the little show room. Though he had given Harry his _'reluctant'_ semi-blessing to wed his only daughter the disappointment in the man he once thought of as almost another son ran very deep. Though many people had always credited Arthur for being a reasonable and generous man, even he had limits. The very idea of spending an evening and then the following morning in the presence of this so-called 'National Hero' … well, it was taking all his inner strength not to openly reveal his displeasure at the thought. The sight of Ginny's advanced pregnancy and the knowledge of how close his little girl had come to the social stigma of being an unwed mother didn't make putting up with the Chosen One's company any easier.

"That's all well and good, but I'm still a bit confused," Arthur said shaking his head. "If Ronald isn't a customer of this shop, how is Dr. Granger or myself supposed to gain enlightenment about my youngest son's whereabouts, just by being here?"

Harry stepped up beside his new wife to answer his father-in-law's question. "Ginny and Orla can't tell you outright, Mr. Weasley, but I can. Hermione figured it out right from the off …but it took me a bit longer and with a few less than subtle hints from Ginny here, I finally managed to get a clue. For example: Did you notice the name of the proprietor of this shop when you came in…Jonathan Veselkin? Now think back to the first year that Ron played Quidditch for Gryffindor as a keeper.

Did Fred or George ever tell you the little rhyme that the Slytherins made up about Ron in an attempt to tease him? I don't remember all of it, but it went like this; _"Weasley is our king, he can't catch anything." _Anyroad, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one who helped Hermione come over here last night after the wedding. Once he saw this shop and the name of the owner on the Shingle over the door, he rushed back to the office and did some background inquires. His owl message caught up with us not five minutes after we apperated here.

For you see sir, St. Mungo's medical records indicate that during Jonathan Veselkin's prolonged recovery from numerous full body burns, caused by repeated hits of the Maxima Fireball hex, in his pain induced delirium, according to the matrons on duty, Jonathan kept repeating what the staff believed, at that time, to be his name…Jon Veselkin. As it turns out they were wrong in thinking that. For I now believe that what he was actually mumbling was a catch phrase from his past.

"Due to the burn damage to his face muscles, Jonathan was in too much pain to properly move his mouth to form certain words, add in the pain-relief charms they were using to ease his discomfort and when you combined all these factors a distortion of what he was trying to say is totally understandable.

What he was saying to them was therefore… 'clouded'. What the medical staff thought was the answer to the question: 'Who are you?' – What they heard was - 'Jon Veselkin'. When in actuality I believe he was actually mumbling something akin to - Ron-Weasley-king. See, Mr. Weasley? Ron – Jon. Weasley-king …Vesel-kin.

"If you put a hand full of marbles in your mouth, Sir, and say Ron's name … well, it won't sound much like his name but it would be close, wouldn't it. And that's what the Matrons thought Ron had said – 'Jon Veselkin'. Kingsley of course has a different theory, he believes that the Hospital staff was mistaken in thinking that Ron was fully conscious or even in his right mind when he 'allegedly' answered the name question. Kingsley points out in his message that during Ron's year-long period of recovery he never made any attempt to correct the mistake over his name. Jonathan Veselkin was what the Matrons called him when Ron fully regained consciousness, so with no way to know any different, he accepted without objection his new name.

"Because Ron, or rather – Jon, had an assigned name when he was a patient at St. Mungo's, he never showed up on the **_'Missing-in-action / unknown-person-found'_** List. And I doubt sir that even you, will attempt to defend the gross incompetence that still exists, even today, within the Ministry's _'Office of Records'_. That Department's reputation for losing entire families is legendary. The fact that they had no previous record of a Jonathan Veselkin was not in any way considered unusual or suspicious.

With no _Death Eater_ mark on his forearm there were no '_War Crimes Court__'_ reason to investigate further into Jon's background which might have led to his true name and origins. The battle worn and understaffed Ministry just let the Veselkin case slip between the cracks. Jon, as he was now called, ended up being more or less, absorbed into the System along with all the other countless victims of the War."

"Hold on, are you saying that my Ron and this Jonathan Veselkin are one in the same person?" Arthur asked stunned as he once again gave the tiny shop an apprising look as if to try to judge its value. "And he rents this tiny shop to sell theses wizard chess sets?!?"

"Yes, to the first question, but no, to the second. Apparently, according to the owl-post I received from Kingsley this morning – 'Jonathan' owns this whole building outright, both the shop and the two-bedroom flat above it. As well as a cottage located somewhere near Hogsmeade," Harry replied with a beaming smile.

"He owns this place, but it's so small, he can't make much…for a living I mean." Arthur said disappointed but there held in his eye a twinkle of joy that he was one step closer in discovering the lost life of his youngest male heir

"You're wrong about that, Mr. Weasley;" Orla declared proudly, "Jon makes a very good living selling chess sets. And this tiny shop as you call it, boasts one of the largest selections of wizard chess sets in Western Europe, there are literally dozens of different styles sold from here at very competitive prices.

As I said before, we don't sell many over the counter; the bulk of our sales are through catalogue. But our overall volume of sales has reached the point that Jon has spoken to me about acquiring another shop assistant," Orla said. "In my admittedly limited experience sir, especially where your son is concerned, I have found that it's always a mistake to judge a book by its cover."

"How much exactly does 'a good living' translate into galleons per year?" Arthur asked still unconvinced of the confident claims made by the young woman.

"I don't know exactly, Mr. Weasley, Jon does the books in a small office in the back of the shop, and he keeps that locked all the time so I…" Orla said only to be interrupted by a voice from the back of the shop.

"…I can tell you Mr. Weasley," Spoke a voice clearly identifiable as Hermione's. A sound that drew the other people in the front of the shop toward the back and made the concealed twins angry as their extendable ear were already at their limit. The mere fact of the outer door to the shop being closed and locked wasn't about to slow down Hogwarts famed twin pranksters. So by unspoken agreement and with a few moments of applied Muggle know-how, the magically locked door was no longer locked and the two young men silently slipped inside the shop under the concealment of the distraction provided by Hermione's comments.

"Once inside, as quick as you could say "Bob's your uncle" the two bothers had ducked down behind an elongated display case and crawled closer to the action, thus missing only a few words of the eavesdropped conversation.

"Dr Granger, how could you! Jon keeps his office door locked for a reason. He is normally a very private person and you **_madam_** have overstepped the boundaries of hospitality." Orla said in a clearly angry tone.

"I welcomed you into my home so you might gain some sense of peace after the events of last night and get some much needed rest. And you betray my generosity by _'Breaking and Entering'_ into my employer's private office? You couldn't contain your curiosity for just a few hours?"

"I'm sorry Orla. You're right, of course. My actions were both rude and inexcusable. But honestly…I just couldn't resist taking a look around. How could I ever hope not too? Not when I knew that all my answers were just one floor below me. I came down at dawn, initially not to spy or to snoop, but to find perhaps a picture of him to sustain my desire to be that one inch closer to him then I was the day before. But instead I found … 'Him'."

Harry arched his eyebrows at the statement made by his former wife. For days he had been growing in concern to her mental well-being. And this claim only had him on edge. "Him …Hermione?"

"Don't look at me like that, Harry. I haven't lost the plot mentally or wandered off on some wild delusional tangent. The plain truth is that the flat upstairs doesn't have anything - 'Jonathan-ish' about it. I have always been able to have this 'sense' about things. - Almost an intuition. I can see auras and people always leave some of their essence on personal items." Hermione said in way of explanation. "There is no one on this earth whose aura-essence I remember better than Ron's."

Dr. Potter moved further into the room, bypassing three new chairs placed along the wall, selecting to sit down instead in a worn high leather desk chair that sat before an old roll top oak desk. As contact was made in her descent between the soft leather and her rump, Hermione Granger-Potter's eyes slowly slid shut. There was something very soothing and comforting about the atmosphere inside Jon's office that instantly put Hermione at ease. She knew deep in her bones that the chair she had casually chosen to sit in had been one favored repeatedly by Ron. After offering the room a small and contented sigh at this thought, her eyes returned to taking in the sights of the room.

"That's the reason why I never returned the Weasley jumper that I 'burrowed' from his trunk to sleep in just before Harry and I…were caught…in the act sixth year." Hermione said fighting back a sob of regret. "It was the only thing of his that I had to remind me of him and the love that I so foolishly threw away with my _'half baked plot.'_

When I realized last night exactly what this shop meant, that I was actually in his workplace, I fully expected to sense his presence again like I did when I was younger. But when I woke up this morning and inhaled deeply, I discovered to my horror, that there was nothing in your flat that bespoke…of the aura of the Ron I remember. Nothing except the items in those two boxes you pointed out to me by the stairway door and the trace essence on those items were far to deluded for me to sense Jon's presence on them.

"And Harry, just in case you didn't notice them while running about toting and fetching for the new misses, those two boxes contained Chudley Cannon's memorabilia."

"Hermione, I have to say I'm shocked! We have known each other for nearly fourteen years and I never knew you could see auras?" Harry said in mock surprise pointedly ignoring the tease about an Auror far too busy tending his pregnant bride to notice important clues.

"Sensing Ron Weasley essence on his clothing or personal items is not a skill with a practical application Harry," Hermione replied with a smirk. It's just that his out-of-doors, natural musky scent mixed with the smell of fresh cut grass was one of my favorites from Hogwarts, his odor was as enjoyable as the aroma of a mature book."

"I knew you liked to smell old books Hermione, Merlin knows I've caught you taking in their aroma often enough," Harry said with a chuckle. "But seeing auras, that's a new one for me."

"Pish-posh Harry," Hermione replied with a casual flip of her wrist. "At any rate, as I was saying, when I couldn't find my old boyfriends scent on anything in the flat upstairs, I snuck down her hoping for better luck.

"Walking by a door in the back of the shop I hit pay dirt! Even with the door fully closed and locked, Ron's aura seemed to leak around the doorframe like water leaks out of a hole in a Dutch dike. Once I sensed his presence again, no locked door on earth could hope to keep me out.

"Dr. Potter, although I sympathize with your desire to chat-up my employer, I simply can't have you mucking-up his personal things when he isn't here." Orla said clearly miffed that Jon's inter sanctum had be violated.

"I really am sorry Orla," Hermione replied, "I'm not normally this obsessive. A successful negotiator gets nowhere if he or she forgets traditional manners. I know better, really I do! In my own defense all I can do is be open about how desperate I am to reconnect with Jon. His return has opened a whole new world of possibilities for me and because of it all common sense has fled from my mind."

"I fully understand you haven't been yourself lately Dr. Granger." Orla declared clearly miffed. "However, you have strained my normal hospitality to its breaking point. I don't like to be this blunt, but I am going to have to ask you, after you leave today to stay away from Colin and myself as well as this chess shop until Jon himself contacts you upon his returns to England."

"Then you were right about him leaving the country last night?" Arthur asked interrupting, clearly disappointed.

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you where he's gone to." Orla declared with tiny tears pouring down her cheeks. "You have no idea how sorry I am about this, Jon has instilled in me the importance of always being there for family, and letting you down like this…hurts!" Orla said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it, dear girl," Arthur said pulling the young woman into a gentle hug, "you're under the _'Fidelius Charm'_ at the moment, and there is nothing you can do. That you feel bad about disappointing me, well…I'm touched…more than I can say.

"No worries Dad, we can tell you where ickle-Ronniekins went,"

Knowing the voice that spoke all to well, Arthur's shoulders slumped and without bothering to turn around in a tired tone he replied. "Fred …George. Would I be wasting my time telling you both that this doesn't concern you?"

"Blimey, - Dad? This is our little brother you're talking about…our **DEAD** little brother; so of course this concerns us!"

Arthur silently cursed, of course they were right. This was a family matter. He just regretted that they had found out as quickly as they did. Ron, or rather Jon now, had specifically asked that these two be kept some distance from his 'regained identity' until he was ready to make the transition back into a modified form of a Weasley life. But before he could gently scold his troublesome twin son's, the voice of Hermione Granger-Potter once more consumed the awkward silence of the room with a question that was tantalizing his tongue.

"Do you really know where he is? Fred, - George … Tell me, where is 'Jon,' I mean - right now?"

The pair frowned in anger as they searched the room to find the origin of the voiced question. It was the first time in years that the duo had seen…in person, their former nemesis. Prior to this, the only images of the female Ministry Official they had viewed were in the Photo section of the Prophet. She had, in their shared eyes, as she came into view looked a lot better in her life. They smiled in grim satisfaction as they took note of the gauntness of her appearance and saw up-close that her eyes seemed haunted and redden. She looked deeply tormented by to numerous to count personal Demons and although neither twin shared a word to one another both knew that there existed within the mirror-brother a perverse contentment in her apparent misery.

With a smirk betraying a dark happiness, George, looked once more towards his father utterly ignoring the woman who had asked the question. "Dad, why didn't you tell us you knew that Ron was alive?"

"Because I didn't know myself for certain until just yesterday and when I did find out I was sworn to secrecy about it by your brother."

Fred looked both dejected and angry, but he wasn't foolish enough to raise his voice or display his temper to his own father. "Okay, I accept that you didn't know until yesterday, but when you did find out why didn't you let us know. Forge and I have been pretty much feeling our way in the dark without a candle for a week. All we had was a Prophet picture and our suspicions. And now to discover, by accident - mind you, that our brother is actually old 'Spooky' from across the way, …well - c'mon dad. That's bad form…all around."

"I'm sorry, son. But as I said your younger brother's conditions for contact with the family were quite specific, especially where you two are concerned. He wants some time, free of your brotherly teasing and pranks in order to come to terms over his recent self-discoveries and he believed if you both were aware of his identity and circumstances that you would not allow him the peace and quite he needs to sort himself out."

"Flippin' right we wouldn't. That tosser has been hiding from us all this time, while we grieved for him like a new widow without a pension."

"In all fairness chaps's, Jonathan Veselkin, wasn't even aware he was actually Ron until just six days ago." As soon as these words left Harry Potter's mouth he began to regret them. The Twin's turned in his direction as one and he knew his comment's, no matter how familiar and impartial, were certainly not welcomed by them.

"We got nothing to say to you, Potter."

"So do yourself a favor and shut it. This is a family matter and that doesn't concern you, 'National Hero' types."

"You got that in one go, brother mine. You may have wedded…ickle Gin-gin. But that doesn't make you squat amongst the Weasleys."

"Then how about your lot's standing, within Ron's family?" Ginny shot back with obvious anger. "Whether you like it or not, - Fred, - George, Harry is now my husband and that make's him, - Ron's ... or rather, Jon's, Brother-In-Law. You kicked me out of the family, remember? Well Ron, I mean Jon…damn-it all! I swear to Merlin, this name thing is going to drive me mental

"Any way…Jon found me in my darkest hour and took me in; he's the only one in the family that hasn't disowned me. So as of right now, Jon's family consists of me, Orla here and Harry who Jon has put on probation at the moment. His relationship with everyone else…**_is on hold_**. Harry and I may not be the most popular people in the Weasley clan at the moment, but I think I can state with total certainty that we'll be welcomed to become part of the Veselkin family.

"So if you want to be part of Ron's…Damn-it …I mean - Jon's - life once again. Either shut your yaps and accept it, or leave. You weren't invited to be part of this gathering, and Ron asked specifically to make sure you weren't even made aware that he was alive. So if you are not going to be civil and contribute in a constructive manner to this "family" reunion, well, you know where the door is."

"All the time you spent shagging the Potter prat here, must have driven you mental, little sister - Us? - Leave?"

Ronniekins was…**IS** our brother and Ginny… hang on, - sweet Merlin on a bike, do you see what I see, George, our little Gin-gin isn't so little anymore, and she's big time into the pudding club." Fred said finally catching sight of his sister's swollen abdomen.

You have it spot on Fred, little sister has a bun in the oven for sure and it ain't hard to figure…who did the dirty deed…now is it." George said his hands balling into fist.

"Back off you two," Ginny said stepping in front of her husband. "Harm one hair on Harry's head and I'll not let either of my child's _'mental'_ twin uncles teach him…or her, the fine art of being a Weasley Hogwarts prankster."

The thrill of becoming uncles consumed the pair as all hurt and historic anger was forgotten in order to address a more current and pressing concern

"Gin-gin, say it ain't so…" Fred deadpanned.

"…You just can't do that to us," George continued

"…we need someone from the family bloodline to carry on our prankster heritage." Fred intoned

"…Bill and Phlegm's nipper is showing no signs of mischief at all," George said in a disgusted tone, continuing his brother's comment without interruption. The two brothers alternating in a rapid fire form of speech as if speaking as one person.

"…That boy had to have been adopted…"

"…More frog than Limey…he is…"

"…too bloody well behaved to be a real Weasley…"

"…Six years old and has never been on a broom…"

"…it's his French blood, that's holding him back…I say…"

"…your nipper on the other hand…"

"…will come from good stock…"

"…the mare was a chaser and briefly a seeker, the stallion… well, although not exactly a trust-worthy bloke - has a habit of betraying his mates. Still all-in-all, he was a decent seeker in his time, or so I heard."

"Stop it boys," Arthur said. "Ginny is correct about this. Harry is officially family now, so you can't…"

"…We know that Dad - couldn't be happier about it in fact…" George resumed although the warmth and accepting nature of his words did not make it to the twin's eyes.

"…if we pranked the disloyal prat before yesterday, we would have broken our promise to _Ronnie-Jon_ as well as have been charged with criminal assault," Fred said with a huge smirk.

"…But now that he is related to us by marriage, the Potter-prat automatically loses the _Ronnie-Jon's_ protection, because what we do to our precious ickle brother-in-law is…" George continued.

"…outside the jurisdiction of our promise to ickle Ronniekins," Fred said finishing his brother's sentence with a downright evil smirk that made Harry's blood run-cold at their implications.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this mental family Harry?" Ginny said smiling and hugging her clearly worried spouse.

"Yes - Luv, I'm perfectly sure. Besides, if they get too far out of queue, I'll just ask Hermione to box their ears again like she did as a prefect whenever they stepped out of line at Hogwarts." Harry said smiling brightly at his twin brothers-in-laws as their conspiratorial smirks abruptly disappeared.

"Eat dung, Potter"

"We had a deal Mr. National Hero. You and that Brainiac-Slag of yours stays out of our lives and in return we stay out of yours. Bugger it all; even with the joy filled prospect of morally corrupting a niece or nephew taken into account, you're still not even worth breaking our promise. For Gin-gins sake though, we might be forced to accept you as a remote leaf on our Family Tree. But Granger here is dead to us!"

"Dead, buried and pushing up daisy's at the bottom of a Dung-Hill."

The mood in the room had suddenly changed from tolerably light, to dark and heavy and everybody, with the exception of the identical twin's, directed their looks to a frail looking former bookworm. Over the past few days, Hermione had gotten used to people looking at her with either concern or contempt in their eyes. Prior to yesterday she might have reacted to the twins looks of hatred and disapproval by retreating into herself, or backing off into a corner of the room and begin shedding tears. But that was yesterday. Since then she had heard Jon's voice once more and she knew she wasn't ... or wouldn't be worthy of him if she allowed herself to fold at any and every oppositional word.

As an experienced Ministry politician, Hermione had to carefully choose her battles. Her career relied heavily upon always taking the higher ground. But if there was one thing she had learned over the past twelve-hour's it was this – She would much rather receive the scorn of the entire remaining Weasley clan then to go through another seven years of no contact at all with a certain romantically confused Veselkin.

Hermione knew she had a heavy penance to pay, not only to Jon himself but to his entire family. It was, after all, she who had wrote the Book exposing the so-called 'Truth' of the Golden Trio allowing the reasonably respected Weasley name to be scoffed at. She never considered that people would view Ron's parts in her book as depicting him as a pathetic loser, or worse yet, a laughable buffoon, categorizing him forever as the 'comedy-relief' of the trio, as compared to Harry's Heroic bravery or her dazzling intellect.

With her jaw set, Doctor Hermione Granger-nie-Potter took five slow-careful paces forward and stood defiantly in front of her twin righteous accusers. She hadn't felt this exhilarated in a long time, seven years in fact. There was something about the temper of a Weasley male that made her heart quicken. But she had yet to meet one that made her knee's tremble quite like Jon did during their numerous and somewhat famous 'spats'.

If she ever wanted to be accepted again, she had to confront them all. Last night it had been Arthur and Molly Weasley, although admittedly Molly had been the worst of the two. This morning apparently, it would be Fred and George. But unlike last night Hermione Granger was not going to cower and snivel and wail like some weak willed girl. She was a Gryffindor. She wanted _'her'_ Ron back, and she was gambling that this Jon - as he now called himself - fancied the same kind of woman that 'her Ron' of old did, someone who had the backbone to stand up and fight for what she wanted. Not someone like Cho **_"hosepipe'_** Chang who reached for a handkerchief every time things got a little rough.

Nervously clearing her throat and doing her best to meet the twin pairs of hot piercing blue eyes boring into her forehead, Hermione visibly squared her shoulder's and spoke in a deliberately even tone. "I will not be ignored. You don't like me - that's ruddy obvious! Truth is, at the moment I don't like myself all that much either.

"What I did to Jon, was ... no - I'm not even going to **try** to justify it. Not anymore. Plain and simple, I made a mistake. Harry and I both made a mistake which has haunted us both ever since. I don't know how to even begin to apologize for the pain that you and your family have suffered, but you must understand that the pain was not just yours alone. Harry and I also suffered."

George sneered out a "Sod off." which was followed by Fred advising her to; "Go shag yourself." Twenty-four hours in recent time now seemed to have lasted a lifetime to Hermione, for the return of her long lost love had brought about a major readjustment of the Ministry's Chief Negotiators outlook on life. Harry had even once told her in private that _'her'_ Ron has once commented about a need for Hermione to; **_'Sort Out Her Priorities'_** - he'd been right about that, especially when safeguarding Ginny gained more importance than the new found love of her boyfriend. She had paid a heavy price for that decision and she was determined to never be that person again.

"Say what you will, we all know that I deserve your hatred, call me foul names, I can take it. However, I warn you so that you are aware that the old rules of the verbal abuse games you have played at my expense these seven years, has abruptly changed this week. Henceforth, I shall refuse to anymore ignored your vile heckling or accept such abuse without any kind of response from me. Out of guilt and remorse for the harm I have done, I have allowed you and the rest of your family full reign. I have made every effort to always be somewhere you were not.

I am painfully aware that you and the rest of your brother's and your mother have spoken badly about me and Harry both in public and privately among friends; I know exactly what has been said, you see, because the Ministry has ears everywhere. Only your father, out of all of you, has been polite enough not to revel in his animosity either publicly or privately towards Harry and I, even though I am sure he detested us as much as the rest of you.

"There were a few really nasty rumors spread, rumors that transcended mockery to border on flat outright lies. I also knew that for the most part these bits of slander originated from you two." Hermione said looking straight at the twins. "I never retaliated because, well, to tell the truth, most of the claims were always too ridiculous to believe by anyone with an ounce of common sense.

"In fact I have gone to some considerable trouble up to now, in refraining from overreacting to your imbecilely childish verbal assaults on Harry and me. And I have always tried to take the high ground morally by turned the other cheek, allowing you to say what you wanted to precisely who you wanted to because I knew it all came from anger, anger that was perfectly justified. You may never forgive me, and I understand that fully especially after the book was published."

"Bugger the Book! The ruddy Book has nothing to do with this." Fred shouted at Hermione. "People who are our friends, people who really know us ... who knew the 'real' Ron, all bleeding well knew that your Bloody Book is a huge pile of fresh dragon dung. And for those who didn't we couldn't give a flaming Knut about ... unless their customers and **only** then are they _always right_."

Hermione had to suppress a twitch of a smile. Only the twin's could close with a joke during a ... _debate_. "Regardless, I won't be ignoring your taunts anymore. Not anymore."

"Yeah? – That's all well and good, Granger, go ahead - bring it on. …Forge and I have been itching for a straight fight with you for a long time. Only one thing has restrained us up till now from declaring a blood feud.

"Gred, for Merlin's sake - - shut it! And I mean right now. You know we can't declare open war on Granger.

Hermione nodded in a steady fashion. "You have indeed been very wise to avoid open war with Harry and myself, up to now. For I can with a moments notice call in enough favors owed to me by other Ministry department to see to it that your little joke shop is regulate quickly into bankruptcy."

Fred smirked. "That's a sweet little threat, Miss 'Know-it-all', and truth be told we have wondered about the reason behind your forbearance. My guess is that what probably restrained you all this time is the same thing that has kept our wrath in check, - - the memory of our brother; Ronald Weasley. So until he tells us different, until he changes or cancels the promise we made to him concerning you lot, you and Potter Prat here don't exists for Forge and me."

"What?" Arthur said clearly confused. "Explain yourself, boy! Ron would never have asked you to ignore his friends."

Hermione looked to Arthur, grateful that he had asked ... no, demanded, the question she herself wanted to know but suspected neither George or Fred would be willing to share with her.

"**FRIENDS? -** Dad, how could call Potter and Granger…Ron's friends? George shouted, before abruptly stopping mid-rant to take hold of his temper and putting it aside. Then, once his composure was somewhat regained, he looked to his brother and shook his head in disappointment. "You had to bring up **the promise** - didn't you? You couldn't resist, just this once, when that slag bookworm went and pulled your chain."

Fred cheeks went bright red in embarrassment as he looked down at his shoes in shame and then in a tone that was clearly apologetic he spoke, but it wasn't directed to Hermione, nor his father, or anyone else in the room other then his twin brother. "I'm Sorry, Forge! I don't know what came over me - I just got carried away – I guess. But ... she makes me so angry. Potter at least had the decency to break it off with, Gin-gin before-hand. But, - her?

Blast it all, Forge. She destroyed him. You know she did. You remember that night, - what he said to us when no-one else was around. What we saw! She doesn't deserve forgiveness. She deserves a bugger-lot more than just the cold-shoulder routine that ickle Ronniekins asked for, but damn it all to hell – we did promised. When I think of the things I have wanted to do to that frigid sow my blood boils …She deserves ...""

"... Your right you know, I do deserve punishment for what I did to him and I'd be the last one on earth to deny it. However, you two have no right to decide what form that punishment will take, only Ronald has that right." Hermione said in a determined tone, that brooks no nonsense. "So if your going to talk about me…like I'm not even in the blasted room, then at least have the decency to call me by my name and not 'her' or 'she'."

Hermione's eyes sought out the senior Weasley. She knew she was a long way from being forgiven by him, but she knew that the twin's were as stubborn as 'her' Ron was. She also was aware that Arthur Weasley was now as curious about the _'Freudian slip'_ uttered by both of his twin children as she was.

As though reading her mind, Arthur removed the hands from his pockets and laid them one in front of the other. He then drew in a deep breath and released a tone of voice he had used successfully many times when dealing with his children while they were growing up and had gotten themselves in a state that deserved a firm talking too. "Now Boy's, I need to know right now, and the truth this time. Did our Ron make you lot promise to do something?"

The pair looked uneasy, but it ended up being George who actually answered his father. "No Dad. It was more like what he made us promise **_NOT_** to do. We just kind of took his _leave them alone_ concept and flew with it a bit further down the Quidditch Pitch, that's all."

"Yeah, - Dad. I mean if the slag and the prat didn't give a damn about Ron an' Ginny's feelings back then - - why should we give a toss about them now? They were the ones who made the decision that we Weasley's weren't 'good enough' for either of them."

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE**!" Even Hermione was surprised at how loud her claim was. Startling the small group she apologized and repeated her words more softly to the twin troublemakers. "That's not true. We never said that to any reporter, we never implied that to anyone, not in word, thought, or deed, that any member of the Weasley family wasn't good enough romantically. Not once, even for a second.

Bitterly, George's, voice assaulted the room. "Naah, you just prefer to snog each other senseless right in front of them and then run off to give exclusive interviews to The Prophet telling the whole bloody world how much '_in love'_ both of you were with one another. That nobody else came close to giving you both - - what you called at the time? That_ 'warm-and-magical rush of love and passion'_."

Harry groaned and Hermione's secure face faltered when she heard once again, the often repeated '_famous_' quote from that first up-close and personal interview that the Daily Prophet did on them when their so-called _'relationship'_ became public knowledge. It had been an awkward interview and both she and Harry had to push the lie hard in order to make it believable.

Their first date and other such '_romantic special occasions'_ that they offered up to the reporter had been total fabrications but when the interviewer inquired into the range of feelings that they felt for one another. Hermione and Harry had felt compelled to transpose their own romantic experiences with Ron and Ginny and just transplant those feelings to the name for their 'sham' romantic opposite.

That line, the one that George had just thrown back in her face, the – 'warm and magical rush of love and passion' were the ones Hermione herself had used in the interview. She had in fact used those precise words to describe the pleasant tingle she would feel whenever Ron had looked deep into her eyes, had hold her ... or kiss her. And then she had gone and with deliberate forethought mutilated that tender memory to describe her _'false'_ feelings for Harry. By forcing her to recall it now George had nearly caused tears to sneak out of her eyes. But she was resolute; she wasn't going to cry, not this time.

**HARRY'S, Point-Of-View.**

Harry saw Hermione glaze and become lost in the distant pain of the first of many false interviews that announced their 'love' to the Wizarding World. He decided that she had been strong enough for the moment and decided that he would once more throw himself into the fray. "Regardless of what you may have believed at the time, we did care. Hermione is spot on; we have caused you, Ron, Ginny your entire family nothing but pain. And you have every right to deny us forgiveness, but do try to keep in mind that we endured pain too.

"Maybe our grief wasn't of the same intensity as what you Weasley's suffered, maybe it was on a lesser scale but it was still agony. It is a form of heartache that I wouldn't wish on a Malfoy, something I never wish to go through again, and neither does Hermione.

"With Ron thought to be dead, we couldn't see anyway to make amends. We all lost something we valued back then. I lost the best mate a bloke ever had and Hermione her one and only true love. But things are different now, because with him back from the grave we're determined to seize this opportunity to fix things …after all; 'better_ late - than never_'.

"It's far too late for apologies Potter," George growled.

"Pish-Posh …George! You're just as eager to reconnect with Ronald as we are." Hermione declared with a half smile trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Don't you see - we all have '_missteps from the past'_ to apologize for. This is our change to take back that slice of happiness we lost so long ago. Ron's, return isn't something we should use to re-open old wounds or rekindle old grudges."

"Hermione is right you know", Harry said in support, "If anything, the return of your brother should be seen as a sign that we all do indeed have a second chance to take back what fate has stolen from all of us.

"Nothing was stolen, Potter. It was thrown away," George said with contempt. You want to make nice-nice to Gin-Gin and finally make her an honest woman – all well and good. You won't hear me or Gred complain over that-bit, but don't you dare think for one bloody second that you can put one of your Muggle _band aid_ over what 'she' and you did to ickle Ronniekins.

"The truth of the matter was that your secret love affair revealed in that charms classroom destroyed more that just Ronniekins," Fred continued, "Dad was crushed by your betrayal of our family and tried to do damage control by giving fatherly advise for his youngest son, the 'plenty of fish in the sea,' mantra that no one suffering a heartache ever takes seriously. While Mum said very little, concentrating instead on her outrage over being deceived by those 'uncaring brats' who had made fools out of her two babies.

"There wasn't any secret love affair. It was a fabrication – ALL OF IT!" Harry screamed loudly at the pair.

"Sweet Merlin …Gred, why didn't we see this before," George said very sarcastically, "after seven years of the same story repeated over and over - all of a sudden – but, not until ickle Ronniekins comes back form the dead – mind you! The whole Granger Potter love affair is **_'abruptly'_** all made up! Very convenient timing for this eleventh hour confession isn't it.

"Spot on - Brother Mine! Feorge here got that on the first go - didn't he, Potter?" Fred asked with obvious distain. "You **could have told him** it was 'all made up' at the time, but – oh hell no, where would be the fun be in doing that? Why deny yourselves the pleasure of watching our brother's agony as he watched you play sucky-face time-after-time - right in front of him in the common room and hallways. There must have been a perverse thrill in not giving Ron any advance notice – **what so ever** - before those **_lovey-dovey_** articles started to appear in The Prophet? You know the ones I'm referring too, the ones about how much 'in-love' you both were and your intention to spend every precious moment of the Hol's in each other's arms. There was enough sugary fluff in those articles to make a bloke ill.

Did any of you even once try to explain it all; - did you even send a single Owl to him over that last summer? George said piling on.

Harry was tempted to tell the twins that they had indeed sent Owls, or at least Hermione had, but what good would it have done, Fred and George would never believe that their attempts to explain in numerous letters had been returned unopened. There was simply no believable answer to the twin's charges that Harry or Hermione could make.

**GINNY'S Point-Of-View.**

Harry's and Hermione's faces expressed their guilt and remorse far better than any words could hope to describe. Ginny, who knew full well her 'new' husbands inner torment over this very issue, and because she knew she found herself reaching out to grasp Harry's hand to squeeze it gently in silent support. Harry had only learned, years after the fact, during pillow talk with Ginny after resuming their relationship, the full horrifying extent of the hell that Ron had endured during those last few months between the breakup of the trio and the final battle where Ron had thought to have died.

Ginny had remained silent during her brothers rant inside Jon's chess shop due to her own feeling of guilt over what she herself had done in delaying her brother and Hermione's get together during their sixth year. She was just as guilty as the twins in teasing her self-doubting brother over the romantically unattainable Head Girl. She had ignored Ron's pain and reveled in her parent's attention during the first part of his last summer.

"Being a light sleeper Ginny, on many a night and had heard Ron shuffling down to the kitchen at three in the morning, to get a dreamless sleeping draught or a bite to eat. She would get up out of her own bed and go down to the kitchen to try to get him to talk to her - which never happened - or just to keep him company. He was sensitive enough to appreciate what she had tried to do for him and would give her a small heartbroken smile before returning without a word to his room.

In hindsight there was nothing Ginny regretted more than her inability to help Ron that summer. She had her own breakup with Harry to deal with and although the attentive support she received from her parents had been comforting, she would later feel very guilty that she hadn't reached out to give comfort to her brother. She walked by his door countless times that summer and heard nothing but silence from his room. Part of her knew in her heart of hearts that he was awake and in there, silently coming apart at-the-seems.

What had made matters a thousand times worse was the truth in what the Twin's were saying. For a lot more fuss was made over Ginny at Hogwarts and at home than Ron ever received. She had everyone's sympathy and support at school, she was even complimented for breaking it off with Harry before he was caught snogging Granger. She got compassion and understanding from her peers, where Ron, on the other hand, was regarded as a gullible fool, cockled by the more virile Potter.

It was no different at home, she got sympathy and Ron received nothing but scorn and verbal abuse non-stop from the family, especially the twins. Even her mother had mocked Ron for his naive gullibility. Ron response had been to quietly accept the insults and scorn as if they were fully justified and Ginny to her eternal shame had piled on like the rest, at least at the beginning.

When she finally realized how the family's ridicule had added to Ron's own feelings of self loathing, Ginny found herself at a lost as to how to undo the damage that she had done to Ron's feelings of self worth. She watched with ever growing despair unable to help as his depression deepened, saw him express his angst and broken heart in silence. Either alone in his room or while wandering out in the paddocks just behind the Burrow.

Whenever she had half-heartedly asked if he wished to talk about his breakup with Hermione, he would answer in the negative, ignore her, or smile sadly and just walk away. Yet, Ginny, who had far too much of her own guilt over what she had done to her kind hearted brother, felt unqualified to interfere with the battle between the Twins and Hermione.

**And now, back to the center ring!**

**George's P.O.V. – explaining the Weasley male curse**

"I hate to admit this to people like you and Granger, but Forge and I were pretty ruthless toward Ron that last summer," Fred declared with a sad frown. "We knew Ron had it bad for you for the longest time and we had warned him, **_over and over_**, that in our opinion what our little brother felt for the cold hearted bookworm was all '**_one-sided_**.' That romantically speaking Miss know-it-all didn't even know he was alive.

"When he proudly announced to the family by post that he was finally dating the Gryffindors' frigid Prefect-Prefect," George continued, "we owled him right back and told him **_he was nothing more than just filler_** – a bloody distraction until something better came along, and we were right about that, - weren't we Potter?" George declared with distain, looking a Harry with an expression of pure malice, twisting the emotional knife deeper into the Chosen Ones guts.

"We even told him that we had a betting pool going on at our joke shop wagering on how long their relationship would last," Fred went on to say. "And then when Potter Prat here stole the **_love of his life_** – right out from under his nose our often repeated 'I**_ told you so'_** over the course of his last holiday made a bad situation for him only worse. We deliberately piled it on just like his classmates had at Hogwarts. We laughed at his gullibility, we made jokes about his romantic failure, we brutally taunted him every chance we had. We rode him - hard – non-stop, and then put him away wet, to suffer even more.

Sorry about this Dad, but the painful truth is, we Weasley males are cursed. We just don't have any luck with women; never have – and probably never will. We always seem to choose strong willed women who bully and walk all over us - all the time.

"We are fun loving blokes, Dad, always respectful to the ladies - just like you taught us, and look what our good behavior got us! Angelina cheated on her three year boyfriend, George, by sneaking out and shagging - behind his back – of course - that Slytherin bad-boy Marcus Flint.

And then there is the sad tale of our own brother Bill, only one nipper in seven years of so-called **_'blissful'_** marriage. Dad, do you remember what he wrote to us in his last letter to the family - you know – that stuff about - Phlegm's so-called; 'out of town overnight **_business_** trips that she insists on taking without her husband, even when you and mum volunteer to baby-sit.

The thing is Dad,: George admitted sadly, "…even flat-chested, plain featured, totally heartless _Birds_ like Granger here, didn't fancy _poor as dirt_ if _really nice_ blokes like Ronniekins all that much, - Witches apparently seem to prefer the mega-rich, hump and dump, kind of bad-boys, with multiple notches in their bed-boards like that creep Krum or the Chosen One – our National **Stud** - Harry Potter.

"Yeah - Potter Prat, that's right," Fred spat-out with contempt, literally spitting on Harry's robes. "We knew all-about the multiple times you've cheated on your Brainic-slag-wife, and we didn't shed a tear each and every time we heard of yet another of your sexual conquests, Harry ol' bean! Granger deserved to be betrayed in the same fashion as she did Ronnie-Jon, - one shag at a time. Even when years later our own Gin-Gin joined the queue to climb into the **National Hero's** bed, we didn't expect our sister to get any better treatment from Potter than any of the other birds he humped and dumped.

"The way we see it," George continued, "poor ickle-Ronniekins big mistake was being a nice-guy while courting a fame-hungry…self-promoting …high-maintenance slag like Granger here. As his brothers, we knew the git had romantic ambitions way above his station in life, because the always right bookworm was a one hundred percent material girl – and Gred and I saw it - right from the off.

We finally figured out that Granger was deeply embarrassed by Ron's lack of money and patched hand me down clothing that our pathetic lovesick sibling wore. That the Weasley family semi poverty status was the primary reason why during all the years she knew him, no once was Ron invited over the Granger home to meet her rich friends. And you Potter, by wearing Dudley's cast offs all those years – well…that probably kept you off the invite list as well."

"That's not true," Hermione protested. "I was just safer at the Burrow, with its wards and all"

"Sorry to disagree with you Dr. Granger," Arthur said speaking soft and calm, "but your home was warded as well, Albus arranged it early on. Truth is, your parents told Molly and I that they didn't feel comfortable as Muggle's around Magic folk and you knew this.

And yet in spite of this attitude of your parents about wizards, they did make one notable exception, didn't they? - At your personal request! I know as a matter of fact from a friend of mine who works at the **International Portkey Office**, that Viktor Krum was a guest in your home during the Christmas holiday during your sixth year"

Hermione stood there with a deer in the headlights look on her face by this news, as she had believed Viktor's visit that Christmas had been a complete secret.

Fred meanwhile, seemed unsurprised by this startling revelation. Paying little or no attention to Hermione's gob-smacked facial expression, in full rant mode he continued his tirade against greedy self-serving bookworm. "Didn't think we knew about that, did you Granger? And apparently, you never got around to sharing this little tidbit with Harry."

From the stunned look on Harry's face it was clear that he knew nothing about it.

Seems to me," George declared with a sneer, "that Potter and Granger both are really good at keeping uncomfortable truths from one another. One engaged in a secret Christmas tryst with Viktor Krum, and the other in massive post marital adultery!"

"Oh come-on – Harry – 'old chum'," Fred said with heavy contempt. "You don't really think that you were her **first,** did you? No-no-no, sorry old-boy, the Bulgarian beat both Gryffindors to that prize!"

"Hermione - is this true?" Harry asked clearly hurt

"Harry, - I can explain this - Viktor's visit wasn't the way the twins describe it!"

"But it did happen! He did visit your home and you did lie about it to Ron…and to me!"

"Harry - please - let me explain…"

"What's to explain?" George said in a mocking tone. "Harry was only…what…sixteen at the time - a mere **boy** - and you wanted your first time to be with **a real man, - - of say - - twenty**. Blimey Harry, didn't you know? There are some toff bookworms who only allow their knickers to drop for a really **_'mature'_** Quidditch seeker. Those few players who had a ton worth of galleons in the bank - although you're rich enough now, even famous enough, you weren't mature enough **_'at sixteen'_** to be first in queue - - to take our Know-it-all Head Girl into her first foray into **physical** passion.

"Harry, don't listen to them, - it didn't happen that way at all! They're making it sound like it was some sordid _one-night-stand_, and it wasn't." Hermione tried to explain but her sincerity was lacking and Harry's disbelief was painfully obvious.

"Shut it, Granger, its clear your ex-hubby isn't buying your **_just an innocent fling_** explanation anymore than we did. " Fred declared completely misinterpreting the reason for the anger that was now visible on Harry's face. "Ginny told us you went off on the Christmas holiday in a foul mood but came back all happy and full of giggles. If a bloke went home and then came back like you did, we'd say he got **lucky**, is that what happened to you Granger? Did you get lucky – at home?

**HARRY'S Point-Of-View**.

For what Fred didn't know was that Harry wasn't the least bit upset about the possibility of Hermione being sexually unfaithful - Merlin Knows - he knew better. Harry's anger was centered on the discovery that his long time friend and virgin ex-wife, had lied to him about her relationship with Krum, that he had been nothing more than just a pen-pal. Believing that, Harry had spent years trying to convince Ron that he'd had no cause to be jealous of the Bulgarian. Hermione's had lied and that meant Harry had been manipulated …and there was nothing that Harry hated more than being played like a puppet on a string.

How far had the Krum affair actually gone, was what now tormented Harry's soul. After spending years having casual adulterous sex with too numerous to count, National Hero - fame hungry - groupie witches, Harry was more than experienced enough to know that there were ways of having sex while still **technically** remaining a virgin. Harry had known for years from Ginny about the library snogging that fifteen-year-old Hermione had engaged in with then eighteen-year-old Viktor Krum and Harry had never thought less of Hermione because of it. But keeping the ten odd days she spent with Krum at her parent's home during 1997 a secret all this time, **implied, **as Fred was now suggesting that something had happened that Hermione wasn't proud of.

Harry had to find out the exact details of the **1997 Christmas 'fling'** before the twins spilled the beans to their back from the dead sibling. If Ron found out that he'd been justified in his Krum jealousy from someone other than Hermione. Especially before she and Harry had figured out how to do damage control, then Hermione's hope of a romantic reconciliation with Jon would end before it begun. Gradually Harry's reflections on this new danger to his best friends getting back together faded enough for Harry to once again become aware of the conversation around him.

"You see Harry," George said to a now refocused Harry. "Poor Ron found out the truth about Granger '**_the hard way'_** when he learned **some** of the details of her love-life with Krum from our sister after his hallway run-in with Ginny when she was caught red handed snogging Dean just prior to the Slug-club party. You were there for part of it, Potter, or don't you remember?"

"Unfortunately Ronniekins, being the _glutton for punishment_ that he was, went and talked to Ginny **again **on her own later that night in the Common room. And she being a true prankster that she was and seeing his weakness for the know-it-all twisted the knife a bit more into her brother by telling our lovesick sibling how she had seen Granger and Krum snogging like mad in a dark corner of the library during 1994, the Tri-wizard tournament year."

"Oh, Ginny, tell me you didn't!" Harry asked his new bride, but see her cheeks turn red in shame, the truth was obvious.

"With five brothers - all bigger than you," Ginny admitted sadly. "A girl learns to strike first, strike hard, and take - no prisoners. I wanted revenge for the things he said about me and Dean, and I got it – Merlin, forgive me – in spades!"

"Is that why he suddenly turn so cold on me, is that why he took up with Lavender?" Hermione asked stunned by the revelation.

"Yup, you got that in one, spot on Miss Know-it-all" Fred replied sarcastically

"Look you two," George said to both Harry and Hermione, "we as a family have had seven bloody years to investigate Ron's romantic downfall. Let us now share the time line we came up with." Fred and George said at the same time before altering every other line

…You didn't tell him who your date for the Yule ball was in advance…

…you implied that Krum had been coming to the library, just to talk to you…

…you showed up with him at the ball and had a great time…

…he invited you that summer to Bulgaria, and you have still to tell anyone whether you went or not… **_Forge and I think you did!_**

****

…you wrote to him and him to you, huge letters - contents of which still remains unknown…

…you tell both Ron and Harry that Krum said that _he'd never felt the same way about anyone else_

…Ginny catches you snogging Krum senseless in a dark corner of the library… which our smart sister wisely keeps to herself until needed.

Do you see a pattern here Potter, when it comes to Granger's love life, even her two closest friends in the whole world - were kept totally in the dark. Come to think of it - Granger never 'admitted' to snogging Krum's senseless, he was just a 'pen-pal'…just friends, but Ron found out different, and we're surprised that even today that your still clueless about how far she took things with Krum."

"We really didn't do all that much Harry, we just kissed a few times – that's all," Hermione said half heartedly.

"Shut it Granger, the whole school **_knew_** that our pathetic brother **_wasn't_** the first bloke you swapped spit with, that was Krum or the second, and that would have been oh yeah - dear old ex-goal keeper Mclaggen, so don't bother denying it now. Sweet Merlin, with you playing the field with Krum and Mclaggen sixth year - both at the same time I might add - how could you possibly get upset with Ron taking up with Lavender?

"Ron wasn't suppose to – not with her - he was supposed to be – with me. It was his fault that we didn't get together -sooner" Hermione replied with an embarrassed pout.

"What was our brother suppose to do, take a number and wait patiently in queue?" Fred asked sarcastically, "both Viktor and Cormac were older men, and it seemed to us at the time...that's…what…you…fancied…older…**_mature_**…**_adult_**…**MEN**."

"Besides," George added without missing a beat, "after Ginny told him what she had seen in the library and feeling he couldn't compete with a twenty-year-old, mega-rich and famous, **_'good'_** Quidditch star. He took-up with – and strictly on the rebound, mind you - the first girl that would have him. Still, all-in-all, the Lavender thing might have turned out to be a mere _temporary moment of weakness_ for our brother if you hadn't sent birds to attack him and then rub salt into his 'Krum-wound' when he heard about your under the mistletoe slap and tickle with Cormac.

**"IT WASN"T LIKE THAT AT ALL! - THAT COLLASAL GIT! – HE ASSULTED ME! – DAMN IT!"** - Hermione screamed, tears flowing freely.

"That's what you say now; Granger, but the other guests at the Slug Club party saw it quite differently," Fred said with thick scorn. "With all the gossips at Hogwarts that year, you had to know that your little mistletoe '**_slap and tickle'_** with Cormac was bound to end up being told to Ron. And don't even try to tell us that the idea of him finding out about a you and Cormac snog didn't please you, on some level.

Hermione blushed hard in shame and everyone in the shop knew that Fred's comment had been - spot on target.

"Look Granger, don't take this the wrong way, We have known that you were a self absorbed cow for a real long time and we were also aware that ickle Ronniekins knew all about your numerous character flaws and in spite of all your personal baggage was head over heels in love with you anyway, - Merlin only knows why! He never got any encouragement from you that his feelings were reciprocated. So why he stayed devoted to you all those years was beyond our understanding," George admitted, shaking his head in puzzlement.

"It just never entered our calculations that you would ever allow yourself to '_lower your standards'_ far enough to actually date - however briefly - our little brother. After all, not only was he poor as dirt, you considered him rubbish at Quidditch without a **Luck Potion** and stupid or lazy in all of his classes. All in all you gave the impression to just about everyone that you regarded him as nothing more than Potter's sidekick with zero job prospects.

"That's the one issue that Gred and I still don't understand." George declared in a soft puzzled tone. "Why…after years of barely acknowledging his existence, taking him for granted at every turn, showering him with non-stop belittling insults. You turn around all of a sudden and go from rowing with him non-stop, to snogging our little brother brains out?

Why in the name of Merlin did you **suddenly feel** the urge to do that?

"You really want to know?" Hermione said, seeing an opening.

"Well yeah, it's been driving us mental for years…you see"

What would the total truth be worth to you? No evasions, No lies, just the brutally blunt, honest truth!"

"What would you want in exchange?" George said suddenly suspicious.

"A fair shot at Jonathan Veselkin, no pranks, no interruptions, no interference."

"How will we know we are getting the truth?"

"Harry knows, because I have had years to sort out how, when and why I fell in love with Ron, but if that's not good enough we'll get some **Veritaserum**. So - do we have a deal?

Yeah, alright, you got a deal." Fred said speaking for both. "So tell us, why the sudden change of heart, why did you dump Krum after Christmas for our little brother.

Over the next twenty minutes Hermione explained the whole plan to protect Ginny and Ron from the Death eaters and how it had backfired by crushing Ron emotionally. Although Harry interrupted his ex-wife several times to remind everyone that he was equally to blame for this stupid scheme by the time Hermione was finished most of the fault for what had happened rested squarely on Hermione's shoulders.

"It's a classic tale, Gred," George said to his twin when Hermione had finished her explanations, "Once again a sidekick is thought to be disposable for the benefit of the hero and heroin

"Too true Forge" His brother replied. "But it seems to be ickle Ronniekins destiny to be taken for granted by these two National Heroes types. He is better off without them, in my view, her in particular. And as much as we love fairy tale bed time stories…"

Listen here you – Prats! What Hermione told you is true, and she is willing to undergo the truth-drug to prove **_it so _back-off now_," _**Ginny threatened loudly.

Oh we believe her little sister. The twins replied in unison …

…No one could invent such a whopper…

…especially Granger, who is not known for flights of imagination …

…as her soul source of knowledge comes from ancient tomes…

…however, our deal was a free shot in exchange for what changed the Head Girls mind concerning Ronnie-Jon and we haven't heard squat on that subject. If our brother was so irresistibly lovable how was it, a mere two weeks into what Potter Prat here called the **'LOVE OF YOUR LIFE'** could the same bloke be suddenly so disposable?"

"Oh I haven't told you yet have I?" Hermione confessed blushing hard. "This isn't easy for me…"

"Too personal to talk about?" George asked with contempt.

"No, I came to terms with my feeling for Jon long ago; admitting that I love him is actually quite easy. Telling you that you had me pegged right from the off – that's the hard thing."

"What, we don't understand?" the twins said as if in stereo.

"Plain and simple, I took things, particularly Jon for granted. I had it all planed out from …hell, first year actually. I would graduate from Hogwarts, get married and have it all! A devoted, loving husband, kids and a smashing career. By fourth year I had my life-mate picked out, all I had to do was wait for him to mature a bit."

"You fancied Ron in fourth year?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No, I think it really started way back with the troll in the loo and McGonagall's giant chess set."

"You thought about shagging our brother during first year?" Fred said

"Don't be gross you git, I was only eleven, if I wasn't ready for sex during seventh year then I defiantly wasn't ready during first."

"That was a little sick Gred," said George looking at his brother with disapproval slapping him hard on the back of his head.

"Any road, I had it all planned," Hermione continued. "I didn't want to get involved with Ron to soon, because once the snogging starts the pressure to do **more** quickly builds!" Hermione said shaking her head in regret over the memory of the pressure to put-out that Viktor quickly imposed on her.

I freely admit, here and now to a relationship with Viktor. However, I did not allow it to go beyond what is commonly called a slap and tickle. We snogged, several times, passionately, for he was an excellent kisser. I will also reluctantly admit, to allowing him to fondle me - occasionally, but only on the outside of my clothing, the slap part of _slap and tickle_ came in whenever he tried to slip a hand inside my jumper."

"You're telling us you never bunked-up with Krum."

"That's right!" Hermione replied.

"No sex of any kind…"

"No, not of any kind, Kissing and heated petting yes, but nothing more"

"And we're supposed to believe this without a truth drug, not bloody likely!"

"Believe what you like, It's the truth all the same."

"Well this is all well and good, but what does your chaste affair with Krum have to do with our brother."

"When I came back from Christmas holiday sixth year, I had gotten lucky, just not in the way you perverts think. I was in a very good mood due to the good snog I had enjoyed with Viktor. However, at the same time the experience felt wrong to me. Not just because he had pressured me about having sex, but because I found him to be a lot more self absorbed in person than the impression I had gotten from his letters.

He basically wanted a submissive little **bare-foot and pregnant** type of woman that worshipped the ground he walked on. He changed the subject every time I brought my post Hogwarts career as if it wasn't as important as his. Long distant love affairs rarely work and that Christmas I found out why.

"What does - this have - to do - with **RON?"** Fred all but shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I came back to school, with my romantic fascination with Viktor rapidly fading only to get hit square in the jaw by reality. Ron was never intended to be filler until something better came along as you claimed, that was Viktor's role to play. As I said, I had my sights set on Ron almost right from the off. In hindsight, I realize now that I had perhaps rubbed Viktor in Ron's face once too many times to make him jealous.

Wandering hands Cormac McLaggen on the other hand, turned out to be a huge tactical mistake. I tried to use him to get revenge on Ron when Lavender stole my man away from me, unfortunately going out on that one and only date with that walking egotistic was a disaster, it just drove my planned future husband deeper into Browns massive cleavage. I don't need you two twits to tell me that taking Ron for granted and thinking that he would always be waiting for me loyal and untouched, mine for the taking, ready to be snatched up at my leisure was a fatal mistake.

There is an old saying that goes: **_'You never appreciate what you have until it's gone!'_** It took me taking him for granted twice in six months for me to realize how neglect can destroy love. I took for granted my chosen life mate to the point where he just gave-up once and for all any hope of winning my heart.

"Bloody right, you took him for granted, you treated him like dirt." The twins chimed together

"So you're right about me - both of you! Looking back with hindsight I realized that by never given him any encouragement to believe that I wanted to be more than friends. He having seen my interest in Viktor over the years, and although I'd had tried to be very discrete about snogging him, It was foolish to think that I could keep something secret at Hogwarts."

"So, what you're saying now, as I understand it." Fred said to clarify, "old Vicky, - Cormac and even the great Harry _Frigging_ Potter – all three of them blokes were more or less, just a series of practice runs! Just sewing a few wild oats that's all – weren't you? Having yourself a bit of a lark, before settling down with our totally emasculated little brother, the long planned…intended victim – of your carefully thought-out future!" Fred asked.

"I wouldn't have expressed it in exactly those terms, but yes, I always intended to marry Ron."

"You're a piece of work - you are! But Lavender nearly ruined your little plan didn't she?

"Yes, it was a near thing, that. For the first time since I known Ron he was looking to snog a girl, that wasn't me. Lavender Brown was a wake up call for me, let me tell you. But what could I do, she had him and from all indications she was going to use every inch of cleavage at her disposal to keep him. I had lost the finest man I had ever met to a slag who wouldn't take him for granted like I had. I tried following Christmas to at least salvage our friendship without much hope for more, but then came his birthday in March, when he was poisoned."

"You heard him call out your name while he was unconscious" Fred said

"You heard it too?" Hermione said.

"You only heard him say it once," George replied, "we heard him say it a half dozen times before you were allowed in the room. The third time he said it and Mum heard him, was the time she insisted that you be allowed in to the room. Mum was right too, once you touched his hand he settled right down. She thought back then you two were destined to be together."

Hermione sat there and smiled at the memory for a moment before continuing. "That's when I knew I still had a chance. The moment Lavender broke up with him, I was determined not to repeat my previous mistake and well, the following night actually - during Prefect patrols outside the same charms classroom he later caught Harry and I - well – I – sort-of – attacked him!"

"Granger You – Shameless - Hussy!" Ginny declared laughing softly

"Well done Hermione" Harry said applauding.

"It was rather brilliant, actually" Hermione responded blushing

"Yeah ruddy brilliant" George spat bitterly. "But then, no two weeks later, in the same bloody room…he caught you and Potter red handed," George said coldly

"Yes" Hermione replied with overwhelming regret in her voice, "I had fallen into my old habit …yet again"

"Meaning, she took him for granted" Harry said sadly. "We both did actually! We thought our sham relationship wouldn't last long enough to cause irreparable damage. We arrogantly believed that we could explain away our betrayal of him and that he'd forgive us without hesitation… however, it didn't work out that way"

"Bloody right, he was devastated, all his dreams permanently crushed." George all but screamed.

"After you abruptly dumped your two week old boyfriend Ron, **_by cheating on him_** with Harry," Fred said to Hermione with genuine hate in his eyes. "We felt it our duty - as Ron's brothers, to make **bloody sure** that Ron **_'finally'_** learned the bitter lesson about expedient, **gold-digger** bookworms. So we never gave him a chance to walk away from the biggest romantic mistake of his life. To drive our point home we deliberately bullied him something awful as soon as he came home that last summer"

HARRY'S: Point-Of-View.

Harry had heard all of this from Ginny before, and he was always upset that Ron had received this kind of torment from his sisters and brothers. There were pranks and teasing but what Ginny did to her love sick brother went beyond the pale. It was also clear as Hermione's facial expression altered to shock and dismay that Harry had never gotten around to sharing the brutal verbal abuse that Ron received from his family with her.

Frankly, to tell the truth, Harry had never really wanted to tell her. Hermione already carried far too much day-in, day-out agony over Ron, to know that he spent his last months being cruelly mistreated by his own siblings, well it would have been more then she could bear.

And it was.

The female Politician stammered out the question that logic could not address. "Wh---why would you do that to him? If he was suffering like you said because of what we did, then why would you continue to pour salt into his open wound like that?"

Fred answered Hermione's question with defeated shame thick in his voice. "We tried what the Yanks call **_'tough love'_**. We felt that he needed to have his face rubbed in his romantic mistake just a bit, so as not to do it again. You both destroyed him and then walked away and never looked back, leaving us in the family to pick up the pieces.

"Forge and I had to watch as Ron mentally crawled into a mental hole and pulled the lid over him. You didn't apparently seem to care that Ron shut down completely that he lost all outward signs of emotion after his disloyal best mates turned the trio into a duo. We couldn't just stand by as he withdrew into himself and we desperately tried everything we could think of to get him to crawl out again.

"To do that, we needed him to get mad, either at us for teasing him, or at you two for what you'd done to him. We wanted him to react… yell, scream, and go into a rage... anything, except what he was doing. And what he was doing was surrendering... he was giving up on life. And we'd be damned before we let any brother of ours be a quitter, all because his so-called _friends_ stabbed him in the back.

"Sure we became _deliberately_ crueler in our comments," George continued. "Yes - we were brutal, but we were also desperate to get him out of his funk. Nothing we did however, nothing we said had any effect. He was behaving around the Burrow like one of the **_'Inferi'_** walking about like an animated corpse and we were getting really frustrated.

"Any road, one afternoon in late July, he must have overheard Gred and I talking about getting some long overdue Weasley '**_revenge'_** on you and Potter. Its funny really, you can insult Ron up and down all day long and nothing sticks, but just mention doing something to you lot, and he comes out of his shell faster than lighting.

All of a sudden - and out of the clear blue sky, mind you," Fred declared with a soft chuckle. "Ickle Ronniekins marches over to us and quite 'literally' drags the two of us – '**_by the ear'_** - to the far corner of the paddock for a private little chat. Once we are out of earshot of the house, he then outright begs me and Forge, **not** to retaliate on what you did to him. He made us swear on a Wizard's Vow that we would leave the two of you alone.

"I wish you had been there to see him - pleading with us, to leave you-lot be… blimey, I swear, you wouldn't even have recognized him. He was as pale white as a zombie – the living dead, so worn thin from weeks without eating that a light breeze would have blown him over. Seeing what you did to him, I swear to Merlin that the deepest level of Hades isn't hot enough for a pair of backstabbers like you two."

Panting, George took a moment to compose himself for the memory of his brothers sad shape that day still tore at his heart.

"We couldn't put him back together again, Damn-it…Merlin knows we tried, but in the end we couldn't fix a '**Bloody'** thing. Just to have him talk to us again and Gred and I found ourselves agreeing to anything he asked. Which ended-up benefiting you scumbags – by the way, for in the end we gave Ron our promise. That's why you have remained all this time _physically_ untouched. And Damn-it-all, in spite of very strong temptation to do otherwise, we've kept that bloody promise!"

It was clear from the emotion in which the jovial pranksters spoke and presented to the rooms occupant's that something of great significance had occurred between them and Ron. With fatherly authority, Arthur Weasley, approached his twin son's, obvious concern showing clearly on his face, just as clearly as his determination to receive an answer to the unspoken question of the origin of their oath to the younger brother.

Speaking in soft tones that did not diminish the parental power to compel obedience concerning what the twins had let slip, Arthur spoke words he would forever wished never were answered. "What happened, boys? Tell me exactly what Ron made you promise."

"Well first off - Dad, it wasn't just us," Fred began, "ickle Ronniekins made Bill and Charlie agree to this hands off policy as well. That's the main reason the family shunning both of them was accepted without argument. Ron had asked us…well begged actually, to take no revenge for what he referred to as his own failure.

"The colossal git had the gall to agree with us," George continued, "on everything we had been saying about his romantic prospects with Granger …"

"…ruined all our fun by doing so, I might ad," Fred declared with a sad smirk. "Forge and I have been scornful concerning women almost right from the off, they use us - we use them, no harm – no foul. But Ronniekins, being the misguided git that he was always thought girls - especially bushy haired brilliant ones - were special.

"So our baby brother suddenly becoming cynical about the 'birds,' threw Forge and me off our game, we didn't know how to respond! He told us that it wasn't Grangers fault that a bad tempered, overly jealous, poor as dirt bloke - in hand-me down robes with hardy a **_'Knut'_** in his pocket. Just couldn't seem to be able to complete, with **two** mega-rich, famous ladies men - and all around bad boys, like Krum and Potter.

"He told us that we had been right all along. That apparently – witches are more interested in the price of the robes a bloke wears on his back and how many galleons are in his pocket than anything **_'non-materialistic'_** that an average bloke could offer. Hermione, he said to us, had told him that she fancied only **'good'** Quidditch players, which we took to imply that she didn't consider himself to be a good one."

"Thanks to some cutting remark you made about him no doubt." George said looking hatefully at Hermione.

"Poor blokes like us Weasley's, he said to us, just aren't able to provide the kind of monetary gifts at Christmas and birthday's like Potter did over the years, nor could a poor bloke take their birds out to fancy restaurants or invite them to Eastern European holidays like Krum did.

"Truth be told, Forge and I stood there gob smacked as all our verbal abuse backfired on us. We wanted to teach him about coldhearted bookworms, not turn him off on all women permanently.

"We have been told, on good authority," George said with a smirk, "that there actually are nice girls out there, girls that don't take their boyfriends for granted. Not that Gred or I would be interested in any 'good girls' – mind you!"

"All we can say Dad," Fred continued in a more serious tone, "is that Ron went into a big rant on us that day. He went on-and-on about how witches say they are looking for a nice bloke and then run off and drops their knickers for the first rich and famous Bulgarian seeker they meet, blokes who can't even say their names correctly.

"**I never slept with Victor**," Hermione growled in frustration over what Fred and George kept implying.

"Shut it - Granger," Fred said with contempt. "Don't you see, it doesn't matter whether you actually did or didn't, because by not outright declaring in clear terms that you didn't. Your continued refusal to answer any question concerning your relationship with Krum, beyond saying that he was 'just a pen-pal'. Especially when Ron bloody well knew is was a lot more than that. Just convinced our jealousy prone brother that not only did you shag Krum…and we mean a lot…you apparently enjoyed this carnal experience so much …every bloody moment of it. **That you didn't tell Ronniekins, how bloody good it was, so as not to embarrass the poor smuck for his pathetic lack of similar 'bedroom skills'. **

"I never told Ron that he was unskillful in the snogging department! Because believe me he wasn't, just a single kiss and I was instantly randy as hell. " Hermione shouted.

"Did you ever tell him that?" Fred demanded to know.

"No of course not, it would have been too embarrassing" Hermione replied blushing hard.

"You should have, then maybe he would have felt his kissing wasn't rubbish, like he told us after you dumped him."

"He said that?" Hermione replied stunned

"Yes he did, but your snogging other blokes was the least of his troubles," George shouted at the top of his voice. "What ickle Ronniekins was really tormented about at the end, was who you might have been shagging."

"I never shagged Viktor, Cormac or Harry while at Hogwarts! Not that it's any of your business anyway," Hermione said sharply, interrupting the twins. "We told you the Potter-Granger love affair was a sham intended…"

"Yeah-yeah you told us already, blah-blah-blah. Besides you're doing it again! After all theses years, you're still giving conditional answers. Take a bloody moment and think about what you just said Granger!" George said throwing up his hands in frustration. "I never shagged Viktor - - - while at **Hogwart**s. Which leaves open the possibility that you shagged Krum's brains out. Until the poor bloke couldn't walk, while at your **HOME** during your 1997 Christmas tryst with him. As your home and Hogwarts are two different places!

"It wasn't a **tryst,** **Damnit!** – alright then, let me make myself perfectly clear – **_I did not have sex with that man – Viktor Krum!"_** Hermione declared trying her hardest to be sincere.

"You sound like some bloody Muggle politician, which means you're lying and we don't believe you!" Fred snorted.

"What does it really matter Granger, one way or the other? Even after he was poisoned and you knew he didn't love Lavender, by mumbling you name in a coma, you still didn't tell him you fancied him. Ginny told us he accidentally say out loud that he **loved you** while getting homework help and your response – "Better not hear Lavender say that" Blimey, no wonder Ron delayed breaking things off with Lavender. He'd become convinced by then that he had **zero** chance romantically with you. Especially, after he found out about you playing _tongue hockey_ with Krum.

"All I **ever** did with Viktor was snog - and maybe our hands did wandered a bit - **but that's all**!" Hermione admitted in a determined tone, "I am not and have never been a **_Scarlet Woman_**"

"You know Gred**, first** it was just a few kisses, **now** she has added wandering hands. Who knows, if we keep pressing her on this shag question, maybe she finally admit to what positions of the Karma Sutra she and Krum tried out that infamous Christmas holiday."

"**Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you…I didn't shag Viktor**, **the only 'man' who I will 'EVER' let inside my knickers is your brother – Ron! -** I wasn't ready for sex at seventeen!" Hermione admitted not really thinking before she spoke.

"Did she just say - what I think she said?" Fred asked turning to George, "Does that mean she is still a - - virgin?"

"You may not have been ready but Lavender sure was" Harry said trying to divert everyone from Hermione's Freudian slip, before they realized the implications.

"Oh really, do tell." Fred asked suddenly interested "And you know this for a fact precisely how?" The twin asked as the rest of the room turned their attention toward Harry.

"Well…Ron told me that she had aggressively offered to…do things with him, - several times. She even suggested a three way with one of her dorm mates. But Ron turned her down flat, saying he couldn't do that with someone he didn't love." Harry said with pride at the steadfast morals of his former friend.

"Blimey, he turned it down, just because he didn't **love** either of the girls involved? Gred, our brother is one sick puppy," George declared in clear disgust. "Curse-you, Granger, don't you realize how you have corrupted our innocent brother? Don't you see that his sick devotion to the vile concept of monogamy is directly linked to his never ending love for you!?"

"I pretend I didn't hear that last bit George," Arthur declared tight lipped. "Your mother would wash you mouth out with soap for that crack."

"Sorry Dad!"

"Lavender may have been a little sluttish at times, down right kinky, if she was considering a three way." George said shaking his head in admiration …"I wonder who she was going to ask?"

"Not now brother mine, you need to stay focused when in the presence of the enemy" Fred said pointing at Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, - sorry Gred! I just never realized how kinky that bird was that's all. What a colossal waste of impressive cleavage, I say. And to think, our pathetic little brother turned down the amorous advances of that randy vixen in favor of futile chasing of a nineteen-year-old, cold as an iceberg, no interest in sex, life-long virgin."

"I beg your pardon, what makes you think I have no interest in lovemaking?" Hermione replied clearly insulted.

"Oh I don't know, didn't you just tell us that your marriage to potter prat was a fraud. No wonder he was playing alley cat, especially if he wasn't getting it at home. Even someone of easy virtue, like Miss Brown, would have been better for our Ronniekins in the long run.' George declared. "You could have gotten grandchildren out of Lavender Dad. She would have been a better wife than having our brother spend the rest of his days - **_pining away - _**for an openly frigid and sexually **_unattainable_** know-it-all.

"Make up you minds boys," Hermione said with disgust. "One minute I'm a slag who can't keep her knees together and the next I'm frigid ice queen who can't pry them apart, - you can't have it both ways."

"We haven't made up our minds on that yet." George said with a smirk. "Besides, Lavender did have one quality that you didn't, and still don't. And no…we aren't speaking of the impressive 'size' of her bosom, although that's true too," George said with a smirk, cutting off the derogatory comment Hermione had been a moment away from making.

"Yeah," Fred declared, "Lavender, for all her randiness, did make it crystal clear right from the off, that unlike you she actually wanted to be Ron girlfriend. She aggressively went after him at the first sign of interest. She didn't give a hoot about Ron's bank account, nor did she ever even once imply that he needed liquid luck to play good Quidditch. From what Ginny tells us she did everything she could to make him feel, needed, appreciated and most importantly sexually desired. You on the other hand, even when you finally agreed to date our brother made him feel as if you were doing him a big favor.

"That was then, this is now! I am older and so is Ron, the rules for dating are one way for teenagers and different for adults. Am I not right - Harry?

"What do I know? The only semi-normal relationship I have ever had with a woman has been with Ginny, everything else was just one-night stands with National Hero groupies?" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders. "When it came to you and Ron I just thought that your non-stop rows, constant put-downs and lack of public signs of affection on your part - was the Head-Girl preferred form of sexual foreplay. After awhile, I got the impression that your big rows were some kind of **_' SICK' courting ritual_**."

"Don't try to shift the blame to the Potter Prat for your crimes," Fred interjected, "Sweet Merlin don't you realize that Forge and I were just as guilty at putting Ron down as you were. The only difference was that he knew, at least on some level, that our harassment was a form of family horseplay. Your put-downs the poor git always took to heart. But Harry's right, for once. You rowed with Ronniekins in public but never 'kissed' him that we know of. Now you claim that you've never had sex. Old Spooky has to be twenty five now, and as his long lost brothers we'd like to see him – get some – if you know what we mean."

"Boys, don't go there!" Arthur said in way of warning.

"Dad, bad form, Spooky deserves to get lucky, maybe even put a bird in the pudding club like Harry did to Ginny"

"Boys, I'm warning you for the last time."

"Come-on Dad, you and mom had six male children, and we, your offspring inherited your baby making appetites"

"Well to be honest Forge, we do the deed without planting the seed"

"Too true brother mine"

"Granger here apparently has no interest in **doing the nasty**, or hasn't since hitting puberty. So why give her a crack at old Spooky when there is zero chance of seeing any little sheet covered 'specters' floating around the Burrow a few years down the road?

"Your mum agrees with you, she doesn't want me to see Ron either…that should make you happy," Hermione replied.

"Smart woman our mum," Fred snapped, "but how our mum feels about you doesn't affect us in the same way it once did. My brother and I are willing to admit here and now that we did Ronniekins wrong while he was growing up. We deeply regret what we did to him during his last summer with us. Between us we messed up Ron's head good and proper, at least - concerning women.

"Like we said," George said with a satisfied smirk. "We always knew that there are somewhere in England, morally-upright – always faithful - constantly randy - baby making birds out there that would jump at the chance to hook up with a kind-hearted bloke like our ickle brother. We don't know any ourselves of course, but that doesn't mean they don't exist.

According to Potter Prat here, Ronnie-Jon or whatever he wants to call himself from now on, had already proven, when he was just plain ordinary Ron, by turning down Lavenders three-way invite that he's a dinosaur. His commitment to a monogamous relationship with a single woman and remaining steadfast and loyal to that one woman for the rest of his life is undeniable. Naturally, such a qualification puts any _disloyal,_ brainy, frigid birds that he might have known at Hogwarts off the list." George said looking daggers at Hermione.

"Excuse me, what makes you think that Jon and I are incapable of having an active love life."

"Answer: Spooky's fireball burn scars and your lack of interest" George replied.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by the know-it-all ICE QUEEN," Fred said with contempt glancing over to Hermione. "Forge and I don't understand why a bloke could settle for just one witch when the world is full of so many randy birds. Perhaps poor Ronniekins had one too many hits on the head as a child, which gave him such medieval ideas about the primitive custom of settling down and having children right out of school."

"You don't mind that some of us find the concept of Marriage neither primitive nor medieval." Arthur said with a sneer, as he looked at his twin sons with clear disappointment. "Your mother and I married right out of school. She will not be pleased when I tell her your views on monogamy.

Both twins shuddered in dread simultaneously in fear of their mother's wrath. "Look Dad," George said looking his father in the eye. "Settling down was your choice and Mum's. Ginny's taken that route too. And yes, - Ron **the teenager** clearly showed back in 1996 that he embraced the whole marriage concept - totally. But we're not talking about Ron, now are we?

One hour ago our neighbor, Mr. Spooky, was just that, he was a stranger who owned the shop across the way," Fred chimed in. "Now we learn that the bloke in the all concealing robes is the Fire-Ball-Hexed remains of our little bother. You lot seem to just assume that he's the same bloke he was seven years ago but why do you think that? Major body burns changes people, Lee Jordon got hit with just one fire ball hex and he became so embittered, we had to let him go, because he frightened the customers. Ron got hit by at least three, according to eye-witnesses, so is he really the same man now as he was back then?

"Don't invent problems we don't already have Fred." Ginny said with a chuckle. "I lived with Jon for four days and I'll be the first to agree that he's still as honorable as his teenage variation. Who else but a royal nutter would be the kind of bloke who would befriend a total hottie like Miss Quirke here, with no other motivation in mind than to give this delicious bird a sense of family?"

"I'm of the same opinion as Ginny on this," Harry said a small smile. There are way too many wizards who would have taken unfair advantage of an innocent and stunning beautiful girl just out of Hogwarts like Orla."

"You think she's stunning beautiful do you Potter?" Ginny growled in obvious jealousy

"Is this one of those questions like an extremely pregnant woman asking her husband if she looked fat?" Harry asked with a smile as he glanced down at Ginny's enormous abdomen. "I promised you to be honest about everything when you took me back as your lover. So – yes, Orla is stunning."

"Right answer Potter, stay honest and you have – a chance – to live to old age.

"I think Hermione is beautiful too," Harry said, "in a strictly platonic brotherly way. We were married - yes, but we never kissed or slept in the same bed. However, keep in mind, that just because she didn't do anything with me doesn't mean that she behave the same way around Jon."

"Your rambling Harry" Ginny said

"All I'm trying to point out was that Jon in his behavior toward Orla has been every inch a gentleman. But with the right girl, like Hermione here, in spite of his numerous burns. I'll be willing to bet that he'll behave like a typical randy git that all blokes are under the skin. His octopus hands will go everywhere on a bird that she'll let him roam, he'll always be touching her – and he'll be just as eager to shag as any other bloke.

"Ron and I were alike in many ways, when he was passionate about something, like a girl he fancied, he kept it contained longer than he should have. His willingness to take a total stranger into his life and treat her as a sister, like I did with Hermione is the same kind of man that any girl should be happy to have as a brother."

"And I am happy about that Mr. Potter. Jon has been really good to me," Orla said with pride

"So, Old Spooky is a ruddy peach! Glad to **_finally_** see that the Potter Prat - **_at long last_** - realizes that the best mate that you betrayed – had a moral center and sense of integrity that you and Granger apparently never acquired. Your somewhat belated acceptance of this great truth naturally, prompts the twenty-four thousand galleon question?" Fred asked turning abruptly once more toward Hermione; "Why is it Granger? That you personally never publicly acknowledged how '_rare'_ and valuable a bloke like Ron really was. Actions speak louder that words Doctor, and your actions over the years as a self-serving material-orientated bird and your apparent preference for famous bad-boys like Krum and Potter here, is just the kind of behavior that encourages nice guys like ickle Ronniekins into becoming womanizers like Gred and me.

"You Know boys, I've been thinking about the burn injuries that Fred brought up. Perhaps Ron – I mean Jon, is physically **unable** to - - **be** with a woman."

"Oh no sir, I mean Arthur," Orla said with an embarrassed, blush. "When I first interviewed for the clerk position, Jon was on the rebound from a failed romance. His scares were the issue of course. It was this heartbreak that prompted Jon to begin experimenting with Muggle make-up, contact lenses and wigs."

"Jon has had Girlfriends?" Hermione asked suddenly worried.

"Oh, Yes Dr.Granger, Jon has always been a bit of a flirt. He once told me that innocent sexual banter with elderly ladies was a great way to increase the comfort level of customers face to face with a man in all concealing robes.

"Oh, simply smashing! So Mr. Spooky is a ladies man after all, well that's just bloody fantastic!, even if these birds were older than dirt…which is kind of kinky in its own way …at least it's a start, something to work with. Fred said as he and George did a small happy dance in the display room of the tiny shop. "Now all we have to do is convince old Spooky to turn his flirting talents toward the 'younger' **_birds of child bearing ag_**e and **_The 'Good Girl Conspiracy'_** can go forward.

"Conspiracy? What are you two going on about?" Arthur asked suddenly very concerned.

"What Gred and I are determined to do now Dad. After Granger here gets her clear shot at Spooky as we agreed," Fred said in a grim tone. "Is to see to-it, that our little brother is finally hooked up with a nice looking …,

…caring,

…_devoted to her man,_

…**physically demonstrative**,

…ready to settle down

…One-man-woman. Naturally such a female would be the total moral opposite of you Granger.

"Gee-whiz, thanks loads," Hermione sarcastically mumbled.

Someone who'll appreciate his unshakable fidelity and not take him for granted like you always did." George said, ignoring Hermione's comment completely.

"I did do that, didn't I," Hermione admitted sadly.

"Bloody right you did," Fred said in an angry tone. "Our brother needs a girl who will put him first – well at least as much as any woman can. Forge and I don't mind the **_no-strings_ kind of _friends-with-benefits_**women that we date, like we said they use us - we use them, no foul – no harm. Because we are admittedly emotionally shallow fellows, who never wanted to settle down.

"Ron on the other hand, was the nesting type, Ginny use to tell us plenty of stories about how great Ron was when it came to dealing with the younger Gryffindors as a prefect. He was always a lot more approachable than you were Granger. He never talked down to them like you did, never overwhelmed them with too much information.

"Sweet Merlin, even we noticed his likeability before our departure. We're willing to bet that neither Granger nor Potter ever noticed how rarely the younger Gryffindors came to Miss Know-It-All for anything other than homework help? Our little brother on the other hand was an _easy to talk to_ – big brother - like figure to a house full of homesick first years to talk to. He may have called them midget or titchy, but that never prevented them from rushing to him when they had a problem. Right under your bossy nose, he showed a paternal quality with younger children that someday would have served him well, with his own nippers in nappies.

"Mr. Spooky, in his treatment of Orla here seems to display the same kind of parental tendencies. If we overheard correctly with our extendable ears, by arranging your marriage Ginny in Hogsmeade yesterday night, he reinforced his sense of family loyalty and his belief in the institution of marriage.

"Forge and I have long accepted the fact - that we will make awful uncles, always ready to spoil and corrupt into pranksters any family rug rats that crossed our path. We'll do it for your future nipper Gin-Gin free of charge!" Fred said smiling as he glance at his sister's swollen belly, while she visibly shuddered in dread.

"Phlegm already knew this about us, and that's why she keeps her son as far away from us as possible." George added with a knowing smirk.

"Face facts, little sister! You've always known this is true about us and worst yet you'll likely help the process along, because you're a bit of a prankster yourself. You'd never trust Forge or me to baby-sit your future offspring's, anymore than Phlegm does now; because we're openly irresponsible and bloody proud of that fact.

Truth be told, when it comes right down to being a positive influence on children, to teach them loyalty to friends, and how to play chess… well - that was suppose to be Ron's destiny …now wasn't it?

"Anyroad, with ickle Ronniekins gone, Gred and I became increasingly worried that there wouldn't be any prankster training with Bill's **_'only'_** child. This is mainly because; Phlegm and Mum never did get along, not all-that-well anyway. On the other hand it was commonly accepted that a certain French Veela always had a soft spot for our little brother. A potential, uncle Ronniekins, would have been the one member of the Weasley Clan that the former Miss Delacour would have trusted alone with her son. For teenage Ron wasn't the kind of relative to lecture Phlegm's ear off on how to bring up her nipper like Granger here would have done, given half the chance."

"I never would have interfered…" Hermione began

"Shut your pie-hole Granger! - We **_all_** know better, isn't that right Harry?" George asked interrupting Hermione. And much to her shock Harry seemed to agree with the twin's analysis

"Your ex-wife isn't the kind of person to resist putting her oar in the water on any subject, now is she? Ronnie, on the other hand, wasn't the type to just repeat stuff he read in a dusty old book. **He** would have shown his natural gift at parenting by example." George said with distain

"Alright, so I'd make a horrible single parent," Hermione conceded in a hurt but determined tone, "but married to Ron our individual deficiencies would have balance out. He'd fill in for my shortcomings as I would fill in for his. Marriage is a life long series of compromises.

"We have a deal, and I intend to hold you pranksters to it. But even without it I don't need to point out to you both that despite numerous provocations I have left you and your business alone, in spite of your attempts at personal slander, so just for my lack of response, I figure you owe me.

If the deal we made for the information I provided, somehow fails to move you to stay neutral in my proposed reconsolidation attempt with Ron. I will feel no hesitation in employing good old fashion blackmail. I have, **_in a safe place_**, several files containing evidence of copyright infringement on several high selling products sold in your shop, evidence which could legally tie-up the assets of your business in the Wizengamot for years.

"Your father is graciously allowing me the chance to find out whether or not Ron can move on and put my mistakes behind us, I strongly suggest that you follow his lead."

"Is that a threat Granger?"

"No Fred, it doesn't have to be, just stay out of this. Let Ron and I settle the unresolved issues between us in our own way and nothing will happen. Neither of you comprehend how important this second chance with Ron means to me. Win or lose I want that chance."

"We'll keep our word," George said, "You'll get your free shot on the goal posts. But do you truly believe that you can swallow your colossal pride; climb down from your high seat of power in the Ministry and live the rest of your days as a simple Chess shopkeeper's wife? **_We are willing to wager just about anything that you can't!"_**

"Hold on boys, I have a question," Arthur asked in a puzzled tone. "If you just found out mere minutes ago that Ron was alive. Are you now saying that in just the last few minutes you two have decided amongst yourselves to play **matchmake**r with you little brother?"

"Oh no Dad, we didn't mean to give you that impression. The **_'Good Girl Conspiracy'_** dates back to the last weeks of the Second Death Eater War. After Ron talked us into leaving Granger and Potter alone, Fred and I got together with Bill and Charlie and came up with the idea of finding the right kind of girl for Ronniekins. However, our brother sacrificed himself to save the 'Know-it-all' before we could implement it."

"Okay, I can see the concept," Arthur admitted with a small smile, "however it's in the execution that the problems pop up. You've admitted that you don't personally know any _'good girls'_ so where are you going to find this perfect witch? Put an advert in the Daily Prophet and then hold auditions?"

"You know – Dad, you have a great idea there!" George said instantly warming to the suggestion. "A well written advert would bring out the birds. We'd have to be honest about Spooky's physical drawbacks of course. Covered head to foot terrible scares is bound to make more than a few of the ladies squeamish."

"That's true my brother," Fred retorted without missing a beat. "However to offset the down side we play up the plus side. Apparently Mr. Spooky, our neighbor across the way owns outright an impressive bit of '_Diagon Alley'_ real estate, as well as runs a successful catalog business. And that doesn't even take into account the several years' worth of Wizard Chess Championship tournaments cash prize winnings, both here in England and World wide. Spooky may be a bit creepy to look at, but I'll wager his Gringotts bank account balance isn't frightening at all.

"You see Dad, it just so happened - that Forge and I recently entered into a friendly wager with a bloke who runs a joke shop in Paris. We were at a novelty convention over there and the Frog had the gall to bet us that the French chess master would win the world championship over our U.K. Lad. Being true-blue Englishmen, we weren't about to let said **_slimy frog_** get away with being better than us Brits. So we made a bet on the outcome.

Honestly Dad, we didn't know bugger about Wizard Chess, beyond what you taught us and the fact that our git baby-brother was ruddy unbeatable at it. Now, stuck in a wager due to National pride, we did some digging. Frankly we were gob smacked to no end to discover that old Spooky was a three time all U.K. Champion. Then we found out how much lolly Jonathan Veselkin made at the Wizard Chess tournament last week. Well lets just say…that there's a lot more dosh in that silly board game than we thought possible. And Dad, what Ronnie made last week…that's chump-change in comparison to how much he potentially take-in if he wins the world tournament in Rome next week.

"So that's where he went?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we think so." Fred replied reluctantly not wanting to tell the bookworm anything.

"Orla, is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Due the charm I'm under, I can't confirm or deny anything concerning your son's whereabouts …Arthur, it hurts me to keep anything from you believe me.' Orla said as a single tear ran down her cheek. "However, it is also public knowledge that Jonathan Veselkin, my employer, the _combined_ wizard chess champion of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland is expected to be in Rome a week from today for the all European Chess Championship."

"Then I'm going to Rome" Hermione said with grim determination.

"I wouldn't advise that Dr. Granger" Orla said in a matter of fact tone. "Security at the European Championships is extremely tight, especially for the participants. Although not as popular as Quidditch, wizard chess has its share of rabid fans. Individuals whose devotion to their favorite players parallels the devotion of the fans of the Muggle game of football which is also called soccer across the pond. Jonathan, as the defending European champion has already received death threats from the rabid fans of the Greek and Italian champions."

"Someone wants to kill him?" Harry said worried, as Hermione turned as pale as a sheet.

"Perhaps kill is too strong a term, but making him - 'unable' to participate in the tournament, - yes I can see them doing that - most definitely!" Orla replied. "So the tournament officials in Rome will be keeping Jonathan and the other players unapproachable to anyone not on a pre-submitted guest list.

"Jon doesn't allow visitors before a chess match, especially while he is in game-prep mode, so don't feel bad about his **_'do not disturb'_** attitude. Merlin knows, even I am not allowed and he considers me…well he did up to just recently, to be his only family."

"So your saying I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near him." Hermione asked clearly disappointed.

"Nope, - sorry Doctor,"

"Miss Granger, are you forgetting the terms you agreed to last night concerning your meeting with my son?" Arthur said his temper growing.

"No sir, - I didn't forget, in a public place and discretely supervised by someone you trust but not a recognized member of the Weasley family."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, and I appreciate the tension at home you're undergoing to give me my time with Jon." Hermione declared humbly.

"I don't want to make things harder for you, but words cannot express the amount of displeasure my wife will feel if she was to learn that you had your meeting with her youngest son outside of Great Britain." Arthur stressed firmly.

"Yes sir, I understand completely, in England, somewhere in an open park within London, broad daylight, nothing seductive."

"Muggle London, not Diagon Alley?"

"No offense sir, but among Muggle's, we will have a better chance to talk without fear of interruption."

"Dad, when can we run the advert in the _Prophet_?" Fred said attempting to interrupt. "A nice bloke like Ronnie should have options that go beyond settling for this anorexic bookworm."

"Hey you two, my employer won't take kindly to being pranked by his twin brothers during his first days back from Rome." Orla said worried. "And that what he'll think your little advert is if a load of gold-digging, husband hunters descend on his shop in vast numbers."

"She has a good point, boys," Arthur said turning to his sons for a solution.

"We'll keep the advert anonymous Dad, and not mention anything that will directly link the **Wife Wanted** ads either to his chess shop or Mr. Spooky himself. We'll even give Orla here finally say on the content of the ad and let have her sit in on the auditions with ultimate approval on the final selections.

"I get final approval of the wording of the advert? …Yes I can agree to that!" Oral said with an evil smile on her face.

"This isn't fair" Hermione protested

"Tough" replied the twins as one. So Dad when can the advert appear in the **Prophet?"**

"Not before he returns to England and not before Dr. Granger has her **first** meeting with your brother. I'm giving you a head start over the others, any more than that and Molly will have my head." Arthur conceded and then taking note of Hermione's worried expression declared. "You're not afraid of a little feminine competition - are you - Doctor?"

"No – yes – I don't know, I thought you were going to give me my chance with him?"

"I am, and my twin sons will do the same, just like I promised, but as you want more than friendship from him – and you do want that - don't you? Well if it's a romantic relationship you want with my son, then your powerful intellect will be of no use to you. You can't knock him over the head with a book and drag him back to your cave like in ancient times

"Dad, what in Merlin's name - are you doing?" Fred asked stunned.

"Giving advice to a girl I had once hoped would one day become your sister-in-law," Arthur replied before turning back to Hermione, "Ron has seen your brilliance back at Hogwarts, now it is time to point out to **JONATHAN** that you are also a desirable woman.

Your gender is attracted to a man by abstract things, flowers, candy, walks in the park, and a romantic candle light dinner's. We males on the other hand are very visual animals. If your physical appearance the first time he sees you again can't stir lust within him right from the off, then I'm afraid that friendship will be all you'll ever get back from him."

Looking Arthur Weasley straight in the eyes, Hermione saw the sincerity to back up the advice. Glancing over to Ginny and Orla she saw both young women nodding their heads in agreement.

The problem for Hermione was, she had never seduced anyone in her entire life Dr. Granger didn't know the first thing about make-up, perfume, or how to dress sexy. She suddenly felt like a fish out of water and panic started to build inside her mind.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said with an evil smirk. "Orla and I will help you turn temporality into the Scarlet Woman you'll need to be, - won't we Orla?"

"I don't know all that much about seduction myself, but I know an expert on this kind of thing that we can consult."

"You do?" Hermione said in a desperate tone. "You know a seductress? - what's her name?"

"Lavender '_Brown'_ Finnegan"

END Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Ten

Chapter title: Checkmate: Part one -**_ Divine Intervention_**

Category: AU alternate universe - PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 18,070 (plus or minus a word or two)

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with "**implied sexual innuendo" (**especially in this chapter, nothing graphic at all - but implied up the Was-zoo). Please recall that the main characters in this tale of mine are all in their mid-twenties, meaning adults in both worlds - Muggle and Magical.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's writer's block: I know it has been a long time between postings; this was due to my growing fear that JK will be doing a 300 Spartans on all us HP fans so as to prevent any more HP books from being written. For those of you who haven't seen the film it is a story of courage, bravery and self-sacrifice, the only problem is that in the end, all the Greeks are dead. My goal, which is now unlikely to happen - was to finish my tale with a happy-ending before book seven comes out and a lot of the characters in my story (if not all) end up taking a dirt nap.

Author's explanation: Any true addict of HP Fanfiction cannot help but be aware of the concept of alternate universes. As my humble tale is one and as my long suffering betas are happy to note that this is my second to last chapter on this story. I thought I would take this opportunity to pay tribute to two of my favorite Fan Fiction authors as well as the entire concept of alternate realities.

Ron Weasley **in cannon** is not the victim of Maxima fireball hexes nor is he all but blind. The Luna Lovegood you will read about in the chapter below will **not** be strictly **in cannon** either, this is intentional. I needed Luna's help in my story and as I have been told repeatly by someone I respect that I don't write Luna well, and so I went looking for someone who did. So I burrowed - **with full permission** - another author's alternate reality version - of Luna - **out of cannon** characteristics - because I greatly enjoy the way he writes her. So be warned

**Story Contest**: there will be a gift certificate awarded from 'Dragon End Products Ltd.' Fine importers of the world's best dung - to the person or persons who can correctly identify my tribute in this chapter to two of Fan Fiction best writers. This is a blatant plug for **their great storytelling work** – which is **a lot** better than mine – 'hint-hint.' I've also been told I'm addicted to dialog to which I plead - - guilty as charged.

Author's thanks: to Dennis, Mark and BuckNC for the patience they have shown beta-reading this wordy chapter.

**_PART ONE: Divine Intervention_**

Six days after leaving Hogsmeade and three days into the European Wizard Chess Championship, Jon was facing the most difficult competition of his career. It's not as if his fellow chess master's games had dramatically improved over the previous twelve months, oh-no, the problem wasn't that simple. The painful truth was that Jon was distracted with thoughts of a long lost love, and with thoughts of Hermione competing for his mind's attention, poor Jon couldn't give the proper focus to chess.

Jon had argued with himself that nothing had really changed all that much in his life, even with the newly found knowledge of who he had been those seven years ago. He was still the little chess shop owner that he'd been a fortnight ago, with one unofficially adopted shop-sister now engaged to be married to Daily Prophet photographer Colin Creevey. Soon enough all the excitement of the last fortnight would fade and Jon could resume his quite life as old Mr. Spooky, the nickname his fellow shopkeepers had given him.

Clearly, his peers in the **_Shopkeepers Guild_** didn't think Jon knew about his nickname, obviously believing that his fireball hexed burned flesh had somehow diminished his hearing. It was ironic that this demeaning nickname had originated with the same twins who had been the source of too numerous to count similar humiliations in his 'previous life.' It was kind-of odd proving that old saying true, that "no matter how much life appears to change, it still remains the same."

After several harder than expected chess games, Jon had progressed to the semi-final round. After spending the last twenty-four hours revising old chess strategy guides, He had decided to clear his head with a short walkabout in early evening streets of Roma. With no wish to be hounded by either his Italian security detail or rabid World Chess fans and with his trademark full-covering-robes stuffed into a duffle bag, Jon had left his hotel suite wearing one of his most successful blend-into-the-crowd Muggle disguises. He casually exited the hotel without a second glance by any of the Aurors on-duty in the lobby.

Wandering about Roma and acting like a stereo-typical British Muggle tourist, Jon was able to acquire a fine set of Italian crystal wine goblets for Orla's upcoming nuptials and a few outlandish tourist dishtowels for his favorite house elf.

Satisfied with his purchases and smiling for the first time in days, Jon was on his way back to the hotel, refreshed in mind and spirit, when suddenly his newly acquired calm was shattered, by a vaguely familiar humming voice.

"- - He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King. Weasley can save anything …Ronald - - Oh, Ronald - - Come over here and join me for a glass of wine!"

Looking about, Jon saw a woman in her early twenties with a 'wand' stuffed behind the right ear of her dirty blonde hair, setting at a small side walk café waving at him from a few feet away.

_No_, Jon thought. _There is no way that anyone would recognize me in a brown wig and brown contact lenses. I must have misheard what this woman said_…

"Hello – Ronald Weasley?" The attractive young woman said as she waved at him from a nearby table. "The Brown hair is a nice change, I must say, but I would go back to using the blue contacts, I really liked your blue eyes. They match the color of the German **_Erkling_** eyes during winter

"Ron looked completely complex at both how she knew who he was and or rather what in blue blazes an **_Erkling_** was. Excuse me Miss, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else… I'm…"

"Yes-yes - I know - You're also Jonathan Veselkin, the owner and operator of the only wizard chess shop in Diagon Alley, located directly across the way from your twin brothers slightly funny joke shop --"

"How do you know all of this?" Ron hotly interrupted like a wounded animal cornered.

Luna, completely ignoring his rude interruption and question continued on without directly answering him. "-- and England's reigning Wizard Chess Champion."

"Excuse me Miss, but what exactly do you want from me?" Jon asked in a practiced shopkeeper's forced polite tone that he only used with particularly trying customers.

"Oh - Ronald, I see things, I always have. That was the primary reason that people always thought of me as a-bit crazy. Even you once called me 'Looney' for a period of time at Hogwarts."

Suddenly a repressed memory reconnected inside his mind as a name linked to the face of the woman in front of him as a light went on in a dark corner of his mind. "Sweet Merlin's beard, I do remember you …Luna…Luna Lovegood, how have you been, you look fantastic. You were the only one out of my old friends at school who didn't make fun of me after…my breakup with…" Jon's voice faded to nothing unable to say more as the horrible memory of that painful time filled his thoughts.

"With Hermione …yes, Ronald, I remember" Luna said reassuringly with a distant look on her face. "Speaking of her, I was told, well…more like I asked – to come here and explain a few things to you. I came all the way to Italy to meet with you at this nice little café and get you both back on track."

"What?" Jon exclaimed stunned and rather gob smacked. "You came all the way to Roma, just to explain something?"

"Of course, Ronald, you see I'm a bit of a Seer, just like my Mum. I see things, lots of things. I also sometimes hear voices too, when people speak to me, people that none can see - not even me. I'm not like a Seer in the traditional sense, because they are far more limited than I am. Registered Seers are only able to predict things that will happen in the universe that they actually live in. My Mum and I were gifted…or cursed - depending on your point of view - by the magical ability to see several different alternate universes or parallel realities at the same time. Each one containing copies of all of us, you-me, Harry, Neville, Lavender and Seamus, but each reality having a slightly different destiny than its neighbor.

Jon, still standing at the side of Luna's table was completely mystified by Luna's admission.

"I was considered an odd-duck at Hogwarts, primarily due to my inability during my teenage years, to differentiate between the other realities that I see and the one we are living in now. My Mum warned me that my gift would be really confusing until I reached adulthood, as it had been for her, and she was so spot-on about that. She also told me that it would take a very special man to be able to cope with me and my **gift** - she proved right about that too.

"So you found someone special?" Jon said, more than a little curious at what had happened to one of the few people he actually remembered from his _'other'_ life.

"Oh yes, I am not longer a Lovegood, I'm married now, to a Hogwarts Professor in fact, and I'm also a mother.

"Jolly-Good for you Luna," Jon said, genuinely delighted. So when Luna nodded at the empty chair at her table, his automatic reflex was to sit down.

"Care for a glass of wine?" Luna said looking about for a waiter.

"No - thank you, Luna, I don't indulge in hard spirits during a tournament." Jon said politely.

"Really, I would think it would help you relax? Any road, I can't tell you how much I enjoy being a mother. I find my son to be full of all sorts of delightful surprises. I so hope that when my son grows up that he'll have the same kind of sharp-wit that you displayed at school. Did you know that Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure?"

"I hadn't heard that one before, actually." Jon said politely as he once again began to recall why he used to refer the young woman across from him as Loony.

"It's true. - - Where was I, oh yes, I remember now. My Mum passed on a special warning – back when I was a child - just before she died. She told me to never interfere with the various goddesses of '**Destiny**' or the three sisters the Greeks called '**The Fates**.' I had to get special permission from a whole lot of immortals to be able to speak to you about your children," Luna said in a surprising mature and deeply serious tone.

"_The Fates_, spoke to you about my future children? How can that be?" Jon said surprised, as he tried to brace himself mentally - for the wild story he feared that he was about to hear.

Luna didn't seem the least bit phased by Jon's skepticism; in fact she looked as if she expected it. "Yes, Ronald they did. It seems that you managed to make a few of the goddesses hearts fluttered when you saved Hermione's life a few weeks back."

"What," Jon asked amazed, for he hadn't saved Hermione's life, when all he really did was return **his** **ring** to her.

"Oh you should've heard Themis go on and on about it was the most romantic thing she's seen this century. You got quite a following of --"

Ron interrupted her rambling with a question, "And who is this Themis?"

But Luna kept right on talking and didn't even bother to answer's Jon's question.

"- - among the goddess watching you."

The truth was Jon didn't fancy at all, the idea that a woman or in this case a number of women watching him. His burn scars were always the source of his desire to be unseen and unnoticed, especially by the opposite sex. Innocent flirting with female customers was relatively harmless compared with the thought of a woman making a nauseated face when confronted with his real appearance. The real fear of the look of unqualified disgust on a woman's face when she saw him was what compelled Jon to stay fully clothed or in disguise at all times.

Luna smiled at Ron as if the answer to Jon's concerns was the simplest thing in the world. "Any being that watches over humanities fate for century after century would certainly enjoy a good romance story. And Ronald you have to admit, yours has everything. Intrigue, Undying love, Foolish mortal regrets, Heroic actions …"

Jon sarcastic wit gets the best of him as he chimes in about himself, "I was just a stupid chump git back then - who thought that actions spoke louder than words. Besides, I really don't see myself getting married anytime soon. And considering my burn scars, only a woman who is totally blind, deaf and dumb, would ever consider reproducing with me," Jon said with a sad pathetic chuckle.

"Honestly Ronald, it's been seven years since I've seen you and some things haven't changed at all! I have watched your alter-ego Doppelganger's, which is, just so you know, a German term for magical duplicates of people. - I have seen these copies of Ronald Weasley in over a hundred parallel realities and in each and every one of them you always underestimate your attractiveness.

"I can't spare the time now to try to convince you otherwise so I'll just cut to the chase. You are destined in this universe to conceive children. Your offspring's will have destinies of their own, for they are fated to do great things in the future, important things. However, that won't happen if I don't get you back in queue, because frankly, Ronald, your injuries have put you way behind in your reproductive duties."

"If I'm behind as you claim, why didn't you approach me before now?" Jon asked curiously - humoring his old friend, for he didn't really believe half of what he was being told.

"I wanted too, Ronald, but my god-mother insisted that I wait until you recovered your lost memories before I approached you. The last battle of the Second Death Eater Uprising threw the whole time-line of our universe out of queue."

"Uprising? …I thought it was a war, and a bloody costly one," Jon said with surprising heat.

"Calm yourself Ronald, I was there too remember?" Luna said in her normal dream-like serenely. "The late 'War' has many names, but don't fret about it, I'm sure the **_Quibbler_** will sort out the name eventually."

"Luna, please forgive me. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, my only excuse is - the ruddy horrible fortnight that I've just gone through, it's turned my world arse-over-elbows and even now, things are still a bit up in the air. Now you come to me here in Roma, literally out of nowhere - and tell me that I have to hurry up and start making babies. Come to think of it, you haven't even told me who the mother of my future children is to be."

"Really Ronald," Luna exclaimed exasperated. "Just off the top of your head, who do you think 'The Fates' would choose to be the mother of your children?"

"Hermione?" Jon asked in an astonished whisper.

"Of course, - Hermione! Don't act so surprised, she and you are paired together in more parallel realities than The Fates can count. You're her soul-mate Ronald, and she ends up with you ten times more often than anyone else."

"Anyone else, what do you mean by that" Jon asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Countless alternate realities, each one slightly different than our own, so it's only natural for Hermione to be paired with different people now and again."

"How many blokes does Hermione hook up with in these alternate universes?" Ron asked unable to refrain from feeling a sharp twang of jealousy.

"A fair few, but relax Ronald, the multiple pairings applies to you as well!"

"Really?" Jon asked somewhat stunned.

"As shocking as this may be to you to hear, Ronald, you were considered a prize catch during your Hogwarts years. In fact, when fate pairs Hermione with someone else in one of these alternate universes, you and I are paired together as a couple more often than not. The number of times fate puts us together is secondary in the rate of occurrence to those romantic pairings of Neville and I."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I suppose that Harry and Hermione get paired together a lot in these alternate-universes that you see, after all it happened here!" Jon declared with bitterness.

"Yes, you're right, there are even some realities where Hermione starts out with one boy only to end up with another, of course that happens almost as often as her hooking up romantically with Draco…"

"MIONE, GETS INTIMATE…WITH THE FERRET?" Jon screamed outraged.

"Calm yourself, - yes its true - I have seen them paired together. In fact, in one particular reality you catch them snogging during seventh year in a first years Charms classroom. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl in that alternate reality. Totally disgusted, you leave Hogwarts to study Dragons with your brother Charlie in Romania, sending back hilarious letters to Ginny, who of course, reads then to the entire school in the Great Hall and then…"

"…I never got the chance to finish Hogwarts," Ron admitted sadly unintentionally interrupting Luna's tale, "Spent the year after the battle in hospital. And while I was there, Hermione wrote her **_lovely_** book. "

"It was rather odd - wasn't it? She'd go on and on – making all kinds of disparaging remarks about the **_'Quibbler'_** not being truthful, when--." Luna said in a sympatric tone.

Ron passionately agreed with Luna's observation. "The Quibbler was ten times more accurate than her rubbish."

Luna sipped her Gillywater, grateful for the compliment before finishing her story about the different dimensions. "Hermione is actually not paired with Harry as often as you might think Ronald. In fact, when its Draco that she's paired with, he has to undergo an all but complete personality transformation, just to adjust to be even half-way worthy for your Hermione.

Jon snorted in obvious contempt that Draco Malfoy was able to be anything other than a completely spoiled, evil git.

"If the truth were told, I doubt that you'd recognize Draco Malfoy if you met him in the realities were he is romantically paired with Hermione. He doesn't behave like himself at all, for as you and I both know, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks cannot change the shape of their spots by force of will alone. For you Ronald, although it may seem to the casual observer at first to be an unnatural combination, somehow or other, you and Hermione always seem to fit best as a couple, it's as if you two complete each other. The 'Yen and Yang' of Hogwarts, two incomplete halves when combined make a whole. In most of the realities that I've seen, the main problem between you and Hermione most often boils down to your inability to find the courage to actually tell Hermione that you loved her…"

"That wasn't the problem here Luna." Jon declared loudly with obvious bitterness. "I did tell her how I felt! I told her several times that I loved her, loud and clear, before our first kiss or we began to openly date. Not that my true love confession did me any good, because she never - - not once - - said those three important words back to me!

"That's the conclusion that I have come to, that Hermione never told me she loved me because she was killing time until she could whisper her utter devotion into the National Hero's ear …behind my back, while she cheated on me. I should hate her, really I should, sweet Merlin above, why can't I hate her? - -" Jon asked softly, more to himself than to Luna, as a tear dripped down the side of his cheek.

"That's pure rubbish, Ronald." Luna declared in a tone that broke no argument. "Hermione Jane Granger, never loved Harry Potter, she was destined since birth in the universe we live in, to love and be loved by only one man. I have this on unimpeachable authority and from more than just one source. Face facts Ronald, the only boy she ever fancied or will ever fancy - is you!

"- - but Luna," a distraught Jon declared, as if Luna hadn't spoken, "taking what you have said to me so far - as fact - and just for the sake of this discussion – mind you! I think you might have the alternate universes you've mentioned - a bit mixed up here! Ask any casual shopper in Diagon Alley right now, and they'll all tell you that the very idea of Hermione Granger being in love with Harry Potter's sidekick-clown is utterly ridiculous. Her book also makes that point absolutely clear; she didn't love me at all in **'this universe'** and never did. She was always **_'Fated'_** to be Harry's wife - not mine," Jon said with regret,

"Ronald, you have it all wrong!" Luna said getting upset

"Do I – do I really? To be honest with you Luna, I don't even know for sure how I feel about her nor do I think myself physically capable of _making children_ in this universe. So I can't help but wonder if you're confusing me with dear ol' Potter and that it's Harry and Hermione who are the ones that are out of queue in baby production. The nippers with the fantastic futures that you spoke of so fondly - may well be destined to come out of Granger - - but with Harry as the daddy - not me!

"You've always had a hard time seeing the truth in front of you - Ronald," Luna said with disdain.

"I have to disagree, Luna," Jon said - trying hard to remain objective about all of this rubbish. "The truth that you**_ refuse_** to see - is that its Harry who's mucking-up this time line of yours - he's the bloke you should be talking too right now, not me. Let's review the facts, shall we? One, the goddess of Destiny you mentioned was the one which **_'allowed,'_** Harry and Hermione to get married in '**this' **alternate universe - right after Graduation! Two, - Destiny again, was the one which then **'_permitted'_** the newlyweds to stay married for six ruddy years which gave the "Potters" plenty of time to put Hermione into the pudding club several times. For the average couple that translates to one bun in the oven, every two years.

If, Harry - _the Chosen One_ - Potter, didn't do his marital duty in the bedroom and has mucked-up the future by getting his marriage to Hermione annulled, why in the blue blazes do you come and complain about it - **_to me_**?" Jon declared, shaking his head in patience-strained, righteous indignation.

"Freyja said you would be too stubborn to listen to reason," declared Luna.

"**Freyja**, what in Merlin's name - are you going on about, Luna?" Jon said trying hard to be reasonable

"To be honest Ronald, I don't pretend to understand all of this, but my god-mother insists that you and Hermione are fated to be together, but then again Miss Granger always did have the really bad habit of taking you for granted - - Harry did too, come to think on it! All your friends saw it happen over the years, again and again. It's sad really, that they would do that to you; after all you did for them. Although, speaking from what I remember of Hermione, this Half-Baked Protection-plan that Harry spoke of definitely sounds like something that the smartest witch of our age would come up with. Of course she would put Harry's happiness ahead of her own with you and you'd do the same given half the chance."

"She played me for a fool, Luna!"

"Wake up and smell the rosés, Ronald, it's not like you were attacked by Nargles. Girls have been making boys look foolish since the dawn of time; it's what we do, as a time honored tradition of the courting ritual! Besides, we girls don't make boys look foolish half as often as you blokes do all by yourselves.

Jon grunted in frustration

"We need to get back on task right now. - So try to be practical for a moment and think about this plan Harry mentioned. For example; …If a Death Eater shot a killing curse at your sister during the last battle, you would have stepped in front of it, without hesitation, I know you would. You would have thrown your life away without pausing to think of how much your dying for her would torment your sister for the rest of her days?"

"At least she would be alive to be tormented" Jon snorted.

"Exactly, and you would have done the same thing for Harry, as you did for Hermione, you would have taken a thousand Fireball Hexes to save your best mate's life."

"**_Before he betrayed my trust in him_**, yeah I guess so."

"Rubbish Ronald, you're too nice a bloke to just stand by and let anyone get hurt, its part of your nature to help people. Anyroad, as I was saying, isn't that what Hermione did with this protection plan, for both your sister and Harry - - the same kind of sacrifice. She deliberately put at risk what she had with you, after waiting years for your confession of loving her, and admit it Ronald, it did take years for you to work up the courage to tell her how you felt. Merlin knows we all saw you struggling with it.

Then after finally hearing what she had been waiting years to hear, she'd need a ruddy good reason to abruptly tossed it all aside and the way I see it, saving the two people who had been an surrogate brother and sister to her, well – it fits the bill rather nicely - don't you think?"

"Okay, for the sake of argument - I concede your point; after all, something of little value is an ease thing to dispose of. However, if Hermione always regarded Harry as her brother, as you now claim, - I am still waiting for an answer to my earlier point. If I was the destined to be the **_love of her life_** - why - did she end up married to said brother…Harry - - eh?"

"That's a good question, Ronald, and I strongly suggest that you get a straightforward detailed answer to that one, **_from Hermione herself_** - - before you start making babies with her."

"What makes you think I'd ever want to make…"

"Mother of Merlin, you're stubborn! Please – Ronald, - try to accept this, the Goddess of Destiny – the immortal witch Necessatis, or Themis as her friend and family call her. This powerful Roman witch, mother of three other immortal witches Clotho, Lahesis and Atropos, which the Greeks at one time called The Fates, have told me in no uncertain terms that you and Granger are going to be together, **in this universe**…really – really soon!

"You've spoke with the Roman Goddess of Destiny?" Jon declared clearly gob-smacked.

"Of course I have, Ronald, the immortals speak to me all the time, just like they did my Mum. Hogwarts the castle is a magical living entity as well and she and I use to have long chats while I was at school." Luna said as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Does your husband know that you have had chats with Hogwarts 'the castle' as well as the gods of ancient Rome?"

"Oh Ronald don't be silly, it's not just the Roman immortals that I chat with. And, by the way, they don't like to be called gods." Luna said in way of warning. "They started out just like you and me as normal witches and wizards; they just became powerful enough to conquer death, like Voldemort tried to do. They didn't like him at all, and although they are mostly beyond direct intervention with humankind, they did try to arrange things so that his attempt to join the other immortals failed. They still keep an eye on things. That's why I say that you and Hermione are destined to be together, that's why I had to ask them to let me talk to you, so that I could ease you into what '**Will Happen' - **really-really soon."

In response, Jon simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief

There was a big discussion among the immortals about you, Ronald, which took place around the time that Trelawney made her first real prophecy about Tom Riddle…"

"You know that Voldemort's real name was Riddle…How? It wasn't in her book - **_The Golden Trio_**!"

"I see things, remember"

"Oh, right you are!" Jon said in an half amused half worried tone, having forgotten for a moment that he was in the presence of a most unusual Seer.

"Anyway and just to demonstrate how far ahead the immortal arrange things when Themis's daughters saw what was going to happen. They decided amongst themselves that the Chosen One would need a lot of help in getting ready for his fight with Tom. They foresaw that he would have the courage and the immortals arranged for Hermione to cross his path to provide him with the knowledge to win, and that you, my dear Ronald, would be around provided the Chosen one with a living example of the good side of the Wizarding world and a reason to survive the battle."

"Oi, - hold-on there! - That wasn't my job! The whole reason I went through all of this was to protect Harry's girlfriend…wasn't it?"

"Well-yes, your sister was always destined to end up with Harry, just as Hermione was always destined to be with you."

"Okay," Jon said, in a determined to keep his temper tone, becoming increasing frustrated by a lack of straight answers'. "Lets just move things along then, - shall we? I'll tentatively - _agree with all you've said_ - up to now – if for no other reason than to avoid a row! However, with that said, I have to ask, if these all powerful immortal wizards are controlling things, why is this particular 'reality' out of queue?"

"They have Influence on events, Ronald, not absolute control. They nudge things in the general direction they have foreseen, but that still allows us mortal's 'freedom of choice' and add to that, the affects of Murphy's first law and sometimes things get mucked-up.

"They have waited as did I, until you had settled down into your new life as a shopkeeper and chess champion. They waited until all of your self-worth…self-confidence issues were settled by a series of successes unhampered by git brothers or a more famous best mate. They deal in long term solutions to problems, Ronald, and now the time for patience has passed. The Celtic, Norse and Roman immortals have combined their powers to get things back on track in this universe. Your finding Ginny on the old battlefield was no accident. The Gods didn't have to do anything to get Harry and Ginny married, your natural inclination to help you sister did that for them without any input on their part. It was a lovely ceremony by the way, and you were so sneaky with the two way mirror…"

"How did you know about…oh right…never mind!" Ron said answering his own question.

"Harry and Ginny are where they're supposed to be, with bun number one already in the oven. That just leaves you and Granger behind in this time line."

"The Celtic, Norse and Roman…'goddess' of Destiny knows how you and Hermione have suffered for the sake of Love," Luna declare in an all but disembodied tone, as if being controlled and acting as the voice of others. "**Danu**, sometimes called Morrigan, the Celtic raven haired witch-mother 'goddess' of all the Celts, with **Medb** the rather lustful and somewhat bawdy Celtic 'goddess' of war, have combined forces with **Branwen** the immortal witch sometimes called in Welsh folklore as the 'goddess' of love and **Freyja** the Norse witch-goddess of sexuality. These extremely powerful witches have combined their power with Necessatis and her daughters to personally see to it that a successful romantic ending is what we have here."

"We'll see about that! Now, won't we," Jon retorted defiantly.

"Ronald, listen to me, you have **_no choice_** in this. You will **talk** with Hermione; you will **listen** to her explanations with an open mind. The moment you see each other the urge to promptly rip-off each others clothing and franticly shag each other brains-out like a pair of Blibbering Humdinger's in heat - right there and then - will be all but overwhelming. The immortals that I spoke to, have all foreseen that your first meeting with Hermione, will occur in a wide-open public park in the heart of London. By the way, if I were you - I'd have a plush hotel room reserved and waiting nearby. That is, unless you actually want to be arrested by the Muggle's police for doing '**it'** in a public park." Luna said with a lustful leer.

"Luna, I'd never, well that is - she'd never let me … do that … to her…not in public!" Jon said feeling embarrassed as well as a little excited at the wicked thought.

"You don't really know that as a fact - now do you, Ronald?" Luna replied with a big smile "There is an old wives tale that says that intensive intellectuals in the arms of the right bloke can be exceptionally - **naughty**. My god mother has also predicted that for years to come you two won't be able to keep your ruddy paws off of each other …every …bloody …second …you're alone together!

Jon gulped a bit from the randy visualization in his mind.

"**This is going to happen Ronald**! Destiny decrees it and The Fates will see to it that it gets done. You have to understand that there are very powerful entities pushing this, Ronald. Beings of such immense magical power that they make Voldemort appear to be nothing more than a cheap conjuror. Besides, I mean honestly - - its not as if I condemning you to a Dementors kiss, this fate of spending the rest of your life in the arms of the woman you love, can't be as bad as you're making out.

"Rod nodded in defeat as he explains his feelings. I guess you're more _spot-on_ about how I feel about her, than even I realized. I'd be lying if I said that it would be a problem being with Hermione for the rest of my life. Especially if she truly loves me, as you claim. But that's the sixty-thousand Galleon question – isn't it? How would I ever know…for sure?

Jon paused a few seconds in self-depression before he looked up at the concern look that Luna was giving him.

"I was lousy at Divination, Luna, I remember that - thought it all a huge pile of rubbish in fact, and it's all this prophecy stuff, which is making me mental now - you know? I remember Harry hated knowing his fate before hand, and now that I'm in the same boat, I understand better his resentment at having his freedom of choice taken away.

"You still have a choice, Ronald, if you're willing to pay the price for denying fate. In walking away from this future with the girl of your dreams, you must realize that you are in fact, declaring to the entire world - that you **don't** want to be with Hermione?"

"Why me Luna and why all of a sudden…why did Destiny make me fall in love with Hermione all those years ago only to rip her out of my soul and give her to Harry! Why make me suffer like that? Wouldn't it have been better - for all concerned – including Fate for me to never have been part of the Hogwarts Trio? Harry didn't need a clown by his side to face Voldemort; I was already dead when that happened. Why couldn't Destiny just wait - until after these past seven years of not knowing who I was were over and behind me? Why go to the bother of destroying my name and my body and then move Hermione into my path for the **_love at first sight_** bit, like some perfectly aimed Bludger?"

"I don't have an answer for you Ronald". Luna said sadly "Destiny doesn't tell me all the reasons that she has for doing what she does. You just try keeping the time lines of a thousand different realities on their proper course for a little bit and we'll see what happens…eh?" Luna said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Luna, I'm just frustrated"

"Its alright, I'm a bit oversensitive where my god-mother is concerned"

"Your god-mum is a Goddess?"

"Yes, that's right. Her name is **Necessatis **and she is an immortal witch – not a goddess, I'm warning you Ronald, **_for the last time_**, my godmother really hates being called a goddess and if you get 'royally hexed' over this it's your fault not mine." Luna said giving Jon a stern look to make sure he understood that she was serious.

"My Mum's family was originally Italian, coming to England with the Roman fourteenth Legion in 60 AD. That is the reason the Roman deities are involved in this, otherwise it would an almost pure Celtic show. The Granger family came originally from Norway with one of the Viking invasions of England; I don't recall which one, which is why the Norse immortal witch **Freyja** is involved. She is the one pushing for Hermione to shag your brains out because – well…she was regarded as the Viking goddess of sex."

"Do I have any immortals on my side in this? Where did the Weasleys come from?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin Ronald, don't you know your history? You're as English as any bloke can ever hope to get! The roots of your family tree in Britain go back to way beyond the first written record of English history. You have all the Celtic immortals firmly in your corner, which I might add is the primary reason you survived those three Maxima Fire Ball Hexes.

Keep in mind though, that everything I'm telling you must be kept in the strictest confidence. You have to promise me with an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about the '**immortals'** I've mentioned. Chat all you want out my predictions, with me as the source no one will believe you anyway. But then again, I wouldn't be having this little chat with you at all if - Themis herself - wasn't absolutely sure that you could be trusted. That's a high compliment to your sense of honor as a man, Ronald. The trust of my god-mother isn't easy to get."

"An immoral witch for a god-mum, Sweet Merlin" Jon said shaking his head in amazement.

"Really Ronald, it's no big deal! In ancient Greece a lot of people can claim the wizard Zeus as their daddy. Any-road, if I'm already '**_in for a Knut _**then I might as well be**_ in for a Galleon'_** as they say - as I have already been rather indiscrete about the important stuff." Luna declared with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, I might as well tell you that the Fates are pretty much finished with Harry Potter. His highpoint in ultimate fame and glory came at the moment of Voldemort's death. Nothing he does for the rest of his life will compare to what he did seven years ago during the final battle. Generations of Potters to come will be overshadowed by that single historical event.

"Hermione Granger, also has peaked when it comes to glory and prominence, she will not become Minister of Magic like everyone thinks. The press has turned against her since the annulment. Instead of climbing higher within the Ministry, she like Ronald Weasley will only be remembered due to her Hogwarts association with Harry the **_Chosen-One _**Potter. In fact all of your mates from Hogwarts will share that same thing in common when their obituaries are written, "Friend, dorm mate, or went to school during the Hogwarts tenure of the hero Harry Potter."

"Yes, I can see that happening," Jon said in a shaking his head in sad regret "after that bloody book came-out, it doesn't take a ruddy Seer to predict how historians will see me fifty years from now. My so-called 'fame' as the comical sidekick to the great National Hero and his beautiful and brilliant first wife has already been set in stone."

"Really Ronald, don't be silly, Hermione won't be remembered as Harry's wife! The marriage was annulled – remember? It's as if it had never happened and history books of our time will never acknowledge that it ever took place. In fact Doctor Granger has only one chance left to leave a lasting mark on the Wizarding world beyond what has already happened and that is as the mother of your children.

"That's pure bullocks Luna," Jon shouted loud enough to startle people at nearby tables. "Hermione is bloody brilliant, smartest witch of this or any other age, there is no way in that I'll ever accept that her destiny has been reduced to the bare-foot and pregnant wife of a lowly shopkeeper."

"Very good, Ronald, and you're at least partially right, a simple homemaker was never to be her total fate. She'll have a fulfilling career doing important Arithmancy and Runes research, which will keep her busy all her days, but none of her discoveries will make even the back pages of the _Daily Prophet_.

Luna smiled a rather generous grin toward Jon.

"Hermione in my view always had one great weakness, a flaw that even the great Harry Potter never acknowledged. Every great Castle like Hogwarts requires a solid foundation to set upon, without it, the structure will crumble and fall. It has been your destiny all along to be Hermione's foundation Ronald; her corner stone. You have always been her rock in times of trouble, the emotional sanctuary that she could depend on when tragedy struck. I didn't have to be a seer to know this Ronald, a lot of your classmate saw it too! That's why your break-up came as a shock to so many of your friends for Hermione herself never really acknowledged how much she needed you until it was too late and you were gone.

"Without you forcefully coming back in her life right now to ground her, my godmother has predicted that Hermione will literally work herself to death within the next ten years.

She is what the professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts calls a **_workaholic_**, becoming so obsessed in a work project that she forgets to take the time to cultivate friends or even eat or sleep.

"It was you Ronald at Hogwarts and **_not _**Harry or anyone else for that matter - that managed to persuade a certain _class work compulsive_ student away from her studies - long enough - to have what little human interaction that she had during her seven year stay at Hogwarts. She needed you then and she needs you now a thousand times more than she'll ever admit publicly! It is her biggest fault, but doesn't make it any less true.

"Bugger" Jon replied too stunned to say anything else.

"I realize that this is a lot to take in at one go, but there are forces at play here that have far too much momentum to be stopped or diverted." Luna said in uncharacteristic seriousness. "I have had to pull-in a lot of favors to try to ease you into your fate."

"Not that I want to sound ungrateful and all, but why are you going to so much trouble for a bloke who use to call you Looney?"

"Oh, don't make me out to be so noble, I have a very selfish reason for doing this." Luna said with a warm chuckle. "In this universe, the one we are right now, your first born, a girl – which you will name **Nimue** will grow up to marry my adopted son Nicholas. Meanwhile - in a parallel reality right next to this one, my Nicholas will marry an American girl by the name of Sara Solo. So you see it has been real hard for me sometimes - to separate this universe from all the others, especially if they're really-really similar."

"I'm going to have a daughter?" Jon said as a far away look filled his face and he smiled.

"Yes, Ronald, according to my god mother, you're very fertile," Luna said smiling in return.

"We're going to be in-laws in the future?" Jon said trying to change the subject - feeling rather embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Yes and my baby girl Jennifer, who will be conceived on September sixteenth two years from, now, will grow up to marry Harry and Ginny's second son Sherman. We'll all live just outside of Hogsmeade. We'll be helpful neighbors and really good friends, although you'll never allow my Professor husband anywhere near tools…especially power tools.

"Neville becomes a professor?"

"Yes, he did - as a matter of fact, he teaches Herbology now. He took over from Professor Sprout when she retired three years ago.

"So are you and Neville happy together?"

"Oh Ronald, I am sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned how often I'm paired with Neville in other realities. I understand what made you to come to the conclusion that I married Neville but in this particular alternate universe he and I married other people – both of them outside of our normal circle of Hogwarts classmates.

"But you said you married a Professor so naturally I assumed…" Jon began, clearly confused.

"…And so I did, my husband however teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and writes stories – freelance - for the **_Quibbler_**. I went for a man of letters and Neville married a fellow Herbology fanatic. She's a brilliant girl he met on the Island of _Bora-Flora_, whose maiden name was Stickworth. By the way - one of Roslyn's and Neville's future offspring's will also be looking to you and Hermione as in-laws one day. For the Veselkin family will provide them with a book-loving spouse for the Longbottoms as-yet unborn baby girl, a boy which will share the same knowledge obsession, as his bushy haired mother.

"I'm going to have a son some day?" Jon said utterly stunned.

"Yes Ronald, and don't act so surprised. My godmother had no intention of allowing the name of Veselkin to fade away by just giving you girls. She has big plans for the Veselkin bloodline."

"Thank her for me; will you - Luna…please?"

"You're a good man Ronald, and my sweet husband has many of the same kindhearted qualities that you possess and is as much in love with the written word as I am. He considers himself a bit of a humorist in comparison to my more serious inclination for investigative journalism. His writing style is more along the lines of Will Rogers or Mark Twain, than a more traditional reporter and his columns in the magazine are very…**_useful_**.

"My daddy always reserves a space for him in every issue. Usually his column appears above the half page advertisement for **_Dragon End Products_** ltd. - A Dragon dung Fertilizer Company. Daddy says as no one wants the space above dragon dung advert, so he puts my husband's column there because they are so similar in content, - whatever that means." Luna declared in a dreamy tone. "My husband says he doesn't really mind all the much, because at least he's being published. In gratitude, my lovable spouse is even willing to help me run the **_Quibbler_** when my Daddy goes off on holiday each year in hunt for the elusive zebra-striped 'Albanian' one-horned Mooncalf.

"So, if I understand you correctly - Destiny matches us all up with people who we share things in common with. You with a …writer-professor - - Well - - that sort-of makes sense. Harry and Ginny because they both love to fly and play Quidditch - that's a no-brainer too. Then Neville hooks up with…what's her name again?" Jon said trying to sort it all out in his head.

"Roslyn, and her maiden name was Stickworth." Luna said, hoping that Ron's attitude indicated a growing acceptance of his fate.

"This husband of yours, did I know him from Hogwarts? What house was he in?" Jon said as he searched his fragmented memory for such a bloke with a writing ambition.

"No, Ronald, - you and he haven't met – yet! Enrollment at Hogwarts was way down right after the war, so low in fact, that the Board of Governors opened the school to students from outside of Great Britain. My husband was one of those, an American, from the uncharted wilderness of a far off in a place called **_'Oregon'_**.

"He's rather a lot like you Ronald, in the fact that he didn't think that any Ravenclaw, especially a brilliant '**_down to earth'_** girl like me" Luna said with a smile at her own pun, "could ever fall-in-love with a not-worth two-knut, poor as dirt, storyteller.

"Just so you don't feel too bad about thinking that I end up with Neville one day. He and I did do a little dating near the end of his sixth year, my fifth. We had a bit of a falling out over an **_Quibbler_** article that my daddy wrote about the effects of the Cruciatus Curse that mentioned his parents…and well, we broke up and my American spent a good part of Harry and Hermione's seventh year trying to get Neville and me back together.

"I take it he failed?"

"Oh he helped me find my true love, but it took me - what felt like forever, to get him to acknowledge that it was he and not Neville that was my soul-mate for life."

"Okay, - okay, your poking fun at how long it took me to spill my guts to Hermione, I get it, alright?" Ron said holding up his hands in surrender. "All blokes, everywhere, are romantically clueless; we all need a little nudge now and again…okay! I swear sometimes I now wish that the whole Gryffindor common room during my fifth year would have just gotten up and said to a nervous bloke like me - all at the same time - **'_Don't just stand there…Kiss her you idiot'_**."

"Really Ronald, as if that would ever happen in real life?" Luna said chuckling.

"It sure would have made my life so much easier - that's all. Just out of curiosity though, having never experienced it myself, exactly, how long did it take for you to tell… in loud and clear terms, **verbally** that is…that you were in love with your American?"

"From the moment I first met him to public confession, - maybe…three months!"

"Your Yank is a lucky sod; the girl I fancied never did get around to telling me," Jon then became deadly serious as he asked. "Do you think she will ever tell me she loves me?"

"She'll tell you sooner than you think if you just sit down and let her chat-you-up." Luna said as if stating the obvious. "Hermione always had **issues** on expressing her own emotions. I was as close a friend to her as anyone ever got and I saw it. She was more than willing to give romantic advice to others, like me for example when I dated Neville. However, when it came time to _'practice what she preached,'_ she just really stank at it. She never was very good with dealing with people, she liked books far better.

"You said the press has turned against her, what did you mean by that?"

"Honestly Ronald, don't you read the **_Quibbler_** or that Ministry mouthpiece the **_Dailey Prophet?"_**

"No, not really"

"Well if you did, you'd know that the wizarding world press has been crucifying your lady love something horrible during the last five days." Luna said genuinely surprised. "Its taken all my influence to keep Daddy from piling on with the rest, and even he has written several critical editorials on her stewardship as chief negotiator of the Foreign Office.

Luna then reached into the bag, resting on the ground next to her chair and pulled out the latest Quibbler. She opened it and then handed it to Jon to read.

_"Doctor Granger's brilliance in the technical details of treaty making is only surpassed by her abrasive style of management. Her indiscrete bluntness in the area of foreign affairs has made the United Kingdom as many enemies as friends. According to unnamed and yet highly reliable sources deep within the Ministry. No less than twenty employees under Dr. Granger authority have been sacked, demoted or transferred to other departments under her brief autocratic tenure."_

"Hold-on a minute. Since when is telling the truth, plain and straightforward a bad thing? We got nothing but lies from **Fudge** from what I've read."

"In politics and the affairs of state, lying is an art-form and plain speaking can lead to a diplomatic disaster." Luna said with surprising insight.

"I'm so glad that I never got into Politics."

"I imagine Hermione regrets it as well by now. Politics is a dirty cut throat game, my daddy taught me that." Luna said with a sigh as she reached down next to her seat and brought up a thick book which she pushed across the table toward Jon. "Look, Ronald, I've made and brought a scrap-book worth of newspaper and magazine clipping concerning the vilification of Doctor Granger in the British press for you to look over."

"Thank you very much and all that, but I just can't understand why the press would turn on her so abruptly?" Jon couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh Ronald you can be so **_naive _**at times! I've co-edited my daddy's magazine for a few years now and it's shown me the grimier side of the body politic. Hermione is no longer Mrs. Potter, and the moment her name changed and Ginny took over the title of Harry's spouse, Hermione instantly lost the protection that being the wife of a National Hero provided her.

"Must I remind you yet again that Hermione had trouble making friends at Hogwarts? Haven't you ever heard the old saying that goes "_Boy's don't make passes at girls who get A's in all of their classes?_ I was a girl in Ravenclaw and I heard it all the time. For Hermione it was a thousand times worst, I overheard a lot of gossip about her relentless drive to make all O's._"_

"What are you going on about Luna? And what does a girls marks in class, have to do with anything?"

"Oh, you are sweet; it never made a difference to you…did it? That Hermione was smarter than you! Luna asked smiling big in genuinely delight.

"It wasn't her brain that I wanted to – shaa - ah…snog, - Luna!" Jon declared - instantly becoming intensely embarrassed by his near Freudian slip. "It always amazed me that there weren't loads of other blokes in our year constantly pestering her for dates. Well, then again, maybe there were and I just don't remember - especially those brainy gits in Ravenclaw! She was **_so beautiful_**; her bushy brown hair framed her face - bringing out the fire in her brown eyes. She carried herself with such …grace and - when she had on my **_borrowed_** Weasley jumper, my fourth year one that was way too small for her, especially when she had her temper up …Sweet Merlin, she could look so downright - **sexy**… I just wanted to - -"

"Still insist that you don't love her, Ronald?" Luna asked smugly.

"Alright, Luna - so, you caught me out! You know better how I feel about my ol' school flame, than I've been able to admit, either to myself or to you. But how I feel about things - well - it's just not fair to her, can't you see that? I appreciate what your god-mum and her special friends are trying to do for me, taking pity on the burned-up trio clown. But why force someone as beautiful as she is, to spend the rest of her life stuck with a shrived up half-charred Weasley"

"For one thing, - Ronald, and I want you to actually listen to me for once - very carefully! You're the one and only wizard in all of the British Isles as well as the European mainland, who has ever thought of Hermione as either beautiful or sexy. And before you open your pie hole and mention Victor Krum, that arrogant pureblood nobleman only fancied Hermione for her potential as a breeder of highly intelligent children. He openly admitted it in an interview in _'**Quidditch Monthly'**_ just before he married some Hungarian pure-blood heiress. So he never really loved her, got it?"

"Okay-okay"

"Secondly, and I hope you won't take this the wrong way. Well you clearly haven't seen yourself starker's in a mirror lately, now have you?" Luna asked bluntly tilting her head slightly and running her eyes up and down Jon's body, before openly staring at his groin area."

"No, I haven't Luna, in fact I can't see my reflection in any kind of mirror, Muggle or magical."

"That's a pity, really, because if you could - you would have noticed the little thing that the Celtic immortal-witch **Medb** and the Welsh immortal **Branwen** did for you seven years ago. A little gift that goddesses provided that will make things more than alright for Hermione and will easily make-up for the burn scaring that covers the rest of your body." Luna said with a growing smile as she continued to stare at Jon's mid-section.

Even fully dressed - Jonathan suddenly became very self-conscious about where Luna was staring.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

"I told you, Ronald. I can see and hear things that other people can not." Luna said with in a matter of fact - nothing unusual about it tone.

"Are you by any chance, trying to imply that you can see through the table we are sitting at, as well as my clothing?" Jon said uncomfortably attempting to make a joke.

"Why yes, Ronald as a matter of fact I can," in a casual tone of voice as if she had been asked if she could see the color red. And from what I have seen, when you're – **_relaxed_**," Luna said with a small - appraising smile. Well, let's just say that your Hermione will be one very happy witch when she finally gets her hands on – **things**!" Luna said in complete candor to a totally gob-smacked Jonathan.

"This is impossible" Jon said, thinking out loud.

"Not for me it isn't?" Luna said with an extra bright smile. "By the way, Ronald, where-ever did you get those **_Chudley Cannons_** boxers? My little Nicholas is only five, but he's already a huge fan. His love of your favorite team will undoubtedly earn him huge points with his future father-in-law!"

"Bloody hell Luna - look somewhere else - will you please!" Jon said as he covered himself.

"Honestly, Ronald! How can you possibly feel embarrassed about this? We're both in our mid-twenties; **we're adults - for Merlin's sake**. I have a husband and a child, so quit acting like a never been kissed teenager! Any-way, as I was saying - I have always had the ability to see through clothing and it was always kind of fun, listening to the boastful boys back at Hogwarts, knowing full well, who did and did not have anything to actually boast about."

"Luna – Sweet Merlin - Please!"

"Relax Ronald…you have absolutely **_nothing_** to be embarrassed about, **believe me!** By the way, I take it you and Hermione hadn't gone very far…physically, before she came up with that dumb protection plan of her's?

A totally embarrassed and yet somewhat pleased and reassured about his manliness, Jon, could do no more than nod in agreement.

"Well lets just say, that if she had let her hands do a bit of…wandering when you were…_in the mood_" back then," Luna said in a tone that indicated high regard. "That stupid plan of hers would have never seen the light of day."

"Oh Merlin" Jon moaned

"I just think that you owe Celtic and Welsh immortals a huge debt of gratitude for the pains they went through to see to that your **bits** remained totally untouched by three powerful fire-ball hexes.

"Alright, I get the point…" Jon groaned.

"No, Ronald, it will be Hermione who'll **_get the point_**, as often as she can - I'll wager! I really didn't understand at the time, why my god-mother had insisted that you and Hermione will shag like a pair of rabbits for a solid week, but I do now. It's like the story of '**Goldilocks and the three Bears,'** not painfully too big - nor too small to feel…but just right!"

"Luna - please! You're killing me here!"

"Oh yes, I must remember to thank my god-mother for pairing us in alternative realities Ronald…yes - must thank her for that." Luna said thinking out loud.

"I'll get you a dozen sets of Cannons underwear if you just stop"

"Alright – Ronald – I'll stop teasing you! But in exchange I'll want a half-dozen sets of Boys 'Y' style briefs, sized for a five year old, please, standard cut" Luna said with a smug look.

"Anything," Jon said surrendering to the inescapable.

"Well, it looks like my work is done here! I have done what my god mother wanted me to do. You have now come to accept that your feelings for Hermione aren't as unclear as you first thought, in fact; your love for her hasn't changed at all. So you have no valid excuses for not taking advantage of the nudge The Fates are about to provide you with. Good Luck Ronald - to both of you.

"Yeah-yeah, thanks - I think?" Jon said his head beginning to pound with a rapidly growing headache.

"I really don't understand why you feel uncomfortable about this, Ronald" Luna said slightly confused as she stood up. "I have just assured you that you will become romantically involved with the same girl you have been in hopelessly in love with since fourth year. At the same time I have reassured you that there is no anatomical reason which would prevent a physical relationship that will be **_extremely satisfying_** to both of you. Finally, I have passed on a prophecy which states that you'll have healthy children in your future who will simply adore you. Honestly, Ronald, what more do you want from life?"

"I not ungrateful Luna, and please pass on my thanks to your god-mum and her friends, but why isn't there anything they can do to clear my name?"

"Sorry Ronald, but both Destiny and the three Fates agree, that the world view of the youngest Weasley as the sidekick clown of the Golden Trio of Hogwarts must remain for the most part unaltered. The old you - had his part to play in history and you have fulfilled that role very well," Luna said this and then she beheld Jon's shoulders slump in disappointment. "However, I can also tell you that although fate is finished with Ronald Weasley, the road to ultimate fame and glory for Jonathan Veselkin Wizard Chess Champion of the U. K. has yet to be reached."

"Really?" Jon said his head lifting and his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes - Jonathan," Luna said calling him by his new name for the first time - as if on switch had been turned off and another turned on. "The old Ronald is a part of you, and always will be, but he is also - most definitely - in your past. Veselkin is your future, Jon, and it will be that name that Hermione will joyfully share."

"I want to believe you Luna, you'll never know how much."

"Then don't fight Destiny," Luna said with a smile. "Read the clippings I gave you, Hermione is rapidly becoming isolated as the most publicly despised person in England. Someone had to be blamed for her failed marriage with Chosen One and as Harry is the great National Hero and therefore politically untouchable. The press and the media have decided amongst themselves that Doctor Granger would take the fall for the failure of the marriage."

"Honestly, Luna, how bad has been for her?"

"Several unsigned letters to the editor in the Daily Prophet has contained death threats!" Luna said once again serious. "Her lack of people skills has made her many enemies and very few if any friends within the Ministry. No longer a Potter, those envious of her power her backstabbing co-workers are undermining her accomplishments by claiming that Hermione plagiarized their research.

"That's an outright lie,"

"Well of course - it is! I'm an assistant-editor of a popular magazine and I know. Politics like public opinion changes with the wind. At the moment there is a full court press to get Hermione sacked, both from within the Ministry and without. The good reputation of the National Hero is vital to the well-being of the country; Hermione's reputation is being sacrificed to keep Harry's clean."

"What's the Great and Mighty Potter doing about all this?" Jon said becoming angry again.

"At first nothing, but then that was your fault as I understand it. You're the one who gave your little sister and her new husband a five day all expenses paid honeymoon." Luna said. "Once Harry and Ginny came back, his protests concerning his share of the blame for the most part went unreported.

"You know everything – don't you?"

Luna didn't even make a different facial expression before she answered him. "Like I told you, Jonathan…I see things."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I keep forgetting!" Jon said with a smile.

"Hermione needs you more than ever now, almost as much as you need her. You have felt empty inside for far too long and she has suffered that same incompleteness that you have. End the pain - fulfill your destiny Jon and fill the empty places in both your hearts."

"Easier said than done, Luna"

"Ruthlessly hounded by the press, Hermione has been forced into hiding for her own safety."

"Where, do you know?"

"Yes I do, but - I 'm not going to tell you. You love her, so seek her out - remember Destiny helps most - those that help themselves." Luna said as she rose from the table walked around it to hug her old friend. "Goodbye Ronald, you were a good friend to me at school and I will miss you. And with that sad farewell behind me, I can now happily say - Hello, Jonathan! We have only just met, but I can see a time when you and I will be even closer friends and great neighbors, and I mean very soon."

Luna wait, what's your married name now?

"It's Hemmingway, Jon; in this particular **alternate universe** I married - Spenser Robert Hemmingway.

Meanwhile back in England

**'Galatea – The Wizarding version of Pygmalion'.**

"Frankly Orla, I don't know how you talked me into this." Lavender declared with overstrained patience mixed with a healthy dose of frustration.

"Oh that was really easy, Colin told me that your advert in the Prophet proudly boasted that your; '**Brown & Patil, Beauty and Fashion Emporium Ltd**.' Of Diagon Alley London, could and I quote: _Turn the most hideous Hag alive into a beautiful fashion model."_

"Yes, I know," replied Lavender clearly embarrassed. "However, even an ugliest Hag living can offer me something to work with! They were at one time normal girls and turned into Hags by a random vicious hex which only targets girls suffering from extreme vanity. At least they had, _at some point,_ a clear idea of what it is like to be an attractive woman.

"Granger here, never cared about 'feminine wiles', because being as brilliant in Runes and Arithmancy as she was in everything else. She didn't really require looks to influence marks in a Professor's class. Not needing boys to stroke her ego either, she never needed any detailed knowledge of make-up or how to turn an ordinary Hogwarts girls uniform into something that looked even remotely sexy. You wore those hideous things yourself Orla, so you know how hard it was to get a boy to notice you while wearing them". Lavender said lecturing Orla with scorn and contempt in her voice.

**"**With the uniform disadvantage, it took Patil and me several years to work out that getting the blokes attention really boiled down to **_presentation and attitude_**. Thinking about ways to be attractive to boys was a full time chore for most Hogwarts girls fifth year and up, but such **_girly nonsense_** never entered Miss perfect-Prefect's head.

Lavender crossed her arms over her chest in a show of defiant refusal to help Orla.

"To be absolutely honest about it though, drat it all, the flat chested bint, Know-it-all, didn't need to waste any time to figure out her femininity - not really. Right from the off…and without any visible effort on her part, Granger had the two best looking boys in our year wrapped around her baby finger." Lavender said in a soft growl of resentment.

"You don't still blame her for what happened between you and Weasley, do you?" Orla asked, for by now she was a bit exasperated with Lavender's attitude. "Colin told me that you were all over Weasley, like marmalade on a crumpet, when he was your boyfriend. **'Clingy'** Colin called it, something Ronald obviously didn't desire in a woman, but luckily for you, that kind of obsessive possessiveness was exactly what Seamus Finnigan wanted. So it all worked for the best in the end."

Lavender refused to see Orla's logic, preferring instead to hold on to a seven year old grudge.

"Didn't end all that well for Weasley - now did it," Lavender snapped back suddenly all defensive. "She stole Ron back from me **_out of spite_** and then promptly dumped him within a fortnight. After that - I really felt sorry for the poor sod. He lusted after her all those years - - and for what? He never got anywhere with her. And if even half the rumors I've heard are true, the great Harry Potter didn't either. I've been told our National Hero can get into any bird's knickers in England - except for his wife's."

"This thick resentment I sense pouring off of you - is it over Potter or Weasley?" Orla asked in a semi-growl with her claws clearly out. "The only two boys, you didn't get to shag while at Hogwarts. The great Hero as we know married - Granger, and the other one got away from you without first being dumped by you first. Is that what this is all about? You never bunked up with either of them and it's tearing you apart. All these years later, and two missing notches on your bed-post is driving you mental and you still resent that fact don't you?" Orla asked, finally understanding Lavenders attitude at long last.

"In point of fact Quirke, I didn't bunk-up with everyone in Gryffindor, that's just a vicious rumor that's been spread by girls jealous of my good looks. But we aren't discussing my love-life and even you can't deny that Granger's lack of normal female urges was to Ginny's ultimate benefit in the end. And my carnal favors which that stupid clown Weasley turned down, my Seamus gets more than most married men do! Merlin knows - I've had five nippers in six years as proof." Lavender said in a more cheerful tone.

"The Irish are a fertile lot, aren't they?" Orla replied with chuckle.

"Can't keep his hands…and other things off of me," Lavender replied with pride and a knowing smirk. "But in all honestly - Orla, I'm a witch, not a bloody miracle worker. You've tied both of my hands behind my back here. Just take a moment and consider what you want me to do here. Look at her, for Merlin's sake! – She's in her mid twenties now; she was married to the best looking National Hero this country has ever produced, shared a bed with this adorably sexy man for over six bloody years and yet she ends up - childless. I'm sure it's not Harry's fault either, I've chatted with some of the birds that shagged him, and apparently he was a really good bloke to get a leg over with.

Lavender carried a knowing smirk on her face as she was in her element – gossiping.

"So if it isn't him it had to be her, right?"

Orla didn't even bother to respond to Lavender's salacious accusation. Not that it would have stopped Lavender's rant anyway, she kept on - straight away - gossiping about as if fully knowledgeable about the intimate details of Harry Potter's and Hermione's love life.

"- - We both know that she doesn't have a clue on how to be sexy, or what to do with a bloke if she got one. Yet you ask me to turn this asexual bookworm into a **_Love_** **_at-first-sight_**, **_drop-dead gorgeous… red hot seductress?_** Who are you trying to kid Orla - and besides, don't you feel more than just a little bit sorry, for the poor pillock your hooking this cold-hearted bint up with?

"Her – boyfriend is a really nice man and - -" Orla began

"- - And nice guys finish last or we girls use them for doormats," Lavender interrupted. "I understand all that. Besides…a boyfriend - when did this happen?

"She hasn't had her marriage to Harry Potter annulled for a solid week - and yet - all of a sudden…she's single again and chasing after some bloke that she actually claims she wants to do **_'the nasty'_** with. And then - like icing on a cake, she has the gall to ask her replacement in Potters bed for help in pulling it off. This is so far out from normal behavior it's not funny. The Granger I remember wasn't sexy – couldn't be sexy to save her life, and I mean --" Lavender paused for effect before finishing with a definitive – **"Ever."**

"If you hate her so much why then did you accept my makeover challenge?" Orla asked more than a little bit miffed.

"Curiosity, more than anything else – I imagine," Lavender said with a shrug. "The mental image of Granger trying to look seductive was a sight I simply couldn't resist seeing with my own eyes. I knew that even with the best outfits from my shop, it would be impossible to transform a bookworm into a seductress. This truth prompts the obvious question - this new bloke she fancies, is he perhaps - starting to lose interest?" Lavender speculated to Orla who correctly interpreted the question as a less than subtle attempt to gain more gossip

"Jonathan Veselkin has the required interest, I assure you. Sometimes however, the flame of passion needs a little push to really heat up." Orla diplomatically stated to Lavender.

"**Bloody Hell** - Orla," Lavender replied honestly shocked. "Why would you be in favor of hooking up your poor burned up employer, with the most fridge bird in England? I thought you liked the man."

"Watch it Lavender, Jon is like a brother to me, and I all but worship the ground that man walks on. I have known for awhile now that he has always fancied Granger…from afar that is. Jon has read everything in print about her over the last few years and now that she's single again, I just thought I'd get them together and see if any sparks fly." Orla said bending the truth.

"I had heard you were a big fan of pulling pranks at Hogwarts, Quirke, but don't you think that doing this is a bit too much? He might enjoy the thrill of being in the presence of the _formerly famous_, for a bit, before going back home **'alone'** to the comfort of a cold shower?

"But what does Granger get out of this? This lavish London townhouse that Granger lives in is beautiful and Veselkin's a nice bloke and all that. I've even chatted with him a few times at the monthly Shopkeeper's Guild meetings, and for a physical wreck he has a cutting wit and a razor sharp mind. But that's just the point – now isn't it? He's just a poor as dirt - wounded war veteran, a lowly shopkeeper – a social nobody. Of course at this point living in a huge and empty townhouse, I imagine any man's attention toward Granger would be welcomed."

Orla rolled her eyes at Lavender's suggestion, but she had to admit Lavender had a point.

"If you're not going to help here, you can just leave?" Orla demanded of Lavender in an effort to get past Lavender's need to gossip.

"Don't be hasty - I'm thinking it over - trying to grasp the big-picture here. Lavender replied waving Orla off. "Has Granger suddenly realized at long-last that she's most likely to end up living here **_a lonely old-maid_** for the rest of her life – is that the cause for this sudden desperation to act sexy?" Lavender said in a; '**_revenge is sweet'_** kind of satisfied chuckle. "I'll give her top marks for effort, but how am I to do anything with her, especially when you three denied me my usual tools!

"You've told me I can't use plunging necklines, forbidden to use _what little cleavage she ever had,_ and without that particular small amount flesh clearly on displayed…how is she suppose to inspire...your employer's – arousal?" Lavender said twisting the knife. "No skin-tight jumpers' employable for their first meeting, you said, nor extra short skirts. Sweet Merlin on a bike - Orla. Make-up and perfume will only take her so far!"

"What about her expensive new undies, won't they help?" Orla protested.

"She did surprise me with that, I must admit! Who knew she had such good taste in sheer lace knickers." Lavender said, for so odd reason strangely impressed. "But then again, what chance is there that your boss is ever going to see them – zero, nada –zilch.

"Even **if** Seamus, my constantly randy husband is actually right when he claims, **_'be careful of the_** **_brainy birds, they're the really naughty ones'_**! What chance does any bloke have of getting any naughtiness out of Granger here," Lavender said laughing at the very thought!

"I can't wear this? Hermione declared, interrupting the conversation going off to the side of the lavish, if cheerfully decorated bedroom of Grimmauld Place, the new home of Dr. H. Granger where a depressed Hermione stood examining the latest in a long series of outfits in a full-size three-way mirror, "I look like a ruddy dried-up, **frigid**…Librarian."

"You're the one who agreed to my Mums terms for this meeting. She didn't want you to use your **sex-appeal **to win him over!" Ginny whispered to Hermione as she chuckled softly.

"Sex appeal in this outfit, - what sex appeal - I don't see it?" Hermione said her eyes filling with tears. "It's not funny Ginny Potter, not for me anyway. I'd wear an outfit like this to work in the **Foreign Office,** where _'dressing-for-success'_ is required as the only way to have those randy Ministry types take a girl seriously. But this outfit wouldn't help me to seduce a bloke who'd spent the last ten years in Azkaban

"You agreed--" Ginny stated to Hermione firmly with some small satisfaction of the stiff terms of her agreement with her Mum.

"Yes I did, I was desperate and your Mum took full advantage of it." Hermione stated as she gave up on finding a half-way reasonable dress that she could impress Ron with. "It's hopeless, I'll never get him to see me as a desirable woman again and then my clear shot will be over." Tears started to roll down Hermione's face as she cried out. "Then, those horrible prankster's newspaper advert will appear in the _Daily Prophet_, and I'll have hundreds of beautiful witches to compete with and--"

"- - Oh I wouldn't worry all that much about Fred and George's **'wife wanted advert'." **Orla advised, interrupting Hermione's rant, with an evil smirk on her face. "I did after all, have final approval on the wording of it."

"Orla - what did you do?" Ginny begged to know before giving her shop-sister a predatorial smile.

"Changed the wording - ever so slightly," Orla said with a huge smile. "I put a hex on the parchment which will change the wording of the advert, but only after the Twins turn it over to the advert department of the Prophet for printing. The Ad originally read:

"**Wife wanted: A single mid-twenty gentleman shopkeeper, injured in the war, owner of Black Knight Chess Shop, seeks a spouse of appropriate age and beauty. Apply in person at number 92 Diagon Alley, the morning following the publication of this advertisement takes place.**"

**"**

"This ad will transform on its way to the printing press into:

**"Wives Wanted: A pair of mischievous shopkeepers and owners of the most famous joke shop in the Wizarding World. Have decided to settle down at long last and give their long suffering Mum the grandchildren she has always craved. Lovely ladies wishing to apply for the position of spouse must do so in person, at Number 93 Diagon Alley - the morning following the publication of this advertisement**"

"Orla, that's bloody brilliant! Fred and Georges shop will be swamped with spouse hunting witches like sharks in a feeding frenzy. It'll take that pair forever to sort it all out!" Ginny said laughing hard."

"You're buying me extra time…why?" Hermione asked wiping away tears. She was as clearly confused at Orla and Ginny's generosity in their offers to help her.

"I'm a mixed blood Dr. Granger and my Muggle Mum, rest her soul, - was a great fan of the amateur theater productions and she took me too them as a child. In the musical 'My Fair Lady" Henry Higgins needed more than five months to pass off Eliza Doolittle as a Duchess at the embassy ball and you'll need more than one meeting with my employer to restart the flames of passion." Orla said softly. "So, baring the personal intervention of the Greek goddess of love - Aphrodite herself, or several arrow shots from **Aonghus**' the Celtic version of Cupid, I decided - strictly on my own, mind you - to stretch-out your one and only clear-shot to beyond just the few hours that Mrs. Weasley envisioned.

"Ginny, what does your Mum have to do with any of this?" Lavender asked in a suddenly suspicious tone. "Why does Molly Weasley get to put dating restrictions on Granger here?"

Neither Ginny, nor Orla, responded to Lavender's question right away. That was until Lavender looked over toward Orla with a look of growing mistrust - as if to say - if they really wanted her help with Hermione's wardrobe, they'd better find an answer for her right away. So, Orla reluctantly spoke up.

"Jonathan, my adorably kind hearted boss is a ruddy babe in the woods when it comes to romance," Orla began thinking fast on her feet, "but there are times I just want to smack him a good one on the side of the head, because he is so thick when it comes to the ladies.

"I was chatting-up my boyfriend Colin a few days ago, about how much Mr. Veselkin fancied Doctor Granger here - and he suggested getting a hold of Ginny - an old classmate of his from school, you know - for advice on how to bring Jon and Hermione together. She in turn mentioned to her Mum that Colin and I were afraid that due to his war injuries my boss might be a bit of a push over for any know-it-all bird that are desperate to not end up living alone with their pet **_Kneazle_**. To help us out, Mrs. Weasley came up with strict rules for their first contact."

"Oh I understand now, nice of your Mum to do this for a total stranger." Lavender admitted with a smile toward Ginny.

"Yes it is, but we're not total strangers, Colin and I have been friends for years, and when he introduced me to his girlfriend, we became great friends - right from the off. I kind of treat Orla as my sister these days," Ginny said smiling fondly at Orla, who smiled right back, blushing slightly.

"Jon will make a right proper husband and father someday - of that…I'm absolutely sure." Orla proclaimed. "However, I refuse to allow him to be swept off his feet by the first **Scarlet Woman** that he comes across."

Orla said seeing Hermione cringe at the title. "So, even if Dr. Granger here can come off looking **_hot-to-trot_**, and **_randy-as-hell_** - literally **_arching-for-it_**! Getting my ol' gaffer - Jonathan - to a binding ceremony, _of his own free will_, is going to be a task of Herculean proportions."

"Hermione, hot-to-trot? Now there's a laugh!" Lavender said chuckling excessively loud, while Hermione with hands on hips - glared at her with clear displeasure. Orla – you I can see pulling it off, oh-yes…most certainly! Ginny as well, if she dropped a few pounds - -"

Now it was a pregnant Ginny's turn to stop and glare, and if looks could kill – Lavender's next stop would have been the Ministry Morgue.

"-- but you, Granger - no bloody way!" Lavender said - laughing even harder now. "I'm sorry to publicly admit a fashion failure – but I've clearly been unsuccessful here. Miss perfect-Prefect Granger is destined to be the first witch in living memory of the **Brown-Patil Beauty Emporium** that we have been unable to make appear even remotely - **sexy**." Lavender smugly admitted, as if rather proud of her defeat.

"Don't believe I can pull it off - do you - Mrs. Finnigan?" Hermione hotly demanded to know. Her anger was growing fast, almost as if invisible claws were coming out – as if in preparation for a long-overdue cat fight.

"Not in you wildest dreams Granger," Lavender said with obvious scorn as she pulled out her wand and charmed all the outfits she had brought for Hermione to try-on, back into a shrinkable trunk. "Look, - I not saying that you couldn't **_'chat-him-up'_** a bit. After all, nice blokes like ol' Spooky, are just the type to listen to the never ending ramblings of the kind of bird, which would rather chat for hours about some Arithmancy nonsense, instead of expressing real romantic feelings in words."

An accusation to which made Hermione and the other girls all cringe …for it was, after all – a bulls- eye, shot on target. "Hells-bells Granger, I'll even bet you five golden Galleons that within a fortnight - Orla here will be looking for a new, _warm-blooded,_ and definitely more '**romantically demonstrative'** lady-friend for her employer than you'll ever hope to be!" Lavender defiantly admonished a seething angry Hermione.

"I'll take that bet - Finnigan," Hermione replied without missing a beat. "But let's make it say…an even twenty Galleons instead, that's a real wager. Stuffed the gold in a small silk bag, and you can give it to me at my wedding, - when I become Mrs. Veselkin"

For some reason that Orla couldn't even imagine, Hermione looked grimly determined to beat Lavender.

"You're barking mad Granger, completely mental. However, I accept your wager, for if that day ever comes, I'll double the lolly in the silk pouch as my wedding gift to you both."

Another flick of her wand and the trunk closed and floated up next to her as with a near hysterical laugh, Lavender Finnigan swung about and strutted over to the door of the master bedroom. She took hold of the handle of her trunk as an elaborately dressed house-elf appeared and instantly took hold of the hem of Mrs. Finnegan's robes. Then without another word, the house-elf duel-apparated the woman and her trunk - out of Grimmauld Place in the exact same manner in which she had arrived.

Lavender Finnigan had barely disappeared and the massive doors to the extra plush bedroom had barely closed when suddenly the sound of knocking was heard.

"Enter" Hermione said without turning her head as she tried to calm down. The door opened and a very ancient looking house elf, dressed in a large doll sized version of a mans dress tuxedo - jacket and tails, complete with ruffled shirt and a bow tie - around his waist was seen a matching colored dish-towel style loincloth. Entering the room with immensely exaggerated dignity, the tiny elf carried a silver platter, upon which rested a single parchment envelope.

"What is it Sobey?"

"Mistress Grangy, Lady Finnigan has been returned to her shop, with her memory modified so that your location here will remain secret - as you ordered. Secondly, there is a free house elf…" Sobey declared with obvious disgust. "…in the employ of your ex-husband, who brought this message for the Lady Potter and is waiting down in the entry hall for a reply"

"Harry sent me a message?" Ginny said taking the envelope off the tray and looking at the front. Reading it she smiled before turning the envelope over to a surprised Hermione. Orla, looking over Granger's shoulder read the words on the front of the envelope in hand writing that she easily identified, the address on the envelope read:

_To: Lady Ginevra M. Potter_

_Godric's Hollow,_

_Scotland__. U.K._

_Please forward this letter as soon as possible to your predecessor_

_With thanks_

_J. V. _

Hermione eyes went wide when she read how the envelope was addressed and she wasted no time in tearing it open. She stood there gob-smacked and read the letter – paused - and then read it again more slowly…then her eyes rolled to the back of her head…her body began to tremble and shake and then without warning, she fainted dead away, dropping to the thick carpet like an collapsing 'imploded' Muggle building.

Orla rushed to Hermione's side concerned for her welfare, Ginny however, being a Weasley through and through - went straight away after the cause of the collapse rather than the affect. Swooping down on the dropped letter, she picked it up, and began to read aloud for her equally curious shop-sister to hear.

_To: Hermione Jane Granger, _

_Doctor of Ancient Runes, _

_Chief negotiator for the Ministry of Magic's Foreign Office_

_London__, U. K._

_From: Jonathan Veselkin_

_Shopkeeper and owner of; Black Knight Chess ltd. _

_Diagon Alley, London U. K._

_Forgive me, but I am at a loss as where and how to begin this letter. Normally, when a lowly shopkeeper of Diagon Alley such as myself, writes a letter to a high Ministry official of such importance as you - requesting a brief meeting, it is customary for the shopkeeper to give a brief description of himself, providing such things as his name, where he lives and what he does for a living, as well as the reason for requesting a small portion of the Ministers valuable time. However, and I think you'll agree with me that in this particular case, providing such trivial background information would be redundant._

_My personnel memories of you are somewhat fragmented as you no doubt know by now, but your reputation as a researcher, is far too well established in the mind set of the wizarding population for me too believe that when it comes to the back-story of the Chess-Player, Jonathan Veselkin. No stone has been left unturned, no record unexamined, until everything there is possible to learn about my life, from its start up to now - is at your fingertips. _

_It is not difficult for me to imagine, that you have already visited my tiny shop, examined my tax records, interviewed my neighbors within the Shopkeepers Guild and interrogated my shop-sister, Orla Quirke. With the more than willing assistance of your former-husband as well as all the assets of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at your disposal, there is little reason to doubt that the two of you know full well the exact extent of my financial holdings, the contents - down to the last Knut, - of my Gringotts vault._

_If by some wild circumstance the wards I paid so much for have somehow managed to keep you and Harry out of the interior my cottage near Hogsmeade. I am reasonably sure that by this point you have in your possession the architectural blueprints of the floor plan… somewhere nearby._

"Not a bad bit of deductive reasoning big brother," Ginny commented proudly out loud. "Seven years out of touch and you still have our Miss '**have to know it all' **pretty well pegged."

Hermione made a frowning face toward Ginny as she confessed, "He's wrong you know. I wasn't able to get past his wards and the architectural blueprints I sent for have yet to be delivered to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's point-by-point argument against Ron's theories.

"What else does it say Ginny?" Orla asked still trying to stir a barely conscious Hermione.

"Oh Yeah, sorry!" Ginny said turning her attention back to the letter.

_"Your habit of collecting '**all' **references material covering a class assignment, has undoubtedly lead you - in your investigation of Jon Veselkin - to my St. Mungo medical records. I do not know whether they contain a photographic depiction of my injuries, I do seem to recall a matron mentioning pictures at one time, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. _

_Anyroad, even without the pictures I am sure that the highly technical medical jargon has not prevented you from getting a rather graphic - if somewhat gory - mental image of my current physical appearance. This alone would have made any other witch, extremely reluctant to have further contact with me." _Ginny read.

"I'm going to have to get use to calling him Jon now," Hermione mused to herself as she listened.

_"However, I also recall that you had a rather - a peculiar personality trait, which I'll politely describe as - '**determined.**' - Once you had your mind made up, come what may, you'll see any class project through to the bitter end._

_Harry verbally passed on your message requesting a face to face with me and I fully accept the eventuality of it happening. You were and probably still are, relentless in the pursuit of a goal. Knowing, that I shall not be able to avoid you for long, nor being foolish enough to try to fight fate, I have accepted the destiny of us coming together for a chat._

Ginny stopped reading again to glance over at a very smug looking Hermione who was smiling at herself for being annoyingly determined when it came to wear down any resistance. Being that it was her brother's stubborn pride that had to be overcome in this case, Ginny had to admit it was by no small feat that Hermione had somehow prevailed in arranging a meeting.

_In fact I had an unusual visitor today, someone who saw through my best disguise and called me by a name that I refuse to answer to anymore, **not to you or anyone else**, a name that is dead and will remain dead for all time. You must accept this new identification for me or I will not meet with you. I am Jonathan now, or Jon to close friends and Family and **I will respond to no other name**. _

_My visitor this morning informed me to events back home, and how the press has treated you. She also gave me some amazing insight into how my future will turn out. So, before we meet, I suggest in the strongest terms, that you have a very along talk with the former Luna Lovegood. _

A really confused Orla interjected – "Loony Lovegood, what does she have to do with this?"

_Her insight into future happenings as they concern the two of us, I warn you will be very unsettling. However, after thinking it over carefully - over the last few hours - her view of the future is one I have come to fully embrace. I know that in the past I was the first to take what she told me with a large gain of salt and an even larger dose of healthy skepticism, recent events however, have compelled me to take her stereotypical bizarre ramblings far more seriously. _

_So I really must insist that you speak with Luna, for I do not want us to meet with me in procession of information that you do not have. To see you on anything less than a level playing pitch is unacceptable. What she told me- she should tell you, it's only fair._

_As for the meeting itself, I will be finished here in Roma, - one way or the other, - by tomorrow evening. I'll then rest for a solid day after that, - my health being somewhat frail these days, as you probably know already from reading my medical records. After I've recovered a bit, I'll then head out by Portkey the day following. With a bit of luck I should be in England in two days time. I'll take another day to unpack - recover from the trip and catch up on things and after a good nights rest I should be well enough to see you the day following or three days from now._

_My conditions for this chat are simple, broad daylight, Kensington Park, near the statue of Peter Pan. Come alone and no tricks - mind you! No Harry, no Aurors, no members of the press, and if I see any red haired twins lurking about, the meeting is off. _

_You will find me sitting on the park bench facing the front of the 'Pan' statue starting at eleven in the morning; I will be in disguise of a conservatively dressed Muggle shopkeeper on his lunch-break. I'll be wearing a brown haired wig and blue contact lenses. I will wait for you to come for **one hour only**. If you haven't shown by noon, I will conclude that you have had a change of heart after reading my medical file and have decided that the Ron you knew is really dead and gone. And he is, believe me!_

_Jon_

_P.S.: Luna showed me the various press clipping concerning the brutal treatment you have received at the hands of the wizarding media, and I fully understand your desire to get away from them until the mob finds a new victim to concentrate on. Your former husband as you may recall was also vilified by the Daily Prophet many years ago and he may be able to consul you as to how to deal with bad press. _

_I can't help but feel ashamed of the British people mob mentality, and for the fickle nature of being a public figure, popular one minute crucified the next. I can only wish that some ridiculous news event will soon appear that will draw the public's attention away form you, so that you and I can both get on with our lives._

Hermione with the help of Orla got up off the floor and staggered over to a writing desk where she took quill and parchment to make a brief reply. Knowing there were no secrets to be had in this she showed her reply to her two more than willing co-conspirators, the reply read as follows.

_My dearest Jonathan_

_MY-my you have gotten wordy over the years; haven't you? One would think you are a whole new man. _

_Okay lets have at it – right from the off. I cannot being to apologize for forcing you to take a new name, due to a book that I'm fully ashamed to admit that I wrote. However, I will respect your wishes and hopefully you will allow me to someday call you Jon as your shop and blood sisters do. _

_Still, I must say that In spite of what I have done I have always viewed the Weasley surname as the best pure-blood family in all of England. In spite of what you or others might believe, I have nothing but the up most respect for your parents and your family._

_I will also refrain from commenting on your logical conclusions, concerning my investigative skills; beyond saying that you were wrong about me getting past the wards surrounding **Chess Master's** Cottage._

_You may feel that my research has put you at a disadvantage, that your knowledge of me is hopelessly outdated. However let me point out the fact that neither of us are the people we were as teenagers. We are adults now – people who can hopefully put my huge teenage mistake behind us. _

_My own research up to now has shown me a warm, kindhearted shopkeeper and chess champion that I desperately want to know better. I've only scratched the surface of what I wish to learn about you - as who you are, here and now. I pray that you feel the same way about getting to know the 'me' that I have become. _

_I will only admit to one thing. Yes - I did read your medical file, and yes there were pictures. I know what you looked like during your entire recovery and Orla with the help of a pensive has showed me the memory of her brief glimpse of how you looked without you disguise a few months ago. She insisted on doing this for me saying that you would have wanted me to know everything about the physicality of your injuries - before we met!_

_I seen it all Jonathan, and I can't lie to you and claim to be un-phased by it. Your scaring - although very bad - doesn't cover everything and the plastic surgeons of Muggle medicine have preformed a miracle in restoring your face. The lack of body hair isn't a problem for me and your frail heath is something we can cope with - together._

_I am confessing to having read your medical file so that you know that there will be no physical surprises for me when we meet. I've seen it all and as far as I am concerned your medical condition, **will not** be a barrier for any relationship that you may be contemplating for us, and I most definitely - **do want a romantic relationship with you**. _

_I know that Harry tried to tell you that I am still very much in love with you. I know you have excellent -chess player style logical reasons to back up your belief that I don't. Please keep an open mind on my feeling for you until I can verbally express them when we meet and nothing I have seen in my inquires has changed my feelings toward you one knut. _

_Finally, I will as you request have a long in depth chat with Luna, it's important to you so I'll do it without fail._

_I will be there at eleven, rain or shine_

_Counting the moments until I see you again_

_Yours and only yours_

_Hermione_

"Oh sweet Merlin, Hermione, you're not pulling any punches are you?" Ginny said as she took her friends written reply into her own hands to examine more closely.

"I can't afford to waste time on subtleties," was the reply. "He is coming home after the European tournament instead of going straight on to Tokyo Japan for worlds. Luna must have said something profound to him to change his normal procedure so dramatically".

"Yes - - I sense that too" Orla said.

"Give this to Dobby please," Hermione said to her elf butler as she handed over the envelope she had hastily addressed. "And Sobey - in future I expect you to show more respect for free house-elf visitors to my home."

"Yes Mistress"

"I've got just one shot, one battle of the sexes to determine my future happiness." Hermione said in a fiercely determined tone. "I can't afford do anything else but to attack with everything I have. For this witch has no intention to lose Jon's heart - the second time around!

---------------------------------------------

To be continued (one last chapter)

Comments are welcome, hexes are not.

----------------------------------

Authors post chapter notes:

ONE, Right from the off, the discount coupon goes to **Arkie Philpott** of Hogsmeade Scotland who can expect a real live Dragon to perch on his roof and deliver a full load of extra fresh Dragon fertilizer directly from the production facility onto his yard.

Arkie correctly identified the brilliant work of 'Eric B.' – _who uses the pen name_- Spenser Hemmingway to hide from those with tar and feathers at the SIYE site only. His stories, which cover those things somehow overlooked… (Left out – deleted for continuity - cutting room floor stuff) of Harry Potter's **official** autobiography as written by that English female Muggle whose name for some odd reason escapes me at the moment.

This **_tongue-firmly-in-cheek_** outsiders view of the Wizarding world can be found as I said, at Sink-Into-Your-Eyes (hey - I'm not your mum, look it up on the internet) read them in order for they are a hoot. (That means they're funny)

The storyteller who tells the tales of Luna's power-tool 'disadvantaged' American spouse gave me full permission to tell Luna's part of this tale - in this alternate reality.

I believe that I got this permission in the futile hope that his critics will treat me like they did **_'The Water Buffalo and I'_** - Spenser's first novel (found in good garage sales everywhere). To Eric B. - I reply, - Oi, who says I have any readers, - - followed by a very mature sounding raspberry. **_Mischief managed_**

TWO, I also made reference to 'BUCKNC' great tale **DragonHeart.** Find it at Fanfiction dot net - read it…that's an order!

Just a few days to DH, may Merlin help us all.

Nuffsaid………..


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Second Time Around

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Ten part two

Chapter title: Checkmate: –_** One game ends another begins **_

_**Part one of three**_

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 36,739 (plus or minus a word or two)

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with "**implied sexual innuendo" (**nothing graphic at all - but implied up the Was-zoo). Please recall that the main characters in this tale of mine are all in their mid-twenties, meaning adults in both worlds - Muggle and Magical.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's qualified joy: I have never been happier to be wrong, in my life. Although some characters I liked are now taking a dirt-nap, the final butcher bill was a lot lighter than I had feared. I would also like to thank JKR for giving us fan-fiction writers 19 years to play with. My heart felt condolences go out to the Harry anyone-but-Ginny romantic shippers and the Draco-Hermione/Ginny crowd, although they too have a few years to play with as well, before the cannon pairings kick in.

_**Warning**_: this chapter was done with the help of one beta reader

'_I have put this off as long as I dare.'_ Kingsley said to himself as he walked down the hallway. _'But now if I wait any-longer, Harry will have left for the day and then he'd read about it in tomorrow's morning edition of the __**Daily Prophet**__ – Sweet Merlin that wouldn't be good thing…for anyone.' _And so, a little after four in the afternoon Kingsley Shacklebolt left his office and went down one floor to the Auror division and knocked on Harry's door, paused a minute then opened it.

"Oi, Harry, do you have a minute," Kingsley asked as he peeked around the slowly opening door.

"Sure boss," Harry said smiling big. "Did you see the **Prophet** the other day? He won - - the European Champion that is, - in fact, he should be back in England by now.

"About that Harry, I have just had some bad news that might postpone any reunion you might be planning."

"Not my reunion, but according to my new bride, Hermione has the big plans for Europe's _**four time**_ recurring Wizard Chess Champion."

"Your former spouse is going to have to change those plans, I'm afraid."

"What are you going on about, Kingsley…what happened?"

"I received an official communiqué - through proper channels no less - which means it first, arrived in England inside a sealed Government diplomatic pouch around noon yesterday. This message then went from desk to desk originating at the Foreign Office and winding its way through the Ministry bureaucracy until if found it way down to my desk - about two hours ago. Then I had to make a few floo-calls to confirm the basic facts, before I could come to tell you about - - I'm rambling…sorry - I don't usually do that."

"Relax – Kingsley – just take a moment to gather your thoughts and then just tell me what's going on?"

"According to this official communiqué – which came in from the _**Italian Ministry of Magic**_ by the way - - Harry, brace yourself," Kingsley said as the tension in the room heightened.

"Just tell me straight out." Harry responded, beginning to fear the worse

"Jonathan Veselkin, English born Wizarding Chess Champion was apparently attacked inside his hotel room in Roma, by person or persons unknown within hours of winning the final round of the European Chess Championship on Sunday, two days ago. The Italian Government took immediate steps to keep all news of this attack from the media, and apparently, they are a lot better at handling the press than we British are. Jon's body was found - barely alive, in his room by the hotel housekeeping staff. There appeared to be clear signs of a violent struggle in the room - destroyed furniture – ripped curtains and the like, which indicated that Mister Veselkin put up one hell of a fight."

"Two days ago?" Harry asked in a stunned monotone.

"**Yes**, and frankly, I'm surprised they have kept a lid on it this long. Their Government is only letting us know now, because the media blackout on the **"incident"** is beginning to unravel over there."

"What's his condition?"

"It was **critical**… at first, but it was reduced to **serious** around midday yesterday! The Italian healers really can't explain why he's not dead, as by all rights - medically speaking he should be. There was blood everywhere." Kingsley said clearly puzzled.

"I've been told, by people who saw it first hand, that it took a lot to take him down during the war," Harry said after a moment or two of silence, more to himself than anyone else, with a grim expression on his face – staring off into space as if unaware of his surroundings - too astounded to know exactly how he felt about yet another physical attack on his one time friend. "I didn't actually see him fight that day, because Ron deliberately stayed away from me during the last battle – we really weren't on speaking terms at the time as you may recall - -"

"Yes, Harry, I remember" Kingsley said. "As you know I have compiled a fairly actuate who-did-what and who was where…break-down of the last major battle with the _Death Eaters_. It started out as a hobby and then became my obsession for the last few years. I intended to write it up as a book size tribute to those we lost that day. Merlin - Harry, you even helped me compile it."

"That I did, but it was on the understanding that you'd publish it one day." Harry said with obvious disdain

"I wanted to Harry, but the same people who don't want any alteration in the public perception of _**recent**_ history. Didn't like at all what I uncovered concerning that particular battle, so they _**asked me**_ - _'politely'_ - to either burn my findings or bury it in a deep vault in Gringotts for a couple of hundred years, all the while - dropping major hints - that it would be _**'better for my career '**_ if my research never existed at all."

"You didn't really burn it - did you?" Harry asked worried.

"No – of course not, but I can't publish '_**The Siege of Hogwarts'**_ either, not during the lifetime of certain people. The powers that be declared that the memory of the English people concerning the Death Eater War is still far too fresh in their minds to ask them to be objective about any part of it. You've been an Auror long enough to know that there are some things that are better left unrevealed, that the ignorance of the mob really is best for all concerned, at least about some things." Kingsley said shaking his head sadly.

"It's Hermione's bloody book all over again, I'm getting awfully tired of being dictated too by these faceless _**powers behind the throne**_ that run the Ministry these days. However, I'll put this aside for the moment as we're drifting off topic here? What does your history of the last battle have to do with the attack two days ago on Jonathan Veselkin?" Harry asked with an impatient smirk.

"At first, I wondered if the status-quo power-block within the Ministry had somehow come to suspect the truth behind a certain war injured shop keeper chess master and therefore hired a hit-wizard to do him in."

Hearing this, Harry's face suddenly lost all its color.

"Are you saying…?"

"I said - _**at first**_ - Harry," Kingsley said bring up his hand into a slow down gesture, interrupting his friend train of thought from jumping to an incorrect conclusion. "After a few discrete inquires I concluded that an English based murder conspiracy was highly unlikely. There is simply no direct …or even **implied **evidence that would in any way link the short-fused, hot-tempered, somewhat prone to irrational fits of jealousy conduct that Mr. Weasley was so famous for, to his quite literal behavioral opposite the usually unperturbed and quietly calculating, soft spoken – Mr. Veselkin."

Harry in response to this, exhaled slowly in relief unaware that he'd been holding his breath.

"So, with internal enemies ruled out, I requested a full Auror report from my Roma counterparts on their theories concerning the attack on our favorite English born Chess Champion. Especially how they though a frequently sickly – burn injured war veteran such as Jonathan could have survived such a brutal assault. While awaiting their reply I had a bizarre thought. Do you remember the interviews we did a few years ago with a number of Death Eater prisoners serving time in Azkaban? The ones we captured after the final battle that gave all the conflicting testimony about the so-called, ministry supper-warrior that cut through the death eater ranks like a sharp sickle at harvest time." Kingsley said.

"You lost me old friend." Harry said. "I thought we decided that they were making it all up."

"The viciousness of the Roma attack and Jonathan's yet again - _**unexpected survival**_ - made me start to wonder – if perhaps – those witnesses weren't just making it up. You didn't want any part of the interview with the elder Malfoy, so I handled that one on my own. Some of what he told me helped - _decipher_ - a lot of the coded documentation that we found inside Riddles Headquarters at Malfoy manor, right after the war. Unable to gain a pardon for his own crimes as one of Voldemort's chief-lieutenants, the price for Lucius's cooperation after his master's demise - concerning this top-secret information was two fold. Lucius first goal was to earn the partial release from Ministry confiscation of the primary core of the Malfoy family fortune. Second, he arranged for an early release and eventual full pardon for Draco's less than eager participation in the Second Death Eater uprising. Eventually, the Ministry took the deal – primarily because once again the vast majority of the Dark-Lord's papers were scrabbled in code".

"I was one of the especially select group of Ministry officials, which actually got to read through those papers before they were locked away in the archives under a powerful non-readable charm. It seems that near the end of his rein of terror, old Tom was working on a really difficult ancient Egyptian incantation that would have _'allegedly'_ recreated a special group of **warrior magi,** - a kind of elite magical Body-guard that was exclusively used for the personal protection of _**Pharaoh**_ himself. Tom was suspected to have intended to use this very rare spell to create a group of super Death Eater's, elite magical warriors.

"The Pharaoh's bodyguards, as reported in legend, were all but impervious to all of the usual stunning and disarming spells as well as slashing and fireball hexes, – just like the ones Jon got hit with. These ancient warriors were reputed to be physically capable of taking huge amounts of combat punishment and yet keep fighting. Those _**wounded**_ in 'Pharaoh'sService' were also presumed to have unusually rapid healing powers - allegedly taking a tiny fraction of the time of a normal wizard would take to recover from truly horrific wounds. In its own research since the last battle the Department of Mysteries has become increasingly convinced that Tom Riddle never successfully deciphered the Egyptian spell to make his Imperial Guard concept work."

"Yeah – yeah, does this story have a point, because you're rambling again?" Harry asked disdainfully.

"During my interview with Lucius," Kingsley retorted with a frown ignoring Harry's cheek. "I discovered that Malfoy wasn't as sure as the Ministry …that Voldemort had completely failed in _**recreating**_ the bodyguard spell. He was unshakable in his belief that the Dark Lord had _**at least**_ managed to create a single prototype, just for experimentation purposes. Not wanting to waste any of his own troops, his master had decided to test the spell on someone in your small inner circle of intimate friends. Turning a close friend against you – does – you must admit - fit with what we know of the dark lord's twisted sense of humor. Old Lucius didn't tell me many details, mainly because I strongly believe that he didn't actually know all that many. However, he did insist that the Dark-lord casually mentioned to him, just before the final assault on Hogwarts castle. Where the outer defenses were breached and the defenders were forced to retreat into the Great Hall itself."

"I was there Kingsley, that was when I did him in …or don't you remember? Harry said in an amused tone

"Yeah, sorry Harry, I got kind of carried away there for a bit, Well …anyroad, old Lucius says that his master told him in passing that his first experiment at the warrior magi eliteguardsman had gone unexpectedly very wrong, and that after dealing with you, he would have to hunt down his prototype, recaptured it and put it down."

"Your right Kingsley, this isa very** bizarre **thought, even for you! If I understand you correctly, you're implying that my best mate was kidnapped from the 'Burrow,' made the subject of old Tom's little experiment and returned without anyone taking notice?" Harry said in clear disbelief. "I know you fancy _**conspiracy theories**_, but this is a real huge stretch! Honestly, Kingsley, you're beginning to sound more and more like the dearly departed and extremely paranoid, _**Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody**_ every day."

"Don't mock me, Harry, I know, it's just a wild **theory**, - improbable - most unlikely – but not entirely impossible." Kingsley said exasperated. "I also know that you think I see assassins under every rock, but just remember that it has been my hyper-paranoia that has kept the two of us alive on more than one occasion.

"Okay, - okay, I'll concede that point and because of it - I will sit here like a good boy and listen." Harry said impertinently.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my interviews with eyewitness from the _Battle for Hogwarts_, from both sides – mine you, attribute some amazing feats to your _**forme**_**r** best mate on that day," Kingsley said stressing the word former hard. "He seemed to be everywhere on the battlefield, taking absolutely gruesome magical hits from some very serious curses and yet he kept on fighting. Keep in mind what I said about Pharos bodyguard abilities to take punishment. And this happened long before he took the _**three**_ MaximaFireball Hexes that finally brought him down."

"A lot of us fought wounded that day, you did yourself as I recall." Harry said smiling sadly up at his friend. "Adrenalin fueled fighting fury made the lot of us into supper fighters, like the 300 Spartans wizards at Thermopylae who took on the whole Persian Army. Only in our case, the outnumbered Greeks won."

"No, Harry, you don't understand. Your former best mate had received several close range deep slashing curses, long before he got close enough to make his last stand over the fallen Hermione Jean Granger. Now your new wife is a healer, so you go and ask her? Exactly what is the _**survival rate**_ for people hit with a single Fireball Maximum Hex," Kingsley said rhetorically because he instantly answered his own question. "According to the multiple medical experts that I have consulted, only one out of five victims of a _**single**_ fireball hex '_**lives**_' for more than a month, half of those are poor retched things bedridden, blind, and mentally vegetables'. Now think back to the battle the ides of August - 1996. The witnesses that I interviewed all agreed that Ron Weasley had already lost loads of blood and when he finally _**staggered**_ …dazed and _**half dead**_, over to where Hermione laid unconscious. Ron shouldn't have been able to walk with that amount of blood loss, but he still fought on long enough against four attackers, to hold them off until help arrived."

"I know all of this, Kingsley," Harry snapped, none too happy about being reminded of his friend's injuries or how he got them.

"My point is that Ronald Weasley of all those years ago didn't bleed to death before he reached Hermione to save her sorry arse, taking loads of punishment doing it. Seven years later Mr. Veselkin didn't seem to fancy bleeding to death in _**Roma**_ and run the risk of missing his date with Hermione tomorrow morning. Perhaps that's why Jon was still alive when the maid found him? Harry, my point is that common everyday wizards - don't usually survive even a single Fireball Hex and our friend Jonathan survived …_**three**_. Not only did Jon survive - he had a near complete recovery. Go on - ask Ginny what the medical odds of that happening are? All of this is _**not natural**_ - normal people don't take that kind of punishment and bounce back like it was just a paper cut. The Aurors of Roma in there report indicated that they found enough blood in that hotel room to pretty much drain a normal man, most of it …the same blood type as Jonathan's."

"So you're gambling on the '_**Pharos Bodyguard Spell'**_ as the reason for his survival?" Harry asked interested in the logic of his boss.

"With that kind of blood loss Jonathan experienced in Roma he should be _**dead**_ now, or at the very least, he should still be unconscious in a deep coma for months …if not years to come. If he eventually regained consciousness at all, it should have been with the real possibility of irreversibly brain damaged. And yet in the follow-up owl-post from our embassy in Roma, not twenty minutes ago, indicated that Mr. Veselkin regained consciousness for the first time _**briefly**_ yesterday afternoon – a major miracle in itself – with no apparent signs of any brain damage and stranger still - he was clear headed long enough at the time to give a pretty clear description of his attacker."

"_Always there is a tone of surprise - when it comes to something Ron's done_," Harry whispered to himself once again disappointed at the all too common underestimation of Ron's ability.

"England's most reclusive shopkeeper and Wizard Chess Champion, seems to fancy the same kind of close calls with the grim reaper as a certain _**unnamed**_red haired ex-dorm mate of yours did back at Hogwarts," Kingsley said shaking his head sadly. "Apparently Jonathans 'luck' isn't any better under his new identity than it was under his old one. That's why I waited until just now to tell you all this - I wanted more details on the attack."

"Kingsley, what you've said makes a lot of sense and you're reasoning for suspicion concerning Ron continuous close call survival miracles – well grounded," Harry said in a reasonable tone. "But it's your conclusion as to the cause for Ron narrow escapes from death that I have trouble swallowing."

"What's your theory Harry? Perhaps you think that all the pagan gods from old England have conspired to save Jon arse - for some grand design that's beyond the understanding of us mere mortals," Kingsley said sarcastically.

"Just because I don't have a counter theory ready, doesn't make yours the correct one," Harry retorted while thinking to himself; _'Sweet Merlin, my old friend ... if I told you what Hermione said of Luna prediction's for Ron's future - you'd lock me up in a Looney bin.'_

"_**Italian Law Enforcement**_ feels that their best suspect in the attack is a French shopkeeper, currently still at large," Kingsley continued unaffected by Harry's quite introspection. "And get this - the Italians believe this theory because apparently this particular frog lost a rather large wager over the outcome of the tournament with a pair of English competitors, who sell the same kind of products that he does."

"Fred and George" Harry half whispered growing instantly angry. "Damn those two!"

"Yeah, that was my conclusion as well, especially after I discovered that this fugitive _'Frog'_ happens to own a joke shop in Paris."

"Why don't they have him in custody?" Harry asked in a semi growl.

"I really don't know Harry. The French aren't cooperating…naturally, but no surprise there. All I can say with certainty, is the Italian Law Enforcement people know there business, so it's just a matter of time. However, I have no intention of just sitting around on my hands, while others track this scum-bag down. So after talking with you now, I going to pay a little visit to Fred and George at their shop, and let them know who attacked their …neighbor across the way." Kingley's said in a determined tone.

"That's right, I did tell you that they found out the secret identity of Mr. Spooky," Harry said with an evil smirk. "It makes me almost pity that frog…almost"

"That was my thinking as well," Kingsley said grimly

"So, any idea as to how long is our Mr. Veselkin going to be in hospital?" Harry said in a somewhat happier tone.

"The healers are talking – _**at bare minimum**_ – a solid month" Kingsley said. "_**But**_ - keep in mind what I've pointed out concerning Mr. Veselkin's unusual recovery from his other near fatal injuries. I'm willing to wage a gold galleon with you that the only living bodyguard to pharaoh will be out of hospital in half that time?

"Alright Kingsley, you're on. It will be a wager I'll be happy to lose - for a whole month in hospital, well that's not good news…at all." Harry declared frowning. "I have an ex-wife at her Grimmauld Place townhouse, a woman who's literally **…**chewing at the bit in **'**_**hot to trot carnal readiness**_**,'** for the prearranged meeting at eleven tomorrow morning in downtown London, …a meeting I might add, that we wasted a good part of yesterday setting up the security for. Now you're telling me that we have to call off our Kenningston Garden arrangement and tell an extremely randy filly - that she is going to have to wait a solid thirty days before being serviced by her chosen stud?"

"Better than that actually – for you, my dear friend - just volunteered, to be the one the one to tell her the…good news," Kingsley smirked.

"Oh joy," Harry replied sarcastically.

OoOoOoOo

Time: Later that same evening

Location: inside number twelve, 'Grimmauld Place,' London.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you ready for the big event Hermione?" Ginny asked as she gave an affectionate wave to her deeply frowning husband as they passed one another - Ginny going in the bedroom as Harry marched out in an obvious foul mood.

"There's been a bit of a snag about tomorrow," Hermione said without lifting her head and looking very defeated. "Harry just told me that Jonathan was attacked two days ago by some nutcase in Roma."

"Jon attacked? - When? - How bad is he?" Ginny said panicking.

"Relax - Ginny; according to Harry - He's going to be fine, but just not right away." Hermione said as her emotions overcame her and the tears began to flow.

"So I guess that means that the _**Kenningston Gardens**_ get-together …is canceled?" Ginny asked.

"Temporarily postponed … I hope" Hermione replied grimly

"Well, look at it this way," Ginny said attempting to lighten the mood, "my git of a brother has a history of getting himself banged up at the most inconvenient moments, usually defending you from something. Lucky for you, this latest incident may well work out in your favor; any delay in seeing him - just gives us more time to make you irresistible."

"Yeah – right," Hermione replied dropping down on the corner of her bed, wiping away tears.

"Where is Orla?" Ginny asked looking around for her shop-sister. "I thought she'd still be here, **'**_**tied to a chair**_**,'** being ruthlessly interrogated, on the boring day to day habits of her beloved employer."

"_**I HAVE NOT BEEN INTERGATING HER**_…_**all that much**_!" Hermione admitted, if somewhat reluctantly. "She never showed up today. I flooed the shop at midday and got an automated _**'store closed'**_, floo later message?" I then tried to contact Colin at the _**Dailey Prophet**_, but they told me he'd taken a couple of day off for - 'personal reasons.' I thought they'd gone into hiding from my questions about Jon but now I have to wonder…" – Hermione said as her head snapping up, as if a thought had just accrued to her, "…in light of what Harry just told me. What if someone from the Roma tournament, contacted Orla last night about Jonathan being nearly killed …then she and Colin could have port-keyed off to Roma to be with him in hospital."

"Oi, - DID YOU SAY…NEARLY KILLED! What in Bloody hell is going on …If Jon's injuries are so damn serious, why didn't Orla contact me? I'm Jon's personal healer after all! …Oh sweet Merlin …is that why Harry had such a sour face? Either no one at the Ministry told him about the attack until just now, or …they won't let him rush off to Roma to track down the piece of _shi_…Dragon Dung that did it?"

"Language Ginny," Hermione said automatically with a tiny smile, which caused Ginny glare at her. "I highly doubt he is going to Italy right now, it would draw way too much attention to Jonathan and nobody wants that. Besides, it's your husband's fault that he had to come all the way over here and tell me all this personally. He should never have given me number twelve '_**Grimmauld Place**_' for my very own, as part of some crazy annulment settlement - which you both **forced** on me - I might add. The unplotable charms are still very much intact and this place has been so heavily re-warded, it's a ruddy fortress. With the anti-Apparition wards firmly in place and the floo network shut down from within the house. Harry has to either be transported by a house elf or physically exit the building before he could …**A**_**pparate**_**.**"

"This is the safest place in London for you right now," Ginny said trying hard to be reasonable, "especially after your well publicized departure from the Potter Godric's Hallow Mansion, you needed a place to hide. At least you were smart enough to move out **on the day** that Harry and I returned from holiday, but taking a room at the _**Leaky Cauldron**_ …Hermione, whatever were you thinking?

"I been thinking that Potter Manor, well …It's your house Ginny …it always was, really! I've just been a temporary squatter in what was always fated to be …your space. It just seemed to me, that in starting off your long delayed marriage to the man you been after all your life. That the two of you didn't need any reminders of the 'know-it-all' ex-wife's presence in there," Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't you go likeable on me Granger; I don't think I can handle it!" Ginny said with a - half serious - smirk. "What can I say, it was a real stunner to come 'home' after my honeymoon only to find …five entire rooms of the Manor, completely striped clean. Every stick of furniture, all the paintings, the pictures, drapes and carpets …even the wallpaper, - **all gone**. And then there was the library," Ginny said unable to resist chuckling. "Picture it, this absolutely **huge** room, with only Harry's pithily few Hogwarts textbooks in it. What a laugh that was! Four, fourteen foot tall walls …nothing but floor to ceiling bookshelves …and except for some twenty odd – deliberately abused old textbooks …completely empty. I'll tell you straight, I nearly wet my pants – laughing! Whenever I think of the library that uses to be filled to overflowing with tons of your books, I giggle uncontrollably …for now it resembles an abandoned tomb.

"It was all for the best," Hermione said in earnest. "With the _**unlawful **_tenant out of Godric's Hollow, I felt that it would be a whole lot easier for you to put your personal stamp on _**your **_home with Harry.

"Thank you Hermione, don't tell anyone I said this …because I'll flat out deny it, but Harry and I were deeply touched by the gesture. By the way, you didn't have to rush your things out of there in a single day, you know! The press treated the whole _**moving out**_ thing as if Harry had _**ordered **_you out. "**Kicked to the Curb and Rightfully So!"** was the headline in the _**Daily Prophet**_**. **When everything is said and done, Grimmauld Place is a far better hide-out than any tiny room over a Diagon Alley Pub. The ruddy Press can't find you here and after all the galleons you two spent to renovate the place, it doesn't resemble at all the old cobweb-dusty, hell-hole that it was as a Black family residence."

"Oh I agree with you" – Hermione replied, looking around with no small amount of pride. "This place is hardly recognizable anymore, and that was …after all, the whole point of the exercise. Sirius left his London townhouse to Harry and by totally gutting out the interior of all the dark items it contained and then redoing the whole place in a bright-cheerful Gryffindor theme. I had hoped that Harry would finally feel comfortable living here again."

"Hermione, it was a nice effort, and Harry always appreciated what you were trying to do for him here, or so he told me. However he also has far too many bad memories to ever feel comfortable living in London full time…especially here. As to the annulment agreement itself" Ginny said with a 'cat ate the canary' grin, "that document just gave Harry the excuse he'd had been looking for to '_**unload**_' this place."

"This place as you call it, is way too big for just me, and worse yet it came with ten house-elves - - **ten** obedient, devoted and overly eager to please - _**slaves**_!"

"That was your own doing," Ginny replied laughing out-loud. "You were the one who suggested resettlement of the suddenly homeless House-elves whose families were killed during the war to other wizarding households."

"Yes I did," Hermione reluctantly admitted, "but it was only supposed to be a temporary measure. Slavery is a barbaric custom that even the Muggle's have abandoned …for the most part. And yet here I am – the _**owner**_ of ten intelligent magical creatures."

"You could have given them some of your old clothes.

"And have ten **Winky's** on my hands, - _**thanks…but no-thanks**_ - Ginny. Give them clothing and they would all become disgraced social outcasts within their own community and suicidal to boot. No Ginny - it took me awhile, but I did finally wised up about forcing freedom on a race that finds that the way of life the greatest of personal dishonor's."

"While we are still on the subject of the annulment settlement," Ginny said interrupting Hermione before she began another S.P.E.W. rant. "I think I should warn you that my …favorite shopkeeper brother isn't going to be comfortable with this level of …luxury!" Ginny said as she slowly looked around the expensive if tasteful furniture. "Although he has his own house-elf, and a modest sized cottage all bought and paid for, Ron will never be …as well off financially, as you are."

"**Fifteen** **thousand Golden Galleons** - from the Great Britain Championship alone and twice that for the European doesn't exactly qualify Jonathan as being among the working poor," Hermione replied with a snort. "And Yes – before you ask, I do know his current net worth and how much he makes a year both from the shop and by playing chess," Hermione declared smugly.

"As if that's a surprise," Ginny said laughing softly. "My brother has loads of dosh to spare, a regular Dragon horde worth of gold Galleons, there's no denying that. But, he'll never be as rich as Harry - or the twins for that matter …then again, he really doesn't care about how much anyone else makes a year."

"I wasn't trying to compare Jonathan's income to mine Ginny, because which of us makes the most gold isn't important to me. My initial research into his finances was just the first step on a long journey of discovery, just one of many avenues of inquiries that I followed over the last few days in my attempt to gain better insight of the overall picture of who Jonathan is …as a person. I felt almost obsessively compelled; to speak to everyone who had any contact with Jonathan in the last two years."

"Harry and I were just back from our honeymoon" Ginny said irritated in a **'**_**none to happy**_**'** tone, "and off he went, doing damage control for '_**Hurricane Hermione**_**'** as she cut a wide sway through all apposition, in your quest to gain background information for your 'alleged' second book," Ginny declared unenthusiastically impressed. "The rumor mill within Diagon Alley is gambling that you'll be aiming your extraordinary 'writing talent' upon on England's latest Hero of the hour. None other than the four time European Wizard Chess Champion, Jonathan Veselkin.

"I'll give you full marks for cunning Hermione," Ginny admitted reluctantly. "Bloody brilliant that was, by spreading that very creative bit of fiction as a cover story to anyone you interviewed; no one ever suspected your personal interest in the primary subject of your second, so-called …tell-allbook. Here you are …supposingly in hiding from the news media and there you were, running around frustrating the hell out of the press. They hadn't a clue as to how you've managed to stay one step ahead of the pursuing paparazzi. It's a complete mystery to anyone who doesn't know of the existence of Harry's invisibility cloak. But I'm more than a bit puzzled; in Jon's shop didn't you say that his bank book told you everything you needed to know about my brother?"

"No, Ginny, Jonathan's business accounts didn't yield half the information as the stack of old appointment books that I stumbled across in the back of his shop office. The follow-up visits I made to the two Orphanage's run by the Potter Foundation were the most enlightening interviews of the lot. I can't begin to describe the amazing things I learned about '_**OUR**_**' **favorite shopkeeper. …it was an out right stunner. Hermione said down-right beaming with pride. "My quest to make _**absolbloodylutly**_ sure that deep down; all the good qualities of the Weasley I once loved could still to be found inside the man calling himself Jonathan were fully satisfied by my visits to the Potter orphanages."

"My-my …your verbiage lately has become so …colorful, Dr. Granger." Ginny teased, grinning evilly from ear to ear, which cause Hermione to glare back at her. "I take it; you found those qualities in **our **Jon." Ginny replied stressing the 'our' like Hermione had …just not as forcefully.

"That and much more, I saw the potential in the boy in the little things he did when interacting with the younger Gryffindor's as a _**Prefect.**_ The man …well, honestly the more I learn about Jonathan …the more gob smacked I become. …Just thinking about how he deliberately downplayed his work with the orphans of the war …he's so adorable and kindhearted now; it all but literally, knocks my socks off."

"I spent a few days with him myself so I know what you mean," Ginny said with pride. "So you found out about the Orphaned children to whom he played _**Father Christmas**_ every year for the last four. - That's good, - but did you also know that he paid for a good portion of the presents out of his own pocket? Then there are the things he does for the disabled war veterans, he visits them too once a month too. Just sits and chats with them for hours on end, just so they don't feel forgotten, it's downright amazing."

"No Ginny, it's what he does for the orphans that I personally find so astonishing. Jon is the anonymous founder and main motivator, - the man behind the curtain so to speak - of '_**Project Head Start'**_ The Potter Foundation has been the primary contributor of the funds used to send each child directly or indirectly harmed by the war to Hogwarts with _**new school robes and textbooks, casual clothing - even pocket money**_. The same project underwrites the full cost of their first wand. It's incredible the affect such things has on the self esteem of a poor student going to Hogwarts."

"You know why my brother does this don't you?" Ginny said to the "know-it-all" scornfully.

"The hand me down robes and broken wand that he had to carry." Hermione shot back

"Yeah, good show …got that in one, except you're off target just a little bit; it was a particular set of 'formal Yule Ball robes' that's really behind it all. He didn't even consciously remember those hideous things until I reminded him of them. We were chatting about _**Head Start**_ and he accidentally let slip his desire that he never wanted a single orphan to feel unworthy of the girl he fancied just because he had to wear hand me downs, and carry around second hall stuff." Ginny said beaming with pride. "Yes …gentle and pure nobility pours off of old Ron these days, like sweat on an overheated race horse. Take my wedding for example, he…"

" …All I'm trying to say," Ginny retorted, after a brief pause - somewhat annoyed at being drawn off topic …yet again, "is that my brother is more into the _**'hands on'**_ sort charity giving. Unlike some of the more affluent _**Foreign Office Negotiator**_ types, who throw a _**single**_ fund raiser so she can throw loads of golden galleons indiscriminately at a social problem, then forget about the veterans and orphans for the rest of the year!"

"I'll have you know _**Ginevra**_," Hermione hissed, instinctively knowing how much Ginny hated her formal birth name, "that the **Potter Foundation** raises one million galleons a year for charity during their annual dinner." Hermione protested.

"Yeah, one fundraiser, once a ruddy year, a charitable foundation that was your idea and that you ran alone …refusing Harry's repeated offers to help," Ginny shouted at Hermione, "except to '_**use him**__**as bait**_**'** for your once a year high brow dinner. _**One thousand galleons a plate**_, five hundred couples as guests, many of them rich pure bloods who are at the very least _**suspected**_ of supporting Voldemort monetarily if not logistically.

"Those **charges** were never proven, Ginevra!"

"Who ruddy cares, _**Granger**_?" Ginny shot back furious. "Harry use to tell me, on those rare occasions when we got together during your marriage …how much he deeply resented you using him as a figure head just to raise some blood money from a bunch of Death Eater sympathizers. For Merlin's sake …Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy and most of the Parkinson family attended that dinner last year. " Ginny said getting right into Hermione's face. "As his wife you should have been _**smart enough **_to guard him against that type of exploitation …you should been on the look out for people trying to manipulate him to repair their damaged reputations. It's the treatment of Ron all over again. You took him _**for granted**_, never _**appreciated**_his_** true value**_. The annual Potter fundraiser isn't about helping anybody half as much as it is about you using Harry to pull your sorry arse up the social latter. "

"Right from the off," Hermione declared really angry now, "I have _**never**_ manipulate Harry, he's an adult and makes his own _**decisions**_. He knew exactly what he was doing, every step along the way. Secondly, the Potter Foundation has done a lot of good over the years for all the victims of the war, Ginevra. There are two orphanages in England right now that bare his name, one male the other female and they get '_**two**_**-**_**thirds**_**'** of their yearly operating budget from that single fundraiser."

"My favorite shopkeeper brother never accepted any invites to your _**ego inflating**_gathering," Ginny retorted. "A humble bloke - he is! He isn't the type to use his status as the European wizard chess champion to prop up the social repair of _**unapologetic **__Death Eaters_ supporters. A man who preferred to do his far more effective charity work one on one with the actual victims of the war. Your right …Harry has two homes filled with orphans that bare his name. Two buildings build six years ago that he has never been inside of, _**not once**_.

"Ginevra, I regret more than you'll ever know that Harry and I due to_**scheduling conflicts**_ never had the opportunity to visit the orphanages' that bare his name. His training to become an Auror and then field work to track down the reaming Death Eaters - left Harry little personal time."

"_**Scheduling conflicts …my ruddy Arse**_**,"** Ginny screamed mad as hell! "You threw money at the problem, to make you feel self important, you wrote a bloody bank draft - once a year, was all that was required to appease your conscious. That's all you _**Rich - Toffs**_ know how to do! Thank Merlin that Ronald doesn't suffer from Galleon envy anymore, not that he was the type to just throw money at social problems anyway. With more 'lolly' in his pocket than my dad ever earned in his whole working life, my brother _**choices**_ to get personally involved with those still suffering from Voldemort reign of terror.

"He deliberately downplays his good deeds like the good book says to, so that his reward will come in heaven. He doesn't make a big fuss about to draw attention to himself as you did. He is a humble and retiring man who believes that _**actions**_ speak a lot louder than _**words**_ Every day he gets his hands dirty working with poor victims' of the Malfoy's …so he doesn't have time to rub elbows with them at rich social events. He's to busy living his _**new**_life …in down to earth, simplicity."

Hermione reacted as if physically struck, at the _**appreciate **_Ron's value comment; being forcefully reminded by Ginny hurtful commentary that she still had a long road to travel to heal her renewed friendship with Ginny, a friendship that was still tentative at best. "Believe it or not, I do fully appreciate the man Jonathan has become It's comforting to know that 'money' isn't going to be an issue between Jonathan and me …not this time anyway and that in itself, is a big plus."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione …buyyourself a ruddy_** clue**_!" Ginny declared with a semi growl, grinding her teeth in frustration. "You're still taking things about Ron for granted. He may not be openly envious of Harry's wealth anymore, but don't be _**daft enough**_ to think that your Gringotts vault contents won't effect him on some level. Even without the huge pile of gold Harry gave you in the settlement, _**six years **_of untouched Ministry_** salary**_ would still put you head over heals above the combined income of any ten chess-playing shopkeepers. Or don't you remember how jealous Ron was of Krum's, or more importantly, Harry's massive wealth"

"Yes I do realize that, **Ginevra!** What _**you're**_forgetting is that he was just a teenager then, uncertain about his place in life." Hermione retorted in an animalistic growl of her own and with a clearly forced smile. "Now he is a man, with a future he made _**all by**__**himself**_- without the help of anyone, just his own sweat. No older brother's fame to surpass, nor annoying sister who just like her twin brothers, liked to_** kick **_him …hard, when he was down."

"How did you find that out, no wait …you were there, that morning …at his chess shop. Ginny said her mind stunned from the insult."

"There more than enough blame to go around when it comes to his untimely demise, Ginevra." Hermione declared while trying hard to rein in her growing temper. "I'm not proud that I stabbed him in the heart with the dagger of betrayal. He was overshadowed at Hogwarts by a super famous best mate and a book-smart, _**disloyal**_ girlfriend, only to be humiliated when he got home by you lot, for his utter failure to be the first to shag and dump a _**scarlet woman**_ …like me."

"If you're trying to lessen your guilt by pointing fingers at me, you're in for…"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort Ginevra. Whatever tiny portion of the blame that you claim as yours, pales in comparison, to mine …and we _**both**_ know it!" Hermione said in full argument mode. "When Jonathan regained consciousness in hospital after the battle, he had no one to_**lean on**_ for far to many years and yet, he still overcame countless disadvantages and physical pain to start a whole new life for him self. The insecure, self doubting - teenager - Ronald could never have done it …don't you see that?"

"Maybe, perhaps …I don't know anymore." Ginny said bitterly.

"Everything I have learned about Jonathan in the last few days - literally _**screams**_ of genuine contentment about the successes he has enjoyed in his _**new**_ life. He is a truly remarkable young man, irregardless of whether you think of him Ronald or Jonathan. Wasn't it you that told me that he loved me, over and over since your honeymoon, or don't you remember?"

"Yeah …in fact, I did, but what happened to the _**"He'll never forgive me, **_Granger_**"**_ Ginny asked honestly surprised at Hermione's overwhelming positive attitude.

"Luna Happened"

"What in Merlin's name did that girl tell you?" Ginny asked once again, frustrated by Hermione's deliberately vague answers.

"The shape of things to come," Hermione replied with a tiny and yet highly satisfied smirk.

"The happy ever after stuff of fairytales?" Ginny snapped.

"Oh Yes – and that too - thank Merlin." Hermione said, truly pleased about something.

"And you believe her?" Ginny declared in a doubtful tone. "This is old Loony Lovegood we are talking about here, the queen of the mighty Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Blibbering Humdingers."

"**Ginevra**_**,**_" – Hermione snapped, growing slightly angry and then forced herself to remain polite as she then paused a moment - to calm down and gather her thoughts. "Let's just say, that there is a very big part of me that wants to believe Luna's vision of the future. You've read Jonathans letter to me, he apparently wants the destiny that Luna outlined as much as I do."

"But why won't you give Harry or me at least _**some**_ of the _**details **_of her alleged Prophecy?" Ginny asked very frustrated and clearly unable to accept the concept of Loony Lovegood being a seer.

"No, I refuse to run the risk of jinxing this, its way too important. Most of the details don't really matter to anyone but Jon and I anyway." Hermione said blushing waving aside Ginny's objections. "I realize now that Luna didn't foresee the nutcase attack on Jonathan in Roma, but as my mum always used to say to me; "_**When we mortals make plans, the God's just laugh**_."

And then Hermione seem to lose focus yet again on the here and now, - getting a faraway look in her eyes …her cheeks flushing red, her breathing becoming deep and rapid, as if seeing something Ginny couldn't. Ginny had noticed this _zoning out_ several times since Hermione's little chat with Luna, which only heighten Ginny's frustration about what Mrs. Hemmingway had told the bushy haired know-it-all. For the facial expression Hermione wore resembled overwhelming sexual hunger and everything Ginny knew about Harry's frigid ex-wife made it impossible to imagine the bookworm having intense carnal desires."

"I know what I need to know," Hermione said as if abruptly snapping out of what appeared to be an erotic day dreams. "If my meeting in London with Jon doesn't happen exactly as Luna foresaw it, I will simply adapt. After all, transforming Luna's vision into reality is really up to Jon and I, and believe me when I tell you, that I have been given all the motivation required to make this particular prophecy come to pass." She said licking her lips slowly as a starving person doses when seeing their first meal in a long-long time.

"Then the attack on Ron - -"

"His name is **Jonathan** now Ginevra," Hermione said exasperated giving extra impetus to the name. "You and Harry really had better stop using the name of your dead brother when speaking of my fiancée."

"_**Fiancée?**_ Putting the cart in front of the Thestral aren't you." Ginny retorted. "You haven't actually seen him in the flesh yet…"

"You mean his burn scars?" Hermione said shaking her head sadly in grim determination. "Your wrong I have seen them, highly detailed magically enhanced photographs."

"I've seen them too Hermione, but that's not what I meant …_**curse you**_," Ginny said. Once again growing quickly annoyed at the 'know it all' attitude that the young woman in front of her still so arrogantly projected.

"Ginny, Jonathan's injuries, his wealth compared to mine, are trivial now and unimportant. This recent assault in Roma is just a temporary setback, and there will be others as well - no doubt. Lets face facts, neither of us have had an easy time with Love. You waited a long time to get Harry away from me and as for - Jonathan. He is what I want, always wanted, and there is nothing that is going to keep us apart, the second time around."

Ginny regarded Dr. Granger with open contempt, and it was only for the sake and her husband, who oddly enough, still wanted to be friends with this self-righteous sow - that prevented Ginny from telling her off again as she had that time in St Mungo. "_Sweet Merlin_," she said to herself; "_I can't for the life of me understand …how anyone, could fall in love with this __**always has to be right**__ bookworm. Ron must have seen something in the teenage Granger that the rest of us couldn't. For his sake and my Harry, I'll bite my tongue, and tolerate the arrogant know-it-all …at least for now!"_ Ginny thought to herself, as she crossed her arms and glared daggers at Hermione. For now, at last - Ginny fully understood, the often rumored about _**open distain**_ in which Hermione's coworkers had allegedly held their very undiplomatic former-boss.

OoOoOoOo

Sorry I have to break this up

It might be too big otherwise

Billybob


	12. Chapter 12

OoOoOoOo

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Ten part two

Chapter title: Checkmate: –_** One game ends another begins**_

_**Part two of three**_

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 36,739 (plus or minus a word or two)

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with "**implied sexual innuendo" (**nothing graphic at all - but implied up the Was-zoo). Please recall that the main characters in this tale of mine are all in their mid-twenties, meaning adults in both worlds - Muggle and Magical.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's qualified joy: I have never been happier to be wrong, in my life. Although some characters I liked are now taking a dirt-nap, the final butcher bill was a lot lighter than I had feared. I would also like to thank JKR for giving us fan-fiction writers 19 years to play with. My heart felt condolences go out to the Harry anyone-but-Ginny romantic shippers and the Draco-Hermione/Ginny crowd, although they too have a few years to play with as well, before the cannon pairings kick in.

_**Warning**_: this chapter was done with the help of one beta reader

OoOoOoOo

Just then – Harry flushed and out of breath suddenly ran back into room, "_**RON'S IN ENGLAND**_" he shouted.

"What?" both young woman said, turning about abruptly.

"Kingsley told me…just moments ago at the twin's joke shop. Apparently, Ron listed Orla Quirke as next of kin for emergencies with the tournament officials in Roma. The Italian Ministry for Magic bypassed their English counterpart and contacted Orla directly and then forgoing diplomatic courtesy completely, they arranged - on their own - an '_**International Portkey' **_to transport Miss Quirke and her boyfriend Colin Creevey as well as an extremely upset female house-elf …directly into the main wizarding Hospital in Roma - last night. Then this morning before dawn, against the advice of all of his Italian healers, Orla had Jon transferred by Portkey directly into the intensive care wing of St.Mungo - here in London.

"How did Kingsley find this out," Ginny asked, for Hermione who was too stunned to speak.

"He is under the personal orders of our lady Minister, to do two things. _**First**_**: **right from the off**; **provide around the clock protection – meaning _**absolutely no visitors**_ – this especially applies to members of the press - for Europe's Wizard Chess Champion. He wants his best men on the job and I get to be in-charge of the entire security detail, which will make access for you Gin as his personal healer a whole lot easier. _**Secondly**_**,** Kingsley has ordered me to _**'try'**_ to find the allusive Doctor Hermione Jean Granger and bring her back to the Department of International Cooperation, - Foreign Office - forthwith. Apparently her former department is in a state of complete disarray over this huge diplomatic incident and her replacement as _Chief Negotiator_ apparently can't find his arse without an engraved map."

"Harry don't be daft, she can't go back there, they '_**sacked'**_her…remember." An upset Ginny declared loudly."

"**Ginevra**! …I WAS …._**CERTAINLY**_** …**_**NOT**_** …**_**SACKED**_!" Hermione shot back exasperated, "The Ministry accepted my registration with regret and…"

"…yeah-yeah …yeah, okay – so I stand corrected, you quit before they sacked you, big diff!" Ginny replied with obvious sarcasm "You still can't go back there; you're not an employee anymore – you're off - and I'll even quote the press release in the '_**Prophet**__'_; _"_exploring different career opportunities."

"Well, I am looking for a new posting - you know – that part was true. I have had several employment offers in the last few days; there was even a rumor of a teaching position in _Arithmacy _opening up at Hogwarts soon, and when I inquired about it the Headmistress asked me to consider the position."

"McGonagall asked you to be a teacher?" Ginny asked in stunned disbelief.

"Well…no, to tell the truth - I approached her about the position, but when she understood my interest she was more than happy to take me up on it." Hermione replied somewhat embarrassed. "The current professor of the subject has applied repeatedly for a better paying position in the private sector. Minerva, fearful that he'll bolt the moment he gets the new posting, requested of the Board of Governors an assistant professor in the subject …as a back-up, but was turned down. Hogwarts yearly budget can't afford such a luxury, nor could she have approach anyone even if the governors had given their blessing, for no one would take it …not with the half pay of an assistant professorship involved."

"My personal qualifications in the subject would normally put me beyond her budget as well. However, when I told her how willing I was to take a hefty cut in pay in order to take the position, she said the job was mine the moment it opened. I even have the current professor's lesson plan, so that I can step in with little or no prior notice. After all I've been through …the annulment fuss and bother, I am looking forward to a quieter, less stressful lifestyle."

"And the preference for privacy of a certain shopkeeper who is suspected of owning a lovely little cottage just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade didn't play into this at all –did it?" Ginny said, grinning big at Hermione.

"Harry, you said that Jonathan is in England, what exactly did you mean by that?" Hermione asked changing the subject abruptly, deliberately ignoring Ginny last comment while at the same time confirming Ginny's motivation theory.

Harry smiled and nodded at his wife, proud of her deductive reasoning before replying to Hermione's question. "In complete secrecy and totally without the knowledge of anyone within the English Ministry, Orla, Colin and a House-elf somehow managed to get a floating stretcher through British customs without any fuss. The Italian Ministry had prearranged a private room for Ron at St Mungo, and is paying all the costs of his treatments. Kingsley found out about the transfer when the head of hospital security complained about the squad of Italian Aurors doing guard duty outside Mr. Veselkin's room."

"No visitors," Hermione said in a deeply depressed tone as she dropped down into the seat next to her vanity.

"Buggar that!" Harry retorted, "Ron paid you an unannounced visit while you were in hospital, I think it only fair that you return the favor."

"Harry – I promised Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione began to weakly protest, biting her lower lip in a pout.

"You agreed to meet him in a public place, and a Hospital is open to the public twenty-four–seven."

"I don't know…I'm not ready to see him…I look a mess and I have nothing to wear…" Hermione rambled on suddenly uncomfortably at the thought of facing her Hogwarts flame working herself to a borderline state of near total panic.

"Relax Hermione; he'll be _**out cold**_, just like that time sixth year with the poisoned Meade." Harry said and immediately regretted his loose tongue, bringing up yet another time when Ron had come near to death wasn't a brightest thing to do in light of Hermione's emotional instability.

"How do we get in" Hermione replied standing up with a surprisingly determined look on her face.

"I just pop back home and get my invisibility cloak, come back here collect you and …"

"There isn't enough room for all three of us Harry, we're not kids anymore…oh - no way - Harry James Potter. I refuse to be left behind…_**again**_!" Ginny began when her husband turned toward her and gave Ginny the classic you're not coming look. But hearing her reaction, Harry wisely avoided the bludger of a row heading his way.

"Ginevra …darling …sweetheart, in case you haven't noticed, you're _**ruddy pregnant**_! And frankly …I'd rather not risk you or our first child health on some harebrained stunt like trying to sneak a pregnant woman into St. Mungo, but…but with that said, nor am I daft enough to try to keep you out of this." Harry declared holding up his hands in surrender using his best 'being reasonable' tone.

"Darn right, I refuse to be left behind"

"Besides Ginny, we aren't going to sneak you in; because we don't have to. You're listed on Ron's passport as his personal healer; so your access to him can't be denied." Harry explained. "I'm officially in charge of the outer security, at the hospital with the Italians handling the floor Ron's on, which should help easy the way even more." Harry saw that his idea had instant approval of both women by the smiles that appeared on their faces."

"No, Ginny, It's Hermione that we have to sneak in, for there is at the moment, no _**real or implied**_ connection between the former Mrs. Potter and the shopkeeper - Jonathan Veselkin …except for the rumored book she is supposed to be writing. But that's all going to change real damn quick …_**right**_ Hermione?" Harry said glaring at his ex-wife as if to say _**'don't you dare blow this chance that I'm setting up for you'**_ My personal word would be good enough to get her through the throng of world press that'll be camped outside the doors in the next hour or so, and the English Aurors guarding the lobby. However, my authority won't get her passed the Italians on the fourth floor. Their Government was greatly embarrassed by what happened to Ron inside of a hotel they were suppose to be guarding and now with the details of the attack becoming public knowledge, they probably sent their very best men to guard the fallen Champion. My invisibility cloak will be Hermione's golden ticket for access to the Wonka factory – right by his Roma guards and hopefully allow her the opportunity if Ron's awake for a private little chat with him in his hospital room."

"I can't stop you coming, Ginny …but understand this. You're walking in the front door with me doesn't lessen one iota my heartfelt belief that wandering about the hallways of a hospital isn't exactly the wisest thing to do for someone almost five months gone with my child. It's under protest that you and I will be walking into St Mungo's lobby tomorrow and we're only doing it to provide a big enough diversion for the press to concentrate on, so that Hermione can slip past the guards and into the lifts unseen."

"Harry's right Ginny, you shouldn't be putting your baby at risk However, I've known you far to long to think that a belly as big as a beach ball would ever slow you down." Hermione said in grudging respect. "Tell you what, when I'm as far gone in the pudding club as you are now. Feel free to go off on a crazy adventure under the invisibility cloak with Jonathan and it will be your husband and I that will stay behind."

"Funny …Granger, a real twisted sense of humor you've developed lately," Ginny said with a sneer.

OoOoOoOo

Time: Twenty five minutes after ten in the morning, the following day

Place: the central entrance lobby of the Saint Mungo Wizarding Hospital

OoOoOoOo

Harry and Ginny, arm in arm, marched proudly into the lobby of St. Mungo, to face the multitude of the press which had gathered for a hoped for interview with the recently attacked, Chess Champion. When they saw the national hero and his very pregnant _**new**_wife, they naturally followed the young couple to the reception desk, like new born pups follow their suckling mum.

With cameras flashing and reporters shouting out questions in a half dozen forms of broken English, Hermione, fully hidden under Harry's famous invisibility cloak, slipped around the outskirts of the lobby of England's magical hospital and into an empty lift. Harry had successfully drawn the attention of everyone in the lobby when he calmly announced to the receptionist the reason for Ginny's presence. The uproar created when the press learned that the new Mrs. Potter, escorted by her husband, was also the personal Healer to Europe's Wizard Chess Champion set off a feeding frenzy among the media which covered perfectly the sound of a lift doors opening.

Of course this claim had to be verified by Hospital security, and of course that would take time.

The noise and excitement of the moment proved too much for the English Aurors guards at the lifts doors. To see what was going on, they were drawn away a few paces from their posts just far enough for Hermione to sneak into the lift. However, she wasn't the only one waiting for a distraction to slip upstairs. A totally unauthorized delegation of the Diagon Alley Shopkeeper Guild took advantage of Harry's announcement to also sneak unnoticed behind the two British Aurors and into the lift with Hermione, their shocking _**Red Hair**_ not giving them away to anyone but the invisible occupant of the lift.

OoOoOoOo

When the lift arrived at the fourth floor, the Italian ministry Auror guards posted at J Veselkin's room didn't give it more than a casual glance; lifts arrived at various hospital floors with such regularity, that the guards and hospital staff normally took little notice of it. The arrival of this _**particular**_ _**lift**_ however was a totally different matter. For this one unloaded two – tall, physically identical red headed men, their clothing alone made it clear to the guards that these two were not hospital personal? The Italian Aurors reaction was instant and instinctive; Fred and George were barely three paces off the lift before the two professionals at Jon's door had their wands out and were crouching down into combat stances.

Italy's pride had indeed been deeply bruised by the attack on J. Veselkin, - just as Harry had predicted. So its very best Aurors were guarding Jonathan until the injured Chess Master was back on his feet again. At the Matron station half way between the Italians and the lifts, their English counterparts from the M.o.M. were stationed. Put in place by Harry and Kingsley the previous evening as back-up for their Italian cohorts, England' finest reacted a moment slower than their Italian counterparts in moving into combat stances to confront this 'potential' threat. Fred and George with four wands pointed at them, froze in place like two deer in the headlights of an oncoming Muggle Land Rover,

The English Aurors moved forward carefully toward the motionless Weasley's who were wise enough not to make any sudden moves. Covering both the lift at that end of the hall while at the coming close enough to provide fire-support to their English comrades, the Italian Aurors had to move away…just slightly, from the door they were guarding. This created a gap, an empty space of hallway, the center of which was the door to Jonathan's hospital room. With the total focus of the four Aurors focus on the potential threat to their front, none of them noticed when the now unguarded door was soundlessly opened. Unknowing, the twins had provided Hermione with just the added distraction she needed. Taking advantage of her chance, she had opened the door just far enough to slip inside Jon's hospital room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was wise enough to leave the door slightly ajar, as if it had drifted open on its own. She recognized Colin and Orla at once; as they both stood next to the bed, looking down at a man softly whispering in pain. There were several candles burning brightly in the room, and light also coming from a nearby un-shuttered window, so Hermione's had an unobstructed view of the injured Chess-master. Jonathan was floating in midair some six or seven inches above the standard hospital bed.

Although she had spent several hours the previous evening, reexamined very carefully, the moving wizard photographs of Jonathan Veselkin's post battle injuries – medical photos taken progressively over the course of his multi-year recovery. And yet, in spite of all of these vigilant preparations, Hermione still found herself more than a little stunned by the sight of the once vigorously healthy Ron Weasley, the red-haired boy that she remembered so well. The man that hovered over the hospital bed bore no resemblance to the lad from that fated last summer holiday that she had shared with Ronald just before sixth year. This was not the boy who had swum with Harry, Ginny and herself in the small spring fed pond behind the _**Burrow**__._

The burn scar covered young man on the bed was naked; that is …except for a triangle of cloth which covered his groin area. Jonathan's fully exposed and totally hairless, head, arms, legs and chest, were covered with a coating, almost like an outer shell of a thick semi-clear greenish-gray healing potion which throbbed over every inch of his exposed flesh with a soft magical glow. Only his face was left uncovered and it was only this part of his body that was animated, the rest appeared to be as ridge as if incased within a clear green body cast, stiffly and completely motionless. Although Hermione had no difficulty seeing Fire Ball Hex burn tissue that fully covered his entire body. Even from where she stood near the door, some five paces from the bed, Hermione could also still make out the faded scars that Ron had received from the brain during the final stages of Battle of the Ministry. Brain tentacle scars that she had never mentioned in her book, so few people if anyone, knew about them.

"_One more thing to regret about your stupid book Granger"_ Hermione said to herself. _"Just think - if you'd spent a few more pages in your book on Ron's bravery at the Ministry battle, if you'd described in fuller detail the scars that ruddy brain gave him, then perhaps his real identity would have been established a whole lot sooner. Then maybe it wouldn't have taken seven ruddy years to find him again." _ This thought gave Hermione pause, and she stopped approaching the bed, "_I don't deserve this man," _she thought, - but just as she began to spiral down into self loathing, her ears picked up the conversation going on at the bedside.

"This is ridiculous Orla, he's clearly in no condition to go running off to Kenningston Gardens today, did I mention it's raining – and I mean _**hard**_?" Colin whispered to his girlfriend.

"Colin, have you no romance in your soul? Of course Jon has to keep his appointment with Granger at Eleven." Orla said.

"That's less than twenty five minutes from now! Sweetheart – I beg you …try to be a bit more realistic …please? I'll concede that _'__**in spirit'**_ Jon may well be more than willing – that he has the courage to make the attempt is beyond doubt, but physically, his body is just not up to the task. You do see that…don't you sir?"

"Yes my boy, I do. Colin is right, Orla," A feeble voice, barely louder that a whisper declared. "Luna was apparently …a bit off in her prediction. It happens to Seers more often than many people realize. For reasons unknown to us mere mortals, fate has decided, that the good Dr. Granger and I will not meet …not today at any rate.

"You're not giving up on the whole idea of meeting with her, are you Jon?" Orla asked in a worried tone, "She is actually quite desperately to meet with you in person. Over the last week while you were in Roma, she put Colin and I through endless hours of questioning about you, trying I believe to get a better feel for who you are as man. Of course being the sneaky Ravenclaw prankster that I am, I couldn't resist the opportunity to turn the tables on her unstable mental state and take advantage of the situation by learning as much as I could about Granger's personality traits. The exchange of information was more balanced then I think she knows."

"Yes and want to I thank you both for your keen insights into the mind-set of the good Doctor Granger," Jon replied weakly. "You have provided me with more in depth background information than my own research through more traditional media resources had access to. And to answer your question Orla …No, I know better than to try to avoid Dr. Granger when she has her mind made up on doing something. That much about the lady I do remember, from my own memory of the girl," Jon said his voice going warm and soft as he fondly remembered the past."

"Truthfully, I think it only fair that Dr. Granger have her chance to gain the same kind of closure that her former husband seemed to crave so much. In fact I have envisioned two very different scenarios for our first reunion meeting. In one version: her apology is in the form of an emotionally distraught, heart felt, down on her knees, eyes filled with tears slobbering plead for forgiveness …**or** …and I think this second scenario is the more likely way that it will go, for I foresee and more purely logical and coolly calculated presentation, like a barrister before the full Wizengamot arguing some obscure point of law. I can easily imagine her carefully thought out, point by point common sense explanation for her highly effective protection plan, and her terribly misunderstood novel."

Colin snorted a half chuckle, "You're probably spot-on there, Sir. Granger's not the type to admit she's wrong. Never having been caught out in any provable errors during her seven year stay at Hogwarts, for Granger to acknowledge a mistake now, especially one this big …would be, all but ruddy inconceivable."

"She did say her book was generally misconstrued by the readers, in fact she appeared quite upset that her portrayal of Ronald Weasley hadn't come across as she intended." Orla said agreeing with her boyfriend.

"And yet it's somewhat ironic that it was to that very novel that I was forced to refer to in regards learning anything personal about Dr. Granger herself," Jon said in a disappointed tone.

"I share your concerns, Sir. After all, if the facts about Ronald in her book were utter rubbish. How could you trust what she wrote about herself?"

"Spot on, Colin …well done. The painful paradox in a nutshell," Jon said with a weak chuckle.

"But if it was all her readers fault for mucking her noble intentions, then who is she blaming for her brilliant protection plan?" Orla asked obviously venting a long suppressed sore point. "A plan which I might add, if you really take a moment sit down and think over carefully, only **reduced** the Weasley's high placement on Tom Riddle's **people to be killed** **list **to a more - lower** priority**. It never took them off the list completely and how could it? With the Weasley family's opposition to the whole pure blood idiocy as well known as it was.

"You got that right, Luv." Colin said beaming at his girlfriend.

"In my opinion," Oral declared in full rant mode. "All that Granger's plan really accomplished was the utter destruction her budding relationship with a teenage Ronald, while at the same time driving a deep wedge between Harry's and Ginny that took five years to mend …and for what? The pure satisfaction of knowing, that if _**Voldemort won**_ the Weasley's would be _**killed later**_, rather than _**sooner**_? Would somebody explain to me, please? Exactly how can Granger logically explain all that away?" Orla demanded of her boyfriend.

"You weren't in Ravenclaw for nothing my sweet, but don't get your knickers in a twist on that score. I'm quite sure that the self proclaimed _'_smartest witch of our age'?**" **Colin retorted very sarcastically, "Has by now already found a logical way around the little flaw that you've so cleverly discovered in her brilliant plan. In fact you can bet on it!"

"There is no need for you two to get upset over any of this. It really doesn't matter in the long haul." Jon said in a soft, barely understandable whisper. "That so-call plan of hers as well as her …novel - happened almost a decade ago it's in the unchangeable past - dead and buried. Both items ended up primarily hurting the Weasley family in one way or the other, and I can't see either side exchanging Christmas gifts anytime soon. If Dr. Grange feels compelled to apologize and make amends, it's the Weasley's she should be apologizing to …not me."

"But Jon, You're a Weasley!"

"Orla, you're right of course …physically speaking, I was one, but that was a while ago and I don't think of myself as a Weasley now," Jon said with a tone of regret. "I view the primary goal of any meeting with Dr. Granger, especially now that Luna's vision has turned into a _**well-meant …fairy tail**_ is to ensure that our little chat finally allows the good doctor to put her ghosts to rest concerning the dead and buried youngest Weasley male."

"So is meeting only to be about closure? …And you no longer believe in the future that Luna told you about." Orla asked genuinely surprised. "Why Jon, I thought you wanted that destiny?"

"Part of me still does, Orla," Jon said with a depressed sigh, "more desperately than I can possibility explain."

"Then why Jon, I don't understand."

"I hope you won't think less of me for admitting this," Jon said with obvious hesitation, "but to be totally honest, I've become increasingly scared to death of being rejected for yet a second time. I have been through so much pain and heartache to become who I am, that every instinct I have within me is very …apprehensive, of all this fuss being made by both Potter and Granger. I see no evidence to indicate that this _**Guilt motivated Quest**_of theirs is anything more than some twisted_**attempt**_to return Ronald from the dead. My ever growing feelings of unease with this ultimate goal is real and tangible, for Dr. Granger has a better working _**knowledge**_ of the insecure red haired teenager that she made a fool of at Hogwarts …than Jonathan the shopkeeper. They're alike in that, Potter and Granger are, I feel they're both looking to reform the old Golden trio, turn back the clock and that's …ruddy impossible."

"But, Sir, you didn't say '**no'** to meeting with them both again at Ginny's wedding." Colin asked

"A moment of weakness, Colin, that happens often in times of high stress. I first began to vent, Ronald's long suppressed hurt feelings during my visit to Dr. Granger's hospital room more than a week ago. I again gave voice to his feelings of betrayal at Ginny's wedding, which pretty much finished up for me the job of venting Ron's anger at his ex-friends. It felt really good to finally purge all that angst and wounded pride. With that done and behind me, I felt confidant that I could sort out Ron's place inside my mind and move on with _**our**_ combined life. We are going to have to co-inhabit this one body for the rest of _**our**_ lives. Venting Ron's feelings of betrayal was a big step in making peace with my former self."

"You had no intention of seeing any of them when you got back from Roma …did you, Jon."

"No ...not really, Potter and Granger are part of Ronald Weasley's past. Veselkin doesn't know squat about either of them and Jonathan is my future. Different times, different lives," Jon said firmly.

"And then Luna came along with her big talk of children and family totally upending your carefully arranged apple cart." Colin said chuckling. "She pushed all the right buttons on you, - didn't she Sir?"

"I know how much family means to you Jon, Merlin knows I have benefited from it, "Orla said squeezing Jon's unmovable arm affectionately.

"Spot on, Colin, - Luna gob smacked me good and proper, there's just no use denying that." Jon said cheerfully with the good grace of someone who'd been royally pranked. "I always wanted children, you see, a home - loving wife with little nippers running amok …the whole nine yards. In this, the old Ronald and the new Jonathan are in perfect accord. …" and then Jon's voice faded away …all at once, Jon began to chuckle. "It's a funny thing …fate. I mean how things worked out. Ron's brother William proved right after all."

"What are you going on about, Jon," Orla asked puzzled.

"Just before his wedding to Fleur Delacour on August first of 96, a mere fortnight before Ron met his fate defending Hogwarts. William expressed his deep disappoint that I was, or rather Ron was – mostly likely to be the only Weasley in ten generations, to graduate from Hogwarts after playing '_**the**_ _**Great Weasley Game'**_ for seven years and then return home empty handed.

"Sorry - Sir, but you lost me?" Colin said sharing his girlfriend's confusion.

"The Great Weasley Game was Williams's term for a longstanding Weasley family tradition. Charles had a more vulgar name for it; he called it '_**the Knickers Count**_.' Jon said in perfectly calm - a matter of fact tone

Being a Ravenclaw, Orla was only a heartbeat behind the invisible Hermione in figuring out what was _**meant**_by the Knickers Count Game."

"William and Charles tied at ten pair each," Jon said remembering. "Percival had one, probably belonging to either Penelope Clearwater or Audrey his wife. The twins although they had left school early, came home with a respectful three pair each… and that just left Ronald and his sister."

"Your sister - But, Ginny's a girl? How could she play, '_**knickers count'**_**?**" Colin protested.

Charles Weasley's name for the game was a bit misleading. The tradition was for any Weasley attending Hogwarts to provide physical proof of their entry into adulthood, this verification usually taking the form of a bed-partner's '_**carnally soiled'**_**,** undergarments. Charles had called it the knickers count because all of his Hogwarts lovers were female."

"Then that would translate in Ginny's case to …men's _**briefs**_" Orla said completing the thought.

"Precisely, Jon said with a weak chuckle. "I even got the chance to ask Ginny during the few days she stayed at my cottage before her wedding to Potter, what her Weasley Game _**count **_had been at graduation from Hogwarts. Without batting an eye and with zero embarrassment Ginny instantly retorted …**three** pair of '**Y fronts' **and **one** pair of** boxers**. By the way - Colin, I've been meaning to ask! What kind of underwear do you wear and more importantly, did any of your Y fronts or boxers …_**go missing,**_ while you were dating my little sister?"

Shock and embarrassment suddenly appeared on Colin's face as he looked …apprehensively back and forth between Jonathan and his fiancée, both of whom were staring at him with usual intensity.

"Well Colin?" Orla replied with a raised eyebrow, both her hands firmly planted on her hips and tapping one foot.

"But your brother Bill was wrong …you didn't go home empty handed. You had one pair of knickers at least …right? They belonged to…" Colin said, desperate to change the subject

"No, Lavender and I didn't …indulge," Jon interrupted, quickly and forcefully. "The physical aspects of _**that**_ relationship were played out for the most part, in plain sight down in the Gryffindor common-room."

"Colin I _**already**_ told you, Jon didn't…" Orla began

"But - _**Sir,**_ there were rumors circulating in the boys dorm during my sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts." Colin said interrupting his girlfriend. "Rumors that Lavender brown never denied alleging that you and Miss Brown …that you and …she."

"It never happened. My memory of my relationship with her is almost completely intact. Miss Brown didn't lose her virginity to Ronald Weasley … for one thing; he never allowed the physical side of that romance to go that far because of the way he _**felt **_about Granger, and secondly. Ron caught Lavender in the act of being deflowered while doing his solo Prefect rounds …in a fifth floor classroom _**not**_ two days after he broke up with Miss Brown."

"Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Well, I'm assuming that at some point her future husband Seamus Finnegan must have had good reason to question which bloke **'**_**broke**_**'** his girlfriend to the saddle …so to speak. Having a somewhat _**promiscuous**_ reputation, Lavender might have had her own reasons for protecting her first lovers' identity and with Ronald dead, there was no-one _**alive**_ that could dispute the story she told in the common room during her seventh year."

"Except the bloke who actually …"_**Did the Deed**_," Orla said thinking the matter through, "and we can assume that the fellow who first shagged Lavender doesn't want Seamus to know …even now."

"If you didn't, then who then who was first to _**bunk-up**_ the busty Miss Brown?" Colin inquired with a leer, acting the typical male.

"Unlike his brothers, the old Ronald and by default the new Jonathan doesn't make it a habit of 'kissing and telling'. His relationship with Miss Brown was based on revenge and not affection. Unless Dr. Granger has told anyone, there is no-one who knows what happened between her and the old Ronald during their _**fling**_ in various broom cupboards at Hogwarts. As a general rule, I hold in contempt those blokes who boast about their own conquests or what they knew of other bloke's sexual …successes."

"Right from the off, Colin …we will be _**talking**_ about your personal 'Knickers Count' score …later," Orla said in a semi growl to her boyfriend. "As for you Jon, why am I not surprised to learn, that no matter what the name, you always behave as the perfect gentleman, you make your shop-sister feel very proud.

"Being a gentleman, Orla, doesn't appear to pay any dividends as nice guys finish last, while cads and lechers like Potter and openly bad boys like Malfoy get regularly …_**laid**_," Jon said in disgust.

"I _**never**_ thought for one moment that you were the type of bloke whose only interest in a bird …was quick shag," Orla said with a sweet smile at Jon and then a glare at Colin. "I've always believed, almost right from the off, that you were the - settle down with the girl you loved - and make babies type."

"Thank you, I plead guilty to all charges," Jon replied amused. Its just a pity that you ladies seem to prefer womanizers who hump and dump, like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, over us boring but dependable settle down types."

"It's not something we do consciously Jon; it's a genetic weakness in the entire female gender. All women since Eve - have had the unshakable belief that it only takes the right woman, - _**meaning them**_ - to completely reform a bad boy," Orla admitted without batting an eye. "The tragedy is how many women end up deeply hurt by this myth, trying to change the unchangeable."

"Thank you Orla, you're the first woman I have ever met, that actually acknowledges the disparity."

"Your welcome - big brother, but now I'm curious. Why didn't you make love to Lavender," Orla asked. "She offered to do things, I'm told …several times in fact. I even overheard Potter confess that you once told him, that you _**turned down**_ _**a three way**_ with Lavender and a dorm mate …perhaps the exotic Miss Parvati Patil."

"_**Bloody Hell**_ - you're kidding - …right?" Colin declared utterly gob smacked! "When did this happen, where was I?

"You were a work Luv," Orla replied

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that! He promised me he'd take the secret to his grave, _**damn you**__ - __**Potter**_!" Jon growled. "Sorry Orla, I didn't mean to snap at you, I was the one _**stupid**_ enough to trust Potter the Prat with a confidence."

"Jon - Lavender - why not?" Orla repeated her unanswered question.

"Why not? Well that's an easy thing to explain. Ronald didn't _**love**_Miss Brown …it's just that simple. She wanted to - do it …but the old Ronald declined the offers - again and again – it was one of the _**less important**_ reasons why …he broke up with her. By willing consent rather than default the new Jonathan - morally speaking - fully supports Ron's policy on casual sex. It may well be an out of date bit of medieval morality, but Ron and I feel, that we couldn't have sex with a woman without three preconditions, **one**, a life long emotional commitment by both parties involved, **two;** an engagement ring worn on the correct finger, with all the symbolic fidelities that such a gesture implies and **third** and lastly. A mutually agreed upon - publicly announced, wedding date that is no further than six months ahead of the deed being done."

"Jon, that's sick, that means you condemn all blokes to no fun at all - no H and D's …no one night stands!" Colin said aghast.

"Colin …honey? I think that you had better '_**retract**_**'** that last statement _**P.D.Q**_.! That is …if you know what's good for you!" Orla threatened. But before a cowering Colin answered Jon came to his rescue.

"There was a girl at school …but she chose another man over me," Jon declared sadly with a heartbroken sigh. "Then _**fate**_ conspired with three Fireball Hexes to rob me …I mean us – Ron and I, of the dream of becoming a father. During the course of my recovery I gradually came to accept my destiny and began to half hope to somewhat play the role by proxy as an '_**uncle by extension'**_ to you and Colin's children. And then Luna Hemmingway popped up in Roma and told me I was all wrong, that Fate itself had undergone a drastic change of mind concerning me and suddenly I was to have it all …with no less than the classic _**girl of my dreams**_."

"Jon, then you '_**do'**_ love Hermione,"

"Orla, even with being handicapped with fragmented memories; it's been clear since fourth year when he painfully _**discovered **_that she "_**was a**__**girl**_", that poor Ronald has had one and only one girl in his heart. It's really pathetic how much he loved a girl who didn't love him back. And as Ronald holds a substantial part of my heart and mind, then _**yes**__,_ I admit that the Jonathan part of me _**also**_ has 'by default,' very strong feelings for that bushy haired, seventeen year old bookworm."

"She heard your confessions of love in her hospital room, Jon, every word." Orla said in an excited tone.

"Yes, as first Harry and then you two have told me. However the fact that she heard every word I said to her in hospital, it doesn't change one iota, my unshakable intention of putting the whole torment of once having been a Weasley, firmly behind me. I don't retain enough of the memories of Ronald the teenager, for his personality to claim more than less than a third of my consciousness."

"But Jon, - Colin and I both heard Granger say she was in love with you as well," Orla protested.

"And she had left her hospital bed, against her doctor's advice, no doubt …just to declare her love for Ronald Weasley at his sisters wedding." Jon countered. "Any emotionally distraught woman, having just suffered a _**suicidal**_ …full nervous breakdown, should not be held accountable for irrational babblings made during times of mental instability. Some things are simply not meant to stand. Better yet, since the wedding during your days of interrogation, has she declared her love me, even once?"

"Well now that you mention it …_**no**_, not in so many words," Orla replied in a tone that indicated the air of her enthusiasm was slowly leaking out, like a tiny punctured hole in the side of a balloon

"If you do love her, Sir …why are you giving her an out?" Colin asked.

"To any true gentleman, _**Love**_, - the happily ever after - variety anyway, can never be taken by force."

"Jon, I am sorry"

"Don't become pessimistic about the outcome, Orla. It may still work out. For my part let me assure you; I fully intend to keep an open mind during my upcoming meeting with Dr. Granger. There is after all, a sizeable part of me that desperately wants Luna's vision of the future to happen. Believe what you will, but I really don't have any preordained outcome in mind for this ...little chat."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Colin said.

"Sure it is. However, with that said, I give fair warning to both of you; the first time I detect the slightest bit pity in her tone, my interview with Dr. Granger will come to an abrupt end, along with any chance of any kind of relationship beyond the same politeness that I display to any customer who wanders into the shop."

"Sir, and with all respect due to you, I'm not overly concerned if this - 'sometime in the future'- meeting with Granger works out or not. My primary concern at this moment is to make sure you don't try to sneak out of this hospital to meet her today at eleven …some ten minutes from now. Because, I'm more or less certain, that the effort will most likely kill you," Colin said in a worried tone. "Just bringing you home to England early has seriously set-back your recovery. Do you realize that this conversation has been the longest you have maintained consciousness, since the attack in Roma."

"Colin, I'm most gratified by your concern, but let me reassure you that this immobility spell they have me under …intended to accelerate my healing …or so they say. Makes it virtually impossible for me to move anything but my head – and even that I can't move more than a few inches in any direction," Jon said in a weakly. "So sneaking anywhere…is clearly out of the question. You're clearly misinterpreting my restlessness in this bed, as struggling to get free, in an attempt to see Dr. Granger; nothing could be further for the truth."

"Thank Merlin for that, Sir."

"The fact of the matter is …I hate hospitals - that's it, the whole reason for my fidgetiness in a nutshell. No matter how good they are, and St. Mungo is regarded one of the very best Wizarding hospitals in the world. Its Hospitals in the general sense, that is causing my irritability and discomfort, for they represent for me, years of almost unending pain," Jon declared with a weary sigh. "What I would really – _**really**_ like to do, is to go _**home**_ to Chess Master Cottage and recover there. Then, in a few weeks time, Orla can invite Dr. Granger to my cottage for a visit, where Kiki can serve the four of us a hot cupa of Earl Grey and then have a nice little chat in front of the fireplace of my own comfortable Lounge."

"What of Mrs. Weasley's preconditions on your meeting with Granger?" Orla asked "Your Mum was …emphatic about it taking place in public."

"My biological mother, Molly - seems to have _**forgotten**_ that I am _**not**_five years old anymore." Jon said with tiny bit of heat before quickly regaining control of him-self. "I can understand to a point, her need to reestablish some sort of parental relationship in my life. However, after seven years living on my own and having reached twenty four years of age, I say: _**her**_ _**restrictions **_-__can go –_** to the Devil**_. I simply refuse to be dictated too as to the manner in which I meet people, especially those individuals with which I have unfinished business, such as Dr Granger." Jon said somewhat forcefully.

"Jon, why don't you use Hermione's first name more often when speaking of her?" Orla asked softly.

"As I have said before," The whispered voice replied with obvious uncertainty. "The Hermione that I knew…that I somewhat recall, from bits and pieces of a burned memory…is - or rather was, a seventeen year-old bookworm student of Hogwarts. She may have in the last few days learned all there is to know about who I am, by interrogating the two of you. I however, don't have the resources at my disposal that she does and would therefore find myself at a distinct disadvantage during any one-on-one conversation with the lady. Outside of what little you and Colin have told me, all I really know about Dr. Granger is from what little I could ascertain from her novel …which frankly wasn't all that much. The only other source I had was what I've read over the years in various newspapers and magazines, which naturally make such information suspect."

"That's spot on Jon," Orla said before blushing red in embarrassment as she turned to face boyfriend. "Sorry Colin, but the _**Daily Prophet**_ has been right in there with the other media sharks, bad mouthing Granger with a mixture of half truths and down right lies."

"No need to apologize, Luv. I've not been proud of what they've printed lately." Colin replied with a regretful half smile.

"From what I've read, the only facts that the media has right about Dr, Granger is that she's a full Doctor of Arithmacy and Grand Mage of Ancient Runes," Jon interjected. "It's common knowledge that she was also awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for bravery in the war. Became the famous author of a …how shall I put it? Accuracy** questionable**…novel!"

"Rubbish would be a better description in my option," Colin interjected with clear scorn.

"The press has highlighted the rumor that she was recently sacked as chief negotiator of the Foreign Office while deliberately downplaying the formally announced voluntary resignation," Jon continued. "_**Last and by no means least**_, the press has seemingly overnight; completely forgotten that Dr. Granger was for the last six years the _**common law spouse**_ - of the one and only living _**love-god**_ of Great Britain. The officially recognized consort to the **Casanova** **-**_** de magi**_of our age, the grand stud, which no woman in England can sexually resist …not even my own sister …_**who should have ruddy know better **_…Jon said with noticeable heat, "well …at least, in my humble opinion," he continued in a somewhat calmer tone

"Potter is no love god Jon," Orla protested.

"Really, well…that's odd, wasn't it just a mere fortnight ago that _**you**_ and Colin told me that there wasn't a witch in England who could keep her knickers on after undergoing a ten minute dose of the legendary Potter _**seductive charm**_?" Jon declared with thick bitterness.

"What does this have to do with your meeting with a woman, which _**part of you**_ …at least to some extent seems to be in love with?" Orla replied, ignoring that her own words had been thrown back in her face

"Oh, I don't know, let's think on it …a bit." Jon said in weak by clear sarcasm. "What was it that you _**insisted**_ on telling me the _**first moment**_ I regained consciousness this morning. That the good Dr. Granger had recently admitted to a far more in depth relationship, with a certain …Bulgarian national team, Quidditch Seeker …_**her first real boyfriend …apparently**_, than anything she has admitted too prior to this point. This confession, fly's directly in the face of her often repeated denials of any romance with Krum to the poor lovesick Ronald. This more than mere 'friendship' clearly predates, her all too short-lived - 'what should I call them now?' **– Dalliances,** or perhaps _**casual**_ romantic _**flings**_would be a better description - these flings,which she shared with two of her _**- inconsequential**_ - Gryffindor House contemporaries; - Cormac Mclaggen and then later …Ronald Weasley. Two _**minor**_ speed bumps on her voyage to the ultimate relationship prize, Quidditch Seeker 'par excellence' …Harry Potter, himself."

"Potter isn't all that hot," Orla protested. "Believe it or not Jon, there are some women who really don't fancy being no more than a notch in a bloke's bedpost."

"I glad to hear that little sister; however the topic under discussion was Dr. Granger's attraction to Quidditch Seekers. This Christmas assignation with Krum was one of several secret rendezvous' that apparently she had with Viktor over a period of years which makes her relationship with the man of more respectful length than anyone realized; even her well read novel downplayed the affair, referring to it erroneously as no more than a silly schoolgirl crush."

"_**Snog and grope**_ and she was rather reluctant to fess up to it." Colin interjected.

"Thank you for the reminder Colin," Jon retorted sarcastically." There is also no mystery as to why she kept this _**love affair**_ a secret. For one thing, there is the potential fall-out from the _**'taboo'**_ nature of an underage, fourteen year old girl's …passionate liaison - with an fully grown …adult, - nearly five years her senior! Then there was the risk of a negative reaction from her future husband Harry Potter. This is conceivably justifiable …if you take into account Potter's mood swings and frequent fits of depression, - then pile on to that - Viktor Krum's imposing physical presence, his emotional maturity and Quidditch notoriety at a time when as you may recall, Viktor's fame rivaled if not surpassed that of Potter the Prat."

"Yes, I can see the potential negatives from Grangers point of view," Orla whispered quite reasonably.

"Yes, _**bad form**_ all around!" Colin declared, agreeing whole heartedly with Jonathan's conclusions. "If you think on it a bit, you'll realize that if it hadn't have been for Ginny catching them snogging in the library, poor lovesick Ron would have never known about it. Granger must have recognized that Potter would greatly resent not being the bloke who ….harvested Granger's …maidenhead! It was a bloody wise thing to do in my opinion …keeping something like this from a bloke with Harry's temperament. Her preference for keeping secrets' was why even the great Auror Potter was utterly gob smacked when he finally heard of Granger's Christmas tryst …some seven years later. It appeared to me at the time, that she had '_**ample cause**_' to think her future spouse wouldn't be able to handle being sloppy seconds after …Viktor Krum!"

"Jon - I think you should know - that as a result of a conversation that took place in the shop awhile back, there appears to be some confusion about whether or not Granger is either a promiscuous slag or an untouched flower with her 'maidenhead' still very much intact."

"In hindsight, it's easy for anyone to understand why she would keep such an affair from the emotionally insecure Weasley, the now infamous court jester to the _**Golden**__**Duo**_." Jon continued unabated with unavoidable bitterness, deliberately changing - Trio into Duo. Not hearing or intentionally ignoring Orla's comment on Hermione's allegedvirginity. "I retain enough of old Ronald's memories to acknowledge his greatest shortcoming, - meaning his all-consuming jealousy of any male rival for the attention of the beautiful Miss Granger."

"So you're saying, that Granger fancied _**only**_ rich and famous Quidditch seekers, with everyone else mere filler until something better came along," Orla said as if asking for clarification

"I think you're both oversimplifying the matter of Dr. Granger's romantic preferences," Jon said reasonably from his bed. "I don't believe that she consciously had a particular _**type of bloke**_ that she fancied more than any other. But even if she did – what right does anyone have to criticize the romantic choices she has made in her life."

"Jon, you had every right to disapprove of her behavior toward you" Colin said exasperated

"The way she ended her fling with the old Ron …perhaps, but her choice of who she preferred to be with …I most definitely _**do**_ – _**NOT**_! For the moment, put aside the shock - on my behalf - that you're feeling, over this newly revealed romantic Christmas tryst that Miss Granger shared with Viktor Krum. It would be extremely hypocritical of me to condemn her behavior back then, when I spent so much time _**Snogging **_and_** Groping**_ Miss Brown. Nor have I ever made any judgments over the love affairs that both of you must have had at Hogwarts during a similar time frame." In response to this comment both Colin and Orla became suddenly very silent, while blushing profusely.

"I think you should keep this in mind when giving Colin the third degree over his Hogwarts _**'Knickers Count'**_. Otherwise he might demand to know in return what your own _**Y front**_ score was. And do you really want to have to answer that one?" When it comes to past relationships I feel everyone lives in a glass house. …Some questions, little sister - are best left – _**unasked**_!" This observation made Orla blush even harder in mortification.

"The way I see it, Miss Granger had the same right to invite Viktor into her home for that holiday in 96, as my shop-sister's had to _**invite**_ your Mr. Creevey to spend the last ten days in the flat above my little shop, while I was in Roma." Once again, Jon's shop assistant and her boyfriend as well …felt their cheeks redden in deep embarrassment.

"Looking back on it now, I can see that Viktor was just one of several really lucky blokes, who took their turn in the arms of the lovely Miss Granger and felt her sweet lips pressed against their own. I recall vividly, every moment that old Ronald spent in those arms, the sweet taste of her lips, and the feel of her slender form pressed against his own. In spite of the brutality of their breakup, I wouldn't give up old Ron's memory of being in Mione's arms for all the Gold in Gringotts.

"Mione – Jon?" Orla asked catching Jon's slip.

"It was the way that 'old Ron' thought of her in his mind …and its how I think of her in _**my**_ heart."

"You still love - your …_**Mione**_? - Don't deny it!"

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not," Jon replied with a sad sigh. "For it is a tragic certainty of life is that although we poor blokes pursue you birds, it's up to you ladies to decide who actually catches you in the end and more importantly …_**how**_ _**long we get to keep you**_. Krum was her choice, he became her first boyfriend because she picked him especially for that honor and I have **no right** …then or now, as a rejected suitor, to feel jealous of the sensual privileges that Viktor, Cormac or even Harry received from her."

"Jon, don't do this to your-self!"

"Why – not, Orla? …I speaking pure truth here! It is to my eternal shame that even now …years later, the Ronald part of me …still feels twangs of intense jealousy over her preferences in men. It's embarrassing really …Ronald should have been grateful; for the two weeks he was her boyfriend, even if no-one in the wide world knows it happened, he does! It is _**not her fault**_ that Ronald assumed that his relationship with the beautiful Miss Granger to be more serious and potentially longer lasting than she did. Besides, whom on Gods green earth_**really cares**_ …besides Ronald, if Miss Granger regarded the brief liaison with him as an easily forgettable - short term fling? She didn't make any promises she didn't keep, never lied to Ronald by telling him that she loved him, any more than Ronald can be _**censored**_ for misbehavior towards Miss Brown for he never told Lavender that he loved her …because he didn't."

"She has said she loved you often enough during the wedding," Colin said.

"We've been over that already, the really important thing to be mindful of is that you haven't heard her say it since. You know what's really sad about all of this," Jon asked rhetorically. "Do you remember the _**Dragon Ring**_ that Ginny insisted that I return to Mione? Did my dear sister ever tell you the story behind that little bit of silver? Ronald bought it; cost him every bronze Knut that he owned, he even had to sell-off part of his _**Chudley Cannons**_ _**memorabilia**_ collection to obtain it. That wasn't a friendship ring the place card in the war veteran's display case said it was; it was a bloody _**engagement**_ ring.

"Pathetic isn't it? What seventeen year old teenager in his right mind …buys an engagement ring for a girl he wasn't even dating at the time? While poor delusional Ronald was thinking up names for his future children up in his dorm room, his so-called girlfriend Miss Granger had weighed - measured and **obviously** found him wanting."

"Jon, even if what you say was true back in late May of 1997. I believe that your _**Mione**_ has undergone a change of option concerning you since then." Orla said sincerely – while deliberately deciding to use Jon's secret name for Hermione to press the point of a potential romance with Granger home to Jon.

"Yes Sir, I agree with Orla, in spite of her dumping you in the past. I think she fancies you now."

"It was admittedly a hard rejection for Ronald to accept at the time, I don't deny that." Jon said sadly talking to himself more or less, not having heard anything of what Orla and Colin had just said. "But if you think about it rationally, I should be able to put this …almost decade old rebuff …behind me; after all, like I said, it was her choice to make. In hindsight when I think back to that time, the thing that makes the whole affair really pitiable, is that part of my mind that still belongs to Ronald Weasley ….still desperately craves Mione's love …and that's just …sad! Even if the Potter's martial relationship soured in recent years, that's still, leaves an extended period of time during which she and Potter shared …unbridled carnal bliss. The Ronald part of me irrational and seemingly never ending covetousness for another mans ex-wife is becoming more than a little disturbing for me."

"She isn't his wife anymore, Jon. She is legally free of Potter and appears to be very eager for another shot at romance with you." Orla said in a deadly serious tone.

"She is free alright, but it isn't me she wants my dear shop sister. It's the ghost of Weasley the sidekick that she covets." Jon replied sadly.

"You don't know that for certain, Jon. I have come to believe that it's _**you **_that Mione _**wants**_ now, _**not once**_ did she call you Ronald in my presence."

"Mine either," Colin said in support.

"I'd be more flattered, if her sudden interest in me was motivated by a casual conversation with Jonathan Veselkin in the Leaky Cauldron over a pint or two and not because of my indirect connection to the Golden Trio's infamous clown," Jon said. "Even if my fear of a second rejection due to my physical appearance is without proper foundation, it pales in comparison with the possible heartache I'll feel '_**if**_**'** her so-called newly found affections for me turns out to be just another case of '_**filler'**_ while she gets over being like you yourself said Colin, royally _**dumped**_ by Potter. Nothing more than a way to kill time until another rich 'Quidditch Seeker' comes along for her to run off with. Another rejection, in the same pattern as the first one would utterly destroy me, Orla."

"You won't be rejected this time Jon"

"And you know this precisely …how?" Jon replied sarcastically.

"Luna's prediction for one thing or perhaps it's just …wishful thinking on my part, Jon. Motivated by my sincere desire, for you to find the same kind of love with your _**Mione**_ - that I've found, with my Colin," Orla said as she wrapped an affectionate arm around the waist of her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Jon replied. "But I think the more realistic view is to accept that cupid, has passed me by permanently. However, my rational mind apparently has no influence over my heart which seems incapable of letting my feelings for Dr, Granger fade away."

"That's easily understandable, because you're still in love with her you stubborn Prat," Orla said, deeply exasperated. "I can see that Colin and I aren't going to convince you in a few hours that Mione fancies you again. **Right then **…we'll let her convince you, it's her ruddy job anyway. But what I can't comprehend is why you're all of a suddenly envious of Potter the Prat - bedroom skills?" Orla asked, now somewhat confused.

"He doesn't think he can compete, love" Colin said softly into his girlfriend ear. "No bloke really wants to know how he'd compare to another bloke sexually, unless he's ruddy sure he'd come out on top. Granger has enjoyed years of bedroom experience with the alleged, _**Casanova of England**_ …while Jon here has…experience wise…well, _**none**_. Right, Sir?"

From across the room and invisible Hermione watched as her old boyfriend reluctantly nodded his head …_**yes.**_

"Oh Jon, you really are as thick as old Ronald was about women." Orla said in a frustrated tone.

"Guilty as charged," Jon replied

"Sexual performance isn't top priority to the majority of us women," Orla insisted. "There are other things that men do of far_**greater importance**_than sex. There are loads of things that happen in a romance before the bloke gets invited into the bedroom …little things that a bloke must achieve first if they really want to wins our hearts."

"And size doesn't matter either …yeah right." Jon said contemptuously before calming down again. "Look, you two, I'll lay my cards _**face up**_ on the table, and just pray that you won't laugh at me. I'll openly confess here and now, my biggest fear concerning a potential romance with Dr. Granger. You see, most blokes my age, are reasonably certain that their…plumbing, will work when the time comes. Luna seemed to believe that mine will as well …but I'm not so sure. She talked on and on about our children, apparently _**absolutely convinced**_ that within moments of Dr. Granger and I meeting in a London play park, we'd be ripping each others clothing off and shagging like rabbits."

"You both know how inhibited I am about people seeing me without my full concealment robes. You'll also have to admit that the very idea of Dr. Granger, a woman reputed to be somewhat prudish when it comes to showing off her feminine wiles, suddenly becoming so overcome with overwhelming feelings of raw lust, that she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to have sex in public. Well …Is a bit far fetched - to say the least!"

"In the presence of Mr. Right," Orla replied looking at Colin with hunger in her eyes, "you'd be surprised how quickly a woman's prudish inhabitations fade away. Besides _**for the tenth thousandth time**_ - your burn scaring isn't half as bad as you think, I mean this is getting old…really old," Orla pleaded insistently.

"It's not putting my-self down as a man," Jon said half apologetically in response to Orla's remark, "Now that you've seen for yourselves up close and personal the full extent of my injuries. Colin as a fellow Gryffindor I ask you to be honest with me … please? With my robes off, is there any resemblance at all …to the red haired prefect from seven years ago, the clown that Potter and Granger are so desperate to find.

"No - Sir, with the make-up and the red wig the resemblance is scary, without it …as you are now, you're barely human." Colin answered instantly, in total honestly

"Colin, that wasn't nice, how can you say that?" Orla replied, reluctantly.

"Honey, Jon wanted the raw truth, and that's exactly what I gave him"

"Thank you Colin, it's alright Orla, I need people to tell me the brutal truth, besides it your turn now."

"Jon, I don't understand,"

"Forget that you're my sister in spirit, draw on your Ravenclaw intellect and detached objectivity and tell me …in total honestly as a woman, do you think any other woman, specifically Dr. Granger, would find the burn damaged body you're seeing right now …sexually appealing?" Jon asked in a monotone. "Orla, this is important, I trust you to tell me only the brutal truth …please?"

"Jon you're being a stubborn _**Git**_ again," Orla hissed -obviously stalling. "By the way - Is this functioning plumbing anxiety that you mentioned earlier the real reason why I could never get you to go on a second _**date**_ with any of our female customers?"

"Yes…that and how my last three attempts at blind dating worked out. Orla, no offense, by why do you pick the same kind of women for me. The ladies you set me up with were _**all**_ big busted, voluminously figured, hour-glass shaped women. None of them were exactly rocket scientists but nor were they stereotypical dumb-blondes either. I don't have a clue as to what type of woman Jonathan fancies, but they're definitely not it. A couple of them were obviously mercenary 'gold diggers' just going out with me to gain access to my bank account. The few that weren't …well, beside the fact that there weren't any sparks between me and any of the women you've introduced me to, the moment they let slip that they regarded me as a genuinely amusing, kindhearted, big brother type of bloke …well, that put a quick end to any thought of romance." Jon said sadly

OoOoOoOo - POV -

Hermione had been tempted to reveal her presence the moment she had entered the room, but now she was glad she hadn't. She'd been worried to no end, on how she was going to get around the tragic mistakes she had made as a teenager, her stupid protection plan and her horrible book. Now here she was, not twenty minutes in Jonathan's hospital room and from what Hermione had overheard… by mere chance, the real obstacle to her reuniting with her old boyfriend was now painfully obvious."

Seven long and painfully lonely years had passed since she'd last seen him and the man she was still very much in love with …had _**not**_ changed at all. Jonathan like Ronald before him was still worried that he wasn't good enough. "_Bloody performance anxiety…sweet Merlin…the same silly boy who'd worried for ages about being a lousy snog as a teenager, was now__**, as a fully grown man**__, and worried about being a ruddy __**lousy …shag**__! _ '**gerrr' **_What is it with… men?" _Hermione found herself, wondering, "_Is how good they are in bed and at Quidditch, all they ever think about?"_

OoOoOoOo

"Jonathan you can't be serious," Olga said in a furious tone. "Those women were just stupid slag's that put more value in the curve of a bloke's bun and how big your Gringotts vault is, instead of concerning themselves with _**depth of a good mans soul**_. Believe me; you're well rid of them!"

"Honey, I think you're missing Jon's point,"

"I am not; he said they were Gold Diggers,"

"No dear, I mean - what I think Jon is implying is that none of the women you set him up with …_**did it**_ for him."

"What are you going on about?" Orla replied confused

"Orla, What Colin is trying to say with subtlety …is this?" Jon declared reluctantly. "None of the women I have met in all years the shop has been open, none of these women - even the 'Slag Gold Diggers', have been able to stir my blood or to be even blunter, _**aroused**_ me. That's what I meant by plumbing issues' Jon said all this with painful hesitation, the depth of his embarrassment obvious in the tone of his voice. "Luna vision on my future children depends on my ability to sire them. And frankly, I'm not _**at all sure**_ that - reproductive wise - my burned privates, can still …come to attention."

OoOoOoOo

Hermione had heard enough, she knew it was time to reclaim her man and to put Jonathan's fears to rest. However, before she could remove Harry's invisibility cloak there was a light tapping at the door behind her which then swung open as a matron and one of the Italian Aurors on duty entered the room. Hermione instinctively backed against the wall when the two newcomers came too close to where she was standing.

"Excuse me," the man said in heavily accented English, "we have just taken into custody, two men, a pair of twins with Red hair, who claim to be the brother of Mr. Veselkin. As far as we know the Chess Master has no family, is that not true?"

"I'll handle this Jon" Colin said turning toward the Auror.

"_**Red**_ hair, and _**twins**_ did you say?" Orla asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes Miss, do you know them? We caught them coming off the lift at the end of the hall."

"There must be some kind of mix up. These particular twins aren't actually related to Mr. Veselkin in any _**legal sense**_, but they are however, the brothers of his personal healer Mrs. Ginerva Weasley-Potter."

"Healer Potter is in the building with her husband right now. There is some mix up surrounding the confirmation of her credentials due to a recent name change. They'll have to straighten it out, before allowing her up here." The Italian admitted.

"You get some rest - Jon, Collin and I will sort out this mess, and then if you don't mind, we'll go home for a bit, freshen up, change our clothing and grab a bite to eat. We should be back in a couple of hours. So …be a Luv - and try to avoid running off while we're gone?" Orla said taking her boyfriends hand and heading toward the door

"When did my ever so polite and respectful shop assistant develop such utter cheek?" the voice from the bed whispered in clear amusement.

"I learned it all from my older brother …at work." She answered cheerfully, as with a wave she and Colin left the room with the Auror.

OoOoOoOo

"They're a nice couple Jon," the matron said as she carefully fed her patient a series of thick potions. "Normally I'd ask you how bad the pain is, but knowing you from the time we spent together in the burn unit, I won't bother."

"It's manageable Susan," Jon replied softly.

"Manageable for you Jon usually mean unbearable for anyone else," The matron said. "Are you warm enough? I can adjust the temperature of the healing spell …_**no?**_ Alright then, you'll let me know if you want anything, won't you?"

"Yes" the whisper sounded tired now.

"I think you've had enough visitors for right now Jon." The matron said in a firm, no nonsense tone. "I'm going to post you as not to be disturbed for a couple of hours so you can get some sleep."

"But my _**Healer**_just got here Susan and she'll want to see her patient. The Weasley's, especially Ginevra, have a reputation of being a bit headstrong."

"I've worked with Ginny in the _**'ER'**_ before, Jon. And headstrong is an overly kind …understatement. But as you should recall, I don't back down to any healer in this hospital…even the new Mrs. Potter."

"I don't want you two fighting over me - Susan."

"We won't fight Jon, although we might exchange …_**heated**_ points of view," the Matron said with a predatory grin as she gathered up the empty potion bottles and did a final check of the magical glow that surrounded her patient. "Good to see you awake, Jon," the woman said heading for the door.

"Thank you, Susan," Jon said in a tried whisper as the door closed. There were a few moments of quite before the silence was broken.

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Sorry I have to break this up

It might be too big to post otherwise

Billybob


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Second Time Around

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Billybob

Chapter: Ten part two

Chapter title: Checkmate: –_** One game ends another begins**_

_**Part three of three**_

Category: AU alternate universe ¼ PGFH Post Graduation from Hogwarts

In other words; it takes place after J. K. Rowling's - seventh and last book

Word count: 36,739 (plus or minus a word or two)

Pairings: HP-HG, CC-OQ, HP-GW and HG-RW

Rated; PG-13, for adult language, UK slang and profanity, with "**implied sexual innuendo" (**nothing graphic at all - but implied up the Was-zoo). Please recall that the main characters in this tale of mine are all in their mid-twenties, meaning adults in both worlds - Muggle and Magical.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the wonderful magic world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot - savvy?

Author's qualified joy: I have never been happier to be wrong, in my life. Although some characters I liked are now taking a dirt-nap, the final butcher bill was a lot lighter than I had feared. I would also like to thank JKR for giving us fan-fiction writers 19 years to play with. My heart felt condolences go out to the Harry anyone-but-Ginny romantic shippers and the Draco-Hermione/Ginny crowd, although they too have a few years to play with as well, before the cannon pairings kick in.

_**Warning**_: this chapter was done with the help of one beta reader

OoOoOoOo

"You know Jonathan, that really wasn't a fair question that you put to Orla and I'm ever so glad that she decided to ignore it"

"Who's there?"

"Don't you recognize the voice, Jonathan, no wait, how could you? The last time we saw each other, I was the one in the hospital bed and you did all the talking."

"Hermione? ...I mean, Dr. Granger. How did you get in here? This floor is supposed to be heavily guarded."

"I could ask the same question of you, when you visited me some ten days ago. But let's not get diverted here, you asked Orla what my reaction would be if I was to see you …exposed as you are right now."

"Well go ahead doctor! …tell me – is it the - _**trio's clown**_ - which you see before you? Or would a more realistic description be - just a pile of burn damaged flesh that's barely recognizable as human. Go ahead …and tell me that what you see, doesn't …disgust you on some level." Jon sneered.

"First, right from the off," Hermione began in a perfectly calm, firm …lecturing tone. Believe it or not, I'm didn't come here to see anyone's clown or sidekick. If you - by any chance …were referring to Ronald Weasley, that poor boy died a hero's death during the war and I didn't come to see him either. Secondly, disgusting isn't how I'd describe your physical condition Jonathan. Having already seen the pictures of your recovery - before hand, I agree that Orla is spot on when she insists that you're your burn scaring isn't as half as bad as it once was or as you now imagine it to be. Clinically, I would say that the remarkable is the word that best applies to you. Medically speaking you're an absolute wonder really, and why do I say that …you ask?"

She didn't wait for a reply to this rhetorical question, instead she just carried on.

"Well for one thing; no one before you, has ever survived being hit by three _**Maxima Fire Ball Hexes**_ at one time. The boy who lived _**'title'**_ applies equally to you and Harry now, although I doubt the _**Daily Prophet**_ will ever deem that worth mentioning in print. Two, your remarkable recovery has caused the rewriting of several burn victim textbooks." Suddenly Hermione stopped speaking,

"Jonathan …why are you smiling?"

"I'm sorry, do proceed. It's just that I'm suffering from an acute case of …_**déjà vu**_ …meaning - pure nostalgia, my dear doctor, nothing more than that. A bittersweet reminiscence of a time all but forgotten, for it has been many a year since the last I heard you sternly lecturing me on anything." Jon said in a highly amused tone.

"Is that the only way you remember me Jonathan?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, "Reciting boring details or revising over and over on subjects that you had no real interest in."

"Did I ever actually say that _**out loud**_, somehow …I rather doubt it? I imagine it never accrued to you that I just might have been spell bound by the _**sound**_ of your voice."

"The sound - of - my voice?" Hermione asked, puzzled and yet strangely pleased by the complement.

"Oh yes, it was really rather intoxicating for old Ronald. To tell the truth however, the biggest turn-on for him was when the two of you were in the midst of a huge row. There was sparks of fire in your eyes then, your cheeks bright red, your chest heaving and passion behind every single word. Sweet Merlin, you looked so _**DAMN**__**HOT**_. Even before poor old Ronald acknowledged the sexual undercurrents of those arguments, that boy was drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

"You've become bold as brass and quite the flirt, Jonathan," and I glad that I overheard you say that you still love me," Hermione said as her body began to stir with unusually strong feelings.

"There is no flirting involved for someone with nothing to gain or lose by speaking the plain truth," Jonathan said in reply. "The old Ronald Weasley loved you with every ounce of his being, right up to the moment he died. As I appear to be the depository to his fragmented memories. Then yes Dr. Granger, a part of me …a _**substantial**_ part of me, is _**still**_ very much _**in love**_ with the memory of that seventeen year old bookworm …in spite of what she did to him near the end of his existence as Ronald."

"I'm not seventeen anymore Jonathan, I'm a fully grown woman of twenty four."

"And I am not Ronald Bilius Weasley; he's died - as you said - a hero's death seven years ago! Also as you can plainly see for yourself …I don't resemble him in the slightest, no muscular body that rivals Adonis, no flaming red hair, I didn't even retain his voice."

"Those are only superficial things Jonathan; I'm convinced that the soul of the boy I knew still beats inside your chest."

"I'm not that boy anymore, Dr. Granger."

"Damn it Jonathan, I have a first name, will you please use it? Every time you call me doctor, I'm tempted to look over my shoulder in search of one of my parents. They never called me doctor at the Ministry; I was always just Granger to those few co-workers that bothered to speak to me at all. I'm still somewhat arrogant, very opinionated and of course seriously lacking in traditional people skills."

"I am sorry if I have offended, would Miss Granger be better? I'm not normally so formal, but as we just met, I didn't want to presume a familiarity with you, when none actually exists." Jon whispered in way of apology. "That your people skills have not improved over the years must be frustrating, being in the _**Foreign Office**_ and all. A lack of tact in your profession could potentially hurt delicate negotiations.

"Please call me Hermione, Jonathan; you should be on a first name bases with a woman who you have three times in my hearing confessed that you are still in love with?"

"Miss Granger, all men throughout history are composed of the sum total of all their parts, one such part of me, the part which was at one time Ronald Weasley …loved you. Ronald is admittedly a small part of the greater whole, but still a large enough part for me for it to be an act of total foolishness if I did not on some level, openly acknowledge his strongest feelings.

"What will it take for you to call me Hermione?"

"Alright, I will … but there is a price involved. For one thing, if you outright lie to me about anything or use the name of that dead teenager, then the stiff formality will return, secondly and lastly, as happened so often in old Ronald's memories of you, I find myself at a distinct disadvantage in your presence. More specifically, I am all but totally starkers and fully visible, while you remain entirely hidden. You're utilizing Potter's invisibility cloak, are you not?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'd forgotten I was wearing it," Hermione declared clearly embarrassed, as she reached up and pulled the cloak off.

"Come closer please, I want to see you." Jon asked softly. Hermione did as bidden and stepped up closer to the bed. Having earlier that morning been reluctantly convinced by Harry and Ginny, that Jon during her visit would most likely be unconscious. Hermione had not put any extra effort into her appearance. Now, she mentally cursed herself over and over for believing them, for here she was …her first real change to impress the boy she loved, after seven years of separation and she stood by his bedside …without make-up or perfume , her hair tied back into a tight bun behind her head, wearing her everyday …_**lounging-about**__**home**_ ….clothing! A pair of clean comfortable jeans above her favorite pair of trainers, over a nice …loose fitting, light blue - button up the front blouse! It was an outfit suitable for mucking about the garden, or a quick trip to the grocer. It most definitely couldn't be called even_** remotely**_ seductive, it wasn't formfitting or sexy …just comfy.

While Hermione stood there abash, silently cursing herself for not wearing anything better, the seriously injured European Wizard Chess Champion floated some six inches above a hospital bed experiencing the throngs of an emotional heart attack. Jonathan was usually the dominate personality in his burn damaged body, but just the sight of Hermione Granger at close range had caused the memoires of old Ronald to strongly surge to the forefront. "Well, your color has vastly improved since the last time I saw you," Jon managed to say as he struggled to regain control of his turbulent emotions. "And your general appearance doesn't look so care worn, that's good too," he said regaining some measure of control over himself, although his heart was still beating like a race horse at full gallop, by the mere sight of her.

"Thank you, Jonathan. The return of my dragon ring and more importantly, the knowledge that you are alive, worked wonders with my health. I won't lie to you and say that you look good to me, because I can't …not with the attack in Roma still so recent. Are you in a lot of pain?" Hermione asked worried.

"Pain is a part of my daily existence, its manageable so don't fret over it." Jon said as his iron grip on his emotions was reestablished. "You came here with a clear intention in mind, Dr. Granger, so why not end the pleasantries and the small talk, and cut right to the chase and get on with it."

"**Fine then! **Jonathan," Hermione said somewhat flustered. "Can you accept the truth that neither of us, are the same people that we were at seventeen."

"Yes …most definitely"

"That's Good, very good indeed …so with that as a foundation of further discussion …where to begin? Oh …I know, Right from the off - so that there is no misunderstandings later on …_**I am hopelessly in love with you Jonathan Veselkin**__,_" Hermione said firmly, desperately determined not to make the same mistake twice.

There were a few agonizing moments of silence before Jon's hesitant reply. "You don't know what you're saying. You're obviously confusing me with that silly boy from your novel, the lad you lost years ago."

"No I'm not; I know exactly to whom I'm speaking too," Hermione shot back, her temper rising automatically.

"**NO, YOU DON'T**! … You don't know me _**at all**_**!**" Jon said, in spite of his non argumentive attitude about most things. Jon found himself winding up for a heated row

Hearing the unyielding tone in Jon's voice, Hermione backpedaled fast, she had only the _**one shot at this**_ and she couldn't afford a single misstep. So she took a deep calming breath before she replied. "Jonathan, I mean …_**honestly**_. Do you really think that I haven't investigated my feelings from every conceivable angle?" Hermione replied in total control of herself once again. "Well I have. Do you think that I haven't done the proper research to make _**absolbloodylutly**_ sure that deep down, you're the same young man that I fell in love with during my fourth year at Hogwarts? Well let me make myself clear on this point …I'm utterly and totally _**convinced**_ that you are."

"Hermione I must insist…" Jon began only to be overruled by Hermione's continuing diatribe.

"A lot of the _**minor details**_ about the youth that I fell in love with, were regretfully burned away during the last battle, I've heard you say it …over and over, - repeatedly at this very hospital more than a week ago, at your sisters wedding and just now. I regret more than I can say that you lost so many of your memories defending a foolish girl who betrayed you so badly. If it is of any comfort to you, I will - without doubt - carry the guilt to my grave. But as you have said repeatedly the past is in the past."

"Thank you Hermione"

"Think nothing of it Jonathan; as I said, I've come to accept that Ronald Weasley is gone for good! I also accept your apparent decision to live the rest of your life as Jonathan Veselkin. However, as I have been willing to graciously concede to your demands on this point. I_**insist**_with the same kind of_**steadfast determination**_ that you have shown regarding your past identity, that the core values of that heroic youth, the important things that made Ron the …man I loved …_**still**__**remain inside you**_! You should remember the way I get when I'm the midst of a research project that's vitally important to me; you said it yourself in your letter, I leave no stone undisturbed. So I know bloody well, whom I'm talking too!"

"Hermione, - language – please!" Jon said, fighting back a soft chuckle. "Your observations regarding many of my behavioral traits and their similarity to those of the late Mr. Weasley have already been noted by my shop assistant and her fiancée. Do to their persistent _**prodding**_; I have come to accept the Ronald inside of me. It is therefore his memories that I refer to as I politely point out a slight _**incongruity**_, by this I mean that it's quite impossible for you to have been_**in love**_ with old Ronald during your fourth year. According to my memories, supported I might add, by _**your own written history of the time**_, that was the year you began your _**on and then off again**_ school girl crush with the dashing and handsome Mr. Viktor Krum."

"Jonathan, I mean really. I had an epiphany awhile ago – so I have finally come to accept that my …book or novel as you more properly called it. Is nothing but a pile of trumped up personal observations, written in a romance novel, bodice-ripping, gutter trash style? I never intended it to be the definitive historical document that the readers have turned it into. Having clearly read it yourself, you of all people should have realized that the only indisputable truth that comes across, loud and clear, is that _**no**_eighteen year old _**grieving bookworm**_ should ever attempt to write such an important work while at the same time endeavoring to purge the overwhelming guilt associated with the romantic betrayal of the only boy who ever genuinely loved her."

"Hermione there is no need …" Jon began only to be, once again …interrupted.

"Jonathan, listen to me. Among those people who actually knew the Golden Trio on a day to day bases. – that lot know - full well, that my novel is not only more than just slightly inaccurate, but also is missing far too many overlooked facts and vitally important details concerning the wit, wisdom and bravery of Ronald Weasley. They know the rubbish I wrote can never be considered a truly accurate portrayal of the greatest man I have ever known…"

"That's …**just **…**plain** …**wrong**!" Jon interrupted suddenly quite upset. "_**Don't insult my intelligence. – PLEASE**_** -**. The boy who lived, - the conqueror of Voldemort, the … grand Casanova of our age, - HARRY JAMES POTTER - is the greatest man you'll ever know."

"That's Rubbish - Jonathan. Fate chose Harry to **'**_**do in**_**'** Tom Riddle, he didn't volunteer to step into the face of Danger. He was dragged into the role of _**Chosen One**_, reluctant as hell, all but, kicking and screaming. In the end, he faced his destiny only because you, I and loads of others …volunteered to help him though it all. I have no intention of trying to defend …my _**novel**_. Which I have already admitted is a colossal pile of rubbish. Nor will I try to explain the actions of the infamous mouthpiece of the Ministry, that enormous rag … '_**the Daily Prophet**_'." Hermione all but screamed, desperately trying to make Jon see reason. "I'm not responsible for the incorrect perception that the Wizarding public obtained after reading my novel. Call what I did in my literary work, running amok with poetic license, based _**ever so loosely**_ on certain historical events, that happened in Harry Potter's life."

"Hermione, calm down …please. There is no need to shout, my hearing is quite good." Jon said worried that her outburst could prematurely end a long overdue conversation.

"Well, maybe …I want to shout. Damn it! Hermione said as she forcefully lowered the volume of her rant and then, she paused … took another calming breath, before continuing. "You told Harry and your parents that my _**'novel'**_ was completely unrelated to what really happened and _**I couldn't agree with you more**_! You just told Orla and Colin that my novel concerned the youngest male Weasley and you weren't Ronald. - Okay, I'll buy that too. '_**The**_ _**Golden Trio, the Potter years at Hogwarts'**_ is pure rubbish mixed with equal loads of half truths and out right distortions …of the true historical facts. Most important and more relevant to our discussion today, - it's a book _**about the past**_. Its' about someone who you've repeatedly insisted …isn't you! So its contents shouldn't have any effect on Jonathan Veselkin or the life you're leading right now …Am I correct?

"Forgive me, Hermione, you're right of course. I have indeed fallen into old Ron's customary habit of beating himself up with feelings of unworthiness. You have certainly made your case counselor. It is my judgment that you are indeed the smartest Head Girl, Hogwarts ever had." Jon said graciously in defeat.

"I know full well what I did to that seventeen year old Weasley, and I'm not proud of a single bit of it. But like you said …water under the bridge, all is forgiven – go in peace and sin no more." Hermione said with a sigh.

"So you're really not going to try to explain the unexplainable, the contradictions within your book?" Jon's whisper soft voice asked, honestly very surprised.

"Until a fortnight ago, that would have been the plan. I had spent many years dreaming of a meeting like this, a long overdue chance to apologize and explain. In this fantasy meeting with your still coherent corpse, I had anticipated every possible argument that you could make against what I had done to you and had carefully prepared my counter arguments, having worked out the whole lot in my head. For ages and ages it was my favorite nighttime fantasy, _**apologizing to you**_. In each dream I explained logically how bloody brilliant my protection plan was, how my book was grossly misunderstood by those that read it."

"But you're not going to do that now …May I ask, why not?"

"Like I said - I had a huge wake up call a few weeks back, an epiphany that radically changed my entire world outlook in a matter of a few days. Besides, you've been spot on about one thing. You're not the bloke I should be pleading with for forgiveness."

"Oh, so you've figured out what Harry hasn't, well done?"

"That's right, Jonathan. Ronald Weasley is the one who deserves my heartfelt apology, and as you've said _**repeatedly**_ you're not Ron. You're also correct in the belief that I have to somehow make amends to Ron's family and frankly Jonathan, that's a _**Herculean task**_ which I doubt I'll ever live long enough to finish."

"You speak wiser than you know, Hermione, Weasley blood feuds last forever." Jon said with a soft chuckle.

"It's more Harry's problem than mine …really, especially now that you arranged for him to marry Ginny." Hermione said with a smirk. "I don't know how much weight your '_**plead for acceptance'**_will have on the Weasley Clan, but that you tried at all, says a lot more about you than you might realize. To tell the truth, I don't envy him having to _**relate**_ everyday with Molly Weasley."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Jon said with an evil smirk, "Between having Molly as a mother-in law and living with my short tempered sister, - who has as I have just recently discovered, a mean streak a mile wide. She's devilishly skillful at pranking, a talent which she will no doubt use while taking revenge on her new husband for being forced to spend a whole ruddy year as his not so secret mistress. I have every reason to believe that Mr. Potter's existence for the next few years won't be pleasant …at all."

"So any revenge for what Harry did to that part of you that is old Ronald, will be handled …indirectly, by your **very **pregnant …and therefore easily made irritable little sister – add in her notoriously devious nature and she will unknowingly serve your revenge needs while paying-out her own retribution." Hermione said arching an eyebrow truly impressed. "Well done …Jonathan, ruddy brilliant …actually. Harry suffers and your hands are clean. By the way, - Master Chess Player - you couldn't have had this very objective in mind - when chess move by chess move, with Machiavellian cunning – you set up your vindictive little sister's wedding, - now, did you?"

"I don't know what you're getting on about" Jon replied deadpan before chuckling ever so softly. "Don't forget that you too have make amends to the Weasley's."

"I respectfully _**disagree**_. Making things up to Molly isn't my primary concern …not anymore, - thank Merlin," Hermione said. "I'm not exactly on the best of terms with Ginny or her Mother, so I doubt I'll be seeing either of them - all that much - in the foreseeable future. Once the Potter baby is born, I'll imagine it will be providential if I get to see the Harry more than once or twice a year. Such an arrangement might turn out to be all for the best in the long haul. Because I'm in great expectations of obtaining a new position which will compel me to leave the London area soon. My new situation will make avoiding all the Weasley's a lot easier thing to do than my old station in the Foreign Office. Apparently, old Ronald's entire family despises me twice as much as they do Harry."

"Yes, I too got that impression during Ginny's all too brief stay at my cottage," Jon admitted honestly.

"Now, that I've been discharged by the Ministry," Hermione declared as if the circumstances surrounding her departure from the M.o.M. no longer mattered. "Perhaps at long last, the often alleged rumor of my so-called ambition to become the first Muggle born Minister of Magic can finally die a natural death and become just another of the Wizarding worlds … legends."

"Not to change the subject or anything, but I spoke to Luna as you suggested." Hermione said - doing just that. "And I'm not the least bit upset that my - 'fifteen minutes of fame_**'**_ - is over and done with. I really hated living in a fish bowl - which is 'the lot' of being married to a **'**_**celebrity**_**.' **No privacy to speak of and mobbed by the paparazzi everywhere I went …even the Loo. It's rather comforting to know that for the most part, I'll be able to live out the remainder of my days '_**out**_**'** of the public eye."

"It's also relief to be done with politics, Affairs of State, Foreign negotiations that last weeks on end, over nothing but inconsequential rubbish. Jonathan, you've been lucky that wizard chess isn't as popular as Quidditch. Players in that sport are at the mercy of the painful fickleness of public fame …hero one minute, villain the next. What I desire now is a more quite lifestyle, far less exposed to the sharks of the news media. As soon as I get my new posting, I intend to leave London and put my Ministry experience behind me and quickly become an anonymous teacher of Arithmacy at Hogwarts."

"That's quite a step down for you …isn't it?" Jon replied almost too stunned to speak.

"Depends on your point of view …I guess; besides as I said, I've recently had a major change of mind concerning what's really important to me. It's time I sorted out my priorities, Jonathan, long overdue really, don't you think? I'm sorry it took this long. Public life clearly doesn't suit me. I wish Ginny all the luck in the world, living inside a celebrity fish bowl with Harry. To tell the truth, from what I've learned of you in the last few days, you're far more of a diplomat than I ever was."

"You really don't expect me to agree with you on that last bit …do you?"

"_**Yes I do**_ -, for you see Jon, I know all about the charity work that you've taken on. You have clearly had your priorities sorted out for years now: I envy you that! I needed a swift kick in the bum - just to wake me up. It was learning the true purpose of my dragon ring that made me finally realize what I wanted out of life. That's another thing I'm grateful to you for. You've done a lot of emotion venting lately, Jonathan, first in my hospital room, and then later at Ginny and Harry's wedding. Finally back in St. Mungo again just this morning, although you're the one in the bed this time …not me. I've learned a great deal from all three conversations that I've overheard and may I say to that small part of you that still is Ronald, how very sorry I am for the pain I caused him.

"If I see Ronald in a nightmare, I'll be sure to let him know"

Thank you …Right then …moving on. Unless you have anything else you wish to vent on my horrible novel or…perhaps questions?" Hermione asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh - no, I think I have pretty much said all that needs to be said on that subject

"Good we're making good progress." Hermione said gathering her thoughts. "I sincerely hope that we can put all of my teenage mistakes behind us quickly, we're way behind the queue and we'll have to leg it to catch up with the others. Let's see …hum! I know you're recovering from the nutcase attack in Roma and I don't want to do damage to your recovery, so I'll try to be brief - so can you rest. It may appear that I'm rushing things along, but my motivation isn't to sweep anything under the carpet or avoid any subject that you feel should be aired."

"Don't worry overmuch about it, when my strength fails me, I'll just drift off into sleep. I won't sham it, so try not to be offended if or when it happens. Then you can either leave and we will resume this conversation at a later date, or you can pull up a chair and wait for me to wake up again." Jon said in total honesty.

"You'll allow me to stay?"

"The Ronald in me will sleep a whole lot better, knowing you're nearby," Jon admitted in a tone timid and soft, "it will be déjà vu of the whole the poison mead incident, when you sat by his bedside holding his hand."

"You remember me doing that?" Hermione said deeply touched.

"Oh my …yes, so until I drift off to sleep, and you'll know when I do because my house elf _**Kik**_**i **tells me I snore a bit. So until I dose off, do feel free to proceed." Jon declared the longing in his voice unmistakable.

"Right then" Hermione said trying to keep from getting to emotional over Jon's permission to stay and what that implied. "Next item on the addenda… To expedite matters, it really would make things a lot easier for both of us, if you'd just accepted the fact that I know more about you than you probably know about yourself."

"Of that - I have no doubt at all, I'm happy to concede this point if you will acknowledge yet another overwhelming advantage that you hold in this conversation," Jon said in a semi defeated tone "for I know next to nothing about twenty four year old Hermione Granger – slash - Potter"

"Thank you again, Jon. I do accept and understand your concern that you know little to nothing about me. With that thought in mind, I am prepared to spend as much time as you may require, dramatically increasing your working knowledge of who - Hermione Jean Granger - is today. Oh and it's not Potter, I no longer go by that name, your sister Ginny holds exclusive rights to that title. Now to bring us back on task, - I'll just say that like it was back at Hogwarts, I have revisited all my daily journal notes from the last eight years of my life, and I fully prepared to give you as much or as little information …in detail as you like." Hermione said taking two steps closer to the bed, her inner excitement growing with each step.

"I willing to tell you _**everything**_, no secrets - no holding back and that includes everything …and I mean everything, concerning the now no longer secret Christmas holiday visit by Viktor Krum to my parent's home.

"That won't be necessary; I have no right to pry into… it was your first romance and all."

"That's just it, Jon, Viktor was my first romantic crush, and I'll admit that he was also my first official snog. I'll even confess to you that I let him touch me…as a woman being snogged senseless likes to be touched."

"Hermione …_**don't**_, there's no need. I have no right." Jon whispered feeling the stirring of jealousy within him.

"Yes you do Jon; Viktor Krum is the next item on my addenda for this meeting, so be kind enough to lie there quietly and hear me out." Hermione said in a huff.

"Well, as I'm somewhat of a captive audience in this situation, I really can't storm out of the room in a jealous fit, now can I?" Jon said desperately hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hermione chuckled at the comment, _'he always could get me to laugh and ease the tension in the room.' _She thought to herself_._ "I feel that it is vitally important that you fully understand my relationship with Viktor. He started out as my first schoolgirl crush for he saw me as a girl where you didn't. Then after my argument with Ronald at the Yule Ball, I felt very hurt and I turned to him for comfort. Contrary to what the 'Twins' may tell you I never went to Bulgaria that following summer. However, I did clandestinely meet with him on the French Rivera during my parents annual fortnight summer holiday there in 1995. Before you think to ask, yes Viktor saw me topless on the beach, - what little there was to see – anyway. He saw my mum topless too - by the way!"

"Whatever makes you think - that I have any right to know any of this?" Jon said as he fought down a huge _**surge**_ of jealousy from deep inside his soul.

Because I love you and I refuse to have any more secrets between us concerning my school girl romance with a much older man. Viktor was my first boyfriend, and I lied to you about it, there is no use denying it anymore, but I wasn't Ronald's first girlfriend either, Lavender was.

"He was your choice, more worthy of you that a poor as dirt …Weasley, I've accepted that,"

"_**Bloody Hell **_- Jonathan**,** _**Stop putting your-self down**_, you're ten times the man Viktor was on his best day! Ron's lack of Galleons never made a difference to me. As usual - you're _**listening**_ but not _**comprehending**_," Hermione shouted.

"_**Viktor was the first boy I snogged, just as Lavender was the first girl you snogged. But I didn't shag him - for the same ruddy reason you didn't shag Lavender. - I didn't love him.**_**" **This all but screamed announcement was greeted with silence once again. Hermione waited on pins and needles for what felt like an eternity before Jon in a soft defeated sounding whisper replied.

"Hermione, _**please**_, take a moment and think about what you are saying here," Jon said slowly dyeing inside. "You're telling me things I have _**no right**_ to hear. What you did or did not do with Viktor is none of my business or old Ronald's for that matter. You and Ronald weren't dating at the time so there isn't any infidelity issues involved. Whether or not you were _**intimate**_ with your first boyfriend is also none of my _**damn**_ business. We just met for the first time for Merlin's sake. You've never been in my shop that I know of and from what I've read, you have little if any interest in wizard chess. How could you possible, be _**'in love'**_ with Jonathan Veselkin. What could we possibly have in common?"

"Don't change the subject Jon, of course we've met before, we attended Hogwarts together for seven years…"

"Please excuse me for correcting you - yet again, but I never attended Hogwarts. I'm told Ronald Weasel did, and for only _**six**_, not _**seven**_ years. My name is Jonathan Veselkin and there is no record of that name on the roster of Hogwarts students.

"That was a rather weak denial, a mere technicality. I mean…really Jonathan, you disappoint me. I had hoped that we would be beyond silly _**semantics**_ games by now."

"_**Insult **_me - all you wish, that doesn't change one iota the fact that I have huge gaps in my memory concerning Hogwarts, both the physical layout of the castle and grounds and any of the classes that the old Ronald may have attended there. Once again I fear that you are confusing me with someone else. To prevent the row I can see forming in your eyes. I will repeat my already stated concision that seventeen year old Ronald did indeed once love you. I'll even concede that the part of him that still remains inside of me is currently being _**torn apart emotionally**_ - yet again - by mentally visualizing Viktor Krum seeing your fifteen year old body _**topless**_ in France."

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"Indeed it was, but for manners sake - I forgive it. The wound you've just made in Ronald's broken soul is deep, but not fatal and he will _**eventually**_ recover. However after conceding the point, that you and Viktor were not _**intimate**_ either during your …topless holiday of 1995 or - and I'm just assuming this - the winter tryst of 1996. I must ask what …if anything - does what you did or didn't do with Viktor Krum all those years ago have to do with the – me of here and now?"

"Ronald died in mid-August of 96" Hermione retorted "…with a score of _**zero**_ in a game that Ron's brother Charlie called 'The Knickers Count'. Ronald met his fate empty handed because he wouldn't cheapen the love he felt for me by have casual sex with Lavender. This morality of the old Ronald's is the very cornerstone of who you are now, can't you see that?" Hermione argued becoming annoyed

"Oh yes, I fully accept the concept of '_**the child being father to the man**_;' I accept that my moral core was formed in my youngest days - by the life lessons taught to me _**'by example'**_ by Ronald's parents …Arthur and Molly Weasley." Jon said, forcing himself to speak while wishing the heartache inside him would cease; wishing Hermione would bring to an end her diatribe of her love life with other men that was ripping apart Ron's soul. "I do not consciously remember any of those lessons, but apparently they became so ingrained within me, that I have been acting on these life lessons subconsciously ever since."

"There you are then. Ronald loved me, so that stands to reason that a part of whom you are as Jonathan, loves me too."

"Once again I am willing to concede the point. So my fragmented memory …loves you, how can Hermione benefit from this barely remembered teenage infatuation?"

"It gets my foot in the door …Jon. If only one third of your heart still loves me, then my goal becomes convincing the remaining two-thirds of my truth of my everlasting love for you, - Jonathan Veselkin. Then I have to point out, how we are better off together, than separately, and alone. Once that's done, then and only then will Luna's vision of our happiness together come to pass."

"What does any of this have to do with telling me that you didn't have sex with Viktor Krum?"

"I didn't have sex with Cormac Mclaggen either"

"Again _**none of**_ my business"

"You asked Ginny her count from the Weasley Game; do you want to guess my score at graduation?"

"Hermione, _**a word of caution**_, " Jon said, trying hard to take in all that Hermione was telling him, without becoming too emotionally damaged, but his chess player calm and restraint was beginning to slip. "You've already hurt the old Ronald inside of me …_**once**_. You clearly don't remember how insanely jealous Ron was of anyone that touched you. I am still struggling at this moment to purge from my mind the mental image you gave me of the _**holiday treat**_ you gave Krum on the French Rivera. _**Please**_, drop the blow by blow _**recitation **_of your teenage _**exhibitionist**_ love life.

"Don't be silly Jon, its better that you lean the whole truth in one go, rather than piece meal," Hermione said dismissing his warning out of hand, totally ignoring Jon plea to change the subject she arrogantly plunged ahead. "Besides, at fifteen I really didn't have much in the way boobies for Viktor to see, my mum had a far better pair than I did at the time.

"You've really changed a lot in a few years, having _**lost**_ most - if not all -of your former _**modesty**_." Jon said disgruntled. "You've also developed a _**masochistic**_ streak that easily surpasses my sisters." Jon said with clinched teeth, hating the game she was playing. "Alright – fine, _**you win**_. If you want me to be the one to give the final twist the knife into Ron's devastated soul …have your pound of flesh and I hope you choke on it. How many of Harry's _**Y fronts**_ did you collect before leaving Hogwarts?"

Hermione was so worked up with excitement over the announcement of her still intact virginity. She failed on so many levels to consciously acknowledge the pain in Jon's voice or the obvious hurt in his words. So she was surprised at the response to her answer - _**"None"**_

"_**Liar"**_

"No Jonathan I'm telling the truth, didn't Harry tell you, I am still a virgin, Harry and I never had sex for that would be the same as incest …for Merlin sake."

"**DON'T INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE A - SECOND TIME – Dr. GRANGER! YOU WERE MARRIED TO THE MAN - SIX BLOODY YEARS, AND NOW, YOU HAVE THE ARROGANT GALL TO ASK ME TO BELIVE THAT YOU NEVER SHAGED THE UNDISPUTED CASANOVA OF MAGICAL ENGLAND,"**

"**GET OUT OF HERE!" **

"**GO AWAY AND NEVER DARKEN MY DOOR AGAIN!" **Jon screamed at the top of his damaged lungs and this time the door did fly open and two Italian Aurors rushed in with wands drawn.

"Don't move" a voice said in heavily accented English.

"How'd she get in here?" his Italian partner asked puzzled.

"_**What in bloody hell is going on?**_**" **shouted a very familiar Englishman voice as Harry Potter walked into the room, his wife by his side.

"**GET HER OUT OF HERE POTTER, TAKE BOTH OF YOUR 'WIVES' AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."**

"Jonathan, get a hold of yourself, Ginny said calmly as she approached the bed."

"**YOU DID THIS TO ME! **_**I took you in**_**, ARRANGED FOR YOU TO MARRY THIS RUDDY ASS, **_**even paid for your blasted honeymoon**_** AND THIS IS MY PAYBACK."** Jon shouted, panting hard - as he tried desperately not to heave up his guts, **"**_**I nearly die in Roma, and all you can do the**__**moment I get back, is set me up for an emotionally**_** 'HURTFUL' **_**- unbelievably stupid - prank?"**_

"**I did no such thing, - **_**Jon, your being irrational, calm down**_**." **Ginny shouted back, as Hermione was backed up against a far wall with two Italian made wands pointed at her throat.

"Back off now, Harry commanded the Italians' sternly. "This is all just a huge misunderstanding."

"You know this woman?" one of the Italian Aurors asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, this is Hermione Jean Granger; she is Jonathan's fiancée,"

"**LIKE HELL SHE IS!" **Jon shot back.

"**Jon, shut it, right now!" **Ginny said in a no nonsense tone. **"**_**Or I'll have you sedated**_**"**

Hermione with tears pouring down her cheeks was desperately trying to figure out how it had all gone so horribly wrong. Her book and its damage to Ron's reputation was more or less settled and behind them. Her protection plan by default also didn't seem to be an issue, due to the same reason. Jon's insistence on abandoning the Weasley part of him to already written history and moving on with his life as a Veselkin, made any reference to the past irrelevant. As Jon did not consider himself to be Ronald then what crimes were committed in the past against the old Ron didn't _**directly affect**_ Jonathan at all.

This stubbornness in continuing with his new life as Veselkin rather than try to undo the damage to his old identity had _**made mote**_ a huge pile of problems, both inside the Ministry and in regards to a potentially new romantic relationship with her. _'So - how did I muck this up so badly?__**'**_ Hermione asked herself, as she mentally reviewed the last few minutes of conversation prior to the blow up. And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. _'Its Harry's reputation as a womanizer, that's done me in. His often rumored about extramarital affairs with loads of celebrity groupies. Jon must think I'm lying about being a virgin because of my six year marriage to …what did he call Harry? __**'The Magical Casanova of England'**__, a bloke no girl could possibly sexually __**resist**__. Oh Bloody hell, I completely forgot about his plumbing issues. Now you've done it - ruined your one shot at happiness."_

OoOoOoOo

And then when all seem irreversibly ruined forever, '_**Fate**_ and _**Destiny'**_ combined to take a hand in the matter. A distraction was needed to divert attention away from Hermione's slip up, something guaranteed to both clam Jonathan down instantly and banish from his mind a really painful mental image. This diversion took the form of a mighty kick by a tiny infant in the beach ball belly of Ginny Potter, a woman who was - at the moment the kick accrued - glaring with barely controlled fury like a cobra about to strike – directly into the eyes of a dangerously upset Jonathan Veselkin. Jon was staring right back and because of it - he was the only witness to the abrupt and rapidly changing emotions that swept across his sisters face. Surprise/shock – concern – realization and finally indescribable delight/pleasure.

OoOoOoOo

"Ginny what's wrong?" Jon said in a worried tone as his anger at Hermione suddenly banished, instantly replaced by overwhelming concern for his sister. Abruptly all commotion in the room ceased as everyone's attention refocused on Ginny

"Nothing is wrong Jon," Ginny replied beaming. "Except perhaps that your god-son doesn't fancy you yelling at his mum."

"My… _**god-son**_?"

"Well of course you Prat! After what you did for the baby's parents how could we possible ask anyone else? Harry get over here now, your child is kicking up a storm. " Ginny said smiling from ear to ear as she reached out, took her husbands hand and placed it palm down on her throbbing abdomen."

"He's a strong one," Harry said with obvious pride, before looking around and again in a much calmer and happier voice said: "Gentlemen of Italia - lower your wands, please. Jonathan has had a surprise visit from his girlfriend, arranged by my new wife, his personal healer. On behalf of England I must apologize if her sudden appearance startled you all, you especially Mr. Veselkin. My new wife is a Weasley, and that family's long reputation as notorious pranksters goes back generations."

"This is most irregular Mr. Potter," One of the Italian Aurors objected. "A formal protest will be filed with your Ministry."

"Dully noted, and now if we could '_**all**_**'** leave Mr. Veselkin in peace, we can discuss your protest in more depth down at the matrons station …which is '_**outside'**_ of this room!" Harry said glaring at Hermione as if to say, _"you had your chance - muffed it, now get out"_

"If there is no medical objection, I like to visit a bit more with doctor Granger?" Jon said in a near whisper.

"Jon, are you alright? Do you need a calming potion?" Sue the matron asked from the doorway.

"No Susan, I'm fine …I was just …startled - as Mr. Potter said. For a moment, I thought I was back in Roma being attacked again. I'm much calmer now; - please all of you – try to forgive my unseemly outburst.

"But you said she wasn't your fiancée, I distinctly heard that." One of the Italians objected.

"_**Not yet**_ …she isn't," Jon replied deadpan. "I'm a private person, not a celebrity like my healer's new husband. I rather the press didn't know my plans for my engagement to the lady …I fancy. At least, not before I actually have the chance to - _**pop**_ - the question."

"Right you are Sir." An English Auror said with a knowing smile from the door. "All right you lot, lets take this show down the hall, **out** …**out**. Italians off you go with Mr. Potter to file your ruddy protest; we English will watch the door for a bit." The man said as he began to usher everyone except Hermione out of the room.

"Ten minutes and no more," Sue the matron said from the doorway, "and then I'll be back with a sleeping potion, which you _**will**_ take, without argument, am I clearly understood!"

"Yes Susan, no argument," Jon said as the door closed, there was a moment of awkward silence, before Jon began to speak in a deeply embarrassed tone.

OoOoOoOo

"Dr, Granger …I wish to express my deepest regret for my most bizarre and inappropriate behavior," Jon began only to be interrupted.

"Jon, it is I who should apologize…"

"No please, let me finish. I have never before felt so humiliated; I have never raised my voice to a woman before, never so completely lost total control of myself." Jon confessed humbly.

"That's nonsense Jon, _**loud rowing**_ was what Ron and I did best, and it was how we _**flirted**_ more times than not."

"I am not apologizing for Ronald, for I know enough about his schooldays misconduct to know how he used arguments to conceal the love he was afraid to express. No …Dr. Granger, I am apologizing for me …Jonathan Veselkin. A man who allowed the fragmented memories of heartache and despair of a dead teenager's insane jealousy to override his normal good manners," Jon said with obvious remorse.

Hermione looked at Jon gob smacked and then had another _**epiphany**_, for here was yet another indicator that proved that the old Ron through painful experience had matured into soft spoken man no longer prone to fits of temper.

"Jon, about what I said …Hermione began, regaining her customary logical explanative mode of speech. "I know that my virginity is hard to believe in the light of Harry's reputation with the ladies. The lady Minister of Magic herself was very much of your opinion and for the same reason. It required the sworn and notarized affidavits' of seven different medical sources, both Muggle and Magic to convince the Lady 'Minister' that Harry and I had never sexually _**consummated**_ our marriage vows. That was the unnamed technical flaw the _**Daily Prophet**_ reported which allowed the officially__sanctioned_** annulment**_ to take place. I have all the documentation at home with the supporting pensive memories and will be happy at any time to bring it here to show it to you…"

"That won't be necessary; - the offer to do so - is more than enough proof …for me." Jon said sounding emotionally worn out. "Then it was the truth …what Potter told me, just like the protection plan …it was all a sham - right from the off? Old Ronald wasn't told - so as to make his reactions all the more believable. Yes - I can see it clearly now, a brilliant opening gambit really, it threw your opponent off his game, at the minor cost of a single _**pawn**_." These words were spoken in a depressed monotone - the voice of a truly defeated man - and they cut into Hermione's heart like a knife.

"Jon, you can't possibly be as detached as you act, and the old Ron was never a pawn, he was a Knight, my brave and noble black knight. Besides this gambit of mine as you call it …destroyed my knight - it crushed the old Ron," Hermione said pleading for understanding while accepting out of hand Jon's term for his former identity. "Orla was spot on about whole thing, I didn't think it through. I saw Harry's need to protect Ginny and found away to do it. I just took for granted that when I explained it all later, you'd be alright with the whole plan. You're the chess player Jon, skilled at looking five moves ahead. I'm rubbish at seeing the long term ripple effects of my plans."

"To win in chess, the forfeit of certain disposable pieces is required. You must not have loved the old Ronald as much as you now claim, if the idea of sacrificing his chess piece in the game against Tom Riddle - was done so casually and without a single second thought," Jon said - his growing misery underlining every word."

"Yes …I took him for granted, the most important man in my life was of secondary importance to helping Harry, but we were alike in that the old Ronald and I. We were both prepared …almost from first year on to do _**anything**_ for Harry Potter. Some day I should tell you the real story behind the name of your shop. It wasn't by change that your called it Black Knight."

"There is no need;" Jon said sounding increasing exhausted as if his previous shouting had drained all of his energy reserves. "Ginny told me during her stay at my cottage the story of Minerva McGonagall's '_**Giant Chess Set**_' from your first year. I really wasn't all that surprised to learn that the 'chess incident' that Ginny so vividly described, part on Potter's historic adventure to get the _**Philosopher's Stone**_ was omitted from your novel'

"Yes, - yes – yes …I know! I didn't do you justice in my book - but we've been through all this, we both agreed that my novel is pure rubbish. However, seeing as you've brought it up - my Black Knight's noble sacrifice for Harry our during first year is yet another example of what we _**both**_ did at school to help out – '_**the boy who lived**_.' And don't bother to deny, that if I hadn't crushed your heart during sixth year that you would have happily stepped in front of an unforgivable curse for Harry, because I know better." Hermione said desperately.

"You couldn't be more wrong Dr. Granger; I would never have done that for Harry - '**you**' were the only one that I was ever _**willing**_ to _**die**_ _**for**_."

Hermione was both stunned speechless and deeply moved by this heartfelt confession. _'Sweet Merlin I love this man'_ she thought to herself. "I'm not worthy of you - Jon," Hermione said as she resumed speaking a few moments later. "I never was. I don't know why you fell in love with me? I'm opinionated, arrogant and a royal pain in the _**ARSE**_."

Hermione admitted all this filled with deep remorse with tears pouring in buckets down her checks.

"I'm a know-it-all who can't make friends to save my life. I always knew how you felt about me and always assumed no matter what I did to you, you'd still be mine, waiting for me at the end. I've been a ruddy fool and I took you for granted far too many times. The only thing I have to counteract my obvious character flaws is the fact that I love you with all my heart. I'm also a foolishly brave Gryffindor ready and willing to face impossible odds to do the right thing. So will you do an untouched virgin bookworm the honor of allowing me to _**surrender**_ my maiden head to the one and only man I will ever love?"

"I thought you understood …Mione," Jon said so amazed beyond description as to forget the resumed the 'Dr. Granger' formality of speech. "I don't do one night stands."

"Fine then," she replied with a near hysterical chuckle. "Let's do this proper" and dropping down to one knee Hermione in a voice breaking with emotion, asked the most important question of her life;

"Jonathan Veselkin will you make me the happiest witch in England and marry me?"

Again there was a pause, but thankfully on a short one.

"Mione …I don't know what to say," Jon said weakly. "I'm flattered, and a substantial part of me - a tiny voice from the back of my mind - is screaming, _**'say yes idiot,'**_

"Then say yes_**"**_ Hermione retorted, smiling while getting up and coming much closer to the bed.

"How can you be so sure about us?" Jon said in a hesitant tone.

"Weren't you the one who suggested that I speak to Luna?" Hermione said with a sweet smile as she leaned over the bed and looked down at Jon's face, now mere inches away from her own. "We had a far longer chat than you did in Roma, - you know …girl talk. She may believe in creatures that don't exist, but her knowledge of human sexuality is top drawer - her understanding of the less known techniques employed during physical relations is only _**slightly**_ less extensive than my own." For reasons unknown to Jon, Hermione casual mentioning of the term, 'human sexuality_**,'**_ caused his heart rate to dramatically increase

"Luna informed me in great detail of our destiny, - the ones her …_**friends**_ insist upon. She told me how far behind we all are …reproductive wise. We only have a narrow time frame to get back on track. For the Marauders to reform, all of children that comprise it have to be in the same year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna are already in the pudding club, with Rose and me lagging behind.

"The Marauders, that sounds familiar …who or what were they?"

"They were the ultimate in Hogwarts pranksters according to Fred and George Weasley. Harry's father was one of them. According to Luna …our children, Ginny's, Neville and Luna's, will reform that famous group of troublemakers, three from within Gryffindor's and one inside Ravenclaw. Luna's friends have foreseen all this - so there is no point in fighting your fate Jonathan - we are destined to _**get busy**_ making babies. Besides, if you _**give in**_ …to me, I'll definitively make it worth your while." Hermione said in a surprisingly seductive voice.

"I can see that you really want this destiny Hermione?" Jon asked half hopeful - half afraid. "However, there's no guarantee that I can live up to _**my part**_ of the _**activities**_ require to make these future events as seen by Luna's friends - come about!" he said being brutally honest.

"Are we on the plumbing issue now?" Hermione inquired seductively, all but purring in arousal. "What you fail to take into account my darling chess master, is that _**sex**_ is less like chess and a lot more like _**fishing**_. My dad's a fisherman; it's his primary passion, ranking in order of importance - right behind my mum, me - and dentistry. Orla being the loyal sister that she is, - had your well being in mind, when she tried to 'hook you up' - with a few of the local birds. 'To hook a special fish,' my dad use to say, 'requires the appropriate bait.' You didn't rise to the bait Orla offered because it was the _**wrong lure**_," Hermione said seductively as she straightened up, and slowly moved both of her hands to the top button of her lounge-about-home blouse.

"I'm not exactly dressed for this experiment, but let's have a go at it, anyway." Hermione said, as she slowly - one at a time, - began to undo the buttons of the front of her blouse. The raw sexual hunger on her face was painfully obvious to the immobile Jonathan who couldn't move a single muscle, all he could do was lay still and watch. But then again, - technically speaking, - it wasn't a muscle that responded to the first glimpse of the defiantly non-sexy …everyday-ordinary cotton bra that Hermione had on under her plain – all but frigid - comfortable blouse. It was only when her shirt was two thirds undone, and hanging open that Hermione risked a glance down below Jon's waistline.

The large and clearly defined bulge that she saw there made her smile and also gave her the courage to reach down and gently lift the covering material so as to see with her own eyes the_** shape **_of things to_** …come**_.

"Sweet Merlin, it's _**bigger**_ than Luna said it would be. Oh my …how Yummy!" Hermione said as she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Seeing this erotic gesture while hearing her comments of admiration caused the unit in question to throb and grow even larger. Much to Jonathans total embarrassment, trapped as he was inside the green body-cast healing spell, he could do nothing to stop Hermione's inspection of his privates, although a big part of his self esteem was _**relieved**_ and _**gratified**_ by Hermione's sounds of approval.

"Problem solved Jon, it's _**me**_ you _**fancy **_a__shag with …not Orla's big bosomed gold diggers. Face facts Jon there's no fighting it anymore. Especially if merely undoing a few buttons of an everyday blouse was all it took to get your John Thomas's to full - rigid - attention!"

"What's come over you, Hermione?" Jon asked gob smacked, while at the same time becoming highly aroused. "Since when did you become so aggressive, you never spoke so openly about sex before - at least not in old Ronald's memories of you?"

"Luna used the children and family _**lure**_ to push all your buttons Jon, and it worked …she had you hooked within minutes. Her special - _**friends**_ - had tipped her off to your primary weakness and Luna used it to maximum affect. She was told to use _**different **_buttons on me, with children not the primary focus. Although I must admit, having your progeny is a truly delightful _**by-product**_ of my primary weakness - for a bunch of little nippers crawling about on the rug …weren't the main lure for me."

"You lost me Hermione,"

"You are already acquainted - I think, with the Muggle term 'urban legend' and know the terms meaning?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's a bizarre untrue story that circulates in a society through being presented as something that actually happened, usually to a friend or relative of somebody the speaker knows." Jon retorted

"Well done, Jon. Do you know of any - _**sexual urban legends**_ - pertaining to Librarian's and Bookworms?"

Jon's eyes went wide as he realized what Hermione was implying, but his heart really began to race when in a deep husky voice, she confirmed it.

"Luna _**lure **_for me was very different from yours. For my dream has basically remained unchanged since the later part of my fourth year." Hermione said her cheeks getting warm and red, her breathing becoming slow and labored - as_** lust**_ - took its' _**grip**_ on her. "This particular urban legend …at least in my case is undeniably true! You see, just underneath the surface of most Librarians' and Bookworms - like me - are huge barely contained _**volcanoes**_ of _**unbridled lust**_."

"You're a what?" Jon asked

"According to Luna there is a curse imposed on _**all **_female _**know-it- all's**_ by another friend of hers – this time _**'Anteros'**_, according to legend – this immortal is the embodiment of unrequited love, the translation of the name literally means "love returned," he is also the punisher of those who scorn love and the advances of others, the literal _**avenger**_ of those who suffer the most on account of unrequited love. To say the least, this 'god' was really miffed at what I did to Ronald before-during and after the Yule Ball of 1994."

"You've been under a lust hex since 1995" Jon said in obvious disbelief.

"Yup, a hex specially crafted just for me, or at least that's what Luna told me." Hermione replied. "Normally, this rampant covetousness for physical pleasure hex that Anteros put on me is carefully contained - appearing dormant like a inactive volcano - hidden under the deceptive guise of a modest '_**prim and proper'**_ exterior. In the arms of the right man – in my case …'_**you'**_ - the bookworm in me _**erupt**_ in a mount Saint Helen type of eruption of wild carnal passion, shagging our fated partner's brains out …day and night – night and day, for weeks on end."

"There is no way on this earth that you of all people could ever behave like a sex starved …slag!" Jon protested strongly "You were somewhat standoffish and reluctant – as I recall it – during snogs in the broom-cupboards of Hogwarts! You never dressed sluttish like Lavender did, and wasn't you who _**forcefully insisted**_ that we wait until our wedding night for any kind of carnal activities, and being the stupid _**arse**_ nice guy that old Ron was - he yielded to your wishes."

Jon felt his self control slipping - so he paused took a calming breath or two - before continuing.

"That's why catching you and Harry, - with your blouse completely undone and hanging open - was so devastating to the old Ronald. The very thought of _**you**_ being secretly a '_**Shameless Hussy**_' goes against everything the whole Wizarding world knows of you!"

"You told Colin and Orla that you've come to accept my choices in lovers, isn't that so?"

"Yes I have no right to judge you preference for rich Quidditch players" Jon said with clear determination to face the painful reality with overwhelming regret obvious in his voice

"That's a good thing, Jon, because **you've** always been my _**first choice**_ to become my first physical lover. No one else I have ever been with can compare to you. I've read every book there is on making love, over and over, countless time in_** anticipation **_of bunking-up with **you.** I memorized every single technique in the Karma Sutra after reading it a dozen times in English and then in the original Hindu …in eagerness of trying them out with _**you.**_

"You see, one of Luna's 'god-mother' friends is the__immortal _**'Anteros'. **_Who as I said takes vengeance on those frigid birds that cause nice guys – _**like you**_ - to suffer unrequited love? It was he who arranged for me to suffer in gradually increasing intensity since the Yule ball in 95 - the same sex staved appetites of most librarians. With the result being by the middle of sixth year - I found myself to be a barely under control_** – nymphomaniac**_. I craved non-stop sex, twenty-four / seven …but all thanks unto Merlin, another immortal friend of Luna's took pity on me. This friend of Luna was Scandinavia by birth and very distant relative of the Granger Family named _**'FRIGG FREYJA'**_ unable to counteract the lust Hex this goddess modified it by making me irreversibly _**monogamous**_. I still yearn for hours of wild shagging - _**but **_only with the man I've always been in love with and that man is _**you!**_"

"Really - Hermione …I had no idea?" Jon said pretending to be calm, while staining within his confinement - randy as all get out.

"Of course you didn't. Even if I knew about it at the time - a _**lust curse**_ isn't something a girl confesses to a randy teenage boy in a broom cupboard during a heated bit of snogging. Besides, I had no idea, that what I was feeling was due to a hex by a bored - ancient god - with nothing better to do. My chat with Luna was a real eye opener for me, because pieces of my puzzling overheated sexuality - _**finally**_ fell into place. I wasn't a hopeless slag that dare not let loose her appetites for the flesh, because I certainly didn't want Lavenders reputation, especially as her nymphomania was a sham.

"Luna told me that I was always destined to be your bunk-up, – that I was fated - since the beginning of time - to target my strong sexual appetites exclusively toward one specific bed-mate. You're been overly worried from what I've overheard, that I fancy the teenage old Ronald instead of you. My darling Jonathan, if you can accept that the old Ronald - is a part of who you as a man, - I hope that you'll realize that loving old Ron translates into being in love with Jonathan. Everything I have learned about the charity work that you have done in the past four years, your many acts of kindness to the war veterans in St. Mungo or any stranger, who enter your shop by chance, literally screams of the same kind of kindness and concern that old Ron showed to homesick first years as a prefect."

Jon laid there unable to think of a counter argument, for Hermione's logic was flawless. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, listening to every word with undivided attention

"Don't you see my love, Jon's _**hands on**_ charity work is the same investment in people that old Ron showed toward an anti-social bookworm and moody and depression-prone little boy with a scar … a child obsessed with fighting Voldemort. Your willingness to take under your wing two Hogwarts outcasts is identical to what you did for Orla, giving her the feeling of family she'd lost in the war, or the way you instilled loyalty in Colin, as a future son-in-law - and finally the risks you've taken for Ginny's happiness with Harry. Pile all that onto everything I loved in a certain kindhearted, loyal, red haired, chess playing prefect and you have a very lovable man, you have in fact the man _**I love**_ Jonathan Veselkin."

"You've said it yourself …you're the sum of your parts! I'm hopelessly in love with the memory of that insecure boy who has in the last seven years matured into the strong and confident man now before me. A unique combination of the old Ronald and the new Jonathan. I desperately want to bare their children, I want to shag the old and the new senseless until he can barley walk – this is my dream for every single day for the rest of my life. _**Marry me**_ Jon, _**please**_!

"What can I say in reply to that?"

"_**Say 'Yes' you idiot**_!" Hermione said before leaning down to give the first long passionate kiss in seven years to the man she loved. When after a ten minute intense snog that followed, Hermione finally allowed Jon up for much needed air, he asked.

"Can I have some time to think this over a bit? A big Part of me wants to say yes, right here and now, but another part of me is still a little fearful and unsure. Besides, if everything you've said is based on what Luna told you aren't you at least a little concerned about the accuracy of her prediction concerning us? Especially in light of the fact that you and I were supposed to meet at eleven this very morning, in Kensington Garden, London, near the Peter Pan statue!"

"Jon, sweetheart," Hermione said smiling brightly, "do you know what time it is - right now? As Orla and Colin left the room and while you were having your little chat with Susan the floor matron. I took the opportunity to glance down at my Muggle wrist watch. Jonathan, it was ten minutes after eleven when I first spoke to you, we're in a public place, a hospital, that is open twenty-four seven and we have the best Aurors of two countries keeping us safe."

"It's after eleven?" Jon asked surprised having lost all track of time.

"Yes it is. You didn't have to rip off your clothing when you first saw me because you were all but starkers when I walked in here and now …look at me? My blouse is hanging open – I'm half undressed, my bra exposed and I'm _**randy as hell**_. How much closer to Luna's prediction could we possibly get? And for your information may I politely point out – just so you know. It is _**only**_ the attack on you that took place a mere three days ago in Roma, that's _**preventing **_me from shagging you senseless …right here and now …Jonathan Veselkin.

"You're putting me on" Jon protested weakly, unsure as to whether or not she was serious.

No, Jon, you are mistaken this time …I'm trying very hard to _**turn you on**_," Hermione said with a predatory leer, as she once again glanced down at Jon's bulge, "and it appears my efforts along that line have been a smashing success. Besides, I can't pretend be all that upset that fate moved our _**reunion **_meeting indoors, after all, it's raining buckets outside and I don't fancy being royally shagged on wet grass."

Jon didn't know how to respond to this, and luckily he didn't have too, for just then there was a soft knock on the door which opened a moment later to reveal Ginny Potter and Susan the matron entering the room carrying a sleeping potion.

OoOoOoOo

"Times up you two" Susan said in a non nonsense tone. "Jon's needs to get some sleep – and I mean **now**."

"I keep telling you the potion will not be necessary," Ginny said very irritated to the floor matron, "and now I'll prove it. I know my patient better than you think."

"Alright _**Healer**_ Potter, I'm waiting with baited breath to be impressed" Sue replied sarcastically. She stood patiently and watched as Ginny pull out her wand and with a wave remove the green healing potion from the tips of the fingers of Jon's right hand all the way to half way up the forearm.

"There, that'll do it," and then with another flick of her wand, a chair right against the wall abruptly slid across the floor only to come to a halt, half way down the hospital bed on the right side, facing toward Jon's head. Turning to Hermione Ginny with a frown she said curtly: _**"Sit"**_

Hermione did as she was bidden and instinctively Jonathan's and Hermione's hands instantly intertwined. Jon's disquiet in the green body cast he was trapped in - abruptly ceased, - his anxiety about hospitals vanished and a few moments later, much against his will – Jon fell asleep.

"How?" Sue asked gob smacked.

"Jonathan always slept better while holding her hand." Ginny said pointing at Hermione, who blushed at the compliment.

"Then it's true, while Harry Potter was cheating on Granger to be with you, Jonathan was romancing the neglected wife. Sweet Merlin's beard _**The Quibbler**_ got it right for once, now don't that beat all." Sue said shaking her head in amazement as she put the potion on the nightstand. "If you get tried of holding Jon's hand and he wakes, give him the potion."

"I have no intention of ever letting go of him again." Hermione said with such unwavering determination that it left the matron and Ginny momentarily speechless.

"Why am I - not surprised?" the matron finally replied still a little stunned. "Jonathan is a good man, a bit overly sensitive about his injuries, but still a catch. I knew sooner or later some smart witch would realize that. Good luck to you both." Sue said with a smile before leaving the room.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright Granger …spill" Ginny said pulling up another chair near to Hermione and sitting down with a tired sigh as the door closed behind the matron. Then with a scowl she lit into Hermione in a volume reduced intense whisper. "What the hell did you say that got my brother screaming at Harry to get _**both **_of his _**wives**_ out of his life? Also, exactly what prank did 'I' allegedly pull on him? "

Over the next ten minutes Hermione repeated _**most **_but not_** all**_ of her conversation with Jon. Although she felt that total honesty was her best chance to mend fences with Ginny, she also believed that some of what she had said was none of Ginny's ruddy business. At no time while they were talking did Hermione allow her hand to let go of her sleeping …fiancée's hand?"

"You asked him to marry you?" Ginny said genuinely surprised at the end. "Aren't you bold as brass these days? Did he turn you down flat?"

"He didn't say 'Yes' …if that's what you mean. He said that he needed time to think about it." Hermione admitted, more than a little worried.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, _**you got him**_." Ginny admitted - none to happy about it.

"Do you really think so? I mucked up this conversation up so badly, I'm not sure of anything anymore." Hermione said apprehensively.

"Don't be, my brother has changed, he doesn't procrastinate on important issues anymore." Ginny said with a snort. "Becoming Jon, has meant that he's far more decisive these days, with the short notice arrangement of my rushed wedding to Harry a classic example."

"I wasn't expecting that, he blindsided the lot of us that day."

My brother the chess player has developed his analytical thinking into a fine art. If Luna predicted a future for you two together at some point, then he's more than smart enough to have figured out his moves and all of your counter moves of such a fateful first meeting …well in advance." Ginny said looking down at her sleeping brother while smiling in admiration.

"He did correctly foretell my - 'logical explanation approach' - to our first conversation," Hermione begrudgingly agreed

"Jon is so different from the apprehensive brother I remember; I have a tendency to underestimate him. Orla has called me to task for it several times, drat the girl. I have to be careful around her and Colin; they're very protective of Jon. So if Orla shop-brother didn't say a flat _**NO **_to your marriage proposal …right from the off, then he's giving your proposal serious thought before making his counter move."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do, and as much as I really dislike the thought of being related to you in any way, _**welcome to the Veselkin family**_, there are only five of us at present, but that number will be increased real soon …right Hermione?"

"Oh yes, Luna has predicted that your children and mine will reform the Marauders at Hogwarts."

"Harry will be happy to hear that I'm sure." Ginny said while unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly. "And now …on to the latest news, - Apparently, the Wizarding press knows that you're up here, and better still, _**the Quibbler**_ hit the newsstands this morning with an huge front cover article on …as I quote from the banner headline; _**'the Failure of the Ministers Marriage Law.'**_ The enclosed article mentions examples of influential couples living separately in open relationships …using Harry and you as prime examples of good people trapped in marriage mistakes …taking lovers with the full consent of their spouses.

"Is that what the matron was going on about?" Hermione said recalling one of the woman's parting comment.

"Oh my …yes, the article mentioned in great and embarrassing details, my not so secret _**adulterous**_ romance with Harry," Ginny said clearly not amused, "my mum will be thrilled to read that …I'm sure? The article repeats the old saying that goes; _**what is good for the goose - is good for the gander**_, the report gives proof of it with a _**'Quibbler exclusive'**_ and again I quote: "a certain Dr. H.J. Granger is wildly rumored at the same time of her husbands more publicized affair with Miss Weasley to have carried on a far more '_**discrete -**_ _**dalliance'**_ with a reportedly _**'unnamed'**_ Diagon Alley shopkeeper."

"This is Luna's doing" Hermione declared in a cool, matter of fact tone.

"That's what Harry and I think too."

OoOoOoOo

"Here you are, chatting like old friends" Harry said smiling as he entered the room "Is Ron still awake?"

"No, he's been asleep for about twenty minutes." Hermione said glancing down at her Muggle wrist watch.

"Pity, I wanted a chat with old Ickle Ronniekins,"

"You really have to stop doing that, Jonathan will not appreciate being mistaken for the Golden Trio's pathetic clown." Orla said disapprovingly as she and Colin hand in hand entered the room following Harry. "Hermione is the only one to understand how strongly Jon feels about this."

"My sister is quite correct," Jon declared with slightly slurred words, being only half awake, "I don't fancy being insulted in such a fashion. You've been warned about this already Potter, I'm nobody's idiot sidekick!"

"Sorry Jon, I'll work on it, I promise. What's more I plan on getting to know you better--"

"Me too," Ginny interrupted with a look of being embarrassed.

"-- by restarting our occasional chess match. You wouldn't believe how much I miss that… with you, Jon. I miss not having a Best Mate." Harry finished with what Jon could only surmise as a deep look of regret.

"Orla, why are you back so soon?" Jon observed aloud to change the topic of the conversation.

"We had to get away from the rioting going on _**right now**_ in Diagon Alley, Jon. There are hundreds of angry women milling about, all of them out for Weasley blood."

"Oh yeah, _**the riot**_, thanks for the reminder." Harry jumped in with a small smile on his face. "Kingsley sent me an owl about it, while I was getting Fred and Georges sorry Arse's out of the jam they made for themselves by trying to get up here. Speaking of the owners of Diagon Alleys famous joke shop, you better avoid Ginny's twin brothers for the foreseeable future, Hermione - they pretty much blame you _**exclusively**_ for what's happened to them this morning."

"Harry what are you rambling on about?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"That's the reason they were here, Harry replied clearly amused. "Someone in the Ministry tipped them off that Ron…I mean Jonathan was back in England. The twins figured that I would not only let you know, but also allow you to use my cloak to get up here to see him …which is exactly what happened, come to think on it." Harry said smiling so hard - he was all but giggling.

"I know Harry; I shared a lift with them"

"You did, doesn't that beat all," Harry said now laughing out loud. "If they'd known how close they where to the lady they wanted to hex…" that was the moment when Harry lost it completely, Ginny had to waddle over to him and guide him into a nearby chair before her husband fell over from laughter. " Sweet Merlin - Jon, I've missed you, you barely been back in my life a fortnight and my whole world gets turned on its head."

"I don't see as my duty anymore to entertain you Potter. Find yourself another clown." Jon said in a cold monotone.

"That's not what I meant Jon, I never saw you as a clown," Harry said his good mood banished as he glared hard at Hermione.

"Why did they want to hex – Hermione? I'm the one that pranked them!" Orla said defusing an awkward moment.

"You set two score of crazy women in wedding dresses on Fred and George?"

"Yes I did, but it was their fault, they broke the promise that they made to their father." Orla declared.

"What promise did they make to my… I mean to Arthur Weasley? Jon asked.

Orla smiled at Jon's slip, ignored it and pressed on. "They promised to give Granger here first shot at you, Jon. Free and clear of any interference or sabotage. _**They lied,**_ just as I knew they would!"

"Orla, what did you do? Didn't you promise me not to do any more pranks when I hired you?"

"Jon - honestly! This was in a very good cause. They wanted to put an advert in the _**Daily Prophet**_ … 'wife wanted, apply at Black Knight chess shop.' Once they heard that you where back in England they ordered it published, voiding their promise to their dad and Hermione. I mean what absolute **nerve**, the appalling **gall** of those two. I'm your ruddy sister not them, if anyone is going to play matchmaker and find you a life mate _**it's me**_!"

"Hey, hold on there, I'm his sister - not you!" Ginny said jumping up and little quickly from Harry's lap and getting dizzy because of it.

"_**No**_ - _**you're**_ - _**not!**_ You turned on old Ron too before he died, I heard you admit it in Jon's shop. You're just one of those crazy Weasley's that preys on a heartbroken sibling when they are down. You're not a Veselkin, we don't _**torture**_ family, - we protect, promote and generally support each other as we _**celebrate life**_ as a _**family**_."

"Orla, don't…" Jon said weakly.

"_**Shut it**_ - Jon, you're too nice to say anything, luckily …I'm not as nice as you are. Jon took us in, he gave me a family, he went to considerable effort to arrange _**your wedding**_ and did you think to thank him, **HELL NO**. I could have passed on a thank-you note about the wedding at any time and how long have you both been back - five days? All of you _**take**_ Jon for _**granted**_, none of you _**thanked**_ him for what he's done, and that goes for you too - Granger, do you have any idea how much returning that stupid ring cost him emotionally, well I ruddy do."

"Orla that's enough," Jon said cutting off the young woman's rant. "Ginny was a Veselkin for only a few days before becoming Mrs. Potter, she didn't have time to learn how we Veselkin's behave toward one-another. She's is still operating under the - take no prisoners - show no mercy - mind-set of her Weasley lineage. And _**be informed**_ all of you - if Casanova here cheats on her just once, he will face my vengeance and then I'll be welcoming Ginny back into the ranks of Veselkin family, especially if her Weasley kin still want nothing to do with her. Come to think on it, you'll be undergoing a name change yourself soon Orla - and leaving the small Veselkin Clan, after you go off and get married you'll be a Creevey - then it'll be just me and Kiki."

"Excuse me, what about me?" Hermione asked hurt.

"Oh yes, didn't mean to leave you hanging by dozing off …sorry about that. Orla you can give up matchmaking as a career," Jon said deadpan, "at least, as far as I am concerned, anyway. As of this morning I'm officially …off the market." Hermione responded to this announcement at first with stunned silence - but only for a brief second, - followed rapidly by a smile bright enough to light up half of London.

"What am I missing here?" Harry asked.

"You didn't?" Orla asked surprised.

"Your right - I didn't," Jon said in a clearly amused tone. "It's the disadvantage of playing non chess professionals - they have a tendency to make totally _**unexpected**_ moves."

"She proposed?" Orla said gob smacked.

"And Sir, you accepted" Colin said equally surprised.

"Yes - I think I have. I'll fight destiny and fate every day of the week, but a determined Hermione Jean Granger, even I'm not that daft!" Jon said -good humouredly, and the room was suddenly filled with soft laughter. "Mione you take it from here, I'm going back to sleep."

"Mione, that's right - I overheard you using a lovers pet name in regards to me, Now you say it openly?" Hermione said pretending to be upset when she was really delighted.

"Since becoming engaged, I felt using it in the presence of others is the right thing to do," Jon said half awake. "Mione is the way I have thought of you in my heart of hearts since you _**captured it**_, during the awful row of that Yule ball - many years ago."

"Mione sounds an awful lot like _**'Mine'**_." Hermione said amused by her new nickname.

"Yes indeed. That's what's I always hope the name would mean …someday," Jon replied dreamily

"Alright, I'll let you call me that …my Luv, but - before you drift off to sleep again," Hermione said in a matter of fact way, "I have a last question, how does Tuesday fourteenth of February sound as a wedding day?"

"Don't you want a _**longer**_ engagement; I want to get to know you a lot better than I do now?" Jon said struggling to stay awake long enough to hear the answer.

"You will - Jon; I have no intention of leaving your side until you're my lawful husband. I thought I made that clear. You're what I want; you're the man I love."

"Go ahead then and make your plans - the date isn't important to me, the right girl in white by my side …is all I worry about. You'll be coming with me to the world championship in December …won't you?" Jon asked the worry clear in his voice.

"Whether thou go, so go I," Hermione paraphrased calmly. "Go to sleep Luv, - I've got your back." And with a small smile of contentment - that a man displays when something finally goes right in his life – Jon closed his eyes and with a sigh …drifted off to sleep.

"Valentines Day, very romantic, but a bit rushed don't you think?" Ginny said, with mixed feelings.

"Rushed, - not at all! In fact, it fits the prerequisite perfectly." Hermione said smugly.

"Prerequisite? What are you going on about Granger?" Ginny asked irritated, convinced that Hermione was withholding information yet again.

"Ask Colin and Orla, they know," Hermione replied smugly. "Jonathan and the old Ronald have established preconditions for the long overdue shagging that I want to do - that is …the moment he's healthy enough to engage in such activities. Only one precondition remains and Colin, you once said you wanted to help Jon and me, well …here's your chance. I need you to put the following advert in the Daily Prophet under the announcements column."

"'_**Miss Orla Quirke proudly announces the engagement of her brother Jon a common shopkeeper in Diagon Alley to Miss H. Jean Granger - currently unemployed. The wedding will take place in Hogsmeade Scotland, on or before February fourteenth of the year 2005.'**_ Yes that should fulfill Jon's last requirement. "

"Hermione your making no sense, explain yourself, please." Harry asked clearly confused, to which in response, Hermione slowly raised her left hand - wiggling dramatically the finger that proudly displayed the notorious Dragon Ring.

Orla beamed in understanding as did Colin a heartbeat later. "_**Well Done**_ …Granger."

"Quirke, I want answers, and I want them _**now**_." Harry said becoming angry.

"Stuff it Potter, you've got his blood sister to wife with a bun in the oven, the Veselkin's don't owe you squat!" Colin declared unruffled by Harry's command.

"Colin, - behave yourself! Jon wouldn't want us to fight. It's really quite simple; my brother Jon doesn't have the morals of an alley cat in heat, like you do …_**Mr. Casanova**_." Orla said with a straight face to Harry with noticeable contempt in every word. "He doesn't shag any girl that uncrosses her legs, as you are rumored to have done in the past. That's why the doormat is still out for Ginny here, just in case you revert to type."

"_**Ouch**_, you have been told off – good and proper," Ginny said with an amused chuckle as she sadly looked over at her husband. "It appears Harry - the probation, which Jon put you under, applies to all the Veselkin's, right Orla?

"Got that in one go, **Ginevra**," Orla said with scorn, "Yes, Potter - my brother outlined just this morning the preconditions that he required before engaging in pre-marital sex. And the smartest witch of our age has rather brilliantly decided it was in her best interest to fulfill Jon's requirements rather than try to _**argue**_ him out of it."

"What are they Orla?" Ginny asked wondering what she had done to get on Orla's bad side, forgetting yet again, her ingratitude to the man responsible for her own wedding.

"_**One**_, a life long emotional commitment," Orla replied. "_**Two**_, an engagement ring offered and worn with all the fidelity such a ring requires _**and finally**_ a published announcement of the proposed nuptials no more than six months in advance of any premarital shag."

"And Granger's done all that?" Ginny asked, before turning on Hermione who sat there smugly, staring defiantly back at everyone else in the room, while gently and possessively holding Jon's hand. "You think your going to shag my brother?"

"Of course I am, once he is out of Hospital, he'll go straight from this bed and into _**mine**_." Hermione declared never surer of anything in her life. "I like the name, Professor _**Hermione G. Veselkin**_ doctor of Arithmacy; oh my yes - it has a nice ring to it." Hermione proudly declared out loud and paid no attention to the nauseated face that Ginny was making. "I'll have to leave a majority of my books at the Grimmauld Place; I can imagine there won't be enough room in our cottage - - _**Our cottage**_…" Hermione repeated - indescribably delighted. "… I can't wait to see it. Finally a place that will really feel like home and with the generous support of _**Frigg**_ _**Freyja,**_ - whom I hope to somehow convince to become the godmother to all my children."

"What's wrong with me?" both Ginny and Orla asked at the same time."

"I don't want you two fighting over the honor for one thing, Jon wouldn't like it." Hermione said cutting off a possible row, "Secondly I owe the lady loads, she has helped me stay focused on task and helped me land my fish. I will even make my own _**prophecy **_that on the First of September 2016, my daughterwith the first born Potter son at her side - will be sorted into Gryffindor and the second age of the Marauders' will begin."

"And that's the future that Luna foresaw for you?" Harry asked while smiling big at the mental image of a Potter and a Veselkin/Weasley, as friends going to Hogwarts together. Yes …Harry could easily support such a future, and a glance at his pregnant bride confirmed that Ginny wanted that future as well. The three _**rightful heirs**_ of the _**Golden Trio**_ …a Weasley, a Granger and a Potter - by proxy through their children causing no end of mischief at Hogwarts, '_well …maybe there is such a thing as divine justice after all' _Harry thought to himself.

_**The End**_

Thanks to everyone who helped me with this. I humbly plea guilty to being long winded with a tendency to repeat themes over and over, I'm no writer that's absolutely ruddy obvious.

Thanks again

Addendum

A short description of Post story events (in case you're curious)

Over the course of the next few days Mione becomes a semi-permanent fixture at St Mungo visiting Jon daily. Susan the matron, quickly realizes the calming effect that Mione has on Jon and is soon encouraging Mione to stay well beyond normal visitor hours. This greatly accelerates Jon's recovery and allows Mione to get to know Jon better while pumping Susan for her personal recollections on Jon's time in burn unit.

During their time together, Hermione takes every opportunity to fill Jon in on everything about her-self. She also filled in the blanks of her preferences and dislikes on everything from food to type of knickers she wears, that is when she bothers to put them on. Her highly detailed lectures although terribly boring to anyone else - were every word sucked up in their entirety by an extremely attentive Jon, like a dry sponge on a spill.

Fred & George are forced into hiding from the horde of husband hunters for two days, on the third day they take out a full page advertisement in the Daily Prophet announcing that the _**wife wanted advert**_ was a prank – they end up apologizing to Arthur and Orla for breaking their promise. Their enmity towards Hermione very slowly lessens over the course of the next several decades. But never completely vanishes.

The small engagement announcement in the back pages of the Daily Prophet goes unnoticed – but is proudly shown to a recovering Jon in hospital to establish that all of Jon's preconditions have been met.

Molly refuses to visit her son in hospital while that Scarlett woman is present, which translates to no visits at all. Arthur goes by himself and quickly reconnects with his lost son. Molly's enmity toward Hermione prevents her from having a far closer relationship with her lost son and later her grandchildren - a sad situation that her husband Arthur happily doesn't share.

A fortnight after attack in Roma, with a wooden cane in his left hand and Hermione supporting right arm - Jonathan Veselkin leaves St. Mungo, with Harry and Kingsley watching from the door, the _**wagered **_galleon is _**paid**_**. **Kingsley tries for the rest of his life to prove his pharaoh bodyguard theory without success.

Mione and Jon used a 'Portkey' to the front door of the heavily warded 'Grimmauld Place.' Where they disappear inside and are not seen by anyone for the next five days and nights. I'd tell you what they did inside there - - except for the fact that in might ruin the beliefs of those of you who still think that storks bring the babies.

December 2nd through 14th World Wizard Chess Championship held in a small all magical village an hour train trip from downtown Tokyo Japan. Jonathan earns his third concessive World title and the 50,000 gold Galleon purse

Due to pressure from the Quibbler article, the Daily Prophet also takes up the cause to bring down the restrictive Marriage law, - by December 2004 the bad law is finally repealed - divorce becomes legal - but is only grant with very serious 'just cause'

The first person to take advantage of new divorce law is Seamus Finnegan. Who medically proves that only one of the five children that Lavender gave birth too during their marriage are 'his', - the other four all have different fathers. Lavenders oldest child - born five months after graduation and her rushed marriage to Seamus in 1997 - turns out to be sired by none other than Dean Thomas.

Within weeks of his divorce to Lavender being finalized. Seamus Finnegan marries an American witch, three years his senior, by the name of - Tabitha Stevens. Two days later Lavender marries Dean - her second of _**five**_ husbands - all divorces in Lavenders future are due to infidelity.

December 16th 2004 Hermione moves into Veselkin cottage permanently, after returning from world wizard chess championship in Tokyo. Jon and Mione share there first Christmas together as lovers.

January 10th 2005 Ginevra Molly Potter gives birth to a son James Arthur Potter

January 15th 2005 in a big celebration attended by forty friends and family, Colin Creevey marries a two month pregnant Orla Quirke. Jon gives Orla away as acting father of the bride.

February 11th 2005 in a small private ceremony, Mione marries Jon in attendance is Kingsley Shacklebolt representing the M.o.M., Harry, Ginny and baby James Potter, Orla and Colin Creevey, Mr. & Mrs. Granger and coming alone, Arthur Weasley. All other members of the Weasley family on the advise/threat of their mum - boycott the ceremony.

March 13th 2005, the old professor of Arithmacy gets a job in the private sector

March 15th 2005, during the ides of March, Hermione becomes a full time Professor of Arithmacy at Hogwarts.

July 7 2005 Orla and Colin's daughter Catherine Anne Creevey was born - this girl would be sorted into Ravenclaw in 2016 where Luna's adopted son Nicholas was a fifth year Prefect.

Hermione never gets on more than polite and cordial speaking terms with Molly. Ginny loses most of her animosity toward Mione over time, Harry and Jon become friends but the closeness of their Hogwarts friendship is never recaptured.

September 1 2016, - - Lillian Viola Longbottom, James Arthur Potter, and Valeria Nimue Veselkin are sorted into Gryffindor; the second age of the Marauders begins at Hogwarts.

And what happens then, well that's _**their **_story.

So long

Fare thee well.

Billybob


End file.
